Kingdom Come
by freedomatthesea
Summary: The journey of Leftenant Jones and Princess Emma. Transcript from the ongoing rp between leftenantkillianjones and princess-bythesea on Tumblr.
1. I Need Someone Who Understands

Emma hadn't thought she'd ever get a moment alone. Not since her mother had woken her up, fussing about with plans for her upcoming birthday celebration … none of which interested Emma in the slightest. Her father had promised her she could go with him on his hunt, but then Snow had put her foot down.

Emma didn't want to talk about ballgowns or what color candles for the tables or any of that. And she certainly didn't want to talk about a possible betrothal. Every time she tried to mention how well that had worked out for her father — she was promptly silenced though. Needless to say, she was in a foul mood by the time Snow finally allowed her to retreat to her chambers.

Once she was sure she wasn't about to be bothered, she moved over to the old trunk inside her armoire, digging through the lace and ribbons and silk until she got to the bottom, pulling out a simple, common-looking blue dress and slipping it on. It would only take her a few minutes to scale her way down the side of the tower — something she'd done many times before — and head into town. The last thing she wanted was to be stuck here, especially today, when the fleet was due to come back. Well, according to the talk she'd heard from the servants around the palace. And when the fleet came in, it meant the markets in the village were crawling with new and interesting things to see.

She donned a travelers' cape, pulling the hood up over her head before making her way down the tower, her feet and hands easily finding the familiar holds in the stone there. Once she was at the bottom, she made her way to the village, keeping herself at one with the crowd, doing her best to blend in. She got distracted by all the merchants and their wares, there was a lot to see here today, and she was glad she'd managed to get away, even if she only had a few hours.

"We've almost made it in to port, brother." Killian announced as he slipped into the Captain's quarters, removing his hat and holding it behind his back. "The crew's insisting that we stay about for the rest of the afternoon, I granted permission so long as they get the cargo off in a timely fashion."

"It's still Captain even behind doors, brother," Liam gave a chuckle, patting his brother's back. "Excellent choice, however, Leftenant. It'll keep the crew happy. But don't let them be the only ones to enjoy themselves, take the afternoon yourself."

"I'll think about." Killian said with a wide grin, "I suppose I do need a break from time to time." He'd become so engrossed in his new position aboard the vessel, that he scarcely took time to himself. He needed it.

Liam and his brother made their way back onto the deck, overseeing the rest of the crew as they unloaded their recent load of cargo, unloading them on to carriages to take into market.

Emma bought a fresh, warm sweetroll from one of the vendors, eating it slowly as she made her way through the throngs of people. Several seemed to be heading toward the docks, and Emma stood on her tiptoes to see what all the fuss was about. It appeared that a few new ships had just arrived at port, and she supposed everyone was hoping for first dibs at whatever goods they'd brought from wherever far-off place they'd come from. She sighed a little wistfully — for having grown up near the sea her whole life, she'd never actually been anywhere of note. Nowhere outside the kingdom.

Emma gave a little shrug, starting to turn back toward the village proper, when one of sailors caught her eye. He seemed younger than the others, and his face was a … lot nicer than any of the faces she saw around the palace or in the village on a regular day. She didn't realize she'd been staring until he looked up, right in her direction. Widening her eyes a bit, she quickly ducked her head, reaching to tug the hood of her cloak a bit further up to hide her face as she turned back toward the village.

"Always full of life by the docks." Killian commented, watching the crowds of people as they came to take the crates, wheeling them off into the market place. He scanned the crowd idly, until his eyes caught sight of a face that seemed apart from the rest of the crowd. His brows creased together, barely getting longer than a few seconds to look at her before she was ducking her head and blending into the rest of the crowd.

"Mind if I take my leave now, Captain?" Killian questioned, turning to look at his brother. "They've nearly finished with the cargo." He glanced back towards the crowd, hoping to see the woman again. If he left now he could perhaps catch up to her - get a better look at her. But for what purpose? She was just a face in the crowd.

Emma was trying to make her way back into the village, but there was a cart blocking the road, and people pressed like cattle on either side, so basically she was stuck, and she didn't like it. She'd never been much for cramped quarters. With a heavy sigh, she pushed her way back the way she'd come, back toward the docks, figuring it was probably safe enough. There was no guarantee the sailor had seen her anyway, just a bunch of faces in the crowd. And why should it matter, anyway? She sidestepped around a woman trying to carry her two children, finally breaking free of the crowd. With a heavy sigh, she leaned against a nearby crate, tearing another bite off her roll and popping it into her mouth as she looked out over the water. She'd always loved the sea, even if she'd never been on it.

Killian managed to leave the ship, heading down the gangplank onto the dock. It was crowded - worse than it ever was aboard the ship. You became accustomed to tight quarters at sea, but that was different than this crowding mass of townfolk. He kept a watchful eye on every cloaked figure that passed, searching their faces for her. Perhaps he'd been at sea too long.

He sidestepped around a woman carrying two children, offering a small smile to the bedraggled woman. "You've got your hands full." He said, a little awkwardly, not really receiving a warm response from the woman.

Pressing his tongue to the inside of his cheek, he glanced back towards the ship, before turning his attention back to the crowd. That cloak. He caught sight of a woman standing near a crate, clad in a cloak that looked similar to the woman he'd seen.

He straightened his Naval blues, inhaling deeply to calm the sudden flutter of nerves. He stepped towards her, clearing his throat. "Pardon me, miss."

Emma looked up, eyes widening when they met the sailor's — far too blue to be real. He was even handsomer up close, and she hadn't been sure that was even possible. Her heart did a funny little flip. She wasn't quite used to being around men who weren't friends of her parents. But what was he doing here? She arched a brow as she looked up at him. "May I help you?" she asked him, glancing over her shoulder to make sure it was actually her he was talking to.

He floundered for the right words. He was a hopeless case in situations like these. "I-.." He met her gaze, that little rush of excitement running through him. It was her. Without a doubt. "Have we… met before?" He asked lamely, as if it were an excuse for coming up to her.

Emma had to bite back a laugh. She was hardly ever allowed off the palace grounds on her own, let alone down by the docks where the "unsavories" gathered. "I seriously doubt it," she told him, a small smile on her lips anyway.

He inwardly cringed, knowing just how bad that introduction was. "Well…" Killian offered with a small smile of his own. "Now we have met… Perhaps I have seen you down here by the docks in the past."

"I don't know," Emma said, giving him an appraising look, trying not to be too obvious about it. He was very striking in his Navy blues, but she was fairly certain that letting him know she thought so wasn't proper. She decided to play along. It wasn't as though she'd see this man past this afternoon, after all, there was no need for him to know she was Princess Emma. And if he didn't recognize her by now, chances were good he didn't know. "Maybe you have. Does your ship come here often?"

Killian rubbed the back of his neck and nodded, "Indeed. We come to port every quarter." Which he supposed was frequently enough. Their voyages weren't as long as others. Some, he knew of, were gone for well over a year before they returned with their shipments. He would remember a face like hers if he'd seen her when they last came to port. "You just… feel familiar."

"Well, I think I would remember if we'd met," Emma said, tilting her head to the side. Her brow furrowed at his words. She was sure it was a line of some sort — not that she would really know, from experience — but she was intrigued, nonetheless.

Killian chuckled, a stupid grin spreading over his face, lighting up his blue eyes. "Oh? You would have?" He gave her a teasing look, his gaze flickering over her. "You haven't given your name yet, lass. Perhaps that will remind me." He was almost certain that he'd never seen her before, he was just curious about her name, if she came to port frequently, if she was from here. But he didn't know how to broach the topics without sounding daft.

Emma's smile faltered briefly. If she gave him her name, this pleasant interlude where she was just a regular girl out at market and he was just a sailor, fresh into port, would come to a grinding halt and become stilted and formal, like every other encounter she ever had. She was desperate to avoid that with this handsome, blue-eyed stranger. She fixed him with a look then, her eyebrow cocked in wry amusement as she tried to come up with a way to avoid him having to know. It wasn't as though she'd ever see him again after this, anyway.

"Do you think I'm in the habit of just telling complete strangers my name, sailor?" she asked him with a small grin. "Perhaps you should introduce yourself first."

Killian smirked at her reply. He enjoyed a bit of a challenge, especially when it came to women. He hadn't really indulged much in that lifestyle, but he and his brother had always attracted quite the crowd of interested women. But none attracted him like this. Killian made a show of formalities, dipping into a grand bow, "Leftenant Jones… Killian if you care to be informal." He said with a charming smile on his lips. Emma felt a slight flush rising to her cheeks at his overly dramatic bow. She was used to such things at court, of course, but out here, it was a bit much. Nevertheless, she smiled. "I'm … Hope," she said, blurting out the first name that came to her. "It's nice to meet you, Leftenant."

"I'm afraid my brother would have scolded me for not introducing myself first. My apologies." He laughed, nervously, rubbing at the back of his neck. He shifted on his heels, meeting her gaze. "Hope is a lovely name… Full of hope." He offered as a slight joke, but he cringed as soon as he said it. Emma bit back a laugh at the bad joke. "It's just a name," she said with a shrug, glad he seemed willing to accept her small little lie — she didn't necessarily like doing it, but she didn't want to scare him off — and usually, finding out who she was would do that to just about anyone. "You have a brother? Is he a sailor, as well?" She felt awkward as she fumbled for things to say, but she wanted to keep him talking. His voice was nice — soothing and deep.

"Aye, he's the Captain of the vessel I'm aboard." Killian said, sounding quite proud of his brother. He smiled, uncertain how exactly to keep the conversation going and he wanted to - more than anything. "Do you come down here whenever ships come in?" "Your parents must be very proud, a Captain and a Leftenant," Emma said, smiling a little. Her expression grew a little wistful then at his next question. "I try to," she said honestly. "Sometimes … it's hard to get away, so I have to settle for just watching from my window."

Killian's expression faltered, not wanting to ruin the conversation. "They must be." He said vaguely, not wanting to spoil the moment by correcting her on the fact that their parents were long gone. "So you've never been far from this village I take it?" Emma caught the way his expression fell, albeit briefly, but she was good at reading people, she always had been. She didn't want to drag the conversation down, but she didn't want to seem inconsiderate, either. "I'm sorry," she said quietly, shaking her head. "I've only left the village once, which probably explains my horrible manners." She tried to make light of her misstep, not wanting to do something that might scare him off.

Killian chuckled, giving her a warm, good-natured smile, "You mustn't apologize. I don't exactly expect anyone to be aware of my brother and I's past." He shrugged his shoulders, rubbing the back of his neck. "So where did you travel to when you left?" He asked, wanting to know more about her.

"My father and I went to Ishtar," Emma said with a simple shrug, as though it weren't even worth discussing, and it really wasn't. Her parents and the king of Ishtar had been working on some kind of arrangement now for awhile — as far as Emma knew, it wasn't final yet, and Gods willing, it wouldn't ever be. She couldn't imagine uprooting her life from this kingdom by the sea and moving to that desert wasteland. Any more than she could imagine marrying that king. His daughter was only slightly younger than she was, for pity's sake.

"I've never been there," Killian replied, adjusting his jacket rather nervously. "It's far too inland for the Navy to have any business there." He arched a brow, a small smile playing on his lips. "Did you enjoy it there? Or is it as miserable as I've heard tell. Can't imagine a land made of dessert and derelict villages."

"You're not missing anything," Emma told him dryly, rolling her eyes a little. "It's as bad as you've heard, and then probably worse. Completely landlocked, barely any trees or plants of any kind … " She swallowed thickly. Just talking about it made her chest feel like it was seizing up. She shook her head quickly, trying to dispel the thoughts before she had a panic attack about it. "Gods willing, I'll never have to go back. I don't think I'm made to spend time in places that aren't near the sea."

"It's a shame that you can't go to sea like a man." Killian commented, tucking his hands behind his back, standing up more upright. "I've always found that to be quite disappointing. If you've got the sea in your blood, you should be free to sail it." He smiled, meeting her eyes. He knew that it was an impossible mindset, the sea - aboard a vessel - was no place for a woman. He knew how the men behaved when they came to port, he could only imagine what a ship full of women would cause.

Emma tilted her head. Now there was an idea. Not that it would ever be a possibility, but the very idea of it seemed — exhilarating. "Well, with any luck, I'll never be far from it," she said with a small shrug, as if it didn't make any difference. "We all have our lots in life, I suppose. Mine is here."

"At least it's by the sea." Killian replied, canting his head to the side, his eyes flickering over her face. "I can't imagine living far away from a place like this. Or in a place like Ishtar." He laughed, glancing over his shoulder towards the ship. "I've got the afternoon off," He said, turning back to her, "If you wouldn't mind walking with me to get something to eat. I'm well and truly done with the food aboard the ship."

Emma made a face at the mention of Ishtar again. It truly plagued her every waking hour, knowing how soon her birthday would be upon them, and with it … well. Nothing good. That was for sure. She managed to smile then, when he seemed in no great hurry to depart from her. It had been a long time since she'd had anyone to talk to. It was possible that this had never happened for her, since everyone she ever spoke to only knew her as Princess. "Are you sure they won't miss you?" she asked him, her heart speeding up the smallest bit in her chest at the idea of spending more time with him.

"To be honest, I never really enjoy our time at port." Killian shrugged his shoulders, trying to be casual (and failing) about the fact that he'd seen something - someone - that made him want to take leave from the ship for a few hours. "But today, I decided that there were things worth doing here in the village."

"Oh?" Emma asked, trying not to let any disappointment color her words. It wasn't as though whatever this was would progress beyond today anyway — ships only stayed in port for so long and sailors were happiest at sea — everyone knew that. Besides, she was a princess. "Well, I guess fortune saw fit to show us favor today." She nodded back toward the village. "Come on, I'm sure they've moved that cart that was blocking the road earlier by now."

"Indeed it did." He said with a smile on his lips, tilting his head to look at her as they walked. "Favor's been very good to me as of late. I suppose my time has finally come." Killian laughed softly, letting her lead their walk. It would be nice - just for one afternoon - to enjoy the company of someone new.

Emma was silent for a moment, trying to come up with something interesting to say — not that she had much to talk about. She couldn't really talk much about herself without giving away who she was, and she really didn't want to do that. It was far too nice to just enjoy a simple conversation with someone. And she was quite certain that she'd never felt nearly so drawn to anyone as she did to this man. "Where did you travel from?" she finally asked, realizing that there were many things she could ask him about the places he'd seen.

"An uncharted island. We were escorting a Royal associate there for research, returned them to the lower end of the kingdom and then protected the cargo we delivered today. That part of the journey was rather boring, but going to the other land… It was exhilarating." Killian drew them to a halt, "Will you wait here while I purchase a sweetroll?" He asked as he eyed the small stand. "They look delicious."

"A royal associate?" Emma asked then. "From this kingdom or another?" She'd heard of no such expedition, and she was typically very good at overhearing things she wasn't supposed to, much to her parents' constant chagrin. She came to a stop when he did, smiling. "Oh, they're very good," she assured him, but couldn't resist adding, "but don't you think you ought to eat realfood, too?"

"This kingdom, actually." Killian pursed his lips. "The King, as far as I understand, is requiring a gift for his daughter's eventual wedding." He said nonchalantly, "The researcher found several specimens that seem likely." He gave her a look. "But perhaps I want something sweet."

Emma was sure her eyes couldn't have gotten any wider, but luckily, his back was turned. She made a sound of disgust, trying to make it sound like she was just offended on the poor princess'behalf, but on the inside, she was fuming. Her mother had told her it wasn't decided yet. "That's barbaric," she muttered. "Women aren't cows to be sold to the highest bidder." Her eyebrow shot up when he turned back to her, giving her a look she wasn't quite sure she'd ever seen directed at her before. She swallowed thickly. "Well … be my guest," she said, her voice a little more strained than normal.

"Well, don't harm the messenger," He laughed, trying to make light of her sudden tone of disgust. It wasn't his fault that that was how the King and Queen chose to treat their daughter. "I was simply aboard the ship keeping watch. I didn't find the bloody plant myself." He felt his cheeks go a little pink. "That was terribly improper, I apologize. That was no way to speak to a lady." He ducked his head before excusing himself to fetch his sweetroll. It was delicious - just how he remembered it from the last time they made port here and his brother returned with a spare for him.

"No, it's fine," Emma said, shaking her head and waving her hand dismissively. "I shouldn't have snapped about it, I mean, it's not like there's anything that I could do about it." She nodded her head toward his sweetroll. "How is it?"

"I mean, it's quite unfortunate for her. I can't imagine being bartered off as such. Marriage should mean far more than that. Ironic, how royalty can have it all, but those important details that make life worth living are denied them." He shrugged his shoulders, tearing off a piece of the roll. "It's delicious. I was starving."

"Doubly ironic considering that the king and queen themselves are not an arranged marriage," Emma said, almost scathingly, though the tone wasn't aimed at him at all. She gave him a look out of the corner of her eyes then, her heart doing that little fluttery thing again. His views on things were not like the ones she was accustomed to here — though she supposed his life was much more freeing than hers. "Well, you'll be hungry again in about five minutes after you finish that. They're good but not very substantial."

Killian could feel her gaze on him and he turned his head to look at her more clearly, "Perhaps fortune will show her favor one day." He offered, uncertain as to why their topic turned to this potential royal marriage, it effected neither of them. "But enough with that, it's neither here nor there for us."

"Right," Emma said, making herself smile. If everything he said was true, this was likely to be the last afternoon she'd have like this — possibly ever again. The last thing she wanted was to squander it. "I'm sorry, you're right." She nodded toward the rest of the marketplace . "Is there anything you'd like to see? It's your afternoon free, after all."

"I wouldn't even know where to look for something to see." Killian commented as he stuffed another piece into his mouth, chewing it down before speaking again. "How about you take me somewhere that's interesting around here. You are from here after all." He smiled at her, "And tell me something about yourself."

"Well … " Emma began, trying to think. She didn't know many places in the village, since she hardly ever came here. There was, however, one place — though it wasn't a place she'd ever shown anyone before. It was a place she went when she was trying to duck the palace guards whenever she snuck out. She cast a glance toward him. "Follow me," she said, nodding her head down the path once more. As they walked, she tugged nervously at her cloak. "What do you want to know about me?" She wasn't used to the question — people she talked to assumed they already knew all there was to know about her, and they were mostly right.

Killian followed after her, not questioning where she led them. It was nice, to just let go of the rigid airs he put on as Leftenant and just enjoy the afternoon around the village. A respite from his day-to-day life, one that would more than likely never be repeated again. At least not with this company. Not with someone who made his heart beat faster in such a way.

"Well, what do you do here in the village? Are you the daughter of a merchant or vendor?" He questioned as he finished his sweetroll, running his fingers through his hair to make sure it was somewhat neat.

Emma paused … she hadn't anticipated the personal questions. "My … father is a shepherd," she said after a moment. It wasn't an out and out lie — David had been a shepherd in the past. "Outside the village a fair way." She looked over her shoulder at him, offering him a small smile as they wound their way through the throng of people in the village. There was a deserted strand of beach, not far from here — windswept and lonely, where a few ruins of towers that once stood tall and proud now crumbled in ruins. Her mother often said no one went out there because it was depressing, but Emma loved it because it was quiet.

"You're not secretly a siren leading me to my doom are you?" He teased, flashing her a bright - boyish - smile. Killian caught up to her, keeping beside her as they walked. Even in silence it was nice. Perhaps he hadn't been so off his mark, the longer he spent near her she did feel more familiar. But he was certain he'd never met her before.

"Guess you'll just have to take your chances and find out," Emma told him, widening her eyes a bit dramatically as she led him out toward the windswept dunes. It was strange … but the more time she spent with him, the more she felt as though she'd known him all along. She couldn't remember ever meeting someone who felt so … kindred. Which was a crazy thing to think, but nice, nonetheless.

"I think I might be able to do that. Being a sailor is so calculated and everything is thought out and then overthought. It's rather refreshing to get away from the ship and just… well, I suppose live might be the right word to use. The men are so accustomed to it, but I've kept from it. Living in the shadow of my brother."

"And what would your brother, this Captain, say if his second-in-command were to be lured to his doom by a siren?" Emma asked, cocking her head and giving him a small smirk. "Seems a very ironic end for a sailor."

"I've heard many a tale of sirens and mermaids leading sailors to their tragic deaths. I'd say he'd be distraught over his loss, but he'd overcome it all soon enough. He can be very hardened at times." Killian returned her smirk. "You're worrying more and more that you are a siren, Hope."

"And yet you're still following me," Emma said, almost coyly, though she'd never really learned the art of courtly behavior. Much to her mother's constant consternation, she'd always been somewhat — blunt and forward. But she found it rather easy with this blue-eyed sailor. "I'll make sure and send your brother your regards if I am."

Killian laughed, pressing his tongue to the inside of his cheek before he clicked his tongue against his teeth. "Charming. I've fallen into the trap of an evil siren, here to seduce and murder me." He rolled his eyes. "Clever, if you were a siren," He commented, not really guarding his words. "Choosing the nape Hope, something I want to cling to so surely."

They were far enough out of the village now, not a single other soul around as they neared the barren beach up ahead, so Emma lowered the hood of her cloak. If he hadn't recognized her by now, he wasn't going to if she lowered her hood. Chances were good Princess Emma was just a name to him. "You don't seem too bothered by the idea," she pointed out, the same small grin playing over her lips as she looked over at him, trying to ignore the flutter she felt at his words. No one dared to speak to Princess Emma so bluntly, and she found it slightly heady.

Killian cocked a brow, a cheeky grin spreading across his features. "Perhaps I'm just a masochistic sailor, seeking a watery grave at the hands of a beautiful siren." He looked away quickly, realizing how truly bold that sounded. He hadn't meant it to sound that way, it was all in jest.

Emma's brows rose and she turned to face him, walking backward as she tucked her hands behind her back primly. "Unfortunately, I can offer you neither. I'm just the daughter of a shepherd, and this … " She looked around at the abandoned beach, "is just a quiet place I like to come sometimes. I thought — well. I'm sure you deal with enough people on your ship." She ducked her head, feeling a little silly now that they were here. "I thought you might like the quiet."

"It's lovely out here." Killian said, trying to mask his embarrassment. "The crew can be quite lively, it's nice to have a bit of silence and good company to share it with."

Emma ducked her head, a blush creeping up on her cheeks. She was long past the point where she should have headed back to the palace, but it was hard to find it in her to care at the moment — especially knowing what awaited her when she went back. "Well," she said, raising her gaze to his tentatively, still a little unnerved by the blue of his eyes. "I'm sure you would have found someone else to spend your afternoon with." The words were meant to be reassuring for him, but she didn't like the way they made herfeel, stupidly. "I probably would have just fetched some food and returned to the ship." Killian said, pressing his lips together as he looked out towards the sea. "As I said, something caught my eye today…"

Emma felt her blush deepen, and she looked away quickly, out over the water. The wind off the water was cooler here and she sighed, inhaling the scent of the sea, wondering how much longer she'd be able to even enjoy it. "I'm sure many things have caught your eye," she said, giving him a slightly cautious look then. "You've been much more interesting places than this."

"Aye, it's true, I've been all over but…" He trailed off, shaking his head. "There's always more beautiful things to be found." Killian chewed on the inside of his bottom lip. "Do you always bring strangers out here with you, lass?"

"Actually … no," Emma told him, turning to look back at him once more. The cool breeze off the water whipped a few strands of her hair in front of her face and she brushed them back absently. "I sort of think of this place as … mine. I've never brought anyone out here." She gave a little shrug. Maybe she shouldn't be admitting to things like that. It dawned on her, for the first time, that she was putting an awful lot of trust in someone she'd just met … but it felt right. "Do me a favor and keep it a secret?"

Killian tapped his fingers against his lips, "Shan't tell a soul about your little retreat." He smiled at her, before turning his attention back to the ocean. "It's beautiful here, I can see why you would come here."

Emma smiled, mostly to herself, but it was a hopeful sort of smile, the kind that came when you felt a sort of buoyancy in your heart. The fact that he found this place beautiful — just as she did — meant the world to her, for some reason. "My mother says it's depressing, and that's why no one ever comes out here," she said, rolling her eyes a little. "It is a little sad, I'll give her that … but it's sort of a … pretty sad, you know? Like a poem." She blushed then, she normally didn't say things like that to other people, but it was easy to talk to him … too easy, maybe.

"I certainly don't find this place depressing." Killian's brow creased together as he glanced in her direction. "Depressing is that god forsaken dessert land that you spoke of." He laughed, shaking his head. "Anywhere by the water, even a place like this is beautiful."

Emma inhaled sharply at the mention of Ishtar again. She didn't know why it hadn't dawned on her … this inevitable betrothal meant that she'd have to say goodbye to this place as well. There was a lump in her throat then, and she looked away quickly, biting down on her lip. "Yeah," she said after a moment, giving a little breathless laugh, trying to sound unaffected. "Imagine being stuck living in a place like that. I think I'd rather be dead."

Killian's brows creased together, "I apologize if I've said something wrong." He said quickly, searching as much of her face as he could see from how they were standing. "I'd hate to be in a place like that as well. Good thing your father's a shepherd, terrible grazing lands I've heard - no sense in you going there with your family."

"No, no," Emma said quickly, shaking her head. "It's not you." She smiled reassuringly, laughing a bit at his quip about the grazing. She wondered if she shouldn't just tell him — it would explain her mood, and he wouldn't think her so crazy. But the idea of all this changing — well, she didn't want that either. "Tell me something about you," she said then, in an attempt to change the subject to something less panic-inducing than her upcoming nuptials. "It's only fair, isn't it?"

"Well, what do you want to know?" Killian asked, turning to face her with an amused look on his lips. "You know that I have a brother, who's the Captain of the Jewel of the Realm… You know my most recent voyage. What more do you wish to know, lass?"

"I don't know," Emma said, smirking a little as she looked at him. "There must be more to you than just being a sailor … surely you have a hobby or something? Or are you one of those all work and no play types?"

"All work and no play. It takes actual force to get me off the ship most of the time. Despite my distaste for liquor, most of the crew drinks - as any sailor does, it would seem - which makes me less than fun when we go into taverns." Killian commented with a slight laugh. "I help run a tight ship, that's all I do."

"Sounds a little dull, Leftenant," Emma said, a teasing lilt in her voice now. "Don't you just ever want to … not?" There was a playful glint in her eyes, but she was quite serious in her questioning. She moved to stand in front of him, maybe standing a little closer than she needed to. "Should I be flattered that you're off your ship now?"

"You should be very flattered. I'm sure my brother will question me mercilessly about my sudden need to leave the ship. It might be good for my image." He teased back, enjoying the way she looked and sounded in this moment.

"Well, I hope you won't be getting into any trouble on my account," Emma said, her eyes flickering up to his, realizing in that moment just how close they were standing. She knew she should probably back up, but it was hard to come up with a reason why. She had never in her life been allowed out on her own, and certainly not in the company of strange men … and the whole thing was going to her head, she was sure of it.

"My brother makes it his purpose in life to find ways to irritate me. Like referring me as his little brother opposed to younger brother. He'll just tease me, no doubt." He laughed, smiling down at her. They were very close - far too close than people who just met should stand.

"Well isn't that sort of an older sibling's job?" Emma asked, tilting her face up to look at him, even though it would have been easier to step back, but she didn't really want to. That was probably a problem … but at the same time … why? She wasn't Princess Emma right now. She was just … Hope. And she was never going to see this man again after today … the thought was sobering, and her brow creased a little. "How long do you typically stay in port?" she found herself asking, before she could stop the words.

"Typically a night or two." He canted his head from side to side, pursing his lips. "Liam was off to speak with the King, which could potentially prolong our stay here." Killian looked down at her with a smirk. "Worried about seeing me again?"

Emma rolled her eyes then, meeting his smirk with an arched brow. "No, I was actually wondering if I had time to meet the rest of your crew," she retorted dryly.

Killian flustered, "I'm sure they wouldn't mind meeting a beautiful young woman like you but… Perhaps we can keep this our secret afternoon. You have shown me your little stretch of beach." Killian offered, smiling nervously at her.

Emma had to bite back a laugh — did he actually think she was serious? "Well now I think I should be offended," she said, but her tone was light and teasing … he was handsomer — if that were even possible — when he was slightly flustered. "What sort of girl do you take me for, Leftenant?"

"I-… Oh." Killian pressed his lips together, shaking his head with a stifled laughed. "Maybe this is why I'm never off the ship. I don't know how to communicate like normal individuals." It was purely her fault. He was never this flustered.

"Normal individuals are boring, if you ask me," Emma said with a slight shrug. "To be perfectly honest with you … I don't get out much either." Though in her case, it really wasn't by choice.

Killian smiled a little more then, "Then you understand me." He said, arching a brow as he searched her eyes. "Though you hold yourself together far better than I do."

Emma blinked a little at his words, at the way his smile lit up his whole face. "My parents sort of insist I don't disgrace the family name," she said, keeping her tone light and noncommittal. "Not that I'm ever given the chance to do that." She leaned in a little, lowering her voice conspiratorially. "I'm technically supposed to be home, right now."

"Am I leading you astray?" Killian asked, his voice dropping just a little lower. He arched a brow, wetting his lips slightly. "Is this how you'll disgrace your family name by wandering around with a sailor alone?"

Emma's eyes dropped to his lips, before snapping back to his own eyes, her heartbeat quickening at the low tone in his voice now. There was a part of her that knew she should take a step back and give them both some breathing room … but she couldn't quite make her legs move. "Well, it certainly wouldn't please them to know," she returned, her own voice lower now. "Which is exactly why I won't be telling them about this. Our secret, right?"

"Our secret." Killian confirmed, holding out his hand, "Shake on it?" He asked, perhaps secretly just wanting to touch her hand, to feel her skin brush against his own.

Emma looked at his proffered hand for a moment, before reaching out her own and offering a firm shake. "You realize that the consequences of telling this secret are pretty serious, don't you?" she teased lightly, though there was some truth to her words.

"No, what are the consequence? Will I lose a hand or an ear?" He asked with the same teasing tone in his voice, a wry smile plastered across his expression. He shook her hand, his thumb brushing over the top of her hand. It felt… right.

Emma looked at him, the brush of his fingertips over her skin sending little shivers down her spine. She wasn't used to be touched so… familiarly. She didn't mind it… But maybe only because of the one touching her. "Wouldn't you like to know?" she asked, her voice lower than it had been a moment ago.

Killian's gaze flickered to her lips, before he pulled away, realizing just how improper all of this was. "I do believe that I would like to know, lass. But, I'm wondering if you're actually going to tell me or not." He said with a smirk.

Emma's breath caught, knowing that if her parents ever caught wind of any of this, she'd likely be boarded up in one of the castle towers indefinitely.

Or shipped off to Ishtar to marry some old king…

She met his eyes once again, pushing the bad thoughts away for now. "Why would I do that? Can't let you my secrets, now can I?"

"You showed me this secret place." Killian reminded her, tapping his nose with a mischievously little smirk. "I want to know the consequence of telling someone about this place." He teased, "There's this very beautiful blond I met… Oh wait." He met her gaze, biting down on his bottom lip. He felt lighter and happier than he had in a long while.

"Exactly!" Emma said with a rather defiant toss of her head. "I showed you this place, how many more secrets do you think you need to know? You're awfully greedy, Leftenant. I'm not entirely certain you could handle more of my secrets." She arched a brow at his smirk.

"I'm wounded, you have such little faith in me." Killian's brows creased together, giving her a look. "Perhaps I'll save a secret or two for the next time we might perchance meet." Emma returned his look, cocking her head to the side. "Oh, and what sort of secrets does a good little Naval Leftenant have to hide?" she teased with a smirk, hands resting on her hips as she looked at him.

Killian's blinked a few times, just to be certain that this woman was in fact not a figment of his imagination. She was something else. All fiery and sassy and… strangely enough everything he'd wanted in a companion for the afternoon. "Wouldn't you like to know."

Emma gave him an appraising look, as though she were assessing him, before shaking her head. "Sorry, can't see it. I love a good scandal, but you, Leftenant, do not have one." She grinned at him cheekily.

"Not yet." He teased, arching a brow. "That's not until I return to the Jewel and this little tête-à-tête becomes my secret." Killian shifted his weight from the balls of his feet to his heels, straightening out his clothes again.

Emma's brows rose at his words. "Are you suggesting that I will be your dirty little secret?" she asked lowly, not sure why she felt a little thrill run through her at that. Sneaking out of the palace was something she'd done innumerable times… but she'd never dared to meet anyone or stay gone so long before. And she found, the longer she spent with him, the more she didn't want to go back at all.

"As I said, I'm here in port for at least two days. Perhaps we could cross paths again tomorrow." Killian offered, his heart beating faster as he looked down at her. His younger years had been stunted by joining the navy - but now he found himself interested in sneaking around. The thrill that it brought. Emma's heart fluttered wildly in her chest. He wanted to see her again? She couldn't contain the smile that formed on her lips then, even though her mind was already racing — how the hell would she get away from the palace again? After her stunt today, they'd be watching her more closely, she knew that.

But she also knew it didn't matter, she'd do whatever she had to to see him again, especially since it would be his last day in port until his ship came back again. The thought filled her with sadness, which seemed absurd to her; she barely knew him. But she wanted to know more.

Her eyes flickered to his. "We could meet back here … " she said tentatively, testing the waters, still not sure why he'd even want to, but she knew that she did, very much.

"I think I could manage that." Killian answered quickly, pressing his lips together to hide the overzealous smile that tugged at the corners of his lips. He didn't know what was wrong with him - he'd just met her and yet… he wanted to spend more time with her. She brought with her a familiar sort of comfort, as if he'd known her far longer than an hour or two.

"It won't get you into trouble will it?"

Oh, it would definitely get her into trouble — being out here right now was just asking for a lecture from her parents and a strict retinue of guards watching her every move for awhile — but it was well worth it.

"Nah," she said easily, shaking her head a little. "Come this way," she said then, nodding a little further down the beach. "Unless — you need to get back?"

"I have a little while longer." Killian said, offering her his arm. "As long as you desire my company still." He smiled at her, his eyes flickering over her face. Emma bit her lip, before taking his arm, her heart giving another little flip as she touched him. "Well, I haven't run off screaming yet, I think you can take that as a good sign, Leftenant."

Killian pressed his tongue to the inside of his cheek, chuckling as he patted her hand with a cheeky grin. "Well, that certainly boosts my morale." Emma started walking, leading him a bit further down the windswept shoreline, wishing there was some way to just stop time, right here, indefinitely. She gave him a sideways glance, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "If you were looking for an ego boost, you might have fixated on the wrong girl," she told him matter-of-factly.

"Oh, I'm quite certain I fixated on the right girl." Killian countered, looking at her out of the corner of his eye. He licked his lips before turning his attention ahead of them again. "Oh, so you're admitting that you're fixated?" Emma retorted, a sort of smug satisfaction in her words. She was used to being doted on as the princess, but she was never certain any of that was genuine flattery. This felt different though. It felt nice. "Good to know, Leftenant." She gave him the lightest nudge in his side with her elbow, not sure when she'd ever felt freer.

"I may have just admitted that I am." Killian chuckled, feeling his cheeks flush. "Not such a bad thing to admit is it?" He questioned, looking at her out of the corner of his eye. "Wasn't expecting this today." "No … I don't think it's bad." Emma turned her head just enough to look at him, smiling a little, suddenly feeling a bit shy. "Neither was I," she admitted. "I just thought it'd be another day in the village." She nodded a bit further ahead. "Up there. The tower that's not completely in ruins. There's a pretty view from the top — you don't mind heights, do you?"

"I don't mind heights at all. I've been up in the eagle's nest enough to no longer be bothered." Killian replied, glancing at her. "Now you're leading me up to an old tower… Are you sure you're not trying to kill me?" "Well you can always stay down below if you're scared," Emma said, a challenging glint in her eyes and a smirk on her lips . "I would understand… whether or not I'm a siren is still in question, after all."

"I don't know, I think I'm just curious enough to go through with this." Killian said, arching a brow. "Just to see if you are a siren or not. Or find out a little more about you."

"Well then," Emma said, widening her eyes dramatically, "follow me." She reluctantly let go of his arm, ducking through the archway that led inside the tower. "Just mind your step," she told him, "there are a few loose stairs, and I'd hate to be responsible for a broken neck. I promise it's worth it."

Killian laughed at her words, "No one knows I've wandered off with you if I do break my neck. You'll get away with it without being caught." He teased as he followed after her up the stairs, "But know, I'd haunt you from here to kingdom come."

"Well, that is what a proper siren would do," Emma teased over her shoulder, pointing out the loose stone in the step in front of him. "Perhaps you're just one of a long line of sailors, lured to his doom here."

"Doesn't seem like a terribly awful fate." Killian retorted, making his way up the staircase carefully at her prompting. "Beautiful woman, an entertaining afternoon… Near the sea."

Emma flustered a little when he called her beautiful, thankful that she was walking ahead of him so he couldn't see her face. Once she reached the top of the stairs, she reached above her to the little latch on the ceiling that opened a trap door that led to the parapet of the tower, boosting herself through. The wind was much sharper up here, but the view of the kingdom was spectacular. She moved to stand near the stone wall, waiting for him to join her.

Killian watched her go above, before hoisting himself through the trap door, joining her on the parapet. "Wow." He breathed out, though he wasn't looking out at the kingdom, his eyes were fixed on her, hair billowing around her in the wind. He looked away quickly, pretending it was something out near the sea that caught his interest.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Emma said, looking out over horizon. The sun was starting to sink, which added a sort of rose-colored hue to the ocean, little sparks of light shooting off in all directions. She knew she shouldn't be here now, she should be back at the palace, but there was no appeal to that idea at all. "I come here when I have to get away from everything."

Killian tilted his head to look at her, admiring her and not the view. "It's certainly a beautiful sight up here." He said softly, feeling that ridiculous flutter in his chest again.

"Yeah it … " She trailed off, finally looking over at him, only to find that he wasn't looking out at the view at all. She arched a brow, a nervous laugh escaping her lips then. "You're not even looking," she said, feeling her cheeks growing warm.

"What?" He flustered, blinking quickly when he realized she'd caught him watching her. "Oh.. I um… got fixated." He laughed, feeling his cheeks turn very red.

Emma turned to face him then, though she knew her cheeks were burning even redder than his were. "Fixated, huh?" she asked, her voice a little breathier than it had been before. "Is this going to be a common occurrence with you, Leftenant?"

"It's certainly not." Killian grinned at her, "Unless you're the ship." He laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. "It really hasn't happened really." He bit down on his bottom lip. "And you don't bring sailors up here frequently?"

Emma rolled her eyes a little. "What do you think?" she asked him, tilting her head to the side as she looked at him. "I've never brought anyone here, sailor or otherwise." There was no use going into the fact that she had no one to bring here, in the first place.

"I feel honored then." He said, ducking his head out of embarrassment. "Today has been a very successful day at port. I hope tomorrow is just as lovely." Killian smiled at her, eyes sweeping over her features. She was truly a beautiful young woman. "Oh, and what's made it such a successful day, hm?" Emma asked, a playful glint in her eyes. Maybe she just wanted to keep him talking to her … maybe she wanted him to say things he probably shouldn't, all things considered. But she wasn't married off yet … and she was certain that she'd never feel this way about the old man they were deadset on shackling her to. She would only have things like this day, to look back on and remember once she was off alone in the desert.

"Well, there was this beautiful woman I met today. She rather took my breath away and entranced me." Killian smiled at her, amused by her playful tone. "Has today been a good day for you, lass?" Emma lowered her lashes, a small smile on her lips again. "Oh, it's been fairly eventful for me," she said coyly. "It's not every day I can lure a handsome sailor into my trap here," she added with a grin. She felt like it was okay to say such things — after tomorrow, they'd not see each other again … this could just be remembered as a lovely dream.

Killian turned to face her, laughing and shaking his head at her words. "Ah the truth comes out. You are a siren. I should have known better." He stepped closer to her, though he knew better than to. "Or perhaps I'm just a bored, lonely girl who is trying to ease that a bit … and not a siren at all," Emma said, her gaze flickering to his as he stepped closer. Good judgment told her to step back, but her heart and her body didn't seem to agree with that notion at all, and she stayed put, allowing him to close the distance between them.

"You should tie your hair back when you're up here," Killian said, hesitantly reaching out and tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "It might get in your eye." He felt his cheeks grow hotter. Emma sucked in a breath that would have certainly been audible if it weren't for the wind up here, her eyes following his hand as best they could as he tucked her hair behind her ear. "I don't mind it so much," she said, feeling as though she were frozen to the spot.

Killian met her gaze, tensing, "I'm sorry that was impolite." He laughed, clearly flustered. "It just felt right." Emma reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear — a nervous habit — only to realize he'd just done that, and she blushed, feeling silly for being so unnerved by him … she'd never in her life felt this way around someone. "I'm not really complaining, am I?"

"No… you're not." Killian smiled at her, ducking his head, looking at her through his lashes. He rubbed the back of his neck, making no moves to move away from her. "I feel like one day has reduced me to an idiot."

"I don't think you're an idiot," Emma told him, looking up at him. "I don't think I would have brought you here, if I did." She smiled tentatively. "But it's all right if you'd rather … I mean, if you don't want to come back tomorrow. I'll understand."

"No. No. I want to come back tomorrow." Killian said quickly, his hand moving to touch her arm. "As long as you want to. I wouldn't want you to feel burdened by my presence."

Emma blinked when he touched her arm, a hopeful smile blossoming on her face. "It's no burden," she told him, ducking her head. "I'd like to see you again … more … "

Killian gave a flustered laugh, "Then it's set to meet here tomorrow. Around the same time?" He asked, canting his head to the side. His heart was pounding in his chest, pulse thumping in his ears.

"Earlier," Emma said, biting down on her lip. There was no way she'd be able to pull off another afternoon like this one — not so late. "If … if that works for you … around … midday?"

"I can do midday, that'll be just after we dismiss the crew from morning rounds." He glanced back out to sea. "We should get going. I don't want you to get in trouble. It might disrupt tomorrow for us." He chewed on his bottom lip, his gaze falling from her eyes to her lips, before looking away again.

"I … " Emma started to say something, but something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. Riders. On the road. From … no, not from the palace. She started to breathe a sigh of relief, until she saw the banners they were flying.

Ishtar's banners.

She felt her stomach drop. There was nothing good heralded by their arrival here. And if they were here now … it meant they'd been summoned some time ago. Meaning …

"I have to go," she said, her eyes flickering to his face, sure there was a somewhat desperate look to her features now. "I'm sorry, I have to go now." She gave him a long lingering look, not sure what it is she wanted in that moment … it certainly wasn't to leave now, but she had no choice. With very little forethought, she leaned in, kissing his cheek, very near the corner of his lips, before pulling away and dropping through the trapdoor, hurrying off before he could say anything that might make her stay.

Killian followed her gaze, rather uncertain about her sudden change in disposition. His eyes fluttered closed when she pressed a kiss to his cheek, uncertain how to respond to all of this. "I-.." He started to say, but before he had a chance she was gone. "Hope?" He called after her, moving to go down the trapdoor after her.

But she was already gone.

Emma was halfway back to the palace before she let herself stop, leaning against the trunk of an ancient old sentinel tree, inhaling shakily and trying not to cry. She should have said goodbye. She was never going to see him again, that much she was sure of now … she should have at least said goodbye.

Had he done something or said something wrong? Her sudden flight left him questioning what it was that he had done wrong - it had to be his fault. His brows were permanently creased together as he made his journey back towards the village. He'd lost Hope before he even really knew her. And foolishly he had let himself start to fall for her bold personality. It was refreshing, to just be at ease with someone.

Killian's shoulders sagged as he walked, idly watching nature as he walked. His eyes widened when he spotted a figure up ahead, "Hope?" He smiled, though he kept his distance - just in case he had been at fault for something.

Emma's head shot up, her heart speeding at the sound of his voice. "Leftenant?" He'd somehow found her? Had he come looking or … She looked over at him, in spite of everything a smile of — ironically, hope — forming on her face. She really didn't want to part with him on such a sour note, since it would indeed be the last time she saw him.

"I'm sorry," she said sheepishly. "I … usually have better manners than that. I didn't realize it was so late … I … " She lowered her lashes. "I'm afraid I might be in some trouble, after all," she admitted. "I was supposed to take care of something for my father, and I completely forgot to do it."

Killian tried to mask his disappointment, "So this is where we part then?" He smiled at her, his head ducked a little. "I was afraid I'd done something terribly wrong and upset you. But I am very sorry that this is the last time you and I shall meet. Perhaps in three months when I return to port, we might encounter one another again."

"No, you didn't do anything wrong. You were … perfect." Emma's smile was sad, almost tremulous as she looked at him. "Three months?" she said, trying for a light tone, but her voice was rather faltering. "I suppose that's not … so bad." She looked down. "I'm very pleased to have met you, Leftenant Jones," she said, extending her hand. "I hope … I hope you have a safe journey — wherever you go next." She bit her lip. "Thank you for the … nicest afternoon I've ever had. I'm sorry it couldn't have … been longer."

Killian smiled wistfully, "I have hope that we shall meet again." He assured her, though he wasn't certain where his own certainty came from. In three month's time they'd both move on from this. "I shan't forget this afternoon for a very long time, lass." He held out his hand, expecting her to take his.

Three months was a lifetime. Three months from now, she'd be in the desert, miserable and alone, with a husband who was older than her parents and … a stepdaughter who was nearly as old as she was. The idea made her want to burst into tears. "I won't forget it, either," she said softly, reaching out for his hand, feeling a rush of something she didn't have a name for when they touched.

Killian brought her hand to his lips, brushing his lips over her knuckles gently. "I wish you all the best, Hope. Until we meet again." He smiled at her warmly, before releasing her hand. He didn't know what that sensation was.

Emma's skin tingled where his lips brushed, her eyes flicking to his and holding his gaze for a beat longer than necessary. With a smile that she hoped hid the sadness in her eyes, she gave a sweeping bow, mimicking the one he'd given her back at the docks. "I hope you have fair winds and … you know, all that stuff you sailors need for safe travels," she said with a wry smile. "And … well … I'll look for your ship."

"I'll hold you to that." Killian laughed, giving her a lingering look as he started to back up. "I best be going and you as well. I shouldn't want your parents to be cross with you."


	2. Sinking Ships

It was worse than she expected. Her parents didn't say one word to her when she swept into the palace, windswept and disheveled, cheeks flushed. That was how she knew it was truly what she feared.

Snow sighed heavily, and David looked at her sadly. "Come along, Emma," her mother said, putting her arm around her daughter and leading her up the stairs toward her chambers. "We haven't much time to get you … in order before dinner."

Emma didn't protest, she'd hoped … she'd hoped _fiercely_ … that maybe she'd been wrong. But the looks on her parents' faces told her everything she needed to know. The arrangements were made, and within the fortnight, she'd be wed to King Xavier of Ishtar … Queen of a desert wasteland. And far beyond the hopes of seeing her blue-eyed sailor again.

Snow didn't even question her daughter's tears as she worked at curling and pinning Emma's hair up. "Wear the blue silk tonight," she told her, finally, after what seemed like _hours_, departing to leave her to dress for the dinner, at which she'd be expected to smile graciously and pretend to be _thrilled_ by her upcoming nuptials. For the first time, Emma looked out at the tower she'd escaped down so many times, and wondered if the sea would accept her if she were to fall.

Taking a deep breath, she turned away from the window, but not before casting a long look in the direction of the ships that were docked far off in the distance, knowing _he_ was on one of them … so close, but … forever out of her reach.

By the time David came to escort her to dinner, she was sure she couldn't cry any more if she'd _had_ to. She plastered a smile on her face, as she'd been taught to do. From head to toe, decked in silk and lace, very inch the proper princess … and on her way to her own funeral.

"_Ah littlle brother, returned at last_?" The Captain jeered, clapping his hands together as his brother solemnly came aboard the Jewel. "_Wipe off that long face, I have exciting news for you_."

"Oh?" Killian asked, feigning deep interest in whatever his brother had to say next. When, in actuality, his mind was still wandering back to that little stretch of beach and the tower. And the girl. She'd seemed so hopeless as they departed and he wondered if there was a chance that he'd seen her again.

"_The King has invited us to the castle tonight. They have prepared a grand feast for the King of Ishtar. Our voyage was quite prosperous for the Kingdom, he agreed to wed the princess. We're to be thanked for our diligence in protecting the research party." _Liam patted his brother's shoulder, pleased when his spirits lifted.

"Well, we've done quite nicely this time." Killian laughed, ducking his head. "If we're to reach the castle, we should leave now aye?" That would keep his mind off of _her_.

"_Indeed_." Liam nodded towards the gangplank again. "_Come along little brother, perhaps tonight will provide us with more good luck_."

"Perhaps." Killian smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. If luck were in his favor, he'd have more _hope. _

The castle was grandly decorated, every inch of the great hall was decorated in emblems of the Enchanted Forest and Ishtar, symbolizing the soon to be arrangement between the two. The King had brought his daughter with him to meet her future step-Mother, but the young woman was of little interest to Killian as he made light conversation with one of the guards, waiting for the grand entrance of the princess.

"Smile," David said as they stood behind the grand doors to the foyer, though he looked about as unhappy as she felt. She would've felt worse for him, truth be told … except this whole thing was his damn stupid idea. The kingdoms were facing some sort of vague threat, and everyone knew joined kingdoms were stronger. Still, she wanted to scream at him. Had he not escaped his _own _arranged marriage to marry her mother? And now here he was, foisting the same unhappy fate on her.

Emma pasted a tight lipped smile on as she looked up at him. He patted her hand, where she hand it tucked in the crook of his elbow and she fought off the urge to scream. "Now or never, kid," David said, and she was sure it was supposed to be reassuring.

"I vote _never_," Emma muttered as the trumpets blared on the other side of the door. She rolled her eyes. All the ceremony … didn't anyone care what _she_ wanted? Apparently not, as the doors opened and David gave her a gentle nudge to get her moving, to walk her through the doors and present her to her husband-to-be, who was waiting just on the other side.

Killian ceased his idle conversation with the guard, turning his attention to the doorway as the doors were pulled open. The fanfair of the trumpets and the applauding of the crowd fell silent as he caught sight of the princess. _Hope_. He stepped forward, trying to ensure that she was in fact who he believed her to be. The girl that he'd spent all afternoon with, the very one he'd discussed the sad fate of the princess with - _was_ the princess.

For the love of the gods.

His expression fell as he turned enough to look at the King - who was all smiles, pleased with the wife that had been _given _to him. Barely older than his own daughter. So incredibly wrong for him.

It all made sense now. Why she'd been so morose as they parted. Why he hadn't believed that he'd see her in three months. Because she'd be gone - to that desolate desert land.

Emma had to smile and curtsy and nod her head and play the gracious, dutiful princess to the line of guests. Her father presented her to the King, who was positively _beaming_ and all Emma felt was that she might throw up. His daughter, _Aurora_, was only a few years younger than she was. The other guests were all smiles and congratulations — how could they believe that this was what she _wanted_? The King was saying something about his kingdom, something about water gardens that would remind her of "home". Emma just smiled politely, feigning rapt interest in his words, thankful when David at last tapped her lightly on the elbow — she had other guests to greet, after all.

"Beg your pardon, Your Majesty," Emma said, curtsying at the old king again. "I must greet the others. I will join you at dinner." The words felt like they were stuck in her throat. David took her by the elbow again, leading her across the room.

"Who am I meeting now?" Emma asked in a low voice, always wanting to know who she was addressing beforehand, as she'd been raised to do.

"The men who escorted our researcher … " David began, but Emma didn't hear a word he said after that. Her eyes widened and she shook her head, pulling her father to a stop, looking around the room frantically.

"N-no, I don't want to meet them," she insisted in a low voice, shaking her head.

David gave her a very stern look. "You will, and you will _thank them_ for their aid."

Emma's eyes were stormy, but she said nothing else, now was not the time or place for a scene, no matter how much she might _want_ to. David led her through the crowd, toward the end of the row of guests, where two men stood, both dressed in Navy blues. "Captain, Lieutenant," David said, nodding at the two men, while Emma stood next to him, desperately wishing for something, anything that might get her out of this right now, "may I present my daughter, Emma."

Only he would have spent the afternoon in the company of a princess, being as free with his speech and manners as any common idiot. He couldn't meet her gaze, but he knew his brother would be watching - making sure he was the beacon of a proper gentleman.

"Your Majesty," Killian bowed to the King before glancing briefly at _her_, "Princess." The word stuck in his throat and he bowed again. He'd fallen - or whatever this afternoon had been - for the _princess_.

He'd been the one that sealed her fate. To an old man. He felt like he was going to be sick.

"_We are humbled still by your selection of us for that expedition and are pleased that it brought the kingdom such fortune_." Liam said, looking to Killian with a smile, urging him to look less trouble and more _thrilled_.

She could feel David's eyes on her, knowing he expected her to behave appropriately, to smile and be gracious and all she wanted to do was _scream_, right here, in the middle of the room, for everyone to hear, so they'd know how much she _hated_ every second of what was happening to her.

She smiled though, the same practiced smile she'd gotten so good at over the year, looking first at the Captain, offering him her hand. "Thank you for your assistance, we're so … " She ducked her head demurely, "_I'm_ so pleased that your efforts have led to this."

She raised her eyes then, and they met the blue ones that she'd spent much of the afternoon getting lost in. Her smile faltered then. "Thank you," was all she could manage to say to him, her voice threatening to break, tears pricking the backs of her eyes. "Thank you _ever so much_." She held her hand out for him then, as she'd done with every other guest.

His heart ached, _everything _ached. He ached for her and he ached for himself. He'd caused this by aiding the voyage. She had to marry an _old_ man, to be his wife, to rule beside him - and he'd spent the entire afternoon with her talking about the freedoms of sea or seeing her again.

Killian took her hand, knowing that it was appropriate and right - and it wasn't the first time they'd touched, but he feared it. Touching her again meant feeling that.. whatever it was and knowing that it truly was the last time it would occur. "You're ever so welcome." He said, meeting her gaze, seeing the tears brimming in her gaze and feeling his own burn from unshed tears of regret. "I wish you all the best in your union." He said, his head shaking ever so slightly. He wished this would all end, for her sake.

And there it was … whatever that _feeling_ was that had passed between them earlier … it was still there. Whatever it was, it was no accident, no trick. But it didn't _matter_. None of it did. She wished they could just leave, go back to that windswept beach and just … forget everything else existed.

"I hope it wasn't … too much trouble," Emma said, realizing she hadn't pulled her hand back yet. "I'd … hate to have been a burden for you or your crew." She glanced back at the Captain, nodding politely, her gaze drifting back to Killian.

Killian looked down to their hands, realizing that he was still holding hers. He released it, worrying that her father or his brother would become suspicious. But he didn't want to. He wanted to hold it all night and assure her that he'd find some way to get her out of all of this. But there was no way. There was no _hope_.

"_There were few perils,"_ Liam said proudly. "_And those few issues faced were quickly overcome."_ He looked to Killian, patting his shoulder. "_My Leftenant led the protection for many of the expeditions onto the island._"

Killian cringed, stealing a glance at Emma. Ah yes, inform her that he had been the man in charge of each journey into the the forest to find the plants that had sold her into marriage with a man far older than her own father. Splendid.

Emma's smile faltered as she drew her own hand back to her side. She supposed she could be _angry_ … but he'd only been doing his job. Neither one of them could have foreseen … She glanced back at him, wishing for this whole wretched night to be over … though after this night would just be the flurry of preparations for her … _wedding_. It seemed a joke to even call it that.

"Seems that you're a good man to have around," David complimented Killian with a nod and a smile, giving Emma a look that clearly meant she was supposed to say something. She raised her brows and looked down, simply nodding.

"I'm glad for your good fortune," she said, the formality of the evening already wearing on her. She wished for the freedom she'd had this afternoon … knowing she'd never likely have it again. "I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening."

"I'm certain I will. I'm very grateful to have been asked here." He said with a false smile, swallowing back the lump that was forming in his throat. He was going to have to sit through the duration of the evening and watch her sit beside that old man, feigning adoration for her future husband, while he sat and mulled over the foolish dreams he'd had of coming back to the port and seeing her again.

Fate had decided otherwise for them. Whatever this was or that they felt was… it was all wrong.

Emma held his gaze for a moment longer, before being led away again, there were other guests to greet and a dinner to attend — one in which she'd be sat next to her … _future husband, _trying desperately to pretend that she wouldn't rather be drowning.

It was as bad as that, _and worse_. They'd sat her between her betrothed and his — rather simpering — daughter, and she'd tried to make polite conversation, tried to act _excited_ about the prospect of moving to Ishtar … she had _tried_. But they'd seated the Captain and his Leftenant in a prominent spot across the table, as guests of honor, and Emma could not keep her gaze from drifting.

It went on for _hours_. Course after course — more lavish than it needed to be, and Emma felt as though it were meant to prolong her torture. Every time someone came to wish her well, she felt as though the room were getting smaller and smaller. But when she felt … _the hand_ … on her thigh beneath the table, she could no longer take it. It was bad enough she would be married to him … she couldn't take that, not here, not tonight, not after _everything_. She stood up abruptly, apologizing under her breath and making an exit from the room as quickly as she could get through the throng of people, ignoring her parents when they tried to call out for her, ignoring _everyone_. She made her way through the kitchens, taking a bottle of wine that they had set in ice, already drinking from it before she was even out the doors that led to the gardens.

She didn't have to be quiet out here, no one ever came down here, except for her. She took another drink from the bottle, not caring any more for propriety. The King was an old lecher, as he'd just proven, and she was expected to be dutiful and accept it.

With a loud shout, she tossed the bottle of wine she was holding — half empty now, against a tree, watching it shatter, the rest of the red liquid spilling down the bark. Part of her wanted to sob, and that only made her _angrier_. She hated nothing more than being helpless.

The dinner was ended quite abruptly when the princess left and the false flummoxed expression on the King's face told Killian more than enough about what _may_ have prompted her quick exodus. The table was cleared and the Queen announced that they were all more than welcome to stay and mingle. The Princess was just feeling ill - she had mentioned something of it prior to the dinner.

Neither the King nor the Queen left the Great Hall, which gave Killlian pause. Did they care so little about their daughter and so much about their appearances? No wonder the poor girl went to the tower to be alone - sought comfort in a stranger like himself. He'd shown more care than this in an afternoon.

"Excuse me." Killian said to his brother, excusing himself from the uninteresting conversation they were enduring with the daughter of the King. She was not the princess he was interested in.

Killian escaped from the castle, following his instinct as he made his way out into the courtyard. Just in time to hear the shattering of glass just beyond where he could see. He weaved his way through the garden until he spotted her. "Do you break everything when you're angry?"

Emma whirled at the sound of the voice, her hands curled into fists at her side, as though she might lunge at whoever it was. Her heart was hammering in her chest, her breathing heavy as the anger welled up in her and made her want to scream.

How had he _found _her? Nobody who didn't know the castle well even knew how to _get_ to this part of the palace grounds — it was meant to be that way, it was for the family only. And yet … here he was … and she didn't know _why_ or _how_ but all it did was make her feel like she was about to break.

"I … " she began, clearly not sure what she wanted to say, the wine she'd drank making everything just a tiny bit hazier. "_You_ … "

"Yes me." Killian hung his head, hands tucked neatly behind his back. "The man who's ruined your whole bloody life." He shook his head then, glancing up at her as he stepped forward slowly. "I'm _so_ sorry Ho-…Emma."

He felt sick and angry and _hurt_ for her sake. He'd ruined everything by helping that expedition succeed. She could be free from this marriage if they'd' failed.

Emma could feel the blood rushing in her ears as she searched his face — a difficult task, the way he hung his head. "I don't … blame you," she said after a moment. "This was … this was _always_ going to happen. I'm the only damned bargaining chip this kingdom has." She was regretting throwing the bottle of wine now … she could use more of it. All of it. Drowning it sounded like a good plan, actually. She took a step forward then, looking upward, at the sky for a moment, before looking back at him. "I'm sorry … I lied to you. I was … afraid that if you knew who I was … you wouldn't talk to me."

"It wouldn't have changed a damned thing about our afternoon. Except perhaps I would have been a lot less bold." Killian shook his head, looking up to meet her eyes. "So your name's _Emma_?" He said, knowing that was terribly straightforward and bold - she should have just been _princess_. "I'm sorry that _that_ is what you have to marry. He seems vile and ancient. Far from what you deserve."

"I just … I didn't want to _be_ the princess. Just for a little while." Her eyes were wide and somber as they met his. "Yes. I'm Emma," she said quietly. "I never meant to … trick you." She looked back toward the palace, a shiver of revulsion racing down her spine. "I have to … and I … " She shook her head. "I'm sorry, you don't … this isn't your problem." She lowered her head. "They're all furious with me in there, aren't they?"

"Your mother made some lie up about you feeling unwell, the old lecher seemed to buy it. I was going to say how wrong it was for your mother to forego searching for you, but then I wouldn't be here with you right now." He stepped closer, looking around to make sure they were alone as he reached out and touched her cheek. It was such a familiar gesture, but he felt like he knew that well. "I'm so sorry Emma."

"They know better than to come looking for me when I … " Emma ducked her head, not wanting to admit to being a bit of a … hothead. "But I'm … glad you did." She raised her eyes to his when he reached out to touch her cheek — an overly familiar gesture, one that should have her bristling or shoving him aside … but she felt inclined to do neither. It wasn't like when the King had touched her … this was everything that was _right_.

"I wish a different fate for you." Killian said quietly, holding her gaze. "The entire dinner was spent watching you, imagining a thousand different lives for you where I-…" He laughed, strained and disappointed. "I shouldn't. It'll only hurt more."

"Tell me," Emma urged, her voice a little breathless, whether it was the adrenaline, or the wine she'd drank, or just _him_, she didn't know, and she didn't care. "Nothing can hurt worse than the … reality, can it?" She leaned in a little, lowering her voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "Pretend it doesn't have to be that way, just for a little while."

He wanted nothing more than to pretend that none of this was true. That he could find her at the shore tomorrow, waiting to spend the afternoon with him again. "I can pretend that." He drawled out, his gaze dropping to her lips for a brief second. She was _very_ close to him. And Killian was hyper-aware of that fact.

Emma's tongue flicked out over her lips nervously, suddenly extremely aware of how _close_ she was standing to him. The whole moment felt surreal, like something out of a dream, like nothing existed out of this time or place. "What did you imagine, watching me at dinner?" she smiled softly.

"You smiling like you did earlier today. You _happy_." He shook his head with a laugh. "I just met you today and yet I feel like… I want to give you everything you deserve. But I know that's just a _dream_. I'm so sorry that you must marry _him…_I can't even begin to imagine how you must feel."

"I feel like … everything is ending," Emma said honestly, and the pain in her chest when she said the words out loud almost made her want to yelp. "I'll be trapped in the desert with a man who is _clearly _much happier with this arrangement than I am and I just … " She sighed heavily. "I wanted more."

Killian cringed, clearly uncomfortable by the implications of her comment. "Was that why… you left the table?" He questioned, keeping his gaze low, brows furrowing. "I'm so sorry, you deserve better than that Emma." He tucked a strand behind her ear. "So much better."

Emma lowered her gaze, nodding a little, almost wretchedly. "I'm not so sure it matters what I _deserve_," she said softly. "The stories never tell you about the princesses who have to marry old men for the sake of their kingdoms, do they?"

"No. They don't." Killian frowned, shaking his head. He sighed heavily, brushing his thumb over the curve of her cheek. "I'm sorry I ever went on that bloody expedition. But I wouldn't have met you otherwise."

Emma couldn't help but wish … well … she wished for nothing more than _this_ to be her reality, and not the exception. "Either way, I would have wound up in the same predicament." She shrugged her shoulders. "But this way … well. It's like you said. We wouldn't have met." Would that have been better? If she'd never met him, maybe she wouldn't know what it felt like to … hope. For something she'd never thought she'd have. Now she knew, and while it was wonderful — knowing it couldn't last … well, that hurt more.

Killian's gaze dropped to her lips again and then her eyes, trying to focus on _them_. "Your marriage is within a fortnight?" He questioned, canting his head, "It's a shame that I cannot be here then… for one last meeting of freedom for you."

Emma couldn't help the small smile that tugged at her lips then, she felt _better_with him here … it was a shame he couldn't stay. She'd trade a hundred kings for this one sailor. "Oh?" she asked him, eyebrows raising. "And what is it we would _do_ with all that freedom?" she asked, and when her eyes met his, she realized, maybe too late, that they were treading on thin ice here, but she found that she simply didn't care.

Killian frowned, shaking his head. "I do wish fate hadn't been so cruel to us. To let us meet but forbid us from ever having time alone, like this. Forever kept apart."

Emma tilted her head to the side, looking at him seriously. "Are you suggesting that being kept _apart_ is not something you would choose … if there was a choice?" she asked softly, her breath catching in her throat.

Killian felt his cheeks color at her words, "Yes, that's what I'm saying. Emma…" He shook his head, "Whatever this is… it feels _right_ and… yet we know it's wrong."

"No," Emma said, shaking her head vehemently at his words. "It's everything else that's wrong. Not this." Her eyes met his, and though she knew there was nothing either of them could do about it, she couldn't help but silently implore him with her eyes. "It's not fair… I'll never see you, after tonight."

KIllian cupped her cheek more firmly, his brows creased together as he started down into her eyes. "Remember me and I'll remember you." He said softly. "That's all I can offer for this situation… I _wish_ it was different Emma."

"I'm not likely to forget the one bright spot in this mess," Emma said softly, her eyes locked with his. She brought her own hand up, curling it around his wrist and turning her head just so, her lips brushing over his palm. It wasn't fair. THIS was the sort of man she should be promised to, someone kind and noble, someone who made her heartbeat quicken. Not some old man who would never give a damn what she cared or thought or dreamed.

Killian smiled softly at her, biting down on his lip when he felt it tremble. "I hope he treats you right Emma. And that he is not as awful as he seems. You deserve so much more than this." His voiced wavered, clearly affected. Emma blinked rapidly, not wanting to cry. It was more than apparent to her that the man she was to marry cared not one whit for her or her wants or needs… He only saw the prize, the pretty package he was getting. He didn't see Emma as a person at all.

Not like Killian.

She smiled wistfully then. "Where are you heading next, when you leave here?" she asked him, wanting desperately to change the subject, to forget reality for a little longer with him.

"Far from here." He explained, searching her face. "We have business to do for your father in Prince Eric's kingdom." Killian explained, sighing heavily, his free hand idly toying with a piece of her hair. "You're beautiful." He whispered, tilting his head as he looked down at her.

Emma blinked at his sudden, random compliment. It wasn't like all the other times in her life she'd heard those same words… She knew that he really SAW her, unlike anyone ever had. She lowered her lashes, almost shyly now. "I think you've been too long at sea, sailor," she whispered as her heart fluttered in her chest once more.

"I may have been at sea for a long time, but I've also seen _many_ people in my journeys. No one has been like you, lass." Killian felt his heart flutter in his chest at the way she flustered, a smile spreading over his lips. "I'll never see anyone the way that I see you." He added, biting down on his bottom lip again.

It was foolish - to feel _this_ strongly for someone he'd just. Someone he could _never_ have anything with. Even if she weren't to be wed - she was a princess. He was an officer. It was like falling in love with a sinking ship.

She should have been offended by his familiarity with her, she was supposed to be addressed by her titles and with great respect… But she liked this so much better. It was easier to pretend that she was just a girl… She could just be Hope, in theory, with him. And she wanted that more than anything. Her life was falling apart, but right now, for a moment, she could pretend that wasn't so.

"I've never met anyone like you… All the people who have come to court, none of them have ever really seen me."

"Well maybe that's because they meet _Princess Emma_ and not Hope. Like I did." Killian laughed a little, shaking his head. "I rather like both of you I suppose. But I'd much rather see Hope because she seemed _happy_."

Emma smiled sadly. "I've snuck down to the village so many times before, but I've always just stayed with the crowd. Unnoticed." Her eyes met his again. "You noticed, though."

"You caught my attention." Killian smiled, brushing his fingers over cheek gently. "And I'm sorry you caught my attention so late in our lives already." He said wistfully, frowning then.

If this had been a story, this would only be the beginning, not the tragic end that it was in reality. Two people who could be…

She shook her head sadly, not wanting to get caught up in could haves or should haves. There was no joy to be found here, just longing and regret and a mess of things that would never be. Her whole life, decided by other people, and the one choice she'd made for herself… Had come far too late. She bit down on her lip, turning away quickly when she felt fresh tears forming in her eyes. "It's not fair," she muttered angrily under her breath, as if it made a bit of difference.

"No it's _not_." Killian said, feeling a bit helpless when he heard that tell-tell waiver in her voice that said she was close to tears. "I'm sorry Emma. I'm _so _sorry that this is what you're stuck with. You deserve so much better. You deserve to be happy. You deserve to be wed to someone young, someone who cares, who would make you _happy_ when you touch, not make you want to run away."

Emma inhaled shakily, looking back at him, her vision gone a little hazy through a veil of unshed tears. "Someone like you," she said, even though it was beyond what was right or proper. At this point, what did it matter. In the morning, he'd be preparing to leave port, and she'd be preparing her wedding.

"Yes." Killian breathed out when she said words that he wanted to say but wasn't sure of. "Someone like me." They had well and truly past the point of propriety and he stepped closer, curling his arms around her. "Cry if you must, love."

Emma tensed up only briefly when he put his arms around her, before she let out a heavy sigh, her body sinking against his almost of its own accord. No one had ever taken her into their arms before … and she wasn't fool enough to believe that that would change once she was married. The only time the King would … She squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to think about _that_, not now. Because this was nothing like that … this was everything … and it was the only thing she'd get that was completely hers. She rested her head against his shoulder, breathing deeply, wanting to memorize the way he smelled, the way she seemed to just _fit_ here.

"Crying is stupid," she whispered. "It doesn't change anything, does it? And it's messy and … I'm not going to cry." She didn't need to talk about how much crying she'd _already_ done about it.

Killian pressed his lips against the side of her head, inhaling deeply the way she smelled. He could almost smell the air back at the tower, still clinging to her hair. "Then you don't have to cry. You can just stay right here and yell or shout or whatever you need to do."

"I don't want to do those things either," Emma breathed out. Her eyelids fluttered closed as she felt his lips against her temple. This was the closest she had ever been to _anyone_, both physically and emotionally, and she knew if they didn't part soon, it would only make things worse. But she didn't want to let go, not for anything. She was acutely aware of the firm lines of his body, pressed against hers, but nothing about it made her feel uneasy, and she certainly wasn't repulsed, the way she had been when the King had touched her.

She raised her head then without stepping away from him, her eyes looking up at his face, wondering if he could feel how fast her heart was pounding against her chest. She should move … she should step back and go away, end this now, before she did something stupid — something she'd never had the inclination to do before, but that she couldn't stop thinking about now.

Killian's gaze flickered to her lips when she tilted her head. She was _painfully_ close to him now. Their noses not far apart. "_Emma_." He said softly, knowing that it would be wiser to pull away now, than to make this hurt anymore than it already would.

They were close enough now that when she breathed it was like she was breathing him. Neither one of them seemed to be making any moves to pull away, though she knew they both knew better. But there was a big part of her that just didn't care. She'd be handed off to her new husband soon, wed to him, bound to him in all the ways that that entailed … no choice of her own.

But she _did _have a choice, right here and now. The day of her wedding, when the marriage contract was sealed with a kiss — he wouldn't have to be the _first_ man whose lips she'd tasted. It could be here, and now, it could be this blue-eyed sailor who could lay claim to that. It wasn't much … but somehow it gave her a small bit of strength, knowing she could have _that_, if nothing else. Her eyes flickered to his lips, her fingers curling in the lapels of his jacket, pulling him that little bit closer, wondering if he'd stop her — praying that he wouldn't, as her lips brushed over his.

Killian tensed when she pulled him closer, her lips brushing over his. But he sank into the kiss, arm loosely looping around her waist, keeping her close as he kissed her back. It was gentle, exploring, enjoying the way it felt. Had she ever kissed someone before? Was he her first?

Emma was beyond thankful that he hadn't pulled away, though she was sure it was _painfully _apparent that she had no clue what she was doing. Her fingers tightened in the fabric of his jacket as she tilted her head slightly, following his lead until the feelings just took over. The same warmth that had filled her when he'd touched her hand was there again, only magnified about a hundred times as her lips moved against his, suddenly feeling as though there were a whole lot _more_ to all of this, and suddenly achingly aware that he would not be the one who would be there for that. She sighed softly, her lips parting beneath his then, and the kiss became deeper.

She certainly didn't know what she was doing, but it didn't matter. It was perfect. She was perfect. His free hand wound through her hair, keeping her close as he let the kiss deepen. Giving her something good before it was too late. His hand in her pinned up curls made her feel bolder, a rush of something she'd never felt before flooding all her senses and making her feel weak in the knees. His lips were soft, and hers yielded against them, an edge of desperation to her movements now, silently begging him to give her something to _remember_ when she had nothing else to hold onto.

Her lips tasted _incredible_. He hadn't much experience with women, but from what he had experienced, it hadn't been like this. Killian parted his lips, carefully brushing his tongue over her bottom lip, not wanting to make it too much for the princess. But he wanted to give her a kiss that she could remember for forever.

Emma shivered at the new sensations that were coursing through her, making her feel as though her skin were humming, as though she were truly _alive_ for the first time. Her lips parted, her own tongue sliding out to caress his, and it was enough to make her dizzy, a new edge, a new eagerness in her now. Kissing him was better than she could have imagined, and she didn't want to stop.

Killian pulled back reluctantly, keeping his lips close to hers as he tried to catch a quick breath. "_Emma_." He whispered, wanting to ensure that she was alright with this. Her eagerness was reassuring and the way she kissed back… she was a quick learn to all of this.

Emma's eyes opened slowly, her head reeling as she tried to reconcile what had just happened in her mind. He hadn't pulled back yet, his lips still brushing over hers as he breathed out her name — which had never sounded better to her ears. She didn't want to let go yet, letting go meant that all of this would be over — and she didn't want it to be. She shook her head a little, leaning in again. "Shh," she breathed out, before pressing her lips back to his.

He had never felt more alive than right now, with her in his arms and her lips pressed against his. He kissed her back greedily, fingers curling around the back of her neck. It felt right to have her pressed close, her body molded against his. She fit perfectly. Emma didn't know the names for all the things she was feeling, things she was most assuredly _not_ supposed to be feeling for a man she'd only just meant, things she would definitely _not_ feel with the King. All she knew was that she wanted to keep feeling this, for as long as she could. Feeling bolder, spurred on by the way he pulled her closer, his hand curled around the back of her neck, Emma let her tongue slip past his lips to explore his mouth, which was more intoxicating to her than any wine had ever been.

Oh, she was a bold one. A bold one, that if they were caught, could very well cause him to be kicked out of the navy or worse. But he didn't care. She deserved this and so did he. He parted his lips, his tongue sliding over hers, lips pressing needily against hers. The softest groan passing his lips.

Emma didn't even have a chance to respond before he was kissing her again, a soft sound of surprise and acceptance passing her lips then. Her hands slid up his chest then, arms winding around his neck to pull him in closer.

This moment could never be taken away from them. It would be with them forever. He hated that after this she would be the King's plaything. She deserved to be cherished and worshiped. Killian cupped the back of her head gently before he pulled back. "We should stop." He whispered, knowing he would get ahead of himself if they continued.

His groan sent shockwaves right through her, and suddenly she knew what it meant to _want_, and it was every bit as aching and desperate as every book she'd ever read made it sound. She pulled him closer still, a soft moan forming in the back of her throat as she kissed him back, her desperation spilling out with every passing second.

Killian pulled back from the kiss, his head reeling and his heart pounding. "Emma." He whispered, "We should stop before we get caught." But even as he spoke he kissed her again.

Emma kept her eyes closed for a moment, the lingering sensation of his lips against her still making her feel dizzy and blissful. Her hands moved, resting once again on his chest, fingers curled around his lapels, before she finally opened her eyes to find his blue ones looking back. Her breathing was ragged, her heartbeat erratic. Her lips were still parted, though she couldn't quite find the right words in that moment.

"Was that your first kiss?" He asked, his gaze dropping to her lips and then back to her eyes. "Because if so you were a bloody good kisser."

Emma lowered her gaze, laughing a little breathlessly in embarrassment. "Oh, and if it wasn't … what, I was just _passably _all right?" she said lightly, looking at him from beneath her lashes.

"No." He laughed, absolutely full of himself. "You were amazing." He brushed his knuckles over her cheek. "No one can take that away from us."

Emma's gaze flickered to his. "They're taking everything else from me, every choice I should be making for myself … but not that one." She sighed. "You were the first," she said, almost primly, which was laughable, all things considered. "I … didn't want it to be _him_. I wanted it to be someone I actually … "

"Liked?" He felt his cheeks grow hot. "I wish I could give you more… But…" He shook his head. "I'm sorry." He whispered, touching her cheek gently. "We should rejoin the party so we're not found out."

Emma smiled at his blush, finding it endearing and sweet. "Something like that," she said softly, reaching out to touch his cheek. "You can go back … I'm excused, remember? I'm _sick_." She shook her head. "And I'm _not_ going back in there." She sighed morosely. "When does your ship leave?"

"My brother's received fresh orders, we leave at dawn. Which is news to me." Killian frowned, "I don't want to say goodbye. Perhaps one day I'll find reason to come to Ishtar." He whispered, cupping her cheek. "And I'll find you there."

Emma felt her heart all but stop at his words. At dawn. Less than twelve hours from now … he'd be even more out of her reach than he was now. She leaned into his touch then, and didn't even bother to try and stop the tears that slipped down her cheeks. "What reason would a sailor like you have to come to a place like Ishtar?" she asked quietly, feeling like her heart was breaking in a million little pieces, and that she would never be able to put it back together the way it had been.

"I'll find a reason. Even if it takes me years to find it. I'll find a reason to see you again." Killian said, his voice wavering. "I'll find you again. I'm so sorry." He leaned in and kissed her forehead, his arms moving around her.

Emma's arms went around him, her forehead pressed against his chest as she tried to draw a steady breath, but all she did was breathe him in and it made everything hurt worse. There was no discernible reason for her to be feeling the way she felt right now — she'd known the man less than a day. But she already knew she'd _miss_ him, that there was a hole now, that would be left open. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"_Shhh_. You have nothing to be sorry for, love." Killian said softly, stroking his hand up and down her back gently. "None of this is your fault. You are just their pawn." He kissed her temple. "I'm sorry that I can't steal you away."

Emma raised her head then, looking at him with a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips in spite of everything. "And you're so sure I'd _let _you?" she couldn't resist teasing, because they both knew the answer.

Killian laughed, thankful for her good spirits. "I think you might just. After all… who kisses like that and doesn't want to be _stolen_ away in some way." He gave her a slightly cocky grin, before he let it fade away. "If only I could…"

Emma felt her cheeks redden at his words, though she did her best to keep her expression bland. "You may have a point," she said, before her own smile faltered. "No use dwelling on … that," Emma said, sighing again. "It's not in the cards, and it'll only make it worse … thinking you could have done something." She shook her head. "You've done enough, don't … don't blame yourself for my misfortune. You're the _good_ thing here."

"I still wish I could do more, but we both know I cannot." Killian smiled sadly at her. "I do wish you all the best, love… I wish its not as bad as it seems to be. That he'll grow bored of it all… eventually." He stroked his fingers over her cheek again, keeping her close. "I'm still sorry."

"You're the only one who cares what _I_ think of all of this … that means everything to me." Emma looked down, reluctantly pulling back then, knowing that if she didn't now, she never would. She smiled at him, her expression full of regret. "You should go back now. I'm sure you're brother is wondering where you've gone."

"I'll pretend something didn't agree with my stomach," Killian said with a laugh, brushing his lips over her forehead. "So this is where we part ways?" He asked hesitantly, stepping back, his eyes focused on her. "Good-bye, Emma."

"Goodbye … Killian," Emma said quietly, giving him a perfectly executed curtsy. "Thank you for … well. Just … thank you." She knew that he was going to leave now, and the chances of her ever seeing him again were going to go with him. Any hope she had left … would leave when he did.

Killian smiled at her curtsy, chuckling softly with admiration. "_Princess_." He teased, stepping closer to her once more. "One more before I go." He said softly, cupping her cheek as he leaned in and kissed her once more. He just needed to feel her lips against his before he left. For good. "Good bye." He said gently, stepping away from her, starting to turn away.

Emma reached out, her hand circling his wrist as she took a step toward him. "If it's the last one … " she breathed out, kissing him hard, every bit of anguish and longing poured out in that kiss.

Killian sank into the kiss, a low groan rising up in the back of his throat as he kissed her. _Gods_ he could do this for the rest of his life. But he knew that it could never be true. He pulled away, breathing heavily, his eyes focused on her face. "I'll miss you."

Emma's fingers curled in his lapels again, pulling him closer, her own ragged breath mingling with his as she searched his face with her eyes. With great effort she released him, pushing him back lightly. "You should go," she said, turning away before he could see her cry.

"I wish you all the best," He repeated, before slowly stepping back, turning away. Every step he took physically pained him. He was leaving behind a part of his… heart? After only an afternoon? "_Emma_." He whispered, though he knew she couldn't hear him. Rejoining the party was going to be torture. Staring daggers at the man who would have _her_ as his own, as his wife. The man that wasn't him.


	3. Ships in the Night

It was a sort of madness, it had to be. There was no forethought to it, no reasoning behind it, aside from the simple fact that _she couldn't do it_. Every time she thought about what awaited her if she stayed, she felt as though she couldn't breathe.

And she knew … beyond a shadow of a doubt, that if she moved to Ishtar and married the King … she would die. Dried up and wasted in the desert.

And this plan … it could backfire, just as easily. They could kill her outright for what she was doing, but she just had to believe that they wouldn't … she had to have _hope_ in something, and this was the last thread of sanity she had left.

Just before dawn, she snuck into the stables, and found her way into the tack room. Some of her mother's old clothes, from her days as a bandit in the forest were kept in here, and Emma quickly changed into the soft leather breeches, the white tunic, and the lace up leather boots, donning her dark green travelers' cloak over them. She pinned her hair up, and pulled the hood of the cloak up over her head. She had the smallest satchel with her, carrying few belongings — bargaining chips, for the worst case scenario. She was prepared to do whatever it took.

It was just before dawn as she made her way to the village. She kept to the shadows, creeping along, though there was no one around at this early hour. She just had to get to the docks.

Fortune seemed to be favoring her, there was a pallet of crates being loaded aboard the Jewel of the Realm, and it seemed that all hands were busy loading cargo. She heard _his _voice, shouting out orders, and her heart gave a little flutter, but she had no time to think about that now … if she was going to do this, she had one shot at it. In the dim light, it was easy enough for Emma to slip aboard, nearly folding herself in half to tuck herself away in the farthest, darkest corner of the ship's hold, behind several large crates that had already been loaded.

Gods willing, she wouldn't be discovered until they were too far out at sea to send her back. And even if they wanted to kill her for her crime — well … it was better than dying in the desert.

Killian returned that night to the vessel with his brother, who was being uncommonly quiet with him. He supposed that his brother felt slighted by his disappearance, but truth be told - the way he felt that night, wasn't a lie. He did feel like something hadn't agreed with his system - the treatment of the princess. He would never see her again. He would never kiss her again or hold her close. That was the King now… a disgusting thought.

He barely slept that night, tossing and turning for a few hours before he was up and dressed in his blues, barking out orders to the crew. He wanted them out of the port before he decided to forsake propriety and return to the castle to steal her away for himself. He'd die if he did that. Not even a hero's death. A traitor's.

"_Leftenant, a word._" Liam said sternly, catching Killian's eye as the final crates were loaded, the men scurrying to secure it in the hold, preparing them to raise the anchor.

"Yes brother?" Killian quickly saw that there was no amusement in his brother's gaze, "_Captain_." He corrected himself, following behind him as he led them into the Captain's quarters. "Have I done something wrong?" He asked, his pulse pounding in his ears.

"_Your behavior last night was deplorable_."

"I apologized for excusing myself-"

"_No_." Liam snapped, slamming the door shut behind him. "_Your behavior in the courtyard with the damned Princess. Are you looking to hang_?"

Killian's eyes widened, his world crashing into focus. "I met her earlier in the day brother, I didn't know who she was until that moment when they unveiled her for the King. She was scared and I knew that I had to comfort her."

Liam scoffed, _"Ah, so that's your excuse for kissing her? She is betrothed to be married to the King, your behavior was wildly out of line. If you weren't my brother I would remove you from this vessel immediately."_

"Brother, please. I will never see the woman again." Killian flustered, looking down. "She's a memory now. Nothing more. She's the King's now."

"_This is my first and only warning Killian. Behavior like this will not be accepted again. I will remove you."_

_"_I have no plans to." Killian frowned, looking down at the floor. "I am _so _ sorry Liam. I did what I thought was right in the moment… I comforted someone who was hurting. It was nothing more than that."

Liam glared at him before moving to open the door again, "_Tend to the helm_."

She had no idea how long it had been. Hours? Days? Maybe only minutes? There was no way to tell in the hold, it was dark and _hot_ and even removing the cloak did nothing to alleviate that. The rocking of the ship down here was terrible, as well. She was thankful she didn't have a weak stomach, otherwise, she might be in an even worse predicament now.

Perhaps this had been a foolhardy plan. She was just as likely to die here, and for what? At least she would never have to be _his_. Thinking of the fate that awaited her had she stayed … well, suddenly she didn't mind the cramps in her legs or the kinks in her spine, or the fact that she was more than a little certain that she was sharing the hold with a rat or two.

She'd be found eventually though, that much was certain. They'd dock somewhere, and they'd unload their cargo, and there would be no hiding then. She could only hope that these men had even a _shred_ of decency in them. She knew at least one of them did, but she couldn't count on him for this — she would not drag him into this. She had simply had no other choice.

With a sigh, she reached into the satchel she'd brought, reaching for the bread she'd stolen from the palace kitchens before she'd run off. There was nothing to do now, but wait.

He had tried to forget her, but that - his brother's confrontation - had brought everything flooding back to him. He had spent the night _aching_ for her. To know that she was safe, that something would bring her happiness again. But all he saw was how miserable she looked sitting at dinner, how horrified she looked to sit beside _him_. And in due time she'd have to do far more than just sit beside him. He shuddered at that thought. It should have been him.

Killian kept his hands curled around the helm, his eyes fixed on the horizon as they pulled out of the dock. That was it then - he was gone and she was left behind. To her fate.

They'd return in three months and she'd be long gone. Even, as sick as the thought made him feel, perhaps already baring the heir to the Ishtar throne. She was stuck with a miserable life. He would _never_ forget the moments they shared.

"Take it up," Killian ordered to the man near his side, stepping away from the helm. He was exhausted after several hours of standing there and ready to rest in his brother's quarters until he needed to return to his station. They were far enough away now that the pull to return was broken.

"Brother?" Killian said curiously as he stepped into the cabin, finding it empty of his brother. He was more than likely patrolling, making sure everything was in order. They were making good time, at least _that_ wouldn't cause his brother to yell again.

All she could do now … in between trying to stretch as best she could in the cramped confines … was think. Her parents would wake to find her gone … though part of her felt as though they had to have seen this coming. Her own father had run away, as well, after all. Her mother had lived as a bandit in the woods for _months_. She came from a long line of people who defied their fates. Why should she be the exception to the rule?

Truth be told though, it might have taken her much longer to actually … _do_ something. If it hadn't been for yesterday. It was as though the Fates had decided she needed a sign … a push … some _reason_ to make up her mind. And for good or for ill … she'd made it. Part of her knew she'd made it the second she'd looked into Killian's blue eyes back on the docks.

And she would be lying if she said that seeing Killian again didn't hold its own promise. She expected _nothing_ … but in spite of all that, she still wanted. She _hoped_. And it had been a very long time since she'd done that.

It was no accident that it would be _this_ ship that would grant her freedom … one way or the other, be it a death at sea for her crimes, or just … what she hoped for. A chance to _see _something, a chance to _just breathe _before being shackled to a man who would never love her as anything more than a trophy. She would go back at the end of this … what choice would she have? But first … she'd live.

The sound of the trapdoor that led to the hold opening had Emma's head shooting up, though she couldn't see a blessed thing in the darkness. She wondered how long it had been. And if she was about to be discovered.

Liam's eyes scanned the darkness, aided by the lantern in his hand. Something felt amiss upon the ship or perhaps that was simply his uneasiness that still lingered from his brother's folly. These were the moments where he regretted bringing him into the Navy - he wasn't up to the task of being a beacon of honor. Not playing around with a princess.

He stepped further into the hold, checking behind the large crates of cargo. Nothing seemed…

"_Who's there?_" Liam barked out, his hand reaching for the hilt of his sword, craning the lantern forward to get a better look. "_Come out, now. Hands raised_."

A stowaway - grand.

Emma was still huddled under her cloak, and when she raised her head, she blinked a little — even the dim light of the lantern seared at her eyes after being so long in the dark. She recognized the voice that was yelling though — the Captain of this ship, Killian's brother — and she knew better than to try and hide more now, or do anything other than exactly as he asked. She just had to pray that he wouldn't be completely callous to her plight.

She stood up slowly, every move she made hurt after being sat the way she had been. She raised her hands, though the cloak still covered most of her. "I'm unarmed," she said, as if that might make any difference.

"_In the name of the gods_." Liam swore as he caught sight of who exactly their stowaway was. He was going to skin Killian and throw him into the ocean when he got a hold of him. They couldn't very well turn back now, not with the cargo they carried so pertinent to deliver to Prince Philip.

"_He did this didn't he_?" Liam snapped out, eyes narrowing as he stared at the Princess. There was no common civility aboard this ship. A princess or not, stowaways were unwanted. He kept his hand at his hilt, "_Come with me, girl, my brother needs to answer for this betrayal_."

Emma gritted her teeth at his tone, Captain or not, she wasn't a _dog_. "Nobody did anything," she retorted, moving out from behind the crates nevertheless. "_I_ did this." She got the distinct feeling she was being ignored, and that really wasn't going to sit well with her for long. "Look, I'm willing to _pay_ you, I'm willing to _work_ … "

_"A girl? Work? On a Naval vessel? Ha!" _Liam sneered, giving her an incredulous look. "_There's no need to cover up my brother's impropriety._" He gestured for her to step in front of him, his eyes never leaving her. "_I'm well aware of what transpired in the gardens. He'll be reprimanded for this. And you… well be returned to the castle posthaste." _

"Or you could try _listening_," Emma shot back icily, her back going up at his tone. "He didn't _do _this, I promise you … he doesn't know I'm _here_. I snuck aboard early this morning. Look, throw me overboard or whatever, just … " Irritably, she shoved the hood back, the hair that she'd pinned up falling loosely around her face. She didn't expect tears to work on this hardened Captain, and she certainly wouldn't have cried for him even so. But she did expect a shred of human decency, especially if this man was related to Killian. "_Don't_ send me back there. I'm willing to do … whatever it takes, and if I need to be punished with death … then _please_, just do it at sea."

Liam's expression softened only slightly, "_Kill the kingdom's princess, ah yes - what a genius plan. No, there will be no death. You will be returned to the kingdom… when this voyage is through."_ He finished, gritting his teeth. "_I find it hard to believe that he doesn't know you're here. If you please, m'lady," _Liam said snidely, "_Please join me and my brother in the Captain's quarters_."

Emma's heart sped up — he wasn't going to kill her? And he wasn't going to send her _back _right away? She fought the urge to smile, keeping her face as stoic as she could, in light of the fact that he was still looking at her with some level of disdain. "Aye, aye, Captain," she said as she stepped past him, through the door he held open now. She was unable to keep the slight tinge of sass from her tone, though she knew it wasn't likely to earn her any points here. It didn't _matter_. She didn't have to go _back_.

Liam led her through the ship, taking her up to his quarters. He swept into the room, giving his brother - who was still sitting in the room - a stern look as he waited for the princess to come through the door behind him.

"_Would you care to explain this_?" Liam questioned bitterly, his icy gaze meeting his brothers. He meant business. After the talk earlier and _this_, Killian might as well begin on his own noose.

"I-." Killian's words ran dry when he saw who this was all about. _Emma_. What was fate playing at? Why was she here? Had she stowed away on the ship? "What are you doing here?"

In that moment, Emma forgot about everything else, a rush of air escaping her lungs. It hadn't really felt _real_ until now … until she'd seen _him_. "I … left," she said simply, as if that explained everything, shrugging her shoulders almost helplessly. "I … hid with the ship's cargo … I don't … I don't even know how long it's been. I just … I left."

Killian stared at he in absolute disbelief. "You _left_?" He asked, repeating what she'd just said. He couldn't smile - not with Liam standing there, glaring at him the way he was. But he was thrilled to death that she was here and not preparing for a wedding. "A ship is no place for a lady." He pressed his lips together, standing taller, swallowing thickly.

"_Exactly my concern brother. When I found her and expected, well, given your moment with her last night - that you brought her aboard. What sort of game do you think you're playing at Leftenant. They could hang you for this._"

"I didn't do it." Killian insisted, tearing his gaze away from her. "I had no idea that she was here. I gave my good-byes last night, I didn't expect…_this_."

Emma made herself look away from him, now was _not_ the time, no matter what she might want … that wasn't the important thing right now … right now she needed to make her plea, and know that no one would be punished for _her_ escape. And that's what it was. She had actually done it.

"I told you," she told the Captain, though she knew he probably wasn't going to listen to her. "He had nothing to do with this, it was all me. I needed a way out of the kingdom, _immediately_, and I knew your ship was leaving. There is nothing more to it than that." Her eyes flickered to Killian briefly. There _was_ more to it, but not that she needed to say right now.

She crossed the room then, to the table that was in the middle, and opened her satchel. "I told you I would pay you, and I will," she said, depositing a handful of jewels onto the table. "These are mine, not my family's, _mine_, and I give them to you freely. As well as promise of something _better_."

"_Charming,_" Liam said, shooting his brother a look as he crossed the room to eye the treasures she laid out on the table. "_You're bribing us to what? Commit treason by taking the Princess without consent of the Kingdom - of her future husband. You sure do bring fine women aboard the ship Killian._"

"I didn't bring her here." Killian retorted quickly, staring down at the jewels as they were laid out before them. "They're beautiful." He said softly, looking up at her quickly.

"_Leftenant._" He arched a brow, before turning his attention to the princess. "_What's this offer of something better girl?_"

Emma exhaled in exasperation, giving the Captain a look that bordered on disbelief. Honestly, he was as infuriatingly stubborn as her father. "For the eighteenth time," she said, "I came here on my own. Contrary to popular belief, I'm not exactly thrilled with being treated like prized cow to be sold to the highest bidder." She looked at the Captain, her eyes snapping. "And I'm not _bribing _you … you do work for the Royal family all the time. This is no different. I'm _paying _you. I'm … hiring you. And I'm not asking for anything in return, just … passage on your ship until such time that you return to my kingdom. At which time I will leave your ship and fulfill my duties."

She gave a defiant toss of her head then. "If that's not good enough, my counteroffer is like this … it's not exactly against my nature to … run off." She looked down, blushing slightly at the admission. "Upon return to my kingdom, I will tell my family that I was kidnapped, and that you found me and have returned me safe and sound. You will be rewarded. Lauded as heroes. Possibly from both my kingdom _and_ Ishtar." She cringed a bit. This would buy her time, yes, but eventually the King would have to be faced … but that time wasn't now, and she would not think of it.

Killian's heart jumped at her offer. Even if at the end of all of this and she'd be returned to her Kingdom - to her waiting husband-to-be, they could have more time to spend together. Three months, that was how long they were to be gone. "Captain, her offer sounds reasonable. The ship has gone too far to turn back now."

Liam gave Killian a droll look, "_She does make a decent point. We could either return her as if we knew she was here all along or take it as heroes. Because we will be protecting her." _Liam threatened. "_She will return to the kingdom still in on piece_."

"Aye, aye Captain." Killian retorted, those his lips twitched at the corners. His heart was pounding as he stole a glance at Emma, before looking away quickly.

"_We accept your offer._"

Emma's eyes widened, looking back and forth between the two of them, her heart pounding even faster in her chest. She bit her lip to conceal her smile. Three months. _Three months_ of freedom, of not having to be _Princess Emma_, of not having to worry about an upcoming wedding or _any_ of it.

She managed to keep her composure, nodding at the Captain. "Thank you," she said sincerely. "I promise, you'll be well compensated and properly venerated when we return." Her eyes flickered back to Killian, but she looked away quickly, well aware of the scrutinizing gaze that was on them both still.

Killian couldn't resist smiling when her gaze met his. It was only a brief second, but it felt like an eternity in one small look. He swallowed thickly, turning to look at his brother. "Rest assured, brother, I will obey you. You have my word. She will return to the kingdom untouched. I am aware of the cost for such is being branded a traitor."

"_You will be removed from this vessel."_ Liam warned him, "_You may show our honored guest to the spare room at the end of the brig. Remember your promise_."

"Aye Captain." Killian nodded, keeping his gaze low. "You have my word and honor."

Emma looked between them once more, keeping her hands clasped demurely in front of her as she waited, rolling her eyes a little at their conversation. Once they were seemingly dismissed by the Captain, she took her satchel off the table, leaving the jewels behind … whether or not they wanted them, and what they did with them, was of little concern to her. She had what she wanted. _Freedom_. And more time with _him_.

Killian kept his hands behind his back as his brother held the door open for them to leave the cabin. He was well aware that his brother would have every man on the ship watching them once they slipped below deck. He'd never get a chance to really be _alone_ with her at this rate, though he didn't expect to. Name and honor and all of that.

"How are you?" He asked idly, feeling the gazes of the crew on them as he led her towards the stairwell that descended below deck.

"Aside from feeling like everyone is staring at me?" Emma asked with a slight laugh, casting him a sideways look out of the corner of her eyes. "How do you think I am? I'm _free_." She bit her lip then, looking down. "I wasn't trying to get you into any trouble, I'm sorry about that."

"He saw us in the garden." Killian explained, leading her down the stairs - finally alone, if only for a few minutes. "You being here only mounted on what I already endured from him this morning." He shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm glad you're free Emma… if only to buy yourself a few months of freedom. Being at sea suits you, I believe."

"So he said, when he found me," Emma said, rolling her eyes a little. "He probably doesn't think very highly of me, does he?" She turned to look at him then, finally able to now that they were — somewhat — alone. "I couldn't stay," she said, as though that explained everything.

"Understandable." Killian retorted, chewing on his bottom lip. "I thought of you all of last night. I couldn't sleep. I just kept picturing how all of this could have been different. Why fate designed it so we were so interwoven." He tilted his head, smiling a little at her.

Emma's heart fluttered at his words, and she was thankful for the dimness below decks to hide her blush. "I didn't sleep either," she admitted quietly. "After you left, I just sat out there … " She shook her head. A big part of her had been waiting, she knew now, to see if he would come back. "I knew I couldn't go through with it. And the only way I knew to leave the kingdom right away was … your ship."

Killian laughed a little, shaking his head. "As much trouble as this may cause us… I'm so thankful that you're here Emma. I'm so thankful that you're _safe_ for a little while." With him.

"I won't be _trouble_," Emma said, feigning offense. "I'll even work, if that's what's necessary. I'm not against getting my hands dirty, just because I'm a princess, and _worse_, a _girl_." She made a face, remembering what the Captain had said when she'd made the same offer to him. "I can be useful."

"I think you could be _very_ useful." Killian said assuredly, stepping a little closer, though he looked around just to make sure they were alone. He needed to show her to her room and return to his brother before he got suspicious. "I could teach you everything you need to know."

"I'm sure you could." Emma looked up at him from beneath her lashes. Being close to him again … after thinking she never would be again … was having a definite effect on her. And she knew she shouldn't be pressing the issue, but she was bordering on giddy at the fact that she had managed to get away and that it was _really happening_, that she might not have been thinking as pragmatically as she normally would.

Killian laughed, shaking his head. "I don't know why I vowed to my brother on my word _and_ honor. You're going to make three months be a bloody nightmare."

Emma lowered her eyes again, feeling another blush creep up on her cheeks. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Leftenant," she said sweetly.

Killian felt color come to his own cheeks and he looked away. "I need to show you to your room. Before he comes looking for us, hoping to catch us making bad on my promise."

"We wouldn't want that," Emma said under her breath, nodding a bit at him. What she really wanted to do, she knew that she couldn't … not with _promises_ in place. "Well, lead on." She looked around then. "At some point, you'll have to show me around all this … I wouldn't want to do something stupid, like get lost and prove your brother right about my ineptitude."

Killian smiled at her, guiding her towards the doorway that led to the small room she'd be using. "I'll let you rest - I can't imagine the hold was very comfortable. I'll return in a few hours and show you around." He assured her, pushing the door open for her.

"Oh, no, it was lovely," Emma said dryly, peering around him into the small room — there was a bed there, well, a sort of bunk, but it hardly mattered. It looked like _heaven_ compared to where she'd been before, and compared to where she _could_ be. "The rats are fantastic company."

"Well, if I'd _known_ you were on here, I would have put you some place more comfortable. I do know my way around here after all. You might have even not go caught." He let the door shut behind him, but kept space between them.

Emma sighed a little, still trying to accustom herself to the way the floor swayed beneath her feet. She liked it though, it was soothing to her. "And you would have just kept me hidden away for an indefinite amount of time?" she asked, turning to face him, eyebrow arched.

"I-… _maybe_." Killian laughed, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "It may have led to more trouble for us if I had. I can't imagine your Kingdom will be thrilled to find their princess no longer marriageable." He teased, before realizing just how inappropriate that was.

Emma's eyes widened and she was sure her face was redder than it had ever been, but she still managed to maintain her composure — like a true princess. "They may come to that conclusion already," she pointed out. "3 months at sea with a shipful of lonely sailors … " she trailed off with a small shrug, watching out of the corner of her eyes for his reaction.

"I surely hope that there would only be _one _lonely sailor visiting you." Killian said, feeling slightly possessive of the princess. He'd made this damned vow to his brother and in the process it was likely that she could find someone else that would be better than the King.

Emma gave him an innocent smile. "Oh? And was there one in particular, or do I get to pick?" She knew she was being incredibly improper, but for the first time in her life — despite the promises made to the Captain — she didn't have to _care_. She was no princess here, and she belonged to nothing and no one. It really didn't help that every time she looked at him, she remembered what it felt like to kiss him.

Killian inwardly cursed the damned promise he made with his brother. But, if it was a quick kiss… his brother wasn't in the room. It wasn't like he would know if they kissed. He swallowed thickly, staring at her intently. "There's certainly one… but, of course, you could always chose someone else."

Emma pretended to think, feeling her breath catch in her throat when he looked at her then, with an intensity she still wasn't quite used to seeing directed at herself. "I think," she said quietly, "that I've already made my choice."

"And what's your decision?" Killian asked, biting down on his bottom lip, taking another step towards her. If his brother caught them, he was dead. "Perfectly understandable if you've chosen someone else."

"I think my choice is fairly clear." Her eyes flickered over his face as he stepped forward. She wasn't inclined to back up, and couldn't have either way … the room was not all that large, and it felt even smaller, the way he seemed to take up all the air if he was anywhere near her. The way she felt like she hadn't caught a proper breath since she'd first caught sight of him on the docks. "I'm _here,_ aren't I?"

"He wouldn't find out about one kiss would he?" Killian asked softly, listening and hearing no sounds that would give away to someone in the corridor. Liam should trust him. And he was breaking that trust with this.

"I don't know," Emma said softly, her tongue darting over her lips nervously. "He seems like the type who knows everything." Her eyes met and held his, those beautiful blue ones she kept finding herself lost in. She swallowed thickly. "I'm not trying to cause _trouble_," she whispered.

"Right." Killian said, sighing heavily. "He'll find out… we shouldn't." He licked his lips, searching her face. "Perhaps someone else will catch your eye," Killian offered, though the thought made him angry. "Since I'm unavailable."

Emma blinked, her heart dropping a little as her brow furrowed. "I'm not interested in someone else," she said, feeling a little tinge of anger creeping up on her. What his brother was doing was no better than what her parents had tried to do to her. "If I hadn't met _you_, I'd still be _there_. I know you made _promises …_ so did I. I'm _engaged_, remember? Some promises can't be kept. And nobody should get to tell you how to feel."

"Then I feel like kissing you." He stepped closer, looking at her lips again. "I want to kiss you and know that all of that I felt yesterday is still there today." He whispered, his gaze focused on her lips.

She took the half-step forward that was necessary to bring herself toe-to-toe with him, her face tilting up toward his. "Then I don't know what you're waiting for," she whispered, her hand curling once more in the lapels of his jacket, just as she had done the night before.

Killian leaned in and caught her lips again. He was weak - he knew he was. But Emma was… intoxicating, like he imagined rum to be. Not that he gave a damn. His fingers rested on the back of her neck, keeping her close as he kissed her.

As soon as her lips touched his again, she _knew_, beyond all reason, all doubt, that she'd made the right choice. She felt everything she'd felt before, and more, intensified by the knowledge that she'd truly made a choice, that this was not some goodbye kiss, stolen in the gardens on the worst night of her life.

Maybe it would only ever be _this_. If they only had these three months, she vowed she would not live to regret a single second, even if it was only ever a few stolen, secret moments like this … it was better than the _nothing_ that had awaited her had she stayed. She sighed against his lips, kissing him back with unabashed eagerness, glad it all hadn't been some dream.

Killian's fingers stroked the small of her back as he leaned into the kiss. His tongue slid out over her bottom lip, seeking entrance. He should stop, pull away, and uphold his honor and promise. But kissing her was far more interesting and important.

If this was all it could ever be - he was content. Because being near here like this, even just simply in the same room, felt better than anything ever felt in life.

If all else was for nothing, at least she could say she had this… A few precious moments with someone who cared, someone who saw her as more than just some prize. She didn't know if there was any way to let him know just what that meant to her.

She shivered, feeling his tongue slide against her lip, still a foreign — but amazing — sensation. Her lips parted, her tongue moving to meet his, that alone enough to make her weak in the knees. There was more, there was so much more here, and Emma only knew that whatever it was, it began like this.

Killian broke the kiss, breathing heavily as he pulled back. If he didn't stop, he was going to get ahead of himself, and he was certain that _that_ would indeed get him sent into the ocean of Liam found them. Kissing, well, that wasn't so bad. Especially with her - then it was _perfect_.

"_Emma_." He whispered, cupping her cheeks as he looked down at her. "You're incredible."

Emma blinked up at him, a little dazed from the kiss. She was sure she ought to be ashamed, being so bold with him, but it felt nothing but right. "You're not so bad yourself, Leftenant," she whispered.

Killian smiled at her adoringly, "I can't believe _that_ was what I'd swore I'd not do. Because not kissing you seems…well, considering yesterday and considering that I thought you were gone forever." He brushed his thumb over her cheek, his gaze dropping to her lips again.

"Well unless you're going to run back and tell him, I think the secret is safe," Emma said softly, licking her lips a little nervously. "There were other ships leaving port when yours did. If all I wanted was out of the kingdom…" She shook her head. "After yesterday, I just…"

Killian laughed at her words, "I am _not_ telling him a damned thing about us." He smiled, leaning in to press a kiss to her forehead, letting his lips linger. "So you came aboard _this_ ship… for me?"

Emma lowered her gaze. "For the… possibility," she said softly, letting her eyes fall shut when he kissed her forehead. "I could have taken any ship, any one of them would have taken my deal. That was never the question. You were the question."

Killian's heart did that excited little flutter, his lips brushing over her forehead again. "Well, I'm glad you chose me… I thought I was never going to see you again." Killian's hands settled awkwardly at her waist, keeping her close to him. "Well, that was the plan, wasn't it?" Emma said, smiling wistfully. "You would have come back to port, and I would've been long gone… Someone's wife." She gave a short, unladylike snort of laughter. "I guess I just didn't like that plan, certain as it was. The unknown seemed better. I would have rather been killed at sea for trespassing than…" She trailed off.

"Than married to that fowl man?" Killian's expression fell, "You're still going to have to wed him when return. That much I am certain cannot be avoided. But we have three months to show you freedom." He brushed his lips over hers again. "I have three months that I don't have to think about that," Emma said quietly, leaning in and pressing her lips against his once more. And secretly, she still held out hope, that somehow, it could be changed.

"Then we shan't discuss it any further." Killian whispered, stroking her cheek. "I should leave you now. Liam will be waiting no doubt. You should rest. Come up deck when you wake up" Emma smiled softly. "And how do I get to the deck from here?" she asked, giving him a look. "I don't know your ship, and your crew doesn't know me. Shall I just wander and hope for the best?"

Killian laughed, smiling stupidly at her. "I'll come back for you in a few hours. How does that sound? And," He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "It will give us a chance to be alone for a few minutes." "Oh?" Emma arched a brow at him, smiling almost impishly. "Better be careful, Leftenant. Isn't that against the rules?" she asked, lowering her voice slightly.

"_Shhh_," He whispered, stepping closer to her once more. He was playing with fire. "It's our little secret." He tapped his finger against her lips, brushing his thumb over her bottom lip gently. "I have a feeling _that_ rule is meant to be broken."

Emma looked at him with wide eyes, a small smile playing in her lips. "Oh I won't say a word," she whispered, eyes flickering to his. "I thought you were leaving…"

"I was… But then I got distracted." Killian chuckled, licking his lips as he eyed her. "You're very beautiful, Emma." He said softly, a smirk playing on his lips. "This outfit suits you." His hand rested at her hip again. "I really _should_ go…" He trailed off, not really sounding committed to that plan.

Emma looked down briefly, at the outfit she'd donned for her escape, the leather breeches and the white tunic that had belonged to her mother. "Better than lace and silk?" she asked, tilting her head to the side as she looked back at him. She was very aware of where his hand rested, she was very aware of everything about him.

"Much better." He said, quirking a brow. "However, you did look _beautiful_ in your dress yesterday. But out of place I believe." He wet his lips again, feeling his heart beat quicken again.

"Well, I don't normally dress like that anyway. Around the palace … it's usually more like what you saw me in in the village. Only really formal affairs call for all the … frills." She made a face. "I was out of place yesterday. I was very clearly someplace I didn't want to be."

"They put you on the wrong side of the table, beside the wrong man." He said, biting down on his lip again as he met her eyes. "I can't believe you're really here. I regretted not going back for you, but I feared that I'd be hung for something like that… still, if we don't _resist_ I could be."

"Are you saying I should have been beside you?" Emma reached out and touched his face softly. "They never hung my father for what he did, you might be safe yet," she said. She shook her head, sighing. "I just needed … "

"Yes you should have been beside me." Killian said, leaning against her hand. "It should have been me." He turned his head and kissed her palm. "What did you need?"

Emma sighed. "I don't know yet … I mean … I have an _idea_ … but." She smiled faintly. "I have a lot to learn, a lot I would _never _learn if I just stayed back there and did what they told me to do. I have a life I want to live, and I'm not ready to give it up to be queen of the damned desert."

"Now you get to be a runaway princess on a naval vessel. A far better fate." Killian laughed a little. "I'll teach you all about being aboard here… I think that's all that's proper." "As you said, I'm a runaway princess on a ship full of sailors … does propriety _really_ strike you as my first concern?" Emma asked him, her eyes flickering over his face. She lowered her gaze then. "I'm happy to learn and _hopefully_ … be useful to you here." _ In more ways than just some runaway princess shipmate._

"Shhh. I'm trying to be proper here." Killian laughed. "Instead of doing very improper things." He leaned in and kissed her gently. "I really should go… But."

"And here, I thought I ran off to get _away_ from what was proper," Emma said with a small smile, though she couldn't say it wasn't appreciated. At least she knew that he actually _cared_. Unlike her … betrothed, who had actually called her _Anna_ more than once the previous night, and had still gone and … she shuddered a little, involuntarily. Three months wasn't nearly long enough …

She let her lips brush over his once again, just barely. "But …?" she prompted, her voice little more than a whisper.

"But," Killian whispered against her lips, "I believe I am meant to return you in three months still a proper princess. All in one piece." He stroked her side, "But you make me not want to be all proper."

"And what makes me a _proper princess_?" Emma asked him, smiling at him, unable to resist teasing him just a little. He would turn red, and it was _very_ endearing to her. "Is it my hair? … Oh or maybe it's my shoes. We shouldn't let _anything_ bad happen to my shoes while I'm aboard your ship or they'll take away my pretty tiara."

"Oh shut up." Killian laughed, arching his brow at her. "That was not what I was thinking about ruining." He licked his lips, leaning in and pressing his forehead against hers. "Reputation, honor, virtue… I could ruin those."  
"Well _that_ wasn't very proper, Leftenant," she said, feigning indignity. "Telling a _princess_ to shut up." She arched a brow right back at him as he leaned in. "I guess the stories don't travel out to sea very well," she said quietly then. "I'm not exactly known as the most well-behaved princess in the land."

"Still hadn't been kissed until I came along." Killian reminded with a smirk, "Meaning you do have some dignity left intact. Something I assume you want left for that husband of yours." His words came out sassily, his eyes never leaving her face.

"Oh, somebody's a little smug about that fact." Emma gave him a look. "I'm not terribly concerned about what _he_ wants," she said then. "Considering he couldn't even call me by my proper name, and that he felt it _dignified_ to … " She trailed off, her jaw clenching as her fists bunched at her side. "Never mind." She shook her head. "Whatever I do has nothing to do with what _he_ would want, though."

Killian frowned, "What did he do?" Venom laced his tone, wondering what it was that that fowl man did to her. "I'm glad to know that what we do is yours to do."

Emma's expression softened at the look in his eyes. "Nothing so bad as you're thinking," she told him quickly. "But it was unwelcome and inappropriate and … I mean, if he'll do that _before_ we're bound to each other … I just don't imagine I'm in for a very happy life once we are." Her brow furrowed. It was a sobering thought, one that it hadn't even occurred to her to have before saying the words aloud.

"Did he touch you?" Killian asked, touching her cheek gently. "I'm sorry that that it can't be me."

"It doesn't matter now," Emma said, shaking her head dismissively, her heart giving a little flutter at his words. "And for now, I'm here and you're here … I mean, there are those _rules_, but … " She smiled softly. She thought she could be happy just sitting and _looking_ at him.

Killian dropped the subject, not wanting to upset her. "I think those rules will be broken. He hasn't come looking for us… Yet." He smiled at her, "Unless you're tired and want me to go."

Emma licked her lips, her eyes flickering to his again. "I am tired," she admitted. "But I'm not tired enough to sleep. And I don't want you to go. I might wake up and find out that I just dreamed about all of this … "

"If I stay though…" Killian licked his lips with a soft laugh, moving to perch on the edge of the bed she'd be sleeping in. He ran his hands over his legs, exhaling heavily.

Emma's eyes widened a little as she tried not to _look_ at him, sitting on the edge of the bed she would sleep in later. "I didn't mean … " she said quickly, feeling her cheeks heating again. "I just … " She may have learned something of the art of courtly manners back at the palace, but that didn't mean she had _any_ idea what to do with it all beyond the simple flirtations. The whole idea of it had been _terrifying_ when she'd learned of her betrothal to the King … and it was still terrifying now, but in a very different sort of way.

"No! I didn't mean that either." He was certain his cheeks were pink. "I was just sitting." He stood up awkwardly, staring at the bed and then her, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm sorry."

Emma knew that as red as his cheeks were, hers were much redder. She shook her head, her heart pounding as she tried not to look back at the bed again. "N-no," she said quickly, "you didn't … you don't have to apologize." She ducked her head, feeling completely ridiculous. She'd never in her life been so unnerved by another person. One minute, they could be talking and everything would be fine, and the next, she would feel completely lost at sea — so to speak. And she knew she was to blame for a good portion of it … she'd kissed him out of desperation the night before, thinking she'd never see him again, thinking she was about to become the queen of nothing. She'd never expected what it would spark within her. And now that they were both … here … it sent her head to reeling just to think about it.

"No, it was wildly inappropriate." Killian said, scratching his neck. "Sitting down like that was… Wrong." He felt like he was bright red, feeling far too hot in his clothes. "I wasn't insinuating… I meant talking."

"No, no, you're _fine_," Emma insisted, feeling as though the small room was even smaller. "There aren't … any other places _to_ sit. Where else would you sit down?" She bit her lip. "Um … maybe you should, um … " She didn't want him to _go_, but she definitely needed some time to compose herself. "You don't want him to come looking, right? I don't want to get you tossed overboard my first night here."

Killian swallowed thickly, "I should go." He nodded as he stepped past her towards the door. "I'm sorry I made this… Awkward." He frowned, shaking his head. "But you should rest and I'll come for you in a few hours."

"You didn't," Emma assured him, smiling a little as she nodded. "I'll see you in a few hours, Leftenant. I hope … " She trailed off. "I'll see you soon." She didn't know what it was that she was feeling, she'd never felt anything like it before.

"You will see me." He assured her, opening the door. "I promise you." He smiled at her, canting his head as he stared at her for a long moment, before excusing himself.

Emma watched him leave, feeling like her heart was in her chest. She'd known, when she left, when she'd made this choice … she'd known it would complicate _everything_. She just hadn't anticipated how much things already _were_ complicated. How much they had been since the moment she'd spotted him at the docks. With a sigh, she shut the door to the tiny room, leaning back against it for a moment, her head buzzing and her mind racing. Her lips still tingled from kissing him, she felt as though her skin were where his hand had rested at her hip, even though there had been layers of fabric between them.

Finally, she took a step farther into the room, untying the laces that held her traveler's cape closed, hanging it on the hook on the far wall before she sat down, unpinning her hair which had already half-fallen down anyway. She still had adrenaline coursing through her, and she knew sleep would be hard to come by, but she needed to try, nevertheless.

Killian took a moment just outside her door to compose himself, his heart was pounding and frankly, leaving her made him ache. He yearned, if nothing else, to hold her and comfort her. Something as simple as that would be enough for him. He had no idea how they could endure three months of this, not with the pressure of knowing that she'd be returned and married off to that foul man.

She deserved to be _his_.

He returned above deck, explaining who she was to a few crewman as they questioned him, before making his way into the cabin to his brother. "The princess is all settled down. _Finally_."

"_Took you quite long enough Leftenant_." Liam said crisply, giving his brother a cold look. "_Are we still good on your promise_?"

"I am brother," Killian replied, his shoulders sagging. "Nothing will occur between us. I am well aware that she belongs to another man. What happened, will not happen again." He assured him, "It only took so long because the damned woman wanted to investigate the brig." He rolled his eyes, acting as if it pained him.

"_Very well."_ Liam sank back in his chair. "_Take the helm until nightfall_." He instructed, waving Killian off.

As she had expected, sleep did not come for her as she'd hoped it would. A few hours of sleep would have been a nice respite from the thoughts that filled her head, her heart, thoughts that made her yearn for things she didn't even understand. Now that she was here, she never wanted to go back. Not if going back meant having to marry that man. No matter what they tried to tell her… to make her believe… She would never be his.

She shifted a little on the small bunk, remembering the way Killian and his presence had engulfed this room only a little before. How he filled her senses every time he was near. Three months of being near him, three months of being able to pretend… Somehow, that things would work out. Three months to last her a lifetime, once they took her back.

Manning the helm gave him hours to think, though it did little to satisfy the words and images and thoughts that spun around in his head. She was _here_ and she was _real_ and… gods be with him if he was honestly expected not to do anything further while she was here. He'd never felt such pure _yearning_ before and it was unnerving. She'd gotten completely under his skin - just like the siren he'd jestfully called her.

Once night fell he switched the helm off to one of the other crewmen. Retreating back to his brother's quarters to inform him that he was fetching Emma - _the princess_ - from her room. He informed his brother that he'd promised to show her around the ship, so she could be more acquainted with it. Eventually, though his brother look displeased by the proposition, he intended to teach her how to man the helm. Even if only for a few minutes.

Like a wedding present, a chance at freedom for a little while, before she was caged.

Killian wasted no time to go below deck, hoping that in the past few hours she'd been able to rest a little. He knocked gently on her door, waiting for an answer. "Emma, love?"

She was already pacing around the small quarters when he came for her, beginning to feel ever so slightly claustrophobic. It would be better, once she knew the lay of the ship and could come and go and be up in deck.

The knock on her door, and his accompanying words, had her heart pounding wildly, and she pulled open the door. "Thank gods," she breathed, willing to forget the earlier awkwardness, just happy to SEE him again. "These rooms really aren't meant to be in for more than sleeping, are they?"

"Ah, they are indeed meant for sleeping." Killian laughed, grinning from ear to ear now that she was in his sights again. He stepped inside the room, thankful that the previous awkwardness was over with. "I'm guessing you didn't sleep well?"

"Or at all," Emma replied dryly, her own lips twitching upward as he smiled at her. "I think… too much adrenaline?" She stepped aside so he could enter the room, her breath catching a little when he brushed past her. "Am I allowed to leave the room? Not that I'm complaining, I just…" She laughed a little. "Some fresh air might be nice."

"Oh, you're more than welcome to leave your room." Killian laughed, still smiling, rather stupidly, at her. "I actually got permission from Liam to show you around the ship." His eyes flickered over her, admiring her - tired or not she was still more lovely than anyone he'd ever seen.

"Well that was nice of him," Emma said, watching him out of the corner of her eyes, not missing the way he looked at her. "I think I'll be much happier when I have my bearings." She looked at him, eyes wide and expectant, neither of them making any move to actually leave the room. What was it about him that drew her in so?

Killian offered her his elbow, very similarly to how he had when they'd wandered the beach, "Shall we then?" He asked, his voice brimming with excitement. He was thankful that Liam had been willing to allow him to show her around and not given the task to someone else. Part of him was worried that this - whatever it was - wouldn't last if they weren't allowed to explore it. She could find someone else.

Emma looked at his offered elbow, a tiny smirk on her lips. "This isn't against the rules?" she asked teasingly. She was not afraid to voice that she found the rules stupid and slightly demeaning to herself as a person. Not to mention the fact that she was, by her very nature, thanks to both of her parents, a rule-breaker. She looked up at Killian, the barest glimmer of mischief in her eyes.

"If I can't touch you like _this_, then I am more than welcome to be thrown overboard." He said with a laugh, rolling his eyes. "As long as I don't touch you anymore, I suppose this is acceptable."

"Well, as long as we're behaving," Emma said, giving him a look that clearly stated what she thought about it. She reached out and looped her arm through his, feeling that rush of warmth again, even just from this small contact. "Lead the way, Leftenant."

Killian gave her a sly little smirk, before he led her out the door, "Obviously you saw all of this a few hours ago. But, this is where all the other shipmates sleep. Don't worry about them, while Liam will surely throw them off the ship for touching you, I'll do worse to them." He assured her, licking his lips. as he led her further down the corridor. "Officers, like myself, reside on the deck above this one."

Emma arched a brow at his assertion. There was a slight edge to his tone that belied his good as gold demeanor. She had no doubt that this was a man you did not want to wrong in any way. For some reason, that bit of knowledge only made her more intrigued by him. "Good to know," she said softly. "And how many officers are aboard? Just you and your brother, or are there more?"

"There are two sub-leftenants beneath me and two warrant officers beneath them." Killian explained, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. "We share that deck with some of the more valuable cargo." He laughed, "Perhaps you should have been placed there, though I do believe his intention was to keep us a floor apart."

"Are you calling me cargo, Leftenant?" Emma asked, pretending to be offended, though she nudged him a bit with her elbow. Which was probably against the rules, but she didn't care.

Killian laughed, "Perhaps I _was_. Is that a problem _princess_?" He asked with a teasing smirk on his lips. He continued leading them down the corridor, taking his time, before the approached the stairwell. "After you?"

"Oh, no, I can't imagine why it would be a problem to be compared to cargo," Emma retorted blandly. "It's what every girl longs to hear." She nodded at him as she moved past him as he ushered her ahead.

Killian pressed his tongue to the inside of his cheek with a snort of laughter. "Oh, well then I shan't call you cargo again _princess_." He smirked, watching as she climbed up the stairs, following behind her. "Can I call you _princess_?"

"Well, if we're supposed to be behaving properly," Emma pointed out, lowering her voice, "it's the only thing you should be calling me." She looked at him out of the corner of her eyes.

"_Princess_ and _Leftenant_ it is then." Killian said with a sassy tone lacing his words. He followed her up onto the next deck, offering his arm again. "But we both know that you don't know how to behave."

Emma snapped her head around to face him then. "And what is that supposed to mean, Leftenant?" she demanded, equally sassy.

Killian gave her a look, pursing his lips in thought before finally answering her. "I think," He began, his gaze sweeping over her, "You are very good at pretending that you know _exactly_ what's happening. So much so that I don't think you know the sort of effect you have on one man in particular."

Emma stopped walking, looking at him almost incredulously. One of the things she prided herself on most, was her ability to act like she was in control, even when she was completely lost. No one had ever called her on it before.

Her eyes widened her breath hitched in her throat. "What effect is that?" she asked quietly, her heart pounding in her chest.

Killian narrowed his eyes, "More than I think I'm ready to teach you about _princess_." He neatly tucked his arms behind his back, pressing his tongue into the inside of his cheek.

The implications of his words were not lost on her, she'd been sneaking into the palace library, reading "forbidden" books since she was twelve. She knew what was expected of her, once she was wed.

She was perfectly aware of what the things she felt for him meant… And the very thought made her mouth go dry.

She was still just getting used to what it felt like to kiss someone, someone she craved. She had never thought to have those feelings for anyone. And now…

Lowering her lashes, she clasped her own hands in front of her. "I suppose you should probably show me the rest of your ship, Leftenant," she said quietly.

"I suppose I should." Killian exhaled heavily, nodding his head slowly. "We'll be heading this way next. I think it's safe to briefly show you my room. It's bigger than yours, but the bed is still tiny." He laughed a little, trying to push aside the rush of nerves that suddenly flooded his system.

Emma's heart was pounding again… Or still. Around him, it seemed to be in a constant flutter. She tried to ignore the fact that she had memorized the path from her room to where he was leading her now. She had no reason to want to remember it, just in case. No reason at all.

"Well, lead on," she said, nodding once, hoping her voice didn't bely her nerves.

Killian lead her down the corridor to his room, pushing the door open and stepping inside. "Brief look around. Because _this_ could look an awful lot like breaking the rules." The room didn't look much different from her room. There was a little more space, a desk, and of course a bed. It still wasn't much.

Emma peered inside, eyes sweeping over everything. "Stark quarters," she commented quietly. "Not very sentimental, are you?" Her eyes flickered to his briefly, wishing nothing more than a few more uninterrupted moments with him.

"I don't really have much." Killian said quietly, looking over his shoulder at her. "You can come in, for a few minutes, I suppose." He shrugged his shoulders.

She arched a brow. "This is against the rules," she told him, her tone lightly admonishing, though she stepped through the doorway anyway. She could feel and hear the blood rushing in her ears, all her senses on high alert.

"I thought you said rules were meant to be broken?" Killian remained standing, his hands behind his back, trying not to create a repeat of their earlier awkwardness. He honestly didn't know how to be around her.

Emma turned to face him, mimicking his stance unconsciously, hands clasped behind her back as she stepped toward them. "They are… If the reasons are good enough," she said simply. "If you think that there's something to gain that outweighs the consequences." She sighed. "It's why I'm here."

"And because of _me_ right?" Killian retorted, his gaze dropping to her lips as she stepped closer. Honestly, she was going to kill him. He had _never _been this hyper aware of someone before. "_Emma_."

Emma stopped before she was near enough to touch him, her expression all but helpless. "What answer do you want, Leftenant?" she asked. "The truth? Or the one that follows the damn rules?"

"No one's listening right now. I want the _truth_." Killian's voice wavered as he spoke, his gaze sweeping over her face, trying to read her. "I want _that_ answer."

"I don't know!" Emma said. "I don't know what I'm doing, that's the truth. I just knew I wasn't ready to give up the one person who has ever made me feel this way." She bit her lip after the words came pouring out, her heart seemingly caught in her throat.

He hadn't meant for this to be like… well, _this_. He was just taunting her and frankly, he hadn't expected the outcome to be this. "Well, we've got three months at least to give you what you want." Killian said softly, touching her cheek.

Emma didn't trust herself to speak again, she had already said much more than she'd intended to. Much more than she needed to. "Three months," she said, though whether that was good or bad wasn't evident in her tone. Three months of this…. horrible longing for something she wasn't allowed to have might just be the worst thing she could think of. She met his gaze with her own. "And how do you know what it is that I want?"

Killian dropped his gaze to the floor, "You mentioned wanting freedom. You have it here… For the most part." He swallowed thickly. "Beyond that I don't pretend to know what you want."

Emma gave him a look. "But if you _did_ pretend to know what I wanted … I bet you could make a good guess." She sighed. "I'm not going to make you break any precious rules. I'll _work_ and I'll enjoy my time at sea, and I'll be happy for even that much. But I'm not exactly going anywhere, and if you think that this," she gestured between them, "is just magically going to disappear … "

"Those rules are _not_ precious to me, Emma. I would gladly be done with every ridiculous rule he's trying to set up to keep us apart. Because, trust me… Meeting you was _not _an accident, coming back from the journey that sold your fate to Ishtar - was not an accident, being invited to castle was _not_ an accident." Killian stepped closer to her, "You coming aboard was not an accident, either." He skimmed his hands gently down over her arms, just wanting to _touch_ her. "Whatever this is…"

Emma swallowed thickly as she looked up at him then. "Whatever this is," she echoed, "is what I _want_. That's the answer to your question. It's the reason I picked _this_ ship and not one of the others, it's the reason I even thought I _could."_

"It's what I want too." Killian assured her, leaning in and pressing his forehead against hers, wanting to be near to her. "This is the sort of feeling you hear about in story books."

Emma's hands moved of their own accord to his shoulders, and she closed her eyes as her forehead pressed against his, breathing deeply. "So what are we supposed to do? Pretend that there's _nothing_ until we can't stand it anymore?"

"I don't know." He admitted, his own eyes falling closed, his hands resting on her hips. He didn't know what to do about all of this. On one hand, he should obey his brother and Captain, but on the other hand… he wanted to obey whatever _she _wanted. "I don't know what to do Emma. I can't just pretend there's nothing here."

"Neither can I," Emma whispered. "And I don't _want_ to. I know we shouldn't … but how can we _not_? I don't know about you, but this doesn't happen for me every day."

"It's never happened to me before." Killian sighed heavily, his eyes flickering open. "I've never felt like… _this_. Leaving you behind yesterday physically made me ill."

"I saw you, you know," Emma said, her gaze meeting his. "Before I snuck onto the ship … I saw you on the dock. Yelling at your crew. There were a few times I almost changed my mind, I almost didn't go through with it. But then I saw you." She inhaled shakily. "That's not nothing to me."

"Well, I'm certainly glad you followed through. The thought of what…" He shook his head, "I know you don't want to talk about _that_. Neither do I." Killian brought a hand up to cup her cheek, "I will protect you Emma."

"I'm sorry you had to find out I was here … the way you did," Emma said. "When I was down in the hold … " She blushed, lowering her gaze. "I kept having these stupid scenarios about _you _finding me down there."

"And how did those scenarios go?" Killian asked with a soft laugh, smiling brightly at her. "I wish I'd been the one to find you. It would have spared us a _lot_ of issue."

"Would you have kept me all secreted away somewhere?" Emma asked, arching a brow as she looked around the room, a small smile playing over her lips. "I don't know if I should tell you what I thought about," she said with a laugh, "I think I started going a little delusional down there."

"I would have kept you _very _secret." Killian tilted his head and kissed her forehead. "I want to hear your delusional ideas. A _very_ curious mind would like to know."

"I don't know," Emma said, looking at him from beneath her lashes then. She was feeling a bit bolder now … knowing they weren't going to continue on pretending there was _nothing _happening here, in spite of whatever "rules" existed. "Some of them involved some things that we're not supposed to be thinking about."

"Like me kissing you?" Killian drawled out, his voice a little lower than normal. He knew they were treading on very thin ice, but he persisted nevertheless.

"Like you _wouldn't_ have if your brother hadn't been in the room … " Emma said pointedly. It had taken a lot of willpower — in her somewhat dazed-from-the-hold state — to not fling herself at him the moment she'd seen him in the Captain's quarters.

"Oh, I have a _very_ vivid image of what would have happened if he hadn't been there… Or if I'd been the one who found you initially." Killian smirked at her. "But fate seems to be torturing us."

"And yet you want me to _tell_ you, and torture us both a little bit more?" Emma asked, arching a brow at him. "I'm starting to think you might be a tiny bit in love with pain, Leftenant."

"I like_ knowing_." Killian brushed his fingers over her cheek. "Fuels the imagination and tonight's dreams. Aye?" He arched a brow, searching her eyes. "I still want to know."

Emma opened her mouth to speak, but found the words dying on her lips as she looked at him then. "Dreams?" she asked, a little breathlessly.

"Yes dreams. You know those sometimes pleasant _dreams _that come to you at night? Yes, well… I'll be dreaming of you tonight. More than likely of all the things we _can't _do." Killian shrugged his shoulders, his hands slipping back to her waist.

Emma rolled her eyes. "I know what dreams are," she said dryly, lightly shoving his shoulder, though not enough to make them break contact. She was aware of his hands at her waist, feeling as though his touch were burning her — in the best way — through the thin fabric of the tunic she wore. She smiled a little. "I'm fairly certain I did a bit of that down in the hold, myself. When I was able to sleep. I know I _thought_ of you. Of how you would react if you found me."

Killian's lips twisted with a smirk, "What I wouldn't pay to have seen those dreams of yours." He chuckled, hyper-aware of how close to she was right now. "Perhaps….if we choose to break _all_ the rules, those dreams will come true."

Emma looked up at him, teeth worrying her bottom lip nervously. "Perhaps they will," she said softly, wondering if her heart was really pounding that loudly, wondering if he could tell.

Killian leaned closer to her, his nose brushing against hers, half-tempted to kiss her, but not wanting to push any of this. He just wanted a kiss, nothing more. He cupped her cheek gently, smiling down at her.

Emma wanted more, but she didn't want to do the wrong thing. These waters were new to her, and she wasn't sure if she was ready to take a leap like that yet. She tilted her face up, just a little, enough that their lips were almost, but not quite, brushing. Every breath was shared in this moment, and her heart was about to burst from her chest.

Killian kissed her gently, his lips barely pressing against hers. He knew this was all new for her and he had no intention of pushing it any further than this. He cupped the back her head carefully, smiling as he pulled back. "So much for rules."

Emma smiled a little against his lips, savoring the little tingle she felt, the way it warmed her all the way through. "Did you ever really think they were going to hold?" she asked in a breathless whisper.

"I can't imagine living for three months aboard this ship, with you, and not being able to touch you at all." Killian licked his lips, laughing a little as looked down at at her. "You know, for just having your first kiss yesterday, you're very good at it." He toyed with a strand of her blond hair, tucking it behind her ear. "We'll find a way of sneaking away to steal kisses. You do know where my room is now."

"I've always been a fast learner," Emma commented idly, her eyes a going half-lidded as he toyed with her hair. She pulled back a little, giving him an amused grin. "That sounds like a distinct invitation to break the rules, Leftenant," she said lowly.

"It was." He grinned at her, mischief quite evident in his gaze. "If you want to break the rules, then I'll gladly break the rules with you. But only if you want. It's your choice."

"You never know," Emma said, her eyes sparkling with mischief and something else that even she wasn't completely aware of. "Dreams might just come true." Her gaze flickered to his, and she wasn't quite sure what it was about him that made this side of her, a side she'd never even known she HAD, come out.

"Eventually those rules are going to be very _very _broken if you keep being like this, princess." He licked his lips, gaze dropping to hers. "I believe you are a siren… And I love it."

"I never said whether I was or not, now did I?" Emma widened her eyes a little. "Maybe I'm just here to doom you all." She bit her lip, looking back up at him, wondering if it would be too much for her to kiss him again. After all, she was taught to wait for those sorts of things. Though she supposed she'd thrown that out the window by kissing him in the first place, in the garden.

"Well, I personally think that it will be a _glorious_ doom, if it's by your hand." He flashed a lopsided sort of grin at her, reaching for her hand and holding it gently. Killian's gaze dropped to her lips again, watching her bite down on her bottom lip.

"Well, if I were a siren, and I'm not saying that I am," Emma said thoughtfully, "I'd be sure to make all my trouble worth the effort, rest assured." Her eyes caught his then, and she noted the way he was looking at her. Her heartbeat quickened again, as she leaned in, just a little bit more, her breath caught in her throat.

Killian smirked a little when she started to lean in and his hand slid from her waist to the small of her back. "You're a very innocent, but not, siren." He whispered lowly, his heartbeat was pounding in his ears. "Do you want to kiss me Emma? Like you did in the garden?"

Emma inhaled sharply, she must be very easy to read, not at all as coy as she thought. She was still learning how this worked. But she knew she got a response from him, and she knew she wasn't the only one feeling these things.

"If I say yes, is that bad?" she whispered, lashes lowered, a soft flush on her cheeks. "Should I not want to?"

"Not bad at all." Killian replied, his fingers gently stroking her back through the material of her tunic. "You're more than welcome to repeat yesterday _anytime_ you want to, love." He knew that she was innocent in all of this, but she was right - she was a fast learner. Every little thing she did was driving him crazy. Three months of this and not breaking the rules would actually kill him.

"But I shouldn't want to," Emma said, her voice low, keeping her eyes on his face, more curious than anything about what kind of reactions she could pull from him… It was a new sort of power, one she found she could easily get used to, with him. "It's against the rules for me to want to touch you or kiss you or even be here with you," she leaned in just that little bit more, her lips barely brushing his, "right now."

"Isn't that what makes this all the more thrilling?" He asked, his voice a little rougher now. His gaze dropped to her lips again, half-lidded and clearly effected by her nearness. "Your decision."

"Is that what you're after?" Emma asked, her own voice strained and breathy. "Something thrilling?"

She didn't give him a chance to answer, her fingertips digging into his shoulders, where her hands rested, as she closed the last bit of distance between them, pressing her lips to his, much more insistently than the mere brush of lips that had come before this one.

He was after something far better than just something _thrilling_. He was after her, even though he knew that the end of this was just going to hurt them both. But, if they had a chance - three months to enjoy whatever this was between them, they were going to damn well enjoy it. Rules or not.

Killian melted into the kiss, pleased by the insistence that he was met with. He kissed her back, one hand cupping the back of her head and the other resting at the small of her back, keeping her close.

There was a shiver racing down her spine, her body felt like it was sparking with every touch, every breath, every movement of lips against lips. She sighed softly, her lips parting ever so slightly beneath his, and there was an overwhelming knowledge of how well they just fit. Her tongue slipped past her lips, sliding along his bottom lip then, wanting just a taste of everything that was him. Perhaps it was too bold… But to her, it felt right, and her arms slipped over his shoulders, pulling him in closer as she tilted her head just enough to deepen the kiss.

Killian let her guide the kiss, letting her decide when to deepen it or when to pull away. He had no intentions to push her into anything she was comfortable with - that was what that heinous arranged marriage had to offer her, not what he wanted to offer her. He wanted her to be free to want and do as she pleased. A soft groan passed his lips as he parted them for her tongue, his own sliding out to met hers. She certainly was a fast learn.

They should _not_ be doing this. And that only made her want to do it all the more. All her life, she'd been told what she could and couldn't do … and he, this, right now, was _definitely_ a "do not".

The way he groaned lit a fire, low and hot within her, one that she knew, someday, eventually, would want to be sated beyond the point of all reason. The thought should scare her, but all it did was exhilarate her, though it was beyond her as to why. One hand found its way into his hair, and she relished in the way the thick, dark strands slid through her fingers, much the way her tongue slid along his, setting frissons of desire through her that made her almost dizzy.

Killian's eyes fell shut, trying to mask another groan against her lips. She'd found his weak spot - his hair. He pulled her a little closer, wanting to feel how warm and real she was pressed against him. He knew that this was wrong - that his brother would throw him off the ship - in the middle of the ocean - for doing this. It was kissing and touching; _nothing _more.

Emma pulled back just a little, just enough to breathe, her breath coming out ragged and shaky. Her eyes remained closed, as she savored the sensations that she still could feel lingering, and every breath she drew felt like she was drawing him in. She was certain that she'd rather be dead than not feel his lips against hers like that again. "Killian … " she whispered, simply because, in that moment, there were no other words on her tongue.

Killian smiled, his eyes flickering open to take in the sight that was _her_. "Yes, love?" He asked softly, not wanting to break the moment that still lingered around them. She was full of everything he'd always hoped to find in someone. Just being near her felt like he was complete in a way that _should_ have scared him.

Emma felt his eyes on her before she opened hers, a small smile quirking the corners of her lips. "There really was no end to that sentence," she whispered, making to moves to pull away from him, though logic told her that she should.

"Well, you can say my name as much as you'd like to, love." Killian laughed, giddy with all of this. He hadn't felt this happy in a _very_ long time. He wasn't exactly one to enjoy a night at a tavern when they made port, but when he had - it was never like this. A kiss didn't set him off like Emma did. "I'll have you know, you can also play with my hair like that whenever you want to."

Emma arched a brow, biting her lip as she looked at him. "Oh, but I don't think that I _can_," she said lowly. "I mean, not when other people are around. What would they think, us being on such _familiar_ terms with each other?" She smirked a little, letting her fingers slip through his hair once again. "Have I found a weakness, Leftenant?"

"I'm sure that if they heard us being so familiar with one another they would assume we've broken _all_ the rules and I would be thrown off the ship." Killian bumped his nose against hers. "You have found a weakness _princess_. One that you can only use behind closed doors. Like right now."

"Oh, so you mean I _can't_ drag you around by your hair up on deck?" Emma asked teasingly, feigning disappointment. "Well, how am I ever going to have any fun around here?" She jutted out her lower lip, just a little.

"I think that playing with my hair on deck will get us very much found out." He laughed, eyeing her lip before focusing on her eyes again. "You are something else Emma." Killian cupped her cheek, adoration evident in his gaze. "I'm so glad you're here and not where you could be."

Emma felt her heart flutter again, the way he was looking at her — no one had ever looked at her like that. "I think maybe you've just spent too much time on this ship," she said, trying to keep her tone light and not give away just how _deeply_ and intensely she felt for him. Her expression softened then as her eyes met his. "I'm glad I'm here too." _With you_, but she didn't say the words out loud.

Killian laughed, "Maybe I have." He grinned at her, unable to resist teasing her. "After three months you might get bored of me and the ship. Never know." He gave her a look, wiggling his brows as he laughed.

"You're probably right," Emma said, nodding sagely, blinking at him with an innocence that only she could pull off. "It'll be a nice diversion, but clearly what's waiting for me is much better than anything I might find here." Her teeth caught her bottom lip as she tried not to laugh.

"Clearly I'm not match to the prowess of the King," Killian said, barely able to stay straight faced. "You'd much prefer him than me." He leaned in and brushed his lips over hers, laughing slightly.

Emma's smile faltered a little then, and she was barely able to keep a shudder of revulsion from racing down her spine at his words. "Clearly, I've made the wrong choice," she said quietly, leaning in and kissing him with a little more urgency, not wanting to think about the life that she'd left behind, and what she _could_ be dealing with right now, were she not here.

Killian smiled against her lips, pulling back for a breath. "Are you certain you've just learned how to kiss? You've learned how to take the breath out of a man."

"Maybe it's all part of my fiendish plan," Emma said, though his words left her a little breathless on their own. She'd never known herself to be someone that any man would ever desire, in a real way.

"Oh, is that the _siren_ talking?" Killian teased, stepping back a little and taking both of her hands in his. He brought them up to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to each knuckle. "Well you've done your job. You've ensnared me."

"Might be," Emma responded with a small smile, "guess you'll have to take your chances and find out, hmm?" She lowered her lashes, a blush creeping up on her cheeks. "You sound fairly happy to be ensnared. Normally one wouldn't enjoy that."

"Well, this is a pretty decent deal if I'm going to be ensnared." Killian said matter-of-factly, squeezing her hands. "I get to enjoy my time with you, even if a watery death comes my way by the hands of this _beautiful_ siren."

"Perhaps you should show me the rest of the ship now," Emma said, somewhat reluctantly. "Unless there's more in this room that I've not seen…" It was only after the words are out of her mouth that she realized how they might be construed, and she felt her cheeks redden… But she made no attempt to take it back, either.

Killian laughed at her words, knowing that she hadn't meant it exactly how it came out. "I'll show you _more_ in this room at another date." He assured her, kissing the top of her hand again, before he release his hold and stepped back to open the door. "After you."

Emma was glad he'd let her verbal misstep pass easily, and she peeked her head out the door, not wanting to run the risk of being caught in what was most definitely a compromising situation. "Not to, um, get demanding… But is there a place on the ship with food?"

"It's nowhere near as good as those sweetrolls we had back at the port, but I certainly think that we can find you some good hardtack in the mess hall." Killian chuckled, striding out of his room and into the corridor. "It's down this way."

"Whatever you have is fine," Emma said honestly with a genuine smile. She was starving and she wasn't about to complain about a lack of fine dining, not when they were giving her everything she wanted in other ways. And she'd never been a picky eater. When she was very young, her mother had been horrified to find her eating grass, saying she wanted to be like the horses. "I haven't really eaten since last night."

Killian frowned, concern on his face. "You need to eat." He led her towards the next doorway, that opened in the mess hall. They weren't going to be alone here, a few other sailors sat around eating, fresh from their shifts and more than likely preparing to sleep soon. "Let's get you something."

Emma nodded, feeling a little bit as though she were on display as they walked past the other sailors. "Do they know who I am?" she asked quietly.

"Emma? _Yes_. Princess? _No._.. Not yet." Killian sighed a little, giving the men a look when they began staring at her. "Continue eating." He said firmly, every bit the Leftenant that he was in that moment.

Emma kept her head bowed. She knew that neither Killian nor his brother would let anything happen (well, nothing she didn't want, anyway, she thought, stealing a look at Killian from the corner of her eyes), but it was a singular experience, having the realization farm on her, that she was the only woman aboard this ship.

"Are you going to tell them? That I'm the princess? Or not?" She really didn't know which option would be better.

"I honestly don't know. I mean… Saying that you're the princess will keep any of them from going rogue and… well." He widened his eyes to get his point across, motioning for her to step in front of him. "I'll have to discuss it with Liam… unless you want them to not know."

"I don't mind if they know," Emma said after a moment, chewing on her lower lip thoughtfully. "You trust them all, I assume? That they wouldn't somehow send word from a port that would give me away? Because that would seriously hinder your hopes of a reward."

"The money means nothing to me," Killian said quietly, "Perhaps to my brother, perhaps to the crew - but it doesn't matter to me." He opened one of the crates, producing a piece of hardtack for her. "It's not much." He met her gaze, a small smile on his lips. "I'll go tell these men. If you want."

"It's fine, Killian… Leftenant," she amended quickly, a small smile on her lips as she took the food from him. She looked behind her, carefully hoisting herself into one of the closed crates to sit while she ate the hardtack, which was just as bland and tasteless as any hardtack, but she smiled appreciatively nonetheless. "By far, the best of its kind," she proclaimed with a grin.

Killian laughed, watching her with interest, "Only _you_ would find pleasure in hardtack, _princess_." He teased slightly, though he tried to keep his expression impassive, just in case the men were watching. He wasn't ready to leave her side yet.

"If you knew how rare it was for me to go without food for any prolonged period of time, you'd understand," Emma retorted with a shrug. "I've eaten worse. Food brought from Ishtar, for one." She made a face. She probably wasn't supposed to be talking so freely or happily with the ship's lieutenant, but she refused to sit and be silent.

She looked strangely right aboard the ship, even sitting on a crate in the mess hall. And he tried not to notice just how _good_ she looked in the tunic and pants. A princess in pants - she surely wouldn't have worn that in Ishtar. "I barely touched my food last night. I wouldn't know." He laughed, shaking his head.

"Well, neither did I, come to that," Emma said, widening her eyes a little. "That must explain why I'm so hungry now." She laughed a bit, shaking her head. She had never really felt quite so free, and she loved it.

Killian moved over to the open crate, grabbing another piece of hardtack, bringing it over to her. "Then you need to eat up. No starving princesses aboard this ship."

"I wouldn't want to overdo it on the rations," Emma said, eyeing the other piece of hardtack. "You only have so much food onboard for everyone, I'm not going to take more than my share." She wasn't here to be a spoiled, pampered princess. She'd left to not be that, too try and see new things.

"Then I'll eat it myself," Killian said, giving her a look as he bit into the hardtack. "I would so prefer this to be a sweetroll." He laughed, casting his gaze back to the men. "You don't mind if I go tell them do you?"

"By all means," Emma said with a nod. "I suppose they wouldn't take kindly to their superior officers being less than truthful with them." She said the words lightly, but she couldn't deny that there was some trepidation about all of it. Not all men were like Killian, not all men wouldn't use the princess thing for their own gains.

Killian smiled a little at her, before turning on his heels and moving over to the officers. He sat down at the table with them, explaining to them that the woman behind him, sitting on the crate, was the Princess from the kingdom they had just left. He explained nothing else about how she came to be aboard the ship. He didn't know what their plan would be once they were heading back, but he knew that he didn't want there to be discrepancies in their story.

He returned after a few minutes, rolling his eyes so only she could see it. "Well, now they know."

Emma craned her neck a little to peer over his shoulder to see if she could discern from their expressions how the news had gone over. "How'd they take it?" she asked. She supposed, worst case scenario, she could stay confined in her little room for the duration of the voyage — though the thought didn't fill her with any joy.

"They seem to be more curious than anything. I warned them the consequences of any foul play and I do believe they'll spread my threats around the ship. They're all generally good men, rest assured in that fact." Killian smiled at her a little, keeping his voice low then. "Keeping you all to myself on those fronts."

His last words caught her attention enough that she turned her head back to face him, eyes wide and guileless as she looked at him. "So you're a tiny bit possessive, are you?" she asked him in a teasing tone, keeping her voice low.

"You have _no _idea." Killian said just as quietly. "Being a _younger_ brother means I always get to do everything in the shadow of my brother. It's nice when I finally have something." He ducked his head, rubbing the back of his neck.. "If it wanted to be… _eventually_."

Emma sighed a little, started to speak, before she caught sight of the other sailors out of the corner of her eyes. A few of them had curious looks on their faces as they looked at them. "Maybe we should continue the tour," she said pointedly. She had things to say … but they were things that couldn't be said here.

"As you wish _princess_." Killian said, flashing her a wide grin, before he washed it away as he turned in front of the other sailors. "Be thankful, boys, you could be having to escort _this_ around." He scoffed a little, putting on a show, one that he actually hated putting on. He wished he could just be open about everything, but _rules_.

Emma made a face at the back of his head — she knew it was an act that benefited her in the long run, but it didn't mean she had to _like_ it. She flashed her most charming "court smile" at the other sailors as the walked past. "I don't know, Leftenant," she said, adopting a very blase tone, "they might be more fun than you … " Her eyes flashed mischievously but only _he_ was close enough to see that, which was exactly what she wanted.

"Well, by all means, you can have them be your personal escort… _tomorrow." _He widened his eyes - something only she could see, along with a small smirk that danced across his lips. Like hell he'd let someone else lead her around. Even if his brother wanted it. "Come along _princess_." Killian motioned for her to walk ahead of him out the door, looking back to give the sailors a look that made it seem as though he was bored with all of this.

"Well, _maybe_ I'll do that, _Leftenant_," Emma retorted, raising her brows a bit and grinning, still only for his benefit. Just before walking out the door, Emma turned and grinned at the other men. "Lovely to meet you all, maybe I'll see some of you tomorrow." She was biting back a laugh as they exited out into the corridor once more.

"So is this how it's going to be while you're aboard? _Bantering_?" Killian drawled out the word, making it far longer than it actually was. He arched a brow, pressing his tongue to the inside of his cheek as he eyed her.

Emma tilted her head to the side, giving a little shrug of one shoulder, trying to ignore the little shiver that raced down her spine at the lazy drawl in his voice just then. "You started it," she pointed out, as if that made all the sense in the world.

"Oh, I did…" He smirked, wiggling his brows as he eyed her. "So… where were we in there? You said something about how I'm so terribly possessive, or something like that."

"Did I say that?" Emma feigned innocence briefly, before she looked around, almost furtively. "Is this a good place to talk?" she asked, dropping her voice to a whisper.

Killian looked around the corridor, not seeing any other sailors around. But at anytime there _could_ be someone who could overhear them. "Perhaps not, it may have to wait."

Emma's brow furrowed. She wasn't sure she _wanted_ to wait, she might have time to talk herself _out_ of talking and she didn't want to do that either. She shook her head a little. "It wasn't the possessive thing," she said quietly. "Though, I mean, you are, a little." She gave him a faint smile then.

"What was it?" Killian asked quietly, keeping a watchful eye on the corridor to make sure they were truly alone. His brows knit together as he looked down at her, searching her green eyes.

Emma reached to tuck some of her hair behind her ear, before she realized it was already pushed back, making the whole motion unnecessary, but it gave her a moment to gather her thoughts. She didn't even know where she was going with this, it just seemed important to say. "I'm a princess," she said, matter-of-factly, keeping her voice very quiet, "I have a lot of things that are _mine_. But the thing is that it's just … things that have been _given_ to me, for no reason other than who I am. Nothing that's ever been _mine_ has been something I've _chosen,_ until now … " She shook her head. "Not that I'm assuming … " she sighed. "You said you've always been in your brother's shadow and having something that's _just yours_ is … " She licked her lips. "I'm just saying that … I _am_. Or I could be … If you wanted, I mean. I'm not … there won't be someone else who comes and steals my attention." She lowered her lashes. "I could be yours."

Killian listened to every word she said, studying the way she looked as she spoke. Her words made his heart beat faster, his pulse thump in his ears. Was she truly offering herself to him? Because that was the greatest offer he'd ever been offered. "I would like that." He said softly, smiling at her brightly. "So long as _I_ am someone you want… to be yours."

"I wouldn't be here now if that wasn't something I wanted," Emma said quietly. She wanted to reach out to him, but she didn't dare do so here, where they could be caught. "I can try and justify it a million ways. But I'm here because of you."

"Some_one_ who is finally mine." Killian smiled at her, tucking his hands behind his back to resist the urge to pull her in and hug her. Anyone could find them and while their whispering could look suspicious there was at least space between them. "I don't even care how much heartbreak this could cause in the end. I don't care about what comes after these three months. I have _you_."

"Three months is a long time," Emma said, her eyes flickering over his face. Sometimes it took her a moment, to remember that this was real, that she was _here _and he was too … that whatever this was was not just some beautiful dream. She didn't say what else she was thinking in that moment, though she thought her eyes might've given some of it away. Even when these months were over — no matter what happened — she wouldn't only be his for these three months. It would be always.

"You're beautiful." Killian whispered, glancing down the corridor. "We should keep going. Just in case." He said, though he wanted to keep moving because he was certain that if he kept standing there he was going to make a move and they were going to get caught.

Emma gave a little laugh at that. "Thanks … " she said, ducking her head, before nodding. "We should. Still more ship to see." She gave him a look, wondering if her heart would just constantly beat faster when he was around, and if she was just going to have to learn to get used to it. "You really should stop distracting us from our task at hand, Leftenant," she threw out teasingly, clasping her hands behind her back demurely as they started walking once more.

Killian rolled his eyes with a laugh. "Of course… it's just _my_ fault." He smirked, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye as he walked along beside her towards the next stairwell. "Now we're going above deck, which will mean _everyone_. Our last minutes alone for awhile are going to be in that stairwell."

Emma's lips twitched upward once again. She was going to have to keep the stupid smile off her face once they were up on deck. "Of course it's your fault," she quipped. "I'm just an innocent little princess." She smiled at him sweetly, pushing her hair back behind her ear nervously as they approached the stairwell.

"You may think you're innocent… but I've found that you are also very _not_ innocent." Killian countered, opening the door for her. He swallowed thickly, eyeing her as she pushed her hair behind her ears. It was definitely a nervous action. "If you want… I mean, you're more than welcome to head up alone and I'll follow up."

Emma gave him a look. "You throwing me to the sharks already, Leftenant?" she asked. "Let me guess, your brother's up there, just waiting to scrutinize everything we say and do?" She stepped through the door into the dimly-lit stairwell that lead up on deck, maybe stepping a bit closer to Killian than was _strictly_ necessary as she passed him.

"Like I said… Last few moments alone before we have to deal with _him_." He was his Captain and his brother and perhaps he should have been a little more respectful. But the desire to be respectful when Liam had laid out rules that they would never obey, didn't really lend to being a doting brother. "We'll have to stay far away from each other and not look at each other."

"You're just giving me a tour," Emma said, leaning in a bit, even though she knew that she shouldn't. "What's the harm in that?" She flicked her gaze up to his, knowing full well what the _harm_ was and not really giving a damn about it.

Killian's gaze dropped to her lips when she leaned closer. She was far from the innocent princess that she pretended to be. He knew that she _was_ innocent, but this faster learner thing was going to be the death of both of them. "_Emma_." He whispered lowly, leaning in and catching her lips.

She didn't have a chance to speak before he'd leaned in, pressing his lips against hers. She was only to happy to respond in kind, one hand moving up, curling around the back of his neck to keep him close, her lips parting slightly against his.

This was going to be _torture_. Killian slid his hands behind her, keeping her fairly close. He groaned against her lips, his tongue sliding over her lips, seeking entrance. They needed a hell of a kiss to make the rest of the evening - doable.

Emma's own tongue slid out to tangle with his, her fingernails playing lightly over the nape of his neck. She wanted to press herself against him, to completely lose herself in the kiss. She could feel his hands against the small of her back through the thin fabric of her tunic, could imagine the way his fingers would feel against her skin. She gasped against his lips, a slight edge of newfound fervor in her kiss now.

The sound she made sparked desire coursing through him. It took everything he had in him _not_ to let this blossom into more. He wanted nothing more than the press her back against the wall and give her _more, _but he controlled himself. Barely. He let his teeth scrape gently over her bottom lip as he let the kiss deepen.

His teeth against her lip sent a shockwave right through her, her free hand curled in the lapel of his jacket, pulling him in closer. She wanted _more_, and she didn't even know what it all meant … she just knew that with him, there was no such thing as too much, there would never be. A soft moan formed in the back of her throat, and she couldn't keep the sound from escaping.

The sound of _her_ moaning sealed his fate. There was no way that they were getting off this ship, in three months' time, without her being very _very_ unmarriageable. Her words about wanting to be _his_ and this moment right now, might as well have been him giving up his position aboard the vessel.

Killian groaned against her lips, moving a hand up to the back of her neck, deepening the kiss, before pulling back again. "_Emma_." He breathed out shakily.

Emma may have let out a noise akin to a whimper when he pulled back, before she realized she'd even made a sound. Her hand was still curled around the back of his neck, her eyes closed as her breath came out, short and gaspy.

Killian tilted his head and pressed a soft row of kisses along her jaw, trying to calm down. "Keep making all of those sounds." He requested, with a low chuckle, his lips brushing along her soft skin. "They're…"

"They're … _what_?" Emma gasped, her eyes flying open when she felt his lips against her jawline, brushing over her skin just barely. She had no idea how he could make her feel _like this_, like she was turning to liquid, burning hotter than she'd even thought possible, just from the feel of his lips. She wanted so much _more_ … but only from him. Only ever from him. "_Killian_ … " she groaned, one hand finding its way back to his hair.

He was certain that she had no idea what she was doing to him, no idea the effect that she had on him. "They're…_gods_." Killian trailed off, his lips moving from her jaw to her neck, gently kissing along her soft skin. He needed to pull away now, before they were both two wound up.

"_Oh_," Emma gasped, lips parting, eyelids fluttering when his lips brushed over a particularly sensitive spot then. Her fingers in his hair tightened and she inhaled sharply, a plethora of new sensations coursing through her then. She _knew_ they should stop … but Gods, she didn't want to.

Killian smiled against her skin as he continued kissing down her neck, tongue ever so slightly flicking out against her skin. They really should stop, but the responses he was getting out of her was spurring him on. Just to hear what he could do to her.

Emma felt a jolt of _something_ go straight to her core as his tongue flicked out against her skin, and it knocked her breathless. "_Killian_," she gasped, before biting down on her lip to keep from making another sound like that one.

They were merely a few stairs away from the top deck, where his brother was who could find them like this. So much for rules. "Emma." He whispered against her skin, pulling back to meet her eyes. "We should… We should stop."

It took Emma a moment to reconcile her mind with the present, her thoughts were reeling, a mess of want and need and _more_ and she didn't even know what it was she _wanted_, but she wanted it, all the same. "I … " she breathed out shakily, her eyes opening slowly to meet his. "Right … we should … we should … stop."

Killian was well aware that he was trembling, ever so slightly. The ache that had been sparked just by kissing her was now so much more evident and worse. "One day we won't stop." He said lowly.

Emma raised her gaze to his, her eyes darker now. She'd never felt anything like the things he made her feel, and she couldn't begin to imagine what _that day_ would be like. "One day," she repeated, her voice strained as she desperately tried to hold onto some shred of composure — Emma was not used to being at a loss or out of control, but she felt as though she'd been in a constant state of upheaval since the day she'd met him.

Killian brushed his knuckles over her cheek. "You alright?" He asked softly, his voice wavering as he tried to keep himself in check. "I know this is all… New for you."

Emma's expression softened as some of the haze in her mind finally started to clear, and sanity made its return back to her. She smiled at him, at how careful and concerned he was and nodded a little. "I'm fine," she whispered. "Better than fine."

Killian smiled softly, "Good." He laughed a little, "That was bloody amazing." He clicked his tongue against his teeth. "We need to go up now… Sadly."

Emma licked her lips nervously, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear again — she was sure he was figuring out that that was a nervous habit of hers. "Well … lead on, Leftenant," she said with a small nod, hoping her voice really wasn't as shaky as she felt it sounded right then.

Killian ran his fingers through his hair, making sure it didn't look like she'd just had her fingers burried in it. He led her up onto the deck, the moon above casting the deck in a pale blue hue. "Sailors never rest. We've always got to steer the ship."

"Well, it's good to know there's always someone at the helm," Emma replied, following him up. "I would be a little concerned otherwise." The breeze up on deck felt _amazing _and Emma took a moment just to take a deep breath, inhaling the scent of the sea. She smiled softly. "This is much better," she said, more to herself than anything.

She was breathtaking as she stood their, wind blowing her hair; similar to their afternoon on the tower. She was beautiful. And here. "I thought you might like it up here." Killian said, trying to keep himself in check, knowing that others were watching them. Including his brother. Though Liam hadn't come over yet, he gaze was unyielding to the pair of them.

Emma was well aware of all the eyes on them now that they were up on deck, and she did her best to keep herself in check. She clasped her hands behind her back and looked around — the deck was quite large — she'd seen it, obviously, but it was an entirely different thing to actually _be _standing on it. "The fresh air is nice," she conceded with a very modest smile — nothing improper about that.

"Let's hope you do well with your sealegs." He teased, hearing a few men around them snigger. If he kept that banter up, he hoped no one would see through that facade.

Emma rolled her eyes. "I'll do just fine," she retorted, keeping her tone dry. "I think if I were going to be sick, it would've happened _below_ deck." Truth be told, she felt _better_ up here on deck with the sea wind whipping around them, than she'd felt in a very long time. Only back on her lonely stretch of beach had she ever felt this free back home.

She cocked her head to the side then, knowing very well what sort of show needed to be put on for the rest of the crew. She was no stranger to it at court, and this was very much the same. "Well, go on, Leftenant, show me something interesting."

Killian rolled his eyes at her comment, "Can't see much in the night." He scoffed a little, putting on the show that they were going to have to keep up throughout her stay aboard the ship. "I think you're going to get _awfully _bored come morning, _princess_. I mean, you're used to such luxuries and here… well comfort is not something found aboard a ship." He nodded his head, motioning for her to follow him. He had a feeling that she might find the canons somewhat interesting. There were canons above and below deck, but the ones on the top deck were adorned with her kingdom's insignia.

Emma gave him a tight-lipped smile, one she'd perfected back home. "Oh, I'm sure I'll find _some way_ to keep myself entertained," she said, adopting a bored tone as she followed him, well aware that the Captain of the ship was watching them like a hawk. "When will the ship be going into port next?" That was safe enough conversation, knowing where they were heading and for how long they'd be at each place. And she _was_ interested in all of this, though she knew it wasn't proper or befitting a princess.

Killian rubbed the back of his neck, trying to recall what their course had planned for them. "We have two stops to make before we reach our final destination. We should reach our first within the week, bearing no storms cause us issue." He explained, looking out to sea so no one would catch the way he _wanted_ to look at her. "Could always dump you off at one of those ports."

Emma arched a brow. "You do that and there goes your _reward_," she said pointedly, giving him a look that only _he_ would see, before smiling sweetly. "You're not going to do that. We have a deal. You're stuck with me."

"An awful fate if you ask me," Killian retorted, knowing that his brother was within earshot and feeling his gaze on the back of his head. "A _woman_ on board a naval vessel - a _princess. _He kept his hands tucked behind his back. "You might get bored by the time we reach port and demand to go back."

"Guess we'll have to find out," Emma said, unconsciously mirroring his stance, her eyes drifting along the row of cannons in front of them. She smiled a bit to herself when she saw the flower insignia of her father's crest. "Do you have to use these often? Against _pirates _or something?" Her eyes lit up a little, she couldn't help but sort of love all the danger, just a little bit.

"Aye. We've run into several pirate vessels, though this journey should not run us through their paths." Killian gave her a look, trying not to look so interested in how excited she looked then. "The cannons help us to ward them off. A few warning shots and most flee."

"Well that's slightly disappointing," Emma said with a laugh, "sad excuse for brigands, if you ask me." She tilted her head to the side. "Where exactly _are_ we going — if it's a kingdom my family has dealings with, it may be best not to go tossing my name around. They wouldn't know me on sight, but my name … "

"Shall we refer to you as Hope again then, _princess_?" He asked, arching a curious brow. "Because we are indeed going to Kingdoms that your family has connections with. Unless of course you want them to keep you safe." He widened his eyes for emphasis.

And run the risk of them _keeping_ her ashore until someone from her kingdom could come and fetch her? Not likely. "It might be for the best," she said with a nod. "I expect our deal with me aboard this ship to remain intact until we return to my home."

"If the lady insists," He said, trying to sound begrudging of the fact. While, in actuality, the thought of leaving her _anywhere_ made him angry. She was going to stay right there, near him, until they could no longer be together.

"_And what does the lady insist upon_?" Liam asked as he approached the pair, his gaze flickering between them suspiciously.

"To stay aboard the Jewel, brother. I made jest of leaving her behind," He rolled his eyes, for the sake of his brother. "It would appear the princess desires to stay. Sadly."

"_Ah_." Liam raised his brows as he turned to face Emma. "_Is all well for you?"_

Emma did her best to keep her eyes from drifting back to Killian while Liam was around, not wanting _anything_ to set off suspicions. Gods knew, the Captain could assign someone _else_ to "keep an eye" on her — she knew that's what it was, they could call it whatever they like — and she didn't _want_ anyone else. She nodded at Liam then. "Everything is lovely, thank you. And thank you, again, for … what you've done for me."

"_We couldn't very well turn the ship around. Princess or not_," Liam explained, giving Killian a look as he spoke. It was quite evident that while Liam didn't trust his brother with this situation, he wasn't about to make it worse by irritating the princess. He would adhere to their plan, so long as the two of them behaved. "_You best be sleeping soon, lass, the ship comes alive at dawn. You won't be resting much then."_

"The Captain's right," Killian said, perhaps a little too quickly, but Liam let it slide.

"Will you be giving me something to do, come morning?" Emma asked, and she was genuinely curious now. "With all due respect, I'm not interested in being just another piece of cargo on your ship, Captain. I said I'd work, and I meant it, whatever you see fit. I … don't do well sitting idly, though, and I would like to contribute, however I can."

Liam set his jaw hard, before sighing heavily, "_If you insist. I'll discuss with Leftenant Jones what we can have you do tomorrow._" The Captain turned to look at his brother, "_You'll have to watch her. I'm not standing around and minding the princess_."

"If I must." Killian let his shoulders sag, though his heart beat faster at the chance to spend tomorrow with her. Teaching her more about the ship - exactly what she wanted.

Emma's heart gave a little flip at the Captain's words — more time with Killian was exactly what she wanted — but she did her best to keep her expression neutral. "I'm afraid I do insist, Captain," she said. "I don't do well with just sitting around. I'm a fast learner," she jutted her chin, pointedly avoiding looking in Killian's direction. "Whatever you decide, I'll do."

Oh, she was definitely a fast learner. He'd discovered that to be _very_ true in the stairwell. But these were details that Liam could _never_ find out about. "We'll make her swab the deck." Killian jested, casting a gaze towards Emma before looking back to his brother with a small smile. "No, in all honesty we'll put her to work in some way. Able-bodied hands are always useful."

He looked back to Emma, "But that means you'll need to rise at dawn."

Emma rolled her eyes at his quip, though if that's what they told her to do, she would do it without complaint. Princess she was, yes, but her parents had never raised her to be spoiled and pampered and above work. Her father had been a shepherd, and her mother had lived in the forest, after all.

She gave a one-shouldered shrug at his next words. "If you knew how early I had to be awake to sneak out of the castle some days … well, you'd know that awaking at dawn really won't be an issue here." She was aware that she was probably the most ill-behaved princess in any of the kingdoms, but for the moment, she couldn't find it in her to care.

"_I'll leave you to her then,_" Liam said with a tight-lipped smile, bowing slightly before stepping behind Killian. He grasped his shoulder firmly, leaning close to say into his ear, "_I expect no trouble from either of you. If tomorrow causes any trouble, I'll relieve you of this duty_."

"Of course _brother_." Killian said, swallowing thickly around the lump in his throat. He wasn't about to let anyone else have the opportunity to keep a watchful eye on her. "Come along, princess, I'll see you to your room."

"Thank you, again, Captain," Emma said politely as he departed, before turning her eyes back to Killian. She didn't trust herself to say anything more just then, she had fully expected Liam to shuffle her off below decks and keep her there for the duration of this journey — everything she was getting now seemed like some kind of dream.

"Well, hopefully within a few days' time, I'll know my way around well enough that you won't_ have_ to lead me everywhere, Leftenant," she said, for the benefit of the others. Because they both knew it didn't matter how well she came to know the ship — if it were possible, they'd never be far from one another.

Killian chuckled, "_Ah_, that would be bliss. Then I wouldn't have to ignore duties to make sure a princess doesn't get lost." He headed off towards the stairwell again, his heart pounding in his chest. Perhaps this journey wouldn't be as miserable as he thought Liam would make it. If only the behaved.

"But are you really ignoring duties if your given the task of keeping an eye on me?" Emma asked, widening her eyes a little. "Seems to me that you have a _new_ task at hand, Leftenant. Like it or not," she added pointedly.

"Sounds like I'm going to have to make sure I do this job _thoroughly_." Killian drawled out, keeping his hands to himself as they descended down into the stairwell once more. "Can't leave the princess wanting or anything like that."

Emma jutted her chin a bit as they descended, and she tried not to think about what had transpired in this stairwell only a little while ago. His words currently were not making it an easy task. "You make a fair point," she conceded, keeping her tone as light as she could. "An … unsatisfied princess might be unhappy company indeed."

"Can't have unhappy company. Got to keep you pleased." Killian flashed her a tight lipped smile, holding the door open for her as they reached the bottom. "Don't worry princess,I'll hold up all that I've promised."

"Ah, but all that you've promised _whom_?" Emma asked, lowering her voice, pausing at the bottom of the stairs and looking at him, a small half-smile on her lips. "Because, Leftenant, I think you've promised your Captain, and your princess, _very_ different things."

"Who do you think?" He asked, playing coy with her. He pressed his tongue to the inside of his cheek, his gaze dropping to her lips briefly, before he turned on his heels. "Come along, you must return to your room now. Before rules are broken."

"As I suspected," Emma said without elaborating, following him, the barest smirk on her lips as they made her way back through the corridor. Truth be told, she could've gotten back to her room herself — it was a fairly straight passage. But she wasn't about to tell _him_ that. "No rules are being broken, you're _supposed_ to see me to bed." She gave him her sweetest, most guileless smile then.

Killian laughed a little to himself, guiding her down the corridor to her cabin. He turned on his heels to face her, tilting his head. "Do you wish for me to fetch you at dawn or can I trust you to be waiting up top?"

Emma was not eager to return to that tiny little room, and even less eager for their time together to be over so soon, though she knew there was little choice here. "I don't think I'll need to burden you with extra duties, Leftenant," she said with a small nod, lowering her gaze as they came to a stop in front of her cabin. "I _believe_ I can find my way to the deck at daybreak."

Killian glanced up and down the corridor. They were alone. If only for a few precious minutes. "I'll see you in the morning, lass." He said warmly, leaning in to quickly steal a kiss from her lips. "Good night. Remember to _dream_."

Emma smiled softly against his lips, letting the kiss linger for a few moments, as long as she thought they could get away with it. "I don't think that's going to be a problem," she whispered. "Thank you."

"You're welcome love." He said softly, brushing his lips over hers again, before pulling away. Killian ghosted his hands down over her arms, smiling at her. "I'll see you in the morning." He said quietly, stepping back now before he could talk himself out of leaving her.

"Sweet dreams, _Killian_," she said quietly, bowing her head at him ever so slightly as he backed away. She wanted him to stay … but she couldn't ask for that. "I'll see you in the morning."


	4. Freedom

A/n: We are aware that it's spelled _Lieutenant_ but we chose to use _Leftenant_ to get the way it's said.

* * *

Emma was awake well before dawn the next morning, thanks to the dreams she had, in fact, endured, leaving her breathless and aching and more than a little confused to wake up and find herself _alone_.

Sighing, she rose, making her way carefully to the table where the lantern set, fingers fumbling to light it so she could see. She found her satchel on the ground, and unrolled the only other tunic she had brought with her. She would have to try and acquire some new clothes when they docked next. She used the water in the basin to clean, and pulled on her fresh clothing, and braided her hair, taking a ribbon from her satchel to tie it back. If they would be up on deck all day, she would need it out of the way.

She sat down on the edge of the bunk again, pulling her boots on quickly. She knew she was very early, but that was better than being late, and she couldn't have gone back to sleep if she'd wanted — though her dreams had been more than pleasant, she wasn't sure how she would look at him today without blushing.

There were few sailors up on deck once she got there, having no trouble finding her way. She assumed they only needed a few to man things up here overnight, letting the others sleep. Emma didn't want to disturb their work, so she made her way to one of the railings, looking out over the still water, the sky at the edge of the horizon just barely starting to glow with a tinge of pink that heralded the sunrise. It was beautiful out here, and being on the sea, on her way someplace new, was everything she'd ever hoped for.

She was lost in her thoughts when someone behind her cleared their throat. She was expecting to see Killian, and her brow furrowed to see a much older man. He had removed his Naval hat, and had his head bowed to her in deference. He was the first of the sailors to have approached her, and Emma honestly wasn't sure how to react.

"Hello," Emma said, a little unnerved.

"Highness," the man said, "I wasn't sure if the others had come to pay their respects yet, but the Captain gave us strict orders to be kind to you."

Emma smiled faintly. "Thank you, but it's not necessary to be so formal. You can call me Emma. I'm not here for special treatment."

The man smiled, and Emma could tell it was not a gesture he did often, he had a very stern, hard face, though it was not an unkind one. "No, you wouldn't be. I knew your grandfather, Leopold. I served in his Royal Navy, as I now serve his daughter's."

Emma perked up a little at that. "You did?" she said. She had never gotten the chance to know her mother's father, he'd died — been _murdered — _long before she'd ever been born.

"Aye, I did, and I will tell you, Highn — Emma, my lady," the man went on, "knowing him … he'd be proud of you."

Emma smiled a little more then, feeling her spine straighten a bit. "Thank you … " She trailed off, not knowing the man's name.

"Albom," the man said, ducking his head once more, "if it please you. If there's anything you're needing, you just let me know."

"Thank you, that's very kind," Emma said sincerely, feeling the little knots that had formed in her stomach starting to loosen. She'd been afraid that she would be kept at arm's length on this ship, or that they'd resent her, and she hadn't wanted that. But this man, he was the first step into making this ship feel a bit more like a place she could _belong_.

Killian barely slept, his mind wandering too frequently to Emma and the many situations that left him aching. Obeying the rules set in place was never going to happen if these kept up (and he wanted them to). He rose, far sooner than he needed to.  
He used the water basin on his desk to wash his face, thankful for the cool water on his warm, flushed, cheeks. He stared at his reflection in the memory, his blue eyes brighter than he remembered them being. Thanks to Emma no doubt. He donned his naval attire, tying his cravat, and placing his hat on his head.  
Killian made his way up onto the deck, just as the sun was rising above the horizon. He smiled, spotting Emma talking to one of the other sailors. Her posture seemed at ease and he hang back, letting her speak with him. He wanted nothing more than for her to fit in while aboard, to have what she wanted before she had nothing.  
"Good morning, lass." Killian said as he approached, hands behind his back. "Ready to learn more about manning a ship like this?"

Emma looked up at the sound of his voice, her smile warm. She'd been having a very nice conversation with Albom, who was, as it turned out, one of the lesser officers aboard the ship. He hadn't minded talking to her about her grandparents, whom she'd never had the chance to meet, and had recounted how they had just come back into port on the day that her mother had been born.

"Oh, look, my warden has arrived," she said, her tone light and teasing as her gaze flickered over to Killian. "I think that means it's time for me to be useful, isn't that right, Leftenant?"

"Aye, it is indeed time for you to make good on that offer to work." Killian smiled a little, unable to resist showing that he was amused by her little quips. "You're going to be tying knots today." He explained, adjusting his hat.

Emma nodded at the old sailor with an overly exasperated look, before following after Killian. "Tying knots? This sounds distinctly like something you'd make someone do to keep them out of the way," she said, smiling nonetheless. Her spirits were high, and why shouldn't they be? They'd traveled far enough yesterday that there was no land to be seen in any direction — she was well and truly free. For as long as it lasted.

Killian arched a brow, "I chose that task for you because it keeps our hands busy." He flashed her a little smirk, before he let it drop just in case. "And it's an useful task, we use the ropes. It's not a nothing task."

Emma gave him a look, dropping her voice so only he could hear her. "You think my hands are gonna be a problem up here on deck in front of all these sailors?" She couldn't help laughing. "What kind of girl do you take me for?"

"An innocent yet not naive girl." Killian replied, keeping his voice low so only she could hear him as he led her over to where the ropes were left from the evening before. "Did you manage to sleep?"

Emma bit down on her lip, to keep from smiling. "I slept a little," she admitted, looking at him out of the corner of her eyes. "And you? How did your night treat you?"

"I dreamt a lot." He said swallowing thickly, a slightly nervous laugh passing his lips. He glanced at her as he moved to grab a crate for her to sit on. "Here you are love."

"So did I," Emma murmured, moving to sit on the crate he brought over for her, ignoring the stupid flutter in her chest when he called her "love". She pushed the sleeves of her tunic up, reaching for the rope in front of her then. It was large, heavily coiled, with a few frayed patches that could easily lend to injury if you weren't paying attention. "So … knots?"

It had been some time since he had done this task, back when he first joined the Navy. "Aye, knots." He stepped around her, sitting down on the edge of another crate. "Here watch how I do it." He said, showing her slowly how to tie the knot right.

Emma tilted her head to the side, watching as he worked, though admittedly, her eyes were focused more on his _hands_ than on the rope he was busy tying. Biting her lip, she raised her eyes to his face once more. "Show me one more time," she said quietly. "I think I'll have it then."

Killian lifted his gaze to meet her eyes, a smile lacing his lips. "I can do that." He said lowly, untying the knot and retying it slowly. "Have you got it now?" He asked, licking his lips as he eyed her.

Was _fixated _the word for what she was feeling, watching his fingers, long and deft and sure, as they moved, unable to keep her mind from drifting to other ways he might make use of them … she swallowed thickly, feeling a blush creep up on her cheeks that she would have _no way_ to explain away if he caught her. "I think so," she said, her voice a little tight as she took hold of her own rope, and carefully mimicked the motions — pleased that she was able to do it right on the first try, and that her _distraction _hadn't seemed to deter her too much. God, she was still thinking about his hands, though …

It was probably incredibly wrong that as he watched her fingers curl around the rope as she worked it into knots, that he pictured her fingers curled round something entirely different. He swallowed thickly, his gaze lifting to her face. "Good work." He said shakily, starting on a second knot to distract himself.

"Told you, I'm a fast learner," Emma commented, her voice tight. She dropped her gaze back to the rope she was working on, her heartbeat inexplicably fast now. How was it that something as innocuous as _knot tying_ had her feeling completely thrown.

"Oh, I started believing you about that last night, love." He said, his voice strained as he continued working the rope, his gaze falling to her hands. He wondered what her hands would feel like touching him, without the barrier of cloth covering him. Thoughts he shouldn't be thinking about.

Emma tried to keep her eyes focused on the rope, but his words had her fumbling a bit. She cursed under her breath, not loud enough for even him to hear her. She had never in her life felt so unnerved by a person as she felt with him. His mere presence was enough to set her nerves on high alert, enough to have her body hyperaware of everything about him. She knew what they weren't _supposed_ to do or want or have … but she also knew that he was the only thing she'd ever _wanted_ at all.

"Well, if all else fails, we've found my calling in life," she muttered, letting a length of rope slide through her hand as she moved to knot the next section.

Killian's eyes caught the action of the rope sliding through her hands and he clamped his mouth shut tightly to keep from saying something in response to that action. He was struggling as it were to keep focused on the task at hand and not on the way her hands moved.

"Professional knot tier, it could work I suppose." He teased, flashing her a cheeky grin to counter act the way he felt in the moment. This was going to be a struggle.

"I can only imagine what the stories will say about me," Emma said, working diligently as she could, trying not to think about anything else, though every time she glanced at him, she was reminded of it all. The rope was heavy, though, and it sort of burned her hands as it slipped through them, which was actually a pretty welcome distraction.

"What will stories say about you? Once all this is through for us. Will I be added to the tales of Princess Emma some day? Or will I be omitted from that fairy tale." He laughed a little, hanging his head as he focused on another knot. It was meant to be playful, teasing, but instead he spoke the cold reality of it all. He wouldn't be part of her story after they parted ways.

Emma looked up then, the rope hanging in her hand as she abandoned the task of knotting it. She could tell by his tone that he meant it as a jest, but there was an edge in his voice, a bit of a bite, and it didn't go unnoticed, not to her. "You'll be part of it," she said assuredly, her eyes on his face, though he was still looking at his own rope. "The most important part." _The only part that matters_.

Killian smiled at her, "Ah, but are you going to be the one telling your story? Because I do believe your kingdom will not desire a scandal with a sailor to be part of your legacy." He sighed a little, focusing on the knots again.

"I will tell it," Emma said with conviction in her voice. "My father ran off to be with my mother, and they tell _their_ story. He gave up everything to be with her … " She trailed off, biting her lip as she felt her cheeks warming again at what, exactly, she was implying with her words. She hadn't meant to say them … but …

"Then why are they doing this to you?" Killian asked, abandoning tying the knots now. He met her gaze, his brows creasing together. "If they did all of that then why are they going to force you to marry some old man? Is it really that pertinent for your kingdom?" His words were laced with frustration, brought on by tying the knots and the general situation that they both faced.

"I don't know," Emma admitted, keeping her head bowed. Her braid slipped over her shoulder, several pieces already falling loose, thanks to the wind whipping about up here on deck. "I've asked them about a million times, begged them not to do it, and all they say is that there's a threat and that we need to have our two kingdoms joined … but … something doesn't feel right about it. But I have no … no reason to think that. And maybe it's just my unhappiness about the whole thing talking."

She'd never spoken about this to anyone — who could she talk to that wouldn't look at her as though she were just an unhappy bride-to-be. He was the only one she trusted enough with secrets like this.

Killian frowned at her words, shaking his head. "Maybe something is wrong… Maybe…" He didn't know. He really didn't know what to say. "Perhaps when we take you back they'll no longer want to marry you off to him." He smiled slightly. "Perhaps they'll think better of that choice."

Emma's gaze dropped to his hands once more. Perhaps a selfish old king wouldn't want to marry her if she'd been touched by another man. Because she would be … in time, she would. And she would be his in ways no one else could ever hope to claim her. "Perhaps not," she said quietly. She raised her eyes to his again. "But we don't have to talk about that right now … it's far too beautiful out here. I've never been this far out to sea before."

Killian smiled at her words, looking up at her with an adoring look in his gaze. "I hope all that the things you wanted can be achieved on this voyage." He said, looking back down at the rope as he continued knotting it. "You best keep working."

"I hope so too," Emma said, before casting her eyes down again. The way he looked at her made her feel nervous and giddy, all at once. No one had ever looked at her like that. "Right," she said, laughing a little then. "Knots. Very important, this job. The ship might fall apart around us without these knots."

Killian laughed at her comment, smiling at her still. "I enjoy your humor, love… It's refreshing." He said, continuing to work the rope through his fingers, twisting them into knots.

Emma smiled to herself. "Well, you may be the only person who's ever told me _that_," she commented idly, letting the rope slip through her hands again as she worked at the knots. "It's not becoming of a princess, you know, to be anything but completely reverent all the time." Her eyes drifted back to him. She could be reverent if the subject matter was _him_.

"Reverent would be terribly boring, I think. I like a woman who's a bit of a challenge." He explained, rubbing his lips together as he focused on the rope in his hands, trying to ignore her own hands on the rope. Looking at that made him think about all the other places he wanted her hands. But, _that_ was not something he was going to make her do whilst they were together on the ship. This was about _her_.

Emma gave a little snort of laughter then. "Well, nothing's more challenging than a runaway princess who happens to be engaged," she muttered, rolling her eyes a little and trying to keep from looking at his hands again. It wasn't helping to dispel the remnants of her dreams from the night before. The fact that they _couldn't_ touch each other right now was sort of driving her crazy.

Killian glanced up at her, a small smile on his lips, "Let me know when you get hungry or anything." He said pointedly, knowing that everyone else would just hear him making conversation, instead of something very different. "We can head down below."

Emma licked her lips, keeping her head bent, glancing at him from the corner of her eyes. "I woke up hungry," she said, keeping her tone light and noncommittal, though her heart was already pounding again.

"Shall we take a break then?" Killian offered, laying the rope down at his feet. "Or work a little longer?" He asked, chancing a glance at the other sailors who were busily working and not really paying them much mind.

Emma bit her lip, looking up and pretending to think about it. Her hands were burning from the rope, which she wasn't used to dealing with, her back and shoulders a little stiff from sitting in the same position for what had been a few hours now. The sun was already halfway up the sky by now. "I don't think a break would go amiss right now," she said, standing up, carefully clasping her hands behind her, trying not to wince from the way they'd been rubbed raw. "I'm sorry you're stuck doing such menial tasks with me," she said with a nod toward the ropes.

Killian eyed her hands as he stood up, wondering if the ropes had burned them at all. He'd spent many years on the ship, his hands were well calloused and worn. "Shall we?" He asked, motioning for her to go ahead of him, gesturing towards the stairwell, which would _forever _remind him of their little moment there.

"Yes, sir," Emma said lowly before walking down the stairs ahead of him, turning at the bottom to face him and wait for him to join her. She could never pass through this area without remembering the way his lips had felt, tracing down her neck.

Killian kept close to her as they came down the stairwell. He looked around, noting a few soldiers coming off the night shift, heading to their rooms to sleep the day away. "I have a question for you lass…" Killian said quietly, licking his lips as he turned to face her. "Mess Hall or storage room?"

Emma's eyes widened a little at his question, and she could hear the blood rushing in her ears as she looked at him. "Are you asking me what I'm hungry for, Leftenant?" she asked, keeping her voice very quiet. Her hands were burning, and not from the rope, not any more. They were just itching to grab him by his lapels and pull him to her, there were no other thoughts in her mind.

"I am." He said softly, keeping his voice low. "Is that a _yes_ to the storage room?" Killian questioned, stepping closer to her, his hand ghosting over her back as he strode further down the hall. He moved to a smaller door than those to the cabins, pushing it open and looking behind him for her.

"Oh, it's a yes," Emma breathed, mostly to herself, as he walked ahead of her. That ache from before, the one she'd woken up feeling, was only getting stronger. She knew that he was the only thing that could make it go away. Her eyes flickered up to his as she stepped up beside him, before she moved into the small, dark room.

Killian removed one of the small lanterns from the corridor, bringing it inside of the room with them, before shutting the door. "_Alone_." He said quietly, biting down on his bottom lip as he sat the lantern on one the of the many crates, casting a little illumination in the dark room. Enough to allow him to see her. "How are your hands? The rope must have been uncomfortable."

Emma looked down, she'd completely forgotten about her hands in the moment. The room was small, there was barely room for the few crates stacked in there _and_ them, and his presence, as usual, was all encompassing. She felt like every breath only drew him in, closer. "My hands are fine," she said quietly, lowering her lashes.

Killian stepped closer to her, reaching out to take a hold of her hands. "Let me see them." He said gently, his thumbs stroking her palms gently. "A little warm." He whispered, bringing them up to his lips and kissing them gently.

Emma sucked in a breath, the feel of his thumbs on her raw skin sending a shiver down her spine that wasn't at all unpleasant. "I'll get used to … " she trailed off, her eyes widening a bit as he brushed his lips over her skin, "it," she finished breathlessly.

Killian smiled, watching her expression in the dim light. "You'll have hands that no other princess would dare to have when we're through with you here." He chuckled, releasing his hold on her hands, stepping closer to her.

"Do I look like I'm terribly concerned with what other princesses would do?" Emma whispered, her breath catching in her throat when he stepped forward in the already close quarters.

"No, I don't believe you're interested in being very _princess_-like aboard this ship. Which is good. Because princesses wouldn't allow sailors to be in storage rooms like this." Killian widened his eyes for emphasis, moving to rest his hands on her hips like he had the day before.

One of Emma's hands moved to curl around the back of his neck, her fingers playing lightly in the hair there, all-too-aware of his hands resting at her hips, feeling as though his touch could burn her, even through her clothes. "Proper princesses wouldn't have done most of the things I've done since meeting you," she said softly.

"You liked that last night when I kissed your neck didn't you _princess?_" Killian questioned, his fingers stroking her skin through the material of her shirt. "Those little sounds you made… were exactly what I wanted to hear." He drawled out lowly, licking his lips.

Emma's eyelids fluttered, his words causing desire to coil low within her, making her feel like she was on fire, lit from within. "I'm not _supposed_ to like that, am I?" she whispered, her voice strained. "It's against the rules." Her eyes flickered back to his and she leaned in a little closer, wanting to feel the heat from his body close to hers. "We shouldn't even be _here_ right now."

"Well, by all means, if you _don't_ want to be here right now, we can go." He said lowly, his voice taking on a rougher quality as desire coursed its way through him, making his heart beat faster. "But if we're breaking the rules then you should have enjoyed that immensely."

Her hand tightened at the back of his neck. "I didn't say I wanted to go," she breathed out, tilting her face up a little, her lips nearly close enough to feel the stubble along his jawline. "I was simply pointing out … we're not exactly doing the things we're _supposed_ to do."

"It almost makes it more fun." Killian rasped out, his hand sliding up higher along her back, pulling her a little closer to him. "I'm definitely not wanting to leave yet.." He wanted to tell her the sort of effect such a simple task as tying knots had done for him, but he knew that that was _far_ too early to reveal to her. In time, in a few weeks, maybe longer.

Emma bit her lip, the dim light of the lantern illuminating them just so, making everything about the moment feel slightly surreal, slightly dreamlike. Maybe it was that fact that made her feel a little bolder, or maybe it was just _him_. "My life was not supposed to turn out this way," she whispered. "I'm supposed to be getting married, and instead … I'm with you. And there's just one thing I want to know, right now."

Killian canted his head to the side, "What do you want to know right now?" He asked, licking his lips as again as he searched her eyes, seeking her reaction to everything.

Emma smirked a little, the hand that wasn't currently in his hair moving to grab his lapel and pull him closer. "We don't have much time here, right?" she whispered lowly. "Why haven't you kissed me yet?"

Killian smirked, laughing at what it was that she wanted to know. "I thought you wanted to go." He drawled out, leaning closer to her. He still tried to keep some space between them, but he was done with the distance between their lips. He leaned in and caught her lips, kissing her hard and desperately.

Emma immediately responded to his kiss, sighing against his lips when they were _finally_ against hers once more. She wanted him closer, she wanted _everything_, even the things she didn't _know _she wanted. She was on the tips of her toes then, trying to be closer, her lips parting against his, a soft gasp escaping her.

Killian groaned against her mouth, lips parting against hers, his tongue sliding over her bottom lip, seeking entrance. His hand moved higher on her back, pulling her closer, against better judgment.

Her tongue slid out to meet his, twisting with it as her fingers curled tighter in the front of his jacket. His groan sent shivers down her spine, made her want to hear whatever other sounds she might be able to draw from him, just made her _want_.

Killian nipped at her bottom lip, wanting to give new sensations, and see what new sounds he could pull from her. One hand slid up along her side, brushing over curves that he _shouldn't_ have been touching. He let his hand rest behind her neck, keeping her close to him.

Emma gasped, his teeth against her lip causing the desire that had already began burning within her to suddenly roar to life, only spurred on by his hand sliding up over her side, higher than he'd dared before. She groaned against his lips, something that might've been his name, trying not to be too loud, but he was _overwhelming_ her, in the best possible way.

Killian wanted to touch her more. To push her back against the door and slide his hands beneath her shirt, but he resisted the urge. Not yet. He wasn't pushing this that fast. "_Emma_." He groaned, pulling back for a breath of air, his lips still close to hers.

Emma wasn't ready to stop kissing him yet, no matter how breathless she was, no matter how much she knew they _should_ … she drew a shaky breath, a small whimper escaping her mouth at the lack of contact, before leaning in again, her lips pressed back to his urgently. She never wanted to stop kissing him, or touching him.

Killian was surprised but not the least bit deterred by the fact that she was kissing him again. He curled his arm around behind her, pulling her closer to him as he deepened the kiss. Her boldness was exhilarating.

Emma didn't know what it was about him that brought out this side of her, but maybe that was the way it was _supposed_ to be. The feeling that she could be completely herself, no holds barred, nothing telling her how she _should_ behave. Her tongue slid out over his lips again and she moved her arm, winding it around his neck, wanting to be that much closer.

Killian slid his hand back down her side, brushing over her curves once more as he moved over them. He met her kiss, his tongue sliding out to tangle with hers, another groan passing his lips.

Emma moaned softly against his lips, the slide of his tongue against hers making her feel weak in the knees. She wanted to touch him more, she wanted his hands against her skin, wanted to taste his skin and _be_ with him, she wanted it more than anything in the world. "_Killian_," she gasped out, voice ragged.

"We… should stop." Killian said, though he didn't sound particularly convinced about ending this. "Or you…" He was breathing heavily and he fought to try to compose himself. "You can… whatever you want."

"Do you … " Emma whispered, her voice low and husky, darker now with desire. "Do you _want_ … " She couldn't even get her thoughts together enough to form a coherent sentence. Her chest was heaving with the breaths she couldn't catch, her heart hammering, her body _aching_ for things she didn't even understand, but knew she wanted, all the same.

"Yes I want _you_." Killian said as he cupped her cheek and stole another kiss, letting it linger. "But when I fulfill that want it is _not_ going to be standing in a storage room." His hands settled at her waist again. "But what do _you_ want?"

"_Everything_," Emma breathed out against his lips, before she could think better of it. "You, this … this is what I _want_. I don't care what I'm supposed to do … if I leave this ship in three months without … " She lowered gaze briefly before looking up again, meeting his eyes, her expression imploring. "Then nothing else matters."

"Before you leave this ship," Killian kissed her again, "I will give in to _exactly_ what you want Emma. You'll be _mine_." He assured her, his hands skimming up along her sides, "If that's what you want."

"I think I've made what I _want_ perfectly clear, Leftenant," Emma said lowly, leaning in and pressing her lips to his again, and then again, and then once more, before finally giving in and letting her lips linger against his. "But I want to know what _you_ want, because this isn't just about me or my life."

"I want _you_." Killian rasped out, his heart pounding in his chest, pulse rushing in his ears. He stepped closer to her, pulling her so she was flush against him, despite what he knew he should be doing in this moment. She might not understand what she could feeling pressing against her, but he figured if she was quick to understand other things, she might figure this one out. "I want _you_."

"_Oh_." Emma gasped when he pulled her close to him, as close as he'd _ever_ held her, close enough that there was, aside from their clothing, _nothing_ between them. And she could feel everything. Her eyes widened — she might be innocent in the ways of all of this, but she was not without knowledge. She bit her lip, looking up at him, swallowing thickly. She didn't know if she was supposed to be scared or nervous — and maybe, if it were any other man, she would be — but it was _Killian_ and all she felt was that same wave of _want_, coursing through her.

Killian leaned in and kissed her again, a soft groan passing his lips as he did. "Never… never believe that I don't want you." He panted out, his nose brushing against hers, trying to catch a breath. "It's just about _when_."

Emma kissed him again, the fingers at the back of his neck playing softly over his nape then, just wanting to keep _touching_ him. They wouldn't be able to hide out in here for much longer, but she wasn't ready to let go just yet — even if she _should_. Even if it was the _right_ thing to do. If it didn't involve him — it just felt wrong.

Killian pulled back again, "You have destroyed my self-control in all the best ways." He rasped out, kissing her softly, nipping at her bottom lip. "Gods I want to touch you…._everywhere_."

Emma gasped softly, a little breathy moan passing her lips then. "I'm not particularly inclined to stop you," she whispered, her voice shaking with every emotion she was feeling in the moment.

Killian swallowed thickly at her reply. Oh, if he could have his way he would touch her _everywhere_, but he controlled himself. He kissed her again, softly, before pressing a line of open mouthed kisses along her jaw and down to her neck. His hands skimmed up along her sides, his thumbs brushing gently against the curve of her breasts. He wanted to see what new sounds you could pull from her.

Emma's lips parted, a soundless "oh" formed on her lips as his mouth trailed along her jawline. She sucked in a breath as his hands roamed upward, every part of her screaming out for him, for more. A groan she couldn't quell rose up in her throat when his lips descended to _that_ spot on her neck, the one he'd found before.

There was never going to be any way to come back from her after this. Killian flicked his tongue out against the crook of her neck, just over her pulse point. "_Emma_." He groaned against her skin, his hands sliding around to trail over her back.

Emma shuddered against him, her entire body overloaded with new sensations she couldn't have given names to if she'd wanted to. "_Oh_," she hissed out, gritting her teeth to keep from being any louder. "Killian."

"_Gods_… we should stop." Killian whispered, flicking his tongue out against her skin again, pressing kisses along her throat, moving to the other side to give it just as much attention. "But I don't want to yet."

Emma let out a sound akin to a whimper again, fingers tightening in his hair. "Right," she gasped out breathlessly, with absolutely no conviction in her voice. "Those ropes …aren't gonna knot themselves … "

After this, watching her work with the rope was going to be utter torture. "_Right_." He said softly, pulling back so he could kiss her lips again. He let the kiss linger, his tongue flicking out against her lips as he kept her flush against him.

"I don't want to leave," Emma whispered, smiling softly against his lips, making no moves to be away from him. "I could live in this storage closet. I'd be happy here, if you were with me."

Killian laughed at her words. "We can move the crates in front of the door to keep anyone from coming in here." He let the kiss linger, his eyes fluttering closed. He was content, right here and right now - with _her_.

"We should do that," Emma whispered, leaning in and kissing him again, feeling as though there were something just drawing her to his lips, as though she couldn't seem to tear herself away. "The rest of the world doesn't matter, does it?"

"The only thing that matters is _you_." Killian assured her, brushing his knuckles over her cheek as he leaned in and kissed her again. "And us." He said against her lips, his hands skimming up along her sides again.

"Us?" Emma whispered, unable to help the youthful hopefulness that crept into her voice then. "Are we … _us_?" It was probably a stupid thing to ask — what _else_ could they be? But she knew enough to know that things weren't always as they seemed. But she also knew, in the deepest part of her, that no matter _what_ happened after these three months were over … this would never go away.

Killian laughed, a grin spreading across his features. "_Yes_ we are most certainly _us_." He pressed a kiss to her forehead, tucking her hair behind her ears. "You're the most important thing that's come into my life in a very long time."

Emma lowered her lashes, a blush creeping up on her cheeks again, though she didn't know why _now_, after everything else that had transpired between them. "I never wanted to cause you any trouble … I just … couldn't let you leave." She sighed. "Without me." She couldn't even begin to imagine what she would do when these three months ended. She couldn't think about that now.

"The only trouble you caused me was when I thought I was never seeing you again." Killian took her hand and placed it over his heart. He stroked his thumb over the back of her hand. "I would have gone back for you, but… I thought all of this was just in my head to be quite honest."

Emma cocked her head to the side, an amused little smile on her lips. "All in your head?" she whispered. "You think I kiss _everyone_ like I kissed you in the garden?"

"Could have just been out of fear of the unknown." Killian said, ducking his head a little. "I'd never been in this sort of situation before… Never fallen for a princess betrothed to another man, you know."

"It was … partially fear of the unknown," Emma said, "but that doesn't mean I would've kissed just _anyone_. We … had a connection, I thought. I felt like I'd always known you. And I wanted to have a chance to kiss someone I actually … felt something for." She raised her gaze then, looking at his face, a small but hopeful smile crossing her lips then. "Fallen for?" she asked quietly.

"Aye, _fallen for_…" He laughed a little, certain that he must have sounded rather daft or painfully hopeful. But the smile on her lips sobered him up, she felt it too - that look said it all. "I wouldn't be sneaking around behind my brother's back, stealing moments like this, with just anyone."

"You mean you haven't had _dozens_ of runaway princesses onboard? And here I thought this was a commonplace occurrence," Emma said dryly, trying to ignore the way her heart was fluttering in her chest.

Killian smiled at her comment, "I have not." He winked at her, "You're the one and only in the runaway princess category." He stroked his fingers over the top of her hand, still pressed against his chest.

"Well, I'm glad," Emma said with a small laugh. "I'd hate to have to prove how _undignified_ I can be, having to fight for the title here." She leaned in again, pressing her lips against his once more, unable to resist.

Killian release his hold on her hand, moving to cup the back of her neck gently. He leaned into the kiss, slanting his lips over hers with the faintest edge of desperation and something else there. He had never known anyone who made him feel this way.

Emma gasped at little at the sudden intensity of the kiss, her fingers curling into his lapel once again and pulling him close, feeling something welling up in her that went beyond just _want_. It felt like _need_. It felt like _everything_.

Killian was well aware of the dangerous game that the two of them were playing, but at the same time he wasn't about to give it up. Not yet, at least. His arm curled around her back, pulling her close to him again, relishing the warmth of her skin radiating through their clothes. He groaned against her lips, tongue sliding along her lower lip.

Her own groan mingled with his, her body pressing as close to his as it was possible to be … whatever she was supposed to be feeling about this, caution or wariness, it didn't seem to exist here, not with him. Her tongue moved to slide against his, a shiver racing down her spine at the sensation.

Killian shuddered when her tongue slid over his, the sensation setting the desire for her alight. If they kept this up, he was going to have to let her leave the storage room first, while he eased the ache she was causing. He tilted his head, deepening the kiss.

Emma's lips moved against his urgently, knowing that this was fire they were playing with, and that they needed to stop before things got out of hand … though she was fairly certain that things were _well_ out of hand already. "Killian," she gasped against his lips, her breath gasping and panting.

Killian pulled back, his breath coming out in uneven puffs. His chest was heaving, heart pounding, pulse rushing, and desire well lit. "_Emma_." He said lowly, almost growling her name.

The growl in his voice sent something through her that had heat pooling between her thighs and she inhaled sharply, overwhelmed with so many sensations, all at once. Her heart was hammering wildly, her eyes wide and searching as they looked up at him. She was still pressed close to him, close enough to feel _everything_, and it only made her want it _all_. "We should … we should … " _Stop_ was the word she knew she should say, but it wasn't at all what she was feeling right then.

"You should leave first." Killian said, his voice strained and his hands holding her hips, not wanting her to leave, but knowing that she should. "I… I need a minute. Or a few." He pressed his forehead against hers, breath dancing over her face.

"Right," Emma breathed, though she made no moves to pull away. It was almost like she couldn't. "I should…" Her eyes flickered to his, and she swallowed thickly, not sure how to even begin to deal with the things she was feeling now.

Killian brushed his lips over hers again lightly, not trying to start anything again, but not ready to be done with her yet. "How do you feel?" He asked, his voice low and raspy.

Emma inhaled shakily. "I feel…" She closed her eyes, trying to steady everything that was coursing through her, trying to breathe, but all she could breathe was him and it was everything she needed. "I don't have words for what I feel."

"One day I'll tell you the words for everything you're feeling." Killian said, his fingers stroking over her cheek gently. "I'll tell you everything about this, everything you want to know."

"That's what I want," Emma whispered. "You. I just want you, and I've never…" She shouldn't be saying these things, it was too forward, too bold… But it was the only thing she knew right now, this need for him.

Killian smiled at her with sheer adoration in his gaze. "I know you haven't, and that's why… when _that_ day comes, its not going to be standing in a dark storage room, if I can help it." He brushed his lips against hers again.

Emma kissed him needily, knowing that their time here was just about over. "I should go," she breathed regretfully, "before we both forget why this isn't an ideal location." She smiled at him a little, her eyes alight with everything she felt for him.

Killian nodded his head slowly, "Go to the mess hall, love…" He swallowed thickly as he pulled away from her reluctantly. "I'll be a few and then I'll join you." A small smile crossed his lips, his heart still beating fast.

Emma's gaze dropped before she glanced back at his face, and she bit her lip, nodding. "I'll… yes, I'll meet you there." She felt a little lightheaded, and she definitely didn't WANT to leave, not with this aching longing she didn't know how to quell. She looked at him again, her eyes going to his lips once more, before she made herself pull back, backing into a crate and nearly falling over it as she did. She muttered a curse under her breath, a word a princess shouldn't even know, feeling her cheeks growing warm.

"You alright, love?" Killian asked softly, keeping his distance though. "You may want to straighten your hair." He said with a breathless laugh, leaning back against one of the larger crates, waiting for her to leave.

"I'm fine," Emma said, too quickly to be believable. She was anything but fine, truth be told, her whole world was shaken. Her hand went up to the mess of her hair. With a grimace, she quickly unwound it from the braid and redid it, hoping it looked somewhat passable.

Killian chuckled as he watched her tie her hair back up, a small smile on his lips as he watched and tried to calm himself down. Having her in the same, small room with her wasn't much a help, truth be told.

She felt his eyes on her and looked up, giving him a look. "Better stop that," she whispered, her own lips twitching slightly.

"Stop what?" He asked lowly, his gaze meeting hers. "What should I stop doing, love?" Killian swallowed thickly, knowing that he was playing with fire again.

Emma's breath caught and she met his gaze. "I think you know what," she breathed lowly.

Killian smirked, ducking his head. "What, looking at you?" He asked, keeping his gaze low as he tilted his head to look up at her again.

"You're not just looking at me, Leftenant," Emma said breathily. "You're looking at me like… like…"

"Like I _want_ you?" Killian asked lowly, his voice gravely as he eyed her. "Like I want to press you against one of these crates and forget about better locations for all of this?"

Emma inhaled sharply, audibly, her knees feeling as though they might give out underneath her. And she might just let them, she might be happy to let him do the things he wanted — the things she knew that _she_ wanted, too. "They might … catch on … if you keep doing that," she whispered, her voice strained, ragged. Her hands were itching to pull him back, her body was screaming for him.

Killian licked his lips, his heart pounding in his chest. "You mean I can't look at you like this when we're not alone?" His voice was still low, shakier now. "The thoughts I have about you Emma…_gods_."

Emma's eyes widened. This was dangerous ground and yet she couldn't seem to want to turn and leave … she _couldn't_. She was so drawn to him, so pulled to be _his_, that nothing else seemed to matter. "What thoughts?" she breathed out, before her brain could tell her what a bad idea that question was.

"Wouldn't it be improper for me to tell you about all my little fantasies about you?" Killian asked, his words coming out lower and gruffer than normally. His heart was pounding, breath hitched in the back of his throat. "About all the ways I desire to have you, _princess_."

"Are we worried about what's proper _now_?" Emma whispered, her heart seemingly in her throat. She'd had her own dreams, but she was sure they were nowhere near what they would be … if she _knew_. She knew sensations, and longings, and desires. And she wanted to know more, she wanted _everything_.

Killian ignored common sense and the wiser part of his brain to get the hell out of the room before something happened. He stepped forward slowly, moving towards her with a glint in his eyes. "Is that it then, love? Do you want to hear about how I want to strip you bare? Kiss _every_ inch of your skin."

Emma's back was against the door then, and there was a voice saying that if she didn't leave, this was not going to stop. She didn't want it to stop. Her eyes flickered to his, heart all but stopping at that glint in his eyes, one she'd never seen the likes of before and it made her quiver. "And if I said yes?" she whispered, trying to maintain her composure, knowing it was a losing battle.

"If you said yes…." He swallowed thickly, his gaze dropping to her lips. "It would only be proper of me to oblige your request and give you _exactly_ what you want. Exactly what I want. Exactly what _we _want." Killian's hands moved to her hips, resting where he'd found so a comfortable spot to hold.

Emma tipped her face up, her lips brushing over his stubbled jaw, her blood rushing in her ears, desire pooling between her thighs. They shouldn't — but stopping now wasn't going to be possible, not with the way she was _burning_ for him, the way she could _feel _ that the effects were very mutual. She leaned in, ready to catch his lips again, to not stop until they both had what they wanted.

The sound of voices just outside the door brought her to halt, rough voices shouting down the corridor, the sounds echoing. Someone placed a hand on the doorknob, as though to come in, but she and Killian were both blocking it, which was probably a good thing.

"_Something's wrong with the blasted door!_" came the shout from the other side. "_Gonna have to get something to pry it open._"

Emma held her breath until she heard the footsteps retreating, keeping her eyes closed, not sure she dared to even _look_ at Killian right now.

Killian swallowed thickly when the voices from the other side of the door interrupted what had been about to happen. Fate intervening once again and this time perhaps for the better. "You need to go." He said lowly, cracking the door open once the voices were farther down the corridor.

"Go to the mess hall, I'm going to head back up. I'll come to find you in a few minutes." Killian explained, pulling the door open for her.

Emma just nodded, not trusting herself to speak right now. Her eyes were wide, her breathing uneven, shaky, as realization of what had almost happened — in the _storage closet_ — settled over her. She didn't have any _regrets_ … it was just an overwhelming epiphany … how far gone she was for him already. There was no going back from this now, no way in hell would she ever find herself over him. She left the closet, making her way almost dazedly down to the mess hall which was, thankfully, empty of sailors at the moment. She supposed it wasn't really a typical meal time, though she knew they would come and go as the shifts changed. With a sigh, she sat down, her shaky legs _finally_ refusing to hold her up any longer.

Killian slipped out of the storage room, heading in the opposite direction of Emma. He wanted to be clear of the corridor before the other sailors arrived, just to steer clear of any unwanted questions. He headed back on deck, seeking out his brother just ensure that he and Emma were not _always_ seen side-by-side. His brother was engrossed in mapping out their course. They'd be at their first port within the week.

Once his brother was through reiterating the rules that Killian had to abide by, he headed below deck to the mess. He pushed the door open, striding inside, zeroing in on Emma. "Hello again, _princess_."

In the time she'd been sitting there, waiting, a few other sailors had entered the mess hall, and Emma had done her best to make pleasant conversation, answering their questions about how she was enjoying the voyage thus far politely, replying to them with questions about their jobs, as was the gracious thing to do. She was feeling a bit calmer by the time _he_ returned, but the second she saw him again, her heart started thudding.

"Hello, Leftenant," she said, ducking her head demurely, mostly to hide the blush creeping up on her cheeks. "I thought maybe you got lost. Or were trying to foist me off on someone else," she finally managed to counter, regaining some of her control once more.

"I did _try." _Killian said lightly, moving over to grab himself a piece of hardtack, before coming back over to sit down across from her at the table. A few of the men laughed at his comment, one making a comment about willingly tacking up the slack, but he waved his hand in disagreement. "Ah, I _jest_. Unless the princess wishes to be rid of me so soon." He smirked at her, making certain no one else would see the look in his gaze.

Emma arched a brow, giving a little smile of her own, pointedly ignoring the look Killian was giving her. "Well, I don't know … he's a little boring, but I'd hate to steal someone else away from their _important_ duties."

"_Boring_?" Killian said, feigning insult. "Well, if you weren't a princess I'd give you a few choice words for a comment like that to a Naval officer." He arched a brow, crossing his arms and giving her a look.

Emma gave him a tight-lipped smile, rolling her eyes for benefit of everyone else in the room. "Oh, I'm sure you would," she retorted, "and I'd have a few for you as well. Stick-in-the-mud." Her eyes were glinting with mischief and _something else_ but only he would be able to see that.

"I think she's itching to be thrown overboard," Killian drawled out, tapping his fingers against the tabletop. "A rebellious princess, stowing away aboard our vessel, taunting us all." He scoffed.

"_She's been quite pleasant with us, Leftenant." _One of the men said, chuckling as he spoke.

Emma smiled at that. "See, everyone _else_ likes me," she said lightly. "I think it's just you. Maybe if you'd lighten up a little … am I right?" she asked the others, biting back a grin as she toyed with the piece of hardtack in her hand. "And you can't throw me overboard. _Reward_, remember?" she said pointedly.

"Ah yes, the only reason I'm being cordial with you." Killian smirked at her, biting into his hardtack. He glanced at the men, enjoying the way they agreed with her. It wasn't hard to see why they'd take her side, she had that sort of personality.

"I've found there's not much the promise of riches and veneration won't do to sway a man to your cause," Emma said, taking a bite of her own food then, tapping his foot under the table with her own, knowing no one else would ever know.

Killian fought to keep a straight face when he felt her foot atop his, a slight smile creeping over his lips that could easily be thought to be about the riches and veneration. "I think you should do quite well in marriage so long as you remember that." He commented, knowing she hated the subject, but wanting to keep their ruse up.

Emma rolled her eyes at that, her smile faltering a bit, but determined to keep up the act, all the same. "Ah, but don't you know … the reward he gets … is me. I'm sure you'll agree you're getting the better end of things here, since I'm such a bothersome creature."

It was incredibly hard to take her words and not want to retort something back about how his reward was _her_, not that wretched king's. But he remained composed. "He's got his hands full when we haul you back." Killian tapped her leg back in response, a small smile on his lips as he met her gaze.

Saying the words out loud had made her high spirits diminish somewhat, but she tried not to let it show, not wanting to cause any worry or give away anything that didn't need to be given away to a room full of strangers she didn't know. "I'm sure you'll be more than happy to be rid of me once all this is said and done," she said, giving Killian a look when he tapped her leg. "But, unfortunately for you, you've got to deal with me for awhile yet."

Killian rubbed his hands together, "Speaking of dealing with you, I do believe you made a deal with the Captain and I to _work_. Eat up, we have more ropes to knot." He gave her a look, tapping his foot against hers again.

"Well, doesn't that just sound thrilling?" Emma intoned dryly, popping the last bit of the dry bread into her mouth, brushing the crumbs off her hands before standing up. "Let's get on with it then."

Killian wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand, rising to his feet. "Come along then _princess_." He said, nodding for her to follow him. His heart was still pounding, even though he knew they had to behave for the time being.

Emma laughed as one of the other sailors made some crack about being available if rope knotting got too tiring. "I'll keep that in mind," she said congenially. "But I promised I'd work, so work is what I'm going to do." She shook her head, following Killian out of the mess hall then.

"You're fitting in quite nicely," Killian commented, making light conversation as the entered the corridor. He let out a heavy sigh, his hands tucked behind his back as they walked. "How are you now that you've eaten?"

"Well, I could always be a horribly snooty, spoiled princess and help perpetuate the nasty stereotypes," Emma said with a small grin, her hands folded chastely in front of her as they walked. She eyed him then, giving a little shrug. "Was food supposed to change something?"

"Ease one ache and make you forget the other?" Killian offered with a slight laugh, knowing that _that_ ache wasn't really going to go away any time soon. "You could behave like that, you know, but I'd have to reprimand you."

Emma arched an eyebrow. "Reprimanded by the Leftenant, might not be such a bad fate," she said in a low voice, even though she really knew better. But he made it so very easy, and it wasn't in nature to be demure and shy unless the situation absolutely called for it. "Does it mean getting you alone?"

Killian pressed his lips together to stifle a laugh, shaking his head as he continued walking them towards the stairwell. "Oh _yes. _Very alone. In my chamber. For… reprimanding of the best kind."

"Then perhaps," Emma said, moving around to enter the stairwell before him, stopping right in front of him and not letting him pass, "I will have to start behaving very, _very _poorly."

Killian pressed his tongue to the inside of his cheek. She was a trying woman and he loved it. "Aye, start misbehaving and you best it's myself that reprimands you thoroughly. Never know, the Captain could get it in his mind to do _actual _reprimanding and not my brand of it."

Emma bit her lip, looking up at him from beneath her lashes. They were alone in the stairwell for a blessed few moments, it would seem, and she was feeling rather high-spirited, all things considered. Her fingers moved, toying idly with his cravat. "The Captain will _never_ find out about the sort of misbehaving I do."

"I surely hope that he doesn't, because then all other forms of misbehaving will not be able to happen." Killian smirked, looking down at her hands with a soft chuckle. "Having fun love?"

Emma looked up at him, smirking ever so slightly. "Maybe I am," she said with no small amount of sass in her voice. "What are you going to do about it, _Leftenant_?"

"Well, the things I want to do I can't _actually_ do right now. So how about I write you up a rain check to do what I want to do about this, at a later date?" He offered, canting his head.

"I suppose, if it's the best you can do," Emma said, rolling her eyes a little. "Though I'll warn you, as a princess, I'm used to getting what I want." She flicked her gaze to his again.

"You'll get what you want. I promise." He assured her, resting his hands on her hips, knowing just how much trouble that could get them into. "And I hope it'll be good as you believe it'll be."

Emma gave a little laugh, shaking her head and looking down, almost embarrassed. "I don't really have anything to compare it to, Leftenant. I know that I … " she licked her lips nervously, looking back up at him, "I'm _fond_ of everything we've … done so far."

"There's _so_ much more for you to find out about… to explore." Killian chewed on his bottom lip, looking down at her. "One day, _soon_, you'll get to find out about all of that. I promise you. It'll be _me_… not him."

Emma took hold of his lapels and drew him closer, kissing him on the lips, briefly, not letting it linger for too long. She wasn't trying to start anything, she just wanted to kiss him. "It will _always_ be you," she said quietly.

"And it will _always_ be you. I don't think I can move on from this. From _you_." He whispered, not sure of his voice as he looked down into her eyes. "No matter how far we might be from each other. It will be you."

"Even when I'm … well, when I go back … it'll still be you." Emma smiled up at him, a little wistfully, before taking a step back before she went and kissed him again. "We better go tie us some knots, Leftenant."

"Aye, we best." Killian agreed, his hands sliding up to her waist before he pulled them away, looking up the flight of stairs. "After you, love. We'll work on knots for the rest of the afternoon, then… I might show you the helm."

Emma's eyes lit up and she smiled brightly at him, a new enthusiasm coming over her face then. "Really?" she asked, realizing a little too late, how overeager she sounded.

Killian laughed, amused by her eagerness, "Aye. I figured that it would bring you joy." He flashed her a smile, before stepping up onto the deck. "Knot tying,_ princess_. As strenuous it is for those delicate hands of yous."

"Yes, sir," Emma replied with a brusque nod of her head as they made their way back on deck. "I think I'll manage, you don't have to worry too much about these delicate hands of mine." She arched a brow at him, before turning back to walk over to where their ropes awaited them once more.

Killian rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say _princess." _He rubbed the back of his neck as he walked towards the crates again. Sitting down and taking up the rope he'd been working on before. "Still remember how to do it?"

Emma bit back a laugh, not wanting to appear to be enjoying herself too much, lest the Captain decide that that was entirely against the rules. "How bad do you think my memory is, Leftenant?" she said blandly.

"Well, you _are_ a princess. You don't have to do too much thinking for that lifestyle do you? He teased, his fingers starting to work on a knot, keeping his gaze low. Killian enjoyed this banter with her, the teasing.

Emma narrowed her eyes at him. "Right. All I was required to do back home was smile and look pretty on command. You have such knowledge about what being a princess entails," she deadpanned, knotting the next section of rope without even looking at it.

"I'm sure you did that well." He said with a quick, cheeky grin at her. Killian tapped his foot against the deck as he worked, his eyes drifting to her, and staying far longer than they should have.

Emma gave him a look at his remark, feeling her cheeks pinken. Luckily, up here, she could blame the color on her cheeks on the sea breeze. "Why don't people just sleep up on deck?" she mused as she worked, trying to find safer subjects for conversation. "It's so much nicer than down below."

"Well it gets quite chilly at night when the sun's not warming the deck. Plus, there's always the chance for storms. Wouldn't want anyone to go overboard." Killian explained, a soft smile on his lips as he turned his attention back to the knots. "Though by all means you could sleep up here and go over if you want."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you, Leftenant?" Emma shot back with a wry smile, working at another knot, her fingers burning from the rub of the rope against her skin. "Me to go overboard and rid you of this terrible burden?"

Killian hummed, trying his best not to laugh. "Oh, you know me too well. It would bring me unending bliss if you did."

Emma gave him a sweet, tight-lipped smile. "Well, in that case, I don't think I'll do it. I wouldn't want to do a thing to give you unending bliss. Goes against the bratty princess code, you know."

"That and you know… No honor and glory if you die." He smirked at her, his eyes flickering over her face. "You know I want to be given some honor for saving you." Though the honor would be not returning her, truthfully.

Emma arched a brow at him, casting a glance over her shoulder to assure herself that no one was within earshot, before lowering her voice. "I'll make sure you're properly honored, Leftenant, don't worry."

Killian pressed his tongue to the inside of his cheek, shifting how he was seated on the crate as he eyed her. "Oh? Properly honored?" He smirked, egging her on. "How so?"

Emma gave him a quick glance, biting back her own smirk. "What's the fun if I tell you?" she asked him, knotting another length of rope, letting it slide through her hand as she did.

Killian's gaze dropped to her hands. "You know, you keep saying you're innocent, but I think you know more than you think you do." He swallowed thickly, reaching for more rope to knot, to distract himself from her hands.

"Well, what sort of honoring would you like, Leftenant?" Emma asked in that same low voice. She was merely going off the responses she got from him, and he made it so easy. "Gold? Emeralds? The keys to the kingdom?"

"Oh, I'm thinking _gold_.." He smirked a little, keeping his voice low. "Golden hair.. porcelain skin." Killian looked up at her, meeting her eyes briefly before looking away again. "The true gem of the kingdom."

Emma shifted a little where she sat. "So you're saying," she said quietly, "that as reward for returning the princess safe and sound… You want the princess?"

"It would be nice…" Killian hung his head, sighing heavily. "Wishful thinking… Very wishful, as I'm nothing but a sailor and.. Well, you're a princess."

Emma leaned forward a bit, her braid falling over one shoulder as she did, her expression earnest. "You have me now," she said, very softly.

"And that's all that matters. We can share a lifetime in three months." Killian said wistfully, closing his eyes for a moment, inhaling deeply. "And ever after will be a lifetime through memories."

"It will be everything," Emma said softly, before straightening back up, realizing how it might look, the two of them bent close, talking in hushed tones. The last thing she wanted was to have her time with him taken away, precious little that it already was.

"Right." Killian's voice wavered as he sat back upright, busying himself with the ropes. He didn't want this to be taken away from them. Even if sitting and tying knots was all they were afforded in these three months, it would be enough. Just to be near her.

Emma watched him for far longer than she probably should have, all things considered. She didn't do it openly, of course, but her eyes darted back to him, watching his hands — endlessly fascinating and a source of no small amount of torture for her — or the flickers of emotion across his face as he worked, the way his jaw ticked as though he were deep in thought. She didn't know how long they worked, side by side, the silence between them not uncomfortable in the slightest — it felt right, to be at his side, the way it was supposed to be. Her arms and shoulders were starting to ache from holding the heavy rope, her hands were red and raw from it, but she didn't complain, she worked, because she'd said she would, and she wasn't about to be proven unworthy here.

The sun was drifting to the other side of the vessel by the time Killian ran out of rope. He stopped, his gaze lifting to Emma's face for the hundredth time since they'd resumed working. She was beautiful and if he stared too long he was certain she would vanish. "We're probably done for now." He said, sighing heavily. His hands were worn and tired, but not nearly as sore as he figured hers would be.

"Oh, already?" Emma asked, raising her gaze back to his face. It was reaching that almost-dusk time of day, where the light was just a little bit softer, and he looked far more handsome than any man had a right to. "I was just really starting to get into it." Secretly, she was thankful, her hands were aching and completely rubbed raw, but she didn't want to let on.

"You are quite talented with your hands." He teased, smiling warmly at her. "Shall we get you some water down in the mess hall?" Killian questioned, truthfully just wanting a few minutes alone with her again. To see how her hands were.

Emma smiled back at him, not even attempt to hide it. There was no harm in a smile, after all. "Well that's one I haven't heard before," she laughed. "Water would be nice, though, as long as it's the kind you drink and not some ploy to toss me over the railing."

"Water to drink, love." Killian drawled out, licking his lips as he eyed her. "It'll give you a break from being up here in the sun." He rose to his feet, hands behind his back.

Emma didn't mind the sun so much, but she wasn't going to say no to a moment or two — possibly — alone with him. "Lead on, Leftenant," she said as she stood up, rolling her neck a bit to work out some of the tension that had formed there from sitting bent over the rope for the past few hours.

Killian led them back down the stairwell, memories of their encounters there flashing vividly in his mind's eye. He glanced over his shoulder at her, "You know, I have some salve in my room that may help your hands. We should fetch it once you drink."

Emma blinked a bit at that, her eyes widening, even as she felt her throat going a little dry. Water certainly wouldn't go amiss right now, but there was a whole new thirst starting to make itself known within her. "Well, I certainly wouldn't say no," she said, keeping her voice low as she met his eyes.

Killian smirked when she agreed, pleased that he might a few minutes longer with her behind closed doors. "I hope the awkwardness from yesterday has passed."

Emma gave him a somewhat incredulous look, biting back a laugh. "I _think_ that's a safe assumption to make, Leftenant, considering how _today_ has gone so far," she said, casting a glance just ahead of them, where the storage closet was.

"Ah, _yes_." Killian mused with a wry grin on his face that he quickly wiped away as he stepped ahead to open the mess hall door open for her, "After you, love."

Emma wanted to touch him as she stepped past him, but there were several sailors sitting around the mess hall, so she kept her hands at her sides. "Thank you," she said with a slight nod of her head, in lieu of what she really wanted to do.

Killian nodded his head, accepting that nod of hers as perhaps something more, were they alone. He followed her inside, moving across the room to grab them two mugs. He filled them before turning on his heels, striding back to her. "Here you are lass."

"Thank you," she said again, accepting the clay mug from him and drinking deeply. "I was starting to wonder if I was on prisoner terms around here," she said, well aware of the eyes on them in the mess hall.

"Well, I do have to keep a watchful eye on you at all times." He side, his brows rising upwards before taking a drink of his own. "So, it is rather like being a prisoner here. Though you have plenty freedoms."

"So you really _are_ my warden," Emma deadpanned back with a wry grin. She winced ever-so-slightly, and hoped he didn't notice, when she took hold of her mug again, her hands much sorer than she wanted to let on.

He noticed. Killian's gaze flickered to her hand, curled around the mug. "We really must put salve on your hands. I should have known better than to put you at such a task first."

"I said I would work and I meant it," Emma said, hating to ever appear weak or lesser in any way. "I'll get used to it, and it's really … it looks worse than it is."

"Finish up your water and we'll take care of them." Killian said, trying to keep the concern out of his voice. "We can't have the princess _too_ruined when we return her."

"No," Emma said with a too-sweet smile, looking back at him with a little shake of her head. "We certainly wouldn't want that." Her eyes held his for maybe a beat too long, but it didn't matter, the others weren't paying them any attention, and he was the only one she cared about.

"Must be _intact_ when we return you." He smirked at her before lifting his mug to his lips, masking his expression with the rim. Killian pulled the mug away, glancing at the men and then back to her. "Drink up, love."

"Yes, sir." Emma lowered her lashes, focusing on the mug in her hands then, trying to pretend that her heart wasn't pounding in her chest, her blood roaring in her ears, every nerve in her body on high alert, and all just from the way he was _looking_ at her.

Killian chugged his water back, sitting the mug down on the wooden counter beside them. He wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand, his eyes still focused on her.

Emma finished her water, a little slower, her eyes watching him from beneath her lashes, though she was trying not to be too obvious. She set her empty mug down next to his, pulling her hands back gingerly as she waited.

"Shall we go, love?" He asked, certain that his voice sounded far warmer towards her than it should have. But then men weren't that concerned with them. "We've got to get those hands of yours bandaged up."

Emma nodded, moving to stand up then. "Yes, I suppose these should be dealt with or they'll only get worse," she said, trying to keep her tone flippant, as if it didn't _really_ matter, as if her heart wasn't in her throat at the idea of being alone with him again.

Killian strode back over to the door, holding it open for her. His eyes stayed on her, watching her every movement, every expression - completely enraptured by her. Everything she was.

Emma's gaze flickered to his as she stepped past him once more, feeling his eyes watching her every move. It was an entirely new sensation — she was used to people looking at her at court, she was the princess, it was expected. But people didn't _look_ at her … as anything other than a pretty little talking bird. They didn't look at her like he did, like she was something to be _wanted_.

"Care to take my arm?" He asked, secretly just wanting the assurance of her touch, to know that she _was_ real. She was far more remarkable than any woman had the right to be. "Not far away from _my room_."

Emma glanced at him as he offered her his arm, a small smile quirking the corners of her lips. "I suppose you're just being a gentleman?" she asked him, tucking her own arm into the crook of his elbow then, feeling that same warmth flood through her as she had every time they'd touched.

"I am_ always_ a gentleman." He assured her, before leaning closer to her as they walked. "Except around you. You bring something else out." Killian led them down the corridor towards his room, stopping in front of it with a sag of his shoulders. "None of the awkwardness of yesterday right?"

Emma's brows rose at his comment. "And what is it that I bring out?" she whispered. Her lips twitched a little when they came to a stop in front of his quarters, and she glanced down the hallway, before shaking her head and leaning a little closer to him. "No, none of that," she said lowly.

"None of that until we're inside." He scolded playfully. Killian stepped back, fumbling for the doorknob, before pushing it open. "Or we'll get caught outside my door _kissing_."

"You didn't answer my question," Emma said pointedly, giving him a look as she stepped past him into the room, turning around to face him then, keeping her hands loosely clasped behind her back, ignoring the sting in her palms.

Killian shut the door slowly, debating whether or not to lock it. Locking meant _more_ was going on in the room than just mending her hand, but if he left something in front of it. "And what question was that?" He asked as he moved a chair in front of the door, staging it to look accidental, striping his coat off and draping it over the back of the chair. He nudged the chair back slightly, letting the coat fall off, right in the path of the door if it were to open.

Emma licked her lips nervously, her eyes flickering over him after he'd removed his coat — she'd never seen him without it, and the effect was … striking, to say the least. "You said I … brought something else out of you," she said after a moment. "But you never said what that was."

Killian chuckled as he turned around to face her again, "I'm sure you'll find out in good time." He smiled, before moving over to his desk, lighting a second lantern, brightening the room. "Until then…"

Emma tilted her head to the side, a small smirk forming on her lips then. "You're not even going to give me _any_ idea?" she asked him, watching as he lit the lantern.

Killian licked his lips, "Why don't you come back over here… You might find out _something." _He swallowed thickly, feeling his heart rate start to pick up as he eyed her, his gaze dropping to her lips. Now that he knew what it was like to kiss her, he never wanted to _not_.

Emma crossed the room slowly, knowing that perhaps she shouldn't be so _eager_ with him … but there was nothing she wanted more, in this life, than him. Willpower was not a thing that existed when he was around, and she felt as though that was just the way it was supposed to be. They had precious little time together as it was. She came to a stop, just within arms length of him then. "You wanted me, Leftenant?"

Killian brushed his knuckles over her cheek, stepping closer to her. "Just Killian in here." He said softly, his gaze on her lips. "Oh I _want_ you. I want you far more than I should."

"Oh, but calling you _Killian_ breaks all the rules, doesn't it?" Emma breathed out, her voice catching just a little when he reached for her. It was the barest of touches, and it set her on fire like nothing ever had. Or ever would.

Killian rested his hands on her hips, his gaze on her lips as she spoke. "_Leftenant_ is such a long word to say, love. No one is around to hear us break the rules. Which will be broken."

His eyes hadn't left her lips, and the fact was not lost on her. Her heart was hammering wildly in her chest, her blood pumping, making her skin feel like it was sparking with want for him. She licked her lips, eyes roaming over his face. "Oh, will they?" she breathed, leaning a little closer then. "_Killian_."

"You know," He said lowly, his gaze dropping to her lips. "You're allowed to touch me _too_." Killian licked his lips, leaning closer, their lips _almost _touching. He pressed his forehead against hers.

Emma inhaled sharply, drawing a breath that she was sure was nothing but him. "But I might not stop … if I do … " she whispered, her lashes lowering as she looked at his lips, so very near hers now. Her arms moved, almost of their own accord, to wind around his neck then, before she closed the distance between their lips.

Killian leaned into the kiss, his lips slanting over hers. He was certain that he could stop them if they got too full of themselves. There was nothing wrong with letting go, just a little bit.

Emma didn't hesitate to kiss him back in kind, full of longing and need, not caring in this moment if it was wrong or right. All she wanted was to feel the things he made her feel when they kissed. Her fingers played over the nape of his neck, her lips parting beneath his.

Killian's hands ran up along her sides, wanting to feel her warm skin through her shirt. One day, there would be nothing between them, nothing penetrating them. It was just a matter of timing. He slid his tongue over bottom lip, seeking entrance.

Emma's tongue slid out to meet his, a muffled groan passing her lips, her body burning at his touch, wanting to feel his hands on her skin, wanting more of everything, even the things she didn't know.

Killian shuddered, her groan going straight through him, spurring him on to draw more sounds like that out of her. He brought one hand up to cup the back of her neck, fingers toying with her hair. "_Emma_." He groaned against her lips.

Her own fingers twined through his hair, as she tilted her head a bit to deepen the kiss. The sound of her name on his lips, like that, sent a shudder of pleasure straight through her, igniting her desire even more, and she gasped softly, pulling him closer.

Killian pulled her closer in kind, wanting her flush against him. Wanting to _feel_ her close to him, as close as they could be. He met her lips, kissing her with an edge of desperation, his tongue working against hers.

Emma could feel the desperate edge to his kiss, the same hunger and pure need that fueled her own. She was glad he pulled her close, because her knees were feeling weak, and her head was reeling. He was more intoxicating than anything she'd ever known, more addictive, and more necessary to her than breathing. A soft moan escaped her and she knew she was trembling in his arms, not from fear… From want.

Killian pulled back, swallowing thickly, relishing the moan that passed her lips, making desire swell within him. "Emma… Gods." He said shakily, cupping her cheek as he looked down at her.

Emma couldn't stop the noise of protestation that passed her lips when he pulled back, her fingers tightening in his hair as she drew a ragged breath. Her eyes opened slowly, meeting his incredible blue ones. "Killian…"

"I'm not done," Killian said lowly, leaning in to press kisses along her jawline. "Far from done."

"Good," Emma breathed out raggedly. She tilted her head back, allowing him whatever access he wanted, a whimper of desire passing her lips then.

Killian pressed kisses along her jaw, down her throat, his tongue flicking out against her pulse point. "_Emma_." He whispered breathily, his hands trailing over her arms, along her sides, wanting to touch her everywhere he could.

"Oh!" Emma gasped, his tongue against her skin, against that particular spot on her neck, setting off that dull, throbbing ache between her legs that she knew, somehow, that only he could sate. "Killian, I want…" She didn't know what it was that she wanted, what the words were. But she knew she wanted it more than anything.

Killian groaned against her neck, knowing full-well that the need that he felt, was felt by her as well. He backed them up a few steps, knowing that his desk would be right behind her. "_Emma_." He growled softly, moving to the other side of her neck, giving it the same attention.

The backs of her legs hit the edge of his desk and another breathy gasp escaped her lips, her eyelids fluttering shut as his mouth continued to assail her neck. Her fingers tugged ever so lightly at his hair, not wanting him to stop.

Killian pulled back, breathing raggedly as he met her gaze. He rested his hand on her stomach, sliding it up along her side, wanting to find new places to touch her, without pushing all of this much further. "_Emma_."

Emma sighed, drawing a ragged breath. "Killian," she breathed out, the only word she knew in the moment. Her eyes were half-lidded and dark with want as she met his gaze.

Killian leaned in and pressed a kiss to her lip, nipping at her bottom lip gently. "You have no idea how much I want you right now." He said, his voice wavering as he kissed her once more, staying pressed close to her.

Emma groaned a little, his teeth at her lip sending a jolt right to her core, igniting her desire just that much more, if it were possible. "I might have some idea," she whispered, her own voice shaking.

Killian's gaze flickered lower, swallowing thickly. "Innocent but far from naive." He said roughly, fingers trailing along her sides, thumbs just barely brushing over her breasts as he moved them. "Just how much have you learned from your books, _princess_?"

Her reaction to his touch was almost instantaneous, her body instinctively arched closer, a fire burning low and hot within her, making her ache in ways she'd never dreamed possible. She bit down on her lip, not wanting to make any noise, her eyes flickering back to his. "Enough to know that anything I read will not compare to what you're doing right now," she whispered.

"I'm just simply touching you." Killian said lowly, his eyes clouded with desire. "Just wait for the day that it goes so much farther than this…" He leaned in and kissed her again, his hand cupping her breast gently, not wanting to do something she didn't want.

Emma's lips parted soundlessly against his, and she pressed closer to him still. This was everything she had been supposed to avoid, everything she was supposed to fear, but there was nothing of that here. She wanted him, she wanted everything he offered her.

She gasped his name, eyes falling shut. "Yes," she breathed in response to his words, to his touch, "but no one ever has, before you."

Killian groaned at her words, desire sparking hot within him. Everything he did for her was the _first_ time it had ever occurred for her. No other before him. And if he had his way, there would be no other after him. "Is this what you want?" He asked, pressing kisses along her jawline again, his hands cupping both of her breasts then, wanting to see what response he could draw from her.

She gave a soft little cry then, her head falling back, allowing his lips to trail along her skin more. "Yes," she breathed shakily, "this is what I want. I want it to be you."

Killian groaned at her response to his touch. He brushed his thumbs over her nipples as he palmed her breasts gently. "Do you like that?"

She sucked in a sharp breath. "Oh," she breathed, "oh, yes." Her eyes opened, searching his face. She should be scared or… nervous… something. But all she felt was that this was right, that this was the way it was supposed to be.

"Gods, you're beautiful." Killian said lowly, his lips brushing over hers then. His hands still palmed her breast savoring the way it felt, the way she came alive beneath his touch. Emma kissed him back, a newfound edge of hunger behind it now. His hands on her did not make her shy away in fear, it made her bolder, it made her want _more_. With him, she was beginning to think that even _everything_ wouldn't be nearly enough. Her hand curled around the back of his neck and she pulled him closer, her tongue sliding along his bottom lip.

Killian's lips parted, his tongue snaking out to find hers. He groaned against her mouth, hunger and desire rising up within him.

How was she supposed to go back from this? How was she supposed to _stop_ wanting this? How could she be near him, and not want to touch him, taste his lips, _be_ with him? Her tongue tangled with his, delving past his lips to explore his mouth, her fingers buried in his hair once more.

Killian's hands slid around her back, pulling her closet to him, wanting her as close as possible. If this was all they could ever have it would be enough.

Emma moaned quietly against his lips, overwhelmed with sensations and emotions, feeling dizzy and grounded, all at once. She held tightly to him, knowing if she let go, she might fly completely apart, trembling the way she was right now.

Killian pulled back, breathing raggedly, keeping his lips close to hers. "How do you feel?" He asked, wanting to make sure she was alright. That it was too much.

Emma kept herself pressed close to him, her lips still brushing over his as she tried to catch a breath. "Like I don't want you to stop," she whispered, voice strained and needy.

"I don't want to stop either," He whispered, cupping her cheek and pressing his forehead against hers. "Never."

"Never," Emma repeated, her eyes locking with his. "This is … this is everything I want, here, with you, like this. I want everything with you."

"It should only ever be me Emma…" Killian said, his voice laced with emotion. "Gods, you're beautiful." He whispered, eyes meeting hers.

"I only want it to be you," Emma whispered, lowering her lashes then. She felt her cheeks warming at his words, which was ridiculous, considering where his hands had been only a few moments ago. "You already said that," she reminded him.

"I know, but…" He laughed, stealing a gentle kiss from her lips. "I have to keep saying it because I am in utter _awe_ of you." Killian brushed a strand of hair away from her cheek, tucking it behind her ear. "_Emma_."

Emma raised her gaze back to his now, a soft sigh escaping her lips. "You shouldn't say my name like that," she said quietly, leaning in once more to press her lips against his again.

"Why?" He asked against her lips as he tilted his head and deepened the kiss, his hand cupping the back of her head, his arm looping around her waist to bring her close to him, pressing flush against him.

A creak came from beyond the door, closer and closer to Killian's bedroom. He froze, hearing the distinct sound of footfalls growing closer to where they were. He pulled away from her, though everything within him screamed at him to stay where he was, but common sense said to save themselves from being caught.

"For the love of the gods, you must stay still!" He said firmly, the anger in his tone clearly at being interrupted and not at her. He grabbed a bandage from his table, in the process kicking over the chair he'd positioned near the doorway, rather on purpose or on accident, it wasn't clear. "I can't mend a moving target." Killian chastised as the door pushed open, catching on his chair.

"_Leftenant, explain_." Liam snapped from the other side of the door, waiting until Killian had swept up the jacket into his arms before pushing it open fully.

"The princess hurt her hands on the rope." Killian explained lamely, nodding towards the jar of salve on his desk and the bandages in his hands. "But the ridiculous woman will not hold still." He gave her an askance look, "It pains her too much."

Emma didn't get a chance to respond to his initial question, before the sound of the Captain's voice outside the door brought everything crashing back into glaringly harsh focus. It wasn't hard to pretend to be _frustrated_ about the situation, so she went with it, taking her cues from Killian.

"Well, you don't have to be such a _beast_ about it," she retorted, clenching her jaw and glaring, clutching her hands close to her for added effect. "They are _attached, _if you hadn't noticed, you can't just sling them around."

Killian gave her an irritated glare before looking to his brother again. "I've been trying to get her to hold still, but she's a bloody infuriating woman." He gritted, laying the bandages down on the table. "Can't have the _charming_ princess returned to the Kingdom with torn up, infected hands, now can we?"

Liam gave Emma a cross look, "_Let me see your hands."_ He said, as though he didn't quite believe the two of them.

Emma blinked, a little taken aback that he didn't believe them about her hands, though she knew damn well that they'd _not_ been tending to them. It would've been funny, almost, how offended she was, if the situation wasn't so dire.

She held out her hands slowly, brow furrowed as she looked at the Captain, and tried to avoid glancing over at Killian. "I hope _you_ don't plan on poking and prodding at them, as well," she muttered irritably.

"_Just looking at them_," Liam said, taking her hands by the finger tips and searching the reddened skin. "_You best let Leftenant Jones bandage these._" He looked over her shoulder at Killian, narrowing his eyes. "_Put her to another task tomorrow. We can't have her returned like this._" He looked back to Emma with a tight-lipped smile, "_You'll be returning in time for a wedding, won't you?_"

Emma smiled tightly, doing her best not to lose her composure. It wouldn't do to have a breakdown right _now_. Or at all. What would it solve, after all? "Well, they can't exactly have the wedding_ without _me, now can they?" she retorted blandly, before ducking her head. Snapping at the Captain wasn't going to earn her any points.

_"I do believe that when you return, that's still in order. You did after all mention payment from both your kingdom and Ishtar."_ Liam reminded her, releasing her hands, his eyes flickering towards Killian. "_Mend her hands, brother, and bring her up top once you're through._"

"Aye, aye brother." Killian said with a slight bow, expecting Liam to leave, but he didn't. "Right, bandaging." He mumbled to himself, reaching for the jar of salve again. "Please stay still this time."

Emma looked down, not trusting herself to look anywhere but at the wooden planks of the floor beneath her. She bit her lip, hard enough that she could taste the tang of copper on her tongue, willing the tears that were pricking the backs of her eyes to abate. She felt the same warmth she always did whenever Killian touched her, but the rest of her was feeling cold. She had to figure out _something. _Going back home, marrying that awful King … she simply couldn't do it.

Killian swallowed thickly as he took a hold of her hand, smoothing the salve over her reddened skin. "There we are… nice and steady." He said softly, glancing over his shoulder at his brother. "Apparently fear of the Captain has calmed her."

Emma chanced a glance up, meeting Killian's eyes for the briefest of seconds, sure that he could see what she wasn't allowed to say right now … all the hurt, all the longing. But before the Captain could take note of the silent exchange, she fixed her eyes back down on the floor once again.

Killian loathed that his brother had brought up _him_. He swore he'd find a way to get them alone, to make certain that her wedding was not all that the King was hoping for. She was _his_, not the King's. "Almost done _princess_."

She could always blame the tears in her eyes on her hands, though it truthfully didn't hurt that much at all, and the salve felt nice. But the Captain didn't need to know that — there were a lot of things he didn't need to know, though she couldn't help but wish he weren't _quite_ so obtuse about the fact that the stowaway aboard his ship was actually miserable or she wouldn't even _be_ here in the first place. "It's about time," she retorted, knowing she had to answer or face questions.

Killian rolled his eyes, for show, glancing over his shoulder at his brother. "Her hands will be as good as new… well." He laughed, nervously, reaching for the second bandage for her other hand.

"_I'll leave you to it, then, brother. Now that she's behaving_." Liam said tersely, setting his jaw hard as he eyed them. "_Be up in ten minutes."_

Emma offered a joyless smile as Killian's brother left the room, sighing heavily and slumping back against the desk once he was gone. "Is he always like that or does he just really not like me?" She glanced up at Killian again, wishing, not for the first time, that there was someplace they could go and be truly _alone_.

Killian sighed heavily, his shoulder sagging. "I believe he really doesn't like _this_… I'm certain he believes that I am going to singlehandedly ruin your kingdom, because of… whatever it is that he sees between us." Killian chewed on his bottom lip, finishing wrapping up her other hand. "I could be put to death, for all of this. I'm sure he's just trying to protect me…in his own way."

The only one who could have you put to death over this is me," Emma said, smiling faintly, "and I'm not going to do that. My parents do not run a kingdom based on tyranny. No matter _what_ the circumstances, they wouldn't kill somebody I lo … " She stopped abruptly, eyes widening as she realized what she'd been about to say. She pressed her lips together, looking up at him, terrified at what she'd see on his face. "They wouldn't kill you," she finished, much quieter now.

Killian's eyes widened at her _almost_ word. His throat felt dry, his chest tight as he held his breath. "Then _why_ are they marrying you off to some man that you don't.. _lo_-." He said, mimicking how she had said the _almost_ word. "Why?"

Emma was grateful that he didn't push her after what she'd almost said, and that he didn't seem all that … upset, either. At his next words though, she shrugged, an almost helpless feeling coming over her then. "I don't know," she said. "I really don't. Every time I've asked, it's been some vague answer about some threat or another, about how the kingdoms need to be merged … but my father was supposed to marry King Midas' daughter for the same reason … and he didn't. He ran off and he married my mother. So no, I don't understand it at all."

Killian flashed her a charming smile. "Are you suggesting we jump ship and get married so they can't marry you off to the King?" He asked, stroking his fingers over the top of her hand. "Because I'm not adverse to it."

Emma's gaze raised to his. "No?" she said, a tinge of hopefulness in her voice as she spoke. "Might just start a war if we do that … would it be worth it?" Her tone was light, but there was no denying the way her heartbeat sped up at the idea of being able to marry who she truly wanted to … being able to marry _him_.

"It would tarnish your reputation far worse than I already intend to." Killian said, his expression dropping. "And I'd care more about keeping you and your family safe, rather than starting a war because I want you all to myself."

Emma raised her hand to his cheek then, looking at him earnestly. "Well, I do hope you aren't changing your mind about … anything. Because I don't care what else happens, and I don't care what they say … they already think I'm too wild for my own good." She leaned in, pressing her lips against his softly. "I want to be _yours_. And I want you to be mine. Even if it's all we ever get."

"I'm not rethinking anything. I fully intend to make good on _that_ promise." Killian smiled as he kissed her back gently, brushing his fingers over her cheek. "I _am_ yours. I will always be yours. Even when all of this has past, you will still be the only one that I want."

"And you will be the only one I want," Emma said, closing her eyes and breathing deeply. "But we don't have to think about anything but right now. I don't want to think about what comes after this. Just this."

"I'm terribly sorry that Liam keeps bringing it up… I think he does it to remind us." Killian stepped closer to her, curling his arms around her, drawing her to his chest. "When it's just us, we don't have to talk about it."

"He's just doing his job as both Captain and concerned older brother, I'm sure," Emma said, "I don't hold it against him." She smiled, letting her arms go around his waist for the moment, holding him close, breathing deeply. "Though it _would_ be nice to have some uninterrupted time alone together."

"Eventually." Killian laughed, pressing his face into the crook of her neck, inhaling her deeply. "Between now and _then_, I promise we'll find a chance to really be alone. But until then… we need to go back up top."

"We better," Emma said, sighing reluctantly. "I don't want to get you into any more trouble, _Leftenant_." She pulled back then, already missing his warmth against her.

"That was just the beginning of what you have coming," Killian flushed slightly red at his words, realizing what they _could _mean if she was well versed in it. "Come along Emma." He said, pushing the door open, leading her into the corridor.

Emma smiled a little, stepping out into the corridor with him, already dreading all the people they'd be dealing with once they were up on deck once more, missing the quiet moment they'd just shared. "Lead the way, Leftenant."

"We'll find time." He assured her quietly, knowing she hadn't said anything about it, but the timing of it all was definitely on his mind. It would tricky and she deserved _so_ much better than fondling in his room or kissing in a dark storage room.

"I know we will," Emma said, smiling a little, her eyes alight as she looked at him. "As long as I'm with you, I'm happy." And she meant that. She'd had a happy life, a pleasant one, in the castle by the sea, with parents who loved her and anything she could ever want … but it wasn't until Killian had come into her life that she'd really begun to understand how little it all mattered. Meeting him had changed everything, and she'd gladly give it all up for him. Much like her father had done for her mother.

"Just you wait, love." Killian winked at her, a soft chuckle passing his lips, before guiding them down the corridor. He didn't want to go back up, he wanted to stay down here with her, but he wasn't about to have Liam decide to send someone else to take up his job, or worse trail them wherever they went.

"I look forward to it," Emma said, eyes flickering to his, a small, playful smirk on her lips. They were nearing the stairwell again, the last part of the ship they'd be alone for the time being, and she couldn't walk through there without remembering everything that had happened between them. She knew she'd dream about him again when she finally slept tonight.

Killian stepped into the stairwell, looking to her as he paused. "Are you ready to reenter the real world again, _my_ love?" He asked, holding his hand out to her, wanting to take hers.

"No, I'm not," Emma said with a laugh, reaching out one of her bandaged hands to take his. Her heart fluttered a little when he called her "his" love and her eyes met his, a soft smile on her lips. "I'd rather stay down here with you."

"I know that _that_ is what I'll dream of tonight. Spending the entire afternoon with you _alone_." He smiled wistfully, bring her hand up to his lips, kissing it gently. "One day."

Emma felt her cheeks warming again, and she never would figure out why these little things that he did set her to blushing more than anything else. All things considered, it was pretty absurd. "One day, I will get to pretend I _am_ a selfish princess, and I can keep you all to myself."

"I can't wait for that day." He leaned in and stole a quick kiss. "Until we get a chance to be alone again." Killian smiled adoringly at her, pulling back and looking up the stairwell. "Come on, before he gets cross."

Emma savored the feeling of his lips against hers, knowing they'd have more stolen moments to look forward before that day, but not wanting this one to end, all the same. With a sigh, she headed up the stairwell and back up to the deck.

Killian tried to look completely unconcerned with the princess walking just behind him as they emerged on the deck. But the sight of his brother scowling at them, made him _highly_ aware of where Emma was. Every look they shared was under scrutiny. Every accidental touch. Taking her into his room may have been a terrible idea, especially if Liam was going to look at the two of them like _this_ now.

"_You're quite late, Leftenant. I thought I'd taught you to be more punctual_."

"Well, I blame the princess entirely." Killian drawled out, casting her an aggravated look. "She just wants to see _everything. _Like some distracted magpie."

"_Well, if she's been such an issue for you, I do believe it's necessary to have you return to your duties for the duration of this voyage. At least to the next port. I'll assign a few of the other men to be her warden_."

Killian swallowed thickly, smiling tightly. "Of course."

Emma's breath caught, but she didn't dare let any sort of emotion flicker over her face. She couldn't help but bristle a bit at his choice of words, however. "Warden?" she asked, arching a brow. "I wasn't aware I was a _prisoner_ aboard your ship, Captain."

"_Can't have a princess running around a ship unwatched._" Liam said, giving her a disapproving look. "_As we've seen today, even watched you're getting harmed. We'll put you to lesser jobs tomorrow and the day after._"

Killian wanted to protest, he wanted to demand that _he_ was the only one allowed to watch her. But he didn't dare cause them any other issues. If they were lucky, it was just until they reached port. "I was rather hoping to show the princess around port when we arrive."

"_If she behaves this week, there's always the possibility_."

What exactly did he think she was going to do? Hang herself from the sails? She fought off the urge to roll her eyes. "I didn't get harmed, the ropes burnt my hands. It would happen to _anyone _on their first day." She grit her teeth then, smiling tightly, knowing that she wasn't going to help things by being sassy or sarcastic right now — though it was a hard habit to break. "But whatever you see fit, Captain."

"_Very well,_" Liam said, looking around the deck. "_Ellis, come here, lad._" He motioned for one of the officers to come over to them. "_Princess, this is Ellis, he'll be attending to you for the rest of today_."

Killian grimaced, taking a step back. "I'll return to my earlier duties, Captain." He dipped a quick bow before retreating away, before anyone saw the expression of pain on his face.

Emma watched Killian leave, and wished, more than anything, that she could call out for him, but she knew better. Instead, she turned to the other sailor, smiling at him. "It's nice to meet you," she said genuinely, allowing him to lead her across the deck — trying to keep a pleasant expression on her face, though her thoughts were far away.


	5. Port Call

**A/n:** Please remember that this is written for the fun enjoyment of the two of us who are RPing, this is two separate individuals RPing as Killian and Emma. We're very thankful for the number of people who enjoy reading this as we write it. This chapter has now become M rated, please enjoy.

* * *

Emma was up early, as she had been every day for the past week, since being discovered aboard the Jewel of the Realm. It was becoming easy to rise before the sun, easy to make her way over to the little basin and clean and dress for the day.

The face in the mirror was changing, day by day. Her hair had grown much blonder, from hours spent in the sun on deck. Her nose was dusted with the faintest sprinkling of freckles, something her mother had always warned her about, but Emma didn't mind. She liked knowing she was _living. _Her hands were getting used to the manual work, and she kept a little jar of salve on the table by the basin, that kept her skin from cracking and peeling painfully.

The past week hadn't exactly gone as she'd planned. Every day, Emma had been instructed to work with a different sailor — she strongly suspected this was to keep her from getting to attached to any one of them, but it was already far too late for that. She got along just fine with everyone she worked with, and they were all overjoyed to be the one tasked with her for the day, much to the Captain's consternation, she was sure. She got the distinct feeling he was waiting for her to be _miserable_, and it just wasn't happening.

Well. Aside from one thing.

As much as she was grateful to be away, to be having this adventure at _all_, before the reality of her life stole her from it — she was here for Killian. And she missed him. They'd not really had any time together since that night, though she'd caught his eye across the way several times, and she felt his eyes on her constantly. She could say that, because her own gaze sought him out, as well. But alone time? They'd had none. And she missed him like a missing limb, like a missing hand.

Being away from him, not talking to him, didn't make the ache for him go away, it didn't make her want him less. If anything, it only made her want _more_. She dreamed of him every night, dreamed of him coming to her, _finally_, and making her his, and she woke up, breathless, wanting … and without him.

Today, however, she thought resolutely as she dressed and plaited her hair, today would be different.

Today was her birthday. And today was the day they'd make their first port of call. Her first visit to a different kingdom (Ishtar did _not_ count), and she was _not_ going to spend today with a random sailor.

Today was also supposed to be her wedding day. But instead of marrying the old King, she'd be spending it, touching her feet down on a distant shore, one full of possibility and hope. She pulled on her boots then, heading up on deck to see if she could catch a glimpse of this new kingdom before they docked. She'd seen the vague outline of the land from a distance the day before, but she knew they'd be closer now, and she'd overheard them saying they should be at dock by midday, barring anything going wrong.

The past week had been utter hell. Liam had given him not one, but _two_ stern talkings, preparing him for the coming weekend when he would _finally_ be allowed to be around Emma again. Watching her move about the ship with anyone else, anyone who _wasn't_ him, made him physically ill.

He'd been up long before sunrise, unable to sleep any longer. Today was the day. They were making port and he was going to be with Emma. Killian waited at the helm, watching as the coast became closer and closer. They'd be there in a few hours.

Killian glanced over his shoulder at the stairwell, a smile spreading across his lips when Emma finally emerged from bellow deck. "Good morning princess." He said, trying to curb his excitement as best he could.

Emma hadn't been sure who would be waiting for her when she arrived on deck — she'd honestly expected yet another new face, one that she probably would have felt _marginally_ bad about trying to sneak away from. Not that it was going to stop her. Not today. No one on the ship knew what today was, but _she_ knew, and that was all that mattered.

But as it turned out, she didn't have to worry about sneaking away from anyone, because _he _was waiting at the helm. She wasn't able to keep her smile in check, and it blossomed over her face as she looked at him. She quickly tamped it down, eyes darting furtively to the others on deck. "Good morning, _Leftenant_," she said, keeping her tone light as she approached him, keeping her hands behind her back to resist any urge to reach out. "I trust you've been enjoying your break from me?"

"A break from you has been utter relief." Killian chuckled as he made his way down from the helm, striding towards her with a droll expression on his face. "I'm sure you're regretting having _me_ on _this_day." He smirked at her slightly,

Emma bit down on her lip to keep from smiling again as he approached her. She tilted her head, giving him an appraising look. "I'm already dreading it, to be perfectly honest with you," she retorted. It was hard not to touch him. She hadn't touched him in a week, and it was all she wanted to do.

"Have you had anything to eat yet?" Killian asked, keeping his gaze low, as if it weren't a very important questioned. "We still have at least an hour until we dock." He glanced up at her quickly, a slight smile on his lips.

"No, I came straight up," Emma told him. "I didn't want to keep my _warden_ for the day waiting." She rolled her eyes a little, casting her eyes down and hoping she didn't _look_ as happy as she felt right now — if she did, it would be a dead giveaway to the others. "If I'd known it was just _you_, though … "

Killian pressed his lips together to hide his smile. "Of course, I'm sure you're terribly distressed to have me today." He tucked his hands behind his back. "Shall we go and get you something to eat and drink in this free time?"

"Words can't describe how I feel," Emma said, arching a brow at him. She nodded then. "Of course, I mean, even prisoners get meals, right?" She kept her hands clasped behind her back as she fell into step with him then.

Killian opened the door that led down into the stairwell, his heartbeat quickening as they were once again _alone_. He swallowed thickly, lingering at the base of the stairs. "Have you enjoyed this time apart from me?"

"No," Emma breathed out immediately, shaking her head and looking at him, her eyes searching his face. "It's been awful — seeing you, not talking to you or being near you." Her hands were still clasped behind her back, but they weren't going to stay that way for long, she already knew.

"I've missed you… _So_ much." Killian reached out and touched her arm gently. "I was afraid you'd move on… but the looks we shared when we could, told me not to worry about that."

Emma inhaled shakily when he touched her arm, the warmth flooding through her — warmth that she had sorely missed this past week. "I'm not as fickle as all that, you know," she told him lightly. "What would I move onto? I told you before … you're the one I want. The _only_ one."

"I know… I _know_." Killian sighed a breath of relief, feeling her warmth beneath his hand. "A week without you filled my mind with a lot of doubts… that and _Liam_." He rolled his eyes. "I don't even care right now. You're here, I'm here, and we get an entire day away from the ship, together."

"Your brother's been giving you doubts?" Emma asked, her brow furrowing a little. She supposed she shouldn't be surprised, it wasn't as though her feelings for Killian were public knowledge — they were secret, meant for only them to know right now — maybe ever. But she didn't want him _doubting_ her. "Don't doubt me, Killian. No matter what anyone says … this is real for me." She smiled a bit then. "He's allowing us a full day? Without being followed by someone?"

"I shan't doubt you anymore, _my_ love." He repeated the words he had used on her the other day, the last day they had together. "As far as I know - _yes_ - we're getting a full day. No one's going to be watching us. I've sworn to Liam that I'll keep up my honor. He's _convinced_ me that you're just a princess looking for a little fun, nothing more."

Her heart sped up a little at his words, and she finally reached out, resting her hand against his cheek. "Funny that he thinks that, but he doesn't seem overly concerned about me spending time with the _rest_ of his crew," Emma said. "I mean, if what he says is true, would I really be _picky_? And would I have _fixated_ on the leftenant of the ship?" She looked up at him, her eyes a little sad. "I'm looking for a lot more than just a little fun, Killian. More than I will ever get, but I'll take what I can. But only with _you_."

Killian leaned in me kissed her gently, "And I hope you know I don't just fall for princesses every day." He chuckled, cupping her cheek. "I've missed you, so much this week Emma."

"Oh you don't?" Emma asked lightly, leaning in to his kiss and lowering her voice as her lips brushed against his. "And here I thought I was just one of many princesses who've followed you." She smiled, pulling back to look him in the eyes then. "I've missed you," she whispered.

Killian pressed his forehead against hers. "It's just you and always will be you. You're the only princess I'm interested in." He smiled at her, "Happy birthday. I remember what was said at the castle."

Emma blinked, surprised he had even taken note. Her smile brightened. "Thank you," she said quietly. If she were back at the palace now, this would not even be a normal birthday for her… She would have been woken early to prepare for her wedding. And instead, she was here, about to set foot on new land, and she was with Killian.

Killian leaned in and stole a gentle kiss again, letting it linger. "We should go get you something to eat. My apologies that it can't be a better birthday meal, we'll get you something _delicious_ at port to celebrate."

Emma let her eyes fall shut as his lips pressed against hers, and she sighed contently, still smiling. "I don't mind what we eat," she told him. "I'm happy I can actually talk to you, not just watch you from across the deck." She sucked her head, blushing a little. "Not that I did that."

"Oh, I know you did…. But I did too." Killian smiled at her blush, kissing her again. "I dreamed of you every night."

Emma laughed, letting her arms go around him. It was amazing how much she had missed him. She'd SEEN him, every day, but it wasn't the same. Not the same at all.

She was in high spirits and couldn't resist teasing him a little, though she knew it was dangerous to do so. "Well, your dreams sound a bit more well-behaved than mine, Leftenant," she said in a low voice, pulling back a bit to look at him, a small, playful smirk on her lips.

"I said mostly. My dreams did involve… _Well_." He winked at her. "I'd love to know just how not innocent your dreams were." Killian leaned in and kissed her again. He smoothed his hands over her back, sighing as he pulled away. "I can't wait to spend the day with you away from prying eyes."

Emma arched a brow when he winked, grinning against his lips. "Oh, I'm quite certain you would," she murmured, lips still brushing over his, as she let her arms wind around his neck.

Killian hummed against her lips, kissing her again, a little more fully this time. He had missed this, these quite moments where it was just the two of them, enjoying one another. He'd missed her, more than he'd ever missed anyone before - and he'd seen her every day. But never alone, never for longer than a few minutes and that had been _torture_.

Before she'd met him, she'd never really had anyone worth _missing_ in her life, who wasn't family. She'd never had the ache of feeling like she wasn't completely … _whole_. She didn't need to be _completed_ … but there was something to the feeling, that someone else fit with those empty parts of her heart. it wasn't something that had _bothered_ here … until that day at the docks, when she'd looked up and seen him, just one face out of hundreds in the crowd … but the only one that she noticed at all. And now she didn't know how she'd gone all this time, without him. She didn't know how she was supposed to go on, after this was over.

She sighed softly, pressing herself a little closer to him as she parted her lips beneath his, moving her mouth with his, feeling that steady thrum of want building within her.

A quiet groan past his lips as he moved his mouth against hers. His hand slid over her back, pulling her closer to him, needing her warmth.

Emma's eyes fell closed then, enjoying the moment for all it was worth, knowing how fleeting these little interludes were. "I thought," she whispered against his lips, "we were supposed to be getting food … " She kissed him again, in spite of her words, not in any hurry to be anywhere else.

"But then we won't be alone." He lamented, kissing get again. "Everyone will be in there and I'll have to act as if I despise your company." Killian cupped her cheek her cheek gently, smiling down at her.

"You mean that's an act?" Emma breathed out against his lips, tilting her head and deepening the kiss even more, just _needing_ this moment before they had to deal with everyone else. It had been too long.

Killian gave in completely to the kiss, letting it linger, making it last. He pulled back, breathless, a stupid sort of smile on his lips. "It's all an act. I feel quite the opposite about you."

Emma couldn't help but grin at the smile on his face, her hand moving around to cup his cheek, liking the way his stubble tickled her palm. "Well, that's good to know," she told him quietly. "I would hate to think it was just me with these feelings."

"It's certainly not just you love. What I feel for you…. Absence has truly made the heart grow fonder." He laughed softly, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Emma lowered her lashes, smiling softly. "I'm glad. I was afraid you'd realize I actually _am_ a burden and that leaving me behind and this port and letting them send me back would be a fine idea."

"That's nonsense." He said, shaking his head. "Are you sure you've not found me to be an infuriating sailor that you want to be rid of?" Killian arched a brow, giving her a curious look. "Because I am that."

Emma looked up at him, tilting her head to the side, an indulgent sort of smile on her lips. "You're not to me," she told him. "And I don't want to be rid of you any time soon." She sighed a little. "Though we really should … go. Or else we might just spend all day in this stairwell, staring at each other." Her eyes flickered over his face. She wouldn't be opposed to a day like that, in all honesty.

"Doesn't sound so bad to me." He said cheekily, pressing his tongue to the inside of his cheek, before begrudgingly pulling away. "Right… Food and then your adventure." He rubbed his hands together before gesturing for her to head out first.

Emma moved to step past him, but before she could walk out of the stairwell, she caught him by the front of his shirt, pulling him in and kissing him soundly. Apparently, she wasn't quite ready to deal with _other_ people right now.

Killian was both surprised and not that she was kissing him again. His arms went around her, kissing her back. He was certain that they were going to have to find somewhere in town to steal away for a few minutes. He wasn't going to make it all day without kissing her.

Emma groaned a little against his lips, fingers finding their way into his hair as she kissed him, an edge of desperation behind it now, knowing that it would be who knew how long before they were alone again, and after today, it could be another long stretch of time before they were able to be together at all.

A stairwell seemed like a perfectly logical place for this, given how long they'd been apart. Killian kissed her needily, tongue sliding out to find hers. He cupped the back of her head, messing up her braid, though he didn't care.

Emma forgot about everything else in the moment, her tongue sliding against his, need for him burning hotter than it ever had. "Killian," she gasped raggedly against his lips, fingers curled in his lapels, more to hold herself upright than anything else, truthfully.

"I know." Killian said breathlessly, his lips trembling as he pressed his forehead against hers. "Gods I want you… And if I didn't think we'd get caught, I'd end our misery here and now."

His words sent a shiver racing down her spine, she wanted nothing more than for him to make good on that particular promise … but neither of them were dumb enough to think that here and now was the best place. "We … we should probably … " Gods, she didn't _want_ to though. It had been too long without him, all she wanted was to forget there was anyone in the world but them.

"I know… I _know_.. Far more than I want to know about the fact that we can't." Killian sighed, unwinding his arms from around her. "We need to go, so we can continue enjoying today." It practically pained him to pull away from her.

Emma fought off the urge to make a sound of protest, sighing heavily instead, and stepping away, walking through the doorway, giving him a long, lingering look as she walked past him. It was getting more and more difficult to pull away, and she knew it was only a matter of time.

Killian followed after her, trying to walk off the desire that pumped through his veins. He tucked his hands behind his back, keeping his back straight as he walked. He caught up to her, walking along the corridor beside her. "Perhaps food will keep other issues at bay."

Emma cast a sidelong glance at him, the corners of her lips twitching slightly. "Has that ever really worked for you before?" she asked dryly, knowing food wasn't going to even _begin_ to take the edge off what she was feeling right now.

"No. But it will distract us. We're almost to port. We'll be docking by the time we finish eating." He assured her, smiling slightly before hearing one of the doors open, his expression falling, as one of the many soldiers passed by them.

"Remember that I won't be Emma when we're ashore," Emma said, keeping her expression mild as the other sailor passed by them. "I mean, nobody would know me on sight, I don't think, but I'm sure word of _Princess Emma's_ disappearance has spread by now."

"You are the very woman I met that first day. _Hope_." Killian reminded her, tapping his nose, before opening the mess hall door for her. "After you m'lady." He winked, sure that no one would actually notice his gentle, kind, teasing of her.

Emma smiled at him a little, before making her face the mask of perfectly well-behaved decorum she'd had to adopt so many times at court. She did still feel bad for lying to him that first day, but in truth, she was glad he'd gotten to meet _her_, not as the princess, just as the woman she was. It had led to all of this … if they'd only met at the palace … well. She might still have followed him. "Thank you, Leftenant," she said with a polite nod of her head, stepping past him into the mess hall.

Killian strode across the room, making morning greetings to the men around, before snatching up two pieces of hardtack - for himself and Emma. He felt as if part of himself were gone when he wasn't near her, like he craved to be reunited with his very soul. It was comforting and unnerving all the same. Because he feared what would become of him once she was gone, but didn't want to dwell on that unfortunate day. They had so much time before then.

"Here you are m'lady." Killian said, passing her the hard tack. "Are you exited to go about in the village?"

Emma made her own greetings to the other sailors, a few of whom she'd spent time with under the new "rules" of the ship, as she waited for Killian to return.

"Oh, just what I wanted," she said with mock enthusiasm when he handed her the hardtack. She sat down at the end of one of the long tables, nodding a bit then. "I am," she said. "I've never been away from my kingdom — well, once, but that's not really worth discussing."

The only open seat was the one directly beside her, not that he minded in the least. He sank down beside her, taking a bite of the hardtack, craving whatever _good_ food they'd find on land. "Ah." Killian said, feigning some interest. "Well, I hope this is a pleasant visit here, for you. That it meets all your expectations."

Emma gave him a sidelong glance when he sat beside her, close enough that his leg was touching hers, and even that was enough to send a wave of _something_throughout her. In an effort to ignore what she was feeling then, she took a bite of the hard piece of bread, more than ready to eat something else once they got on land once again.

"The reason I'm here is because I wanted to _see_ things, Leftenant. I don't have more expectations than that."

Killian was thankful for the nearness to her, the fact that their legs were touching. It was so innocent and yet, it meant so much. He took a few more bites of the bread, wiping his lip off with his thumb.

"Well, then it's my begrudging honor to show you this land then, lass." His eyes flickered to a few of the crewmen who were moving towards the door then, "We'll be making port soon." He explained, motioning to the men who were heading back up top. "I'll have to head up in a few."

Emma's eyes were momentarily transfixed when he swiped his thumb over his lip, hit with a sudden urge to kiss him again. She quickly looked away, blinking a bit and feeling her cheeks reddening as she finished off the last bite of her own food.

"Will I be allowed on deck when we get closer, or shall I stay belowdecks and out of trouble?" she asked after a moment, noting the crewmen as they headed back toward the deck, leaving the mess hall empty.

"As long as you hang on to something and don't get too close to the edge, I _personally_ think you can come up top with me." He smiled at her, thankful that they were alone once more, even if only for a few minutes before he had to leave her side again. "You deserve to see _everything_."

"Oh, but there's always hope I'll go overboard, and you'll be rid of me for good," Emma pointed out, smiling teasingly as she turned to look at him, free to do that now that they were alone once again. "I know you'd like that."

Killian laughed, a smile creasing the corners of his lips. He slid his hand beneath the table, patting the top of her leg in a very familiar way. "Of course, I'll be utterly blessed to have you gone finally."

Emma's eyes widened a bit when he touched her leg, her breath hitching in her throat. It wasn't even the most _intimate_ touch she'd had from him, but something about it had her reeling again. Her eyes flickered to his. "I'm not sure I believe you _really_ want me gone, Leftenant," she said softly.

"You're right… I'm not done with you yet." Killian said lowly, licking his lips as he eyed her. His gaze dropped to where his hand was, pulling it away, "I apologize if that was too forward." He said, though it had only been a week ago that his hands had been fondling her breasts.

"It's not," Emma told him, maybe too quickly, already lamenting that she'd done something that made him pull his hand away. She lowered her lashes, looking back at him at him from beneath them. "I don't mind any way you want to touch me," she whispered, surprising herself with her boldness.

Killian swallowed thickly, "You truly are a siren." He said lowly, his voice rough and gravely. He returned his hand to her leg, drumming his fingers against the material of her pants. "So you like that, my love?"

Emma inhaled sharply, her teeth biting down on her lower lip as she looked at him, not taking her eyes off his face, even though she should feel … nervous or shy. But she just _wanted_. "_Yes_," she breathed out raggedly.

"I'm going to have to go up top." Killian said, his voice wavering as he gaze dropped to her lips. He really didn't want to leave her side, to stop touching her. He wanted to continue, to go farther with it. But he knew it was impractical. "One day."

Emma drew a shaky breath. The last thing she wanted was to be apart from him, even only for a moment. After this past week, she'd faced several truths, having time to think, time to herself. And she knew if she could get him truly alone at some point, she would tell him. She would tell him everything she wanted to say. "How long will we be in port?" she asked quietly.

Killian brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "We'll leave tomorrow afternoon. There's a shipment we're trading off, but it comes in tomorrow." He explained, smiling softly at her. "We might get you off the ship a little while in the morning as well."

"And what will everyone else be doing?" Emma asked, her eyes flickering to where his hand was in her hair — she'd have to fix her braid before going back up with the others. "I mean, is it all a bunch of work or do you actually get to enjoy your time on dry land?"

"Oh, while we're out today they'll be unloading the cargo. Once they're done they'll disperses into town. Most of them will probably be out into the wee hours of the morning. Another perk for not leaving till noon tomorrow." He laughed, patting her leg again. "That gives us plenty of time to ourselves in town."

Her heart was beating a little faster now as she looked at him. "So what you're saying is that the ship might be … fairly empty … later," she said slowly. Being in town would be nice, of course, but there were things she needed to have out, once and for all, things to say and things to … she lowered her gaze then. "You should probably get back up there soon."

"That is what I'm saying." Killian said, smiling slowly. "We'll see how the day goes, love." He leaned in and kissed her quickly, pulling away before she could say anything more about tonight. It could _be_tonight, but he didn't want their hopes up. "Are you coming up with me?"

Emma felt a little unsteadier than she had been just a moment ago … the mere _idea_of … just knowing that it was there … it had her heart hammering and her hands shaking, just a little. "You go ahead," she said, her throat tight. "I'll be up in just … just a minute."

Killian gave a little bow to her, clearly flustered by what she's just mentioned. There was a chance, that _tonight_ could be the night. After a week of longing for her, there was no doubt that tonight - _her birthday_ - would be an incredible evening if they were able to be alone.

"See in you up top." He said, his voice wavering a bit, before he turned on his heels and headed above. The ship was nearly to the port, the townscape coming into view.

"_Quite a lovely town isn't it, brother?_" Liam asked, foisting the telescope into Killian's hands. "_I do hope you intend to behave while you show the princess around_."

"It's her birthday." Killian explained, looking through the telescope before handing it back to his brother. "I intend to treat her to a decent day. Despite what you seem to believe, there is nothing between us."

"_I trust you, Leftenant_." The Captain said, clapping his hand against his shoulder. "_Ready the anchor_," Liam shouted to the men as he turned away from Killian, returning to the helm.

Of course, no trust between he and his brother would be broken today…

Emma sat alone for several minutes, trying to compose herself, trying to collect her thoughts. She'd really only been thinking, musing, when she'd said that … but the more she thought about it …

She'd been at sea with them for nearly two weeks now. It didn't seem like so long, but she was only to be on the Jewel of the Realm for three months. That was not much time to cram a lifetime's worth of …

She deserved to be happy. She deserved this one little moment, especially if it was all she was ever going to get. Especially considering that today was not just her birthday … if she were back home, right now … she'd be married off to the King in a matter of hours. She didn't think that Killian knew that it would have been today. She wasn't sure if she should tell him.

All she knew was that when she returned home, if they still — for whatever reason — insisted that she marry that man … it would not be him who could lay claim to her. It would never be him, it would be her blue-eyed sailor, and if she had her way, it would be _soon_. Because she couldn't wait much longer, and she knew that he felt the same.

Resolve settled over her, and she finally made her way back up to the deck, smiling softly to herself as she felt the sea breeze tangle its cool fingers in her hair, the tiny seaside village coming into view just ahead of the ship. She stood at the railing, her eyes finding Killian, who had his back turned to her for the moment.

Killian helped a few of the other sailors as they readied the anchor, letting himself sink back into the rhythm of work to distract himself from the thoughts that were playing through his mind. _Tonight_. When everyone was gone from the ship, it could just be the two of them. Finally.

He glanced over his shoulder, acutely aware of the feeling of being watched - of course it would be by her. He smiled at her, a wide, adventurous sort of smile, before turning back to his work.

Within a half hour they brought the ship into the port, lowering the gangplank and dropping anchor. Killian left the men to work with the cargo, circling back around to where Emma was. "Exciting?"

Emma returned his smile, knowing she should probably feel a little more embarrassed at being caught staring, but finding that she didn't really _care_ at this point. It was no secret — to him — how she felt. And if it still wasn't clear … if she had her way, after tonight, there would be no question at all.

She turned to face him when he approached, leaning back against the railing. "Very," she said with a nod. "I never thought I'd ever be doing anything like this."

"Well, I hope your day out and about, finding that freedom and adventure you crave has been worth the wait." He said, offering her his arm, though he knew, more than likely Liam was scowling. But he didn't look, because there was nothing wrong. It was the gentlemanly thing to do.

Killian dropped his voice low, "I have my plans for you today, _Hope_."

"I'm sure it'll have been well worth the wait," Emma told him. She looked up at him, taking his arm, knowing that there was nothing wrong with what they were doing here. It was only the _proper_ thing to do, after all.

She tried to hide the fact that the low tone in his voice sent a shiver right through her. "Oh, do you now, Leftenant?"

"_Aye. _But it'll come past nightfall." He explained, leading them down the gangplank, onto the dock. Killian looked around, drinking in the sights and sounds of the village just ahead of them. "Look at that, lass. You're _free." _

Emma's eyes were a little wider now, as she looked around. She was sure she must look ridiculous, but she'd never been _anywhere_, she'd never thought she'd get the chance to see the world, and yet here she was. And she may not have ever found the courage to just _go_ if she'd never met him. Before he'd come into her life, she had accepted the fate being handed to her, not ever thinking there would be anything _more_.

But she'd been wrong, and he had changed _everything_. And she wished she were truly _free_ enough to let him know just how much.

"It's beautiful here," she said, taking in the quaintness of the village, the pretty little whitewashed buildings with their colorful roofs, the gulls careening overhead, the pristine blue of the water behind them.

"I think this little village just got _more_ beautiful with a new guest." Killian said quietly, his gaze flickering over her face before turning to face ahead again. "Shall we go and find ourselves something more appetizing than hardtack?" He questioned. "I came here once, some time ago, I still remember where the market square is, we shouldn't have to search too hard."

"Oh, and who is that?" Emma asked, pretending to look around, before giving him a look. "Aren't you supposed to _behave_, Leftenant?" she couldn't resist teasing him. Not that she really wanted him to behave. She felt freer now, off the ship, in a completely new place where no one even knew who she was. "It would be okay if we _did_ have to search," she said then, a small smile on her lips. "I wouldn't mind getting lost with you, you know."

"In a few minutes, lass, we're going to be completely out of sight of the crew, until they finish unloading, so until then I do not plan to _behave_. At least, with in reason." He smiled at her, wiggling his brows at her comment. "Oh, I wouldn't mind it either, love. Perhaps we'll get lost tonight on the ship… Just the two of us."

Emma's heart gave another little flutter at his mention of what could possibly happen later. "Well, it _is_ my birthday, after all. I think if I say I want to get lost … you should figure out away to make that happen," she said lowly, giving him a mischievous smirk.

Killian's gaze dropped to her lips. "Don't you worry, lass. It'll happen." He assured her, biting down on his bottom lip, his heart pounding steadling in his chest. "If everything occurs the way I hope that it will." He patted the top of the hand that rested on his arm, smiling at her.

"I hope so," Emma said, finding it easy to forget what she was _supposed_ to do or want or be … and just be the same carefree woman who had met the same sailor she now walked arm in arm with. She was just _Hope_ here, and for the moment … there was nothing else she had to live for. Just this moment.

Killian led them through the winding cobble stone streets until they reached the market square. Vendors hocked their merchandise to every passerby, every item imaginable for sale in the tents lining every corner of the street. "What do you want to eat, _Hope_?"

Emma was trying to take in all the new sights, vendors here sold different things than the ones back home, things here were brighter, and it seemed like something new caught her eye every time she turned her head. She turned her head when he spoke, wondering just _how_ ridiculous she must look right now. "Oh!" she said, making a face as she thought. "I don't know … something sweet."

She was beautiful like this, not that she wasn't _all_ the time, but her excited, bright eyed expression as she followed along beside him, made all of this worth _everything_. "I bet they have sweetrolls." Killian said, dropping his arm so he could reach in his pocket, pulling out a pouch of money.

He looked around the market, spotting a vendor selling just that and he made his way over to buy them two. He returned a few moments later, offering her the sweetroll. "Here you are."

Emma couldn't help but smile to herself as she accepted the confection from him. She'd been eating a sweetroll the first time she'd ever seen him.

"Thank you," she told him, immediately tearing a bit of it off and popping it into her mouth. She closed her eyes blissfully. "So much better than hardtack," she breathed out.

Killian tore off a piece, smiling as he ate it with a little hum. "_Far_ better than hardtack." He chuckled, eating another piece. "You sure you're enjoying life on the Jewel when you're missing out on such glorious food like this?" He teased.

"It's a small price to pay for … " Emma trailed off, smiling softly, taking another bite of her roll then and shrugging. "It's just food. What's food compared to all of this?" She gestured around with her free hand before looking back at him. "Or compared to you?"

Killian's heart beat quickened at her words. "You flatter me. You're saying I'm better than these?" He asked as he took another bite of the sweetroll, giving her a look as he did. "You're crazy. Though, _you_are better than everything to me."

Emma could have given him a flippant answer, or teased him some more, but instead, she looked at him seriously. "I'm saying, _Killian_, that you are better than anything here or anywhere else. If that makes me crazy, then so be it."

"You best keep using _that_ name well into tonight and not calling me Leftenant anymore." Killian teased, nudging her side before eating another bite of the sweetroll.

"Am I going to have a _reason_ to be saying your name much?" Emma asked, arching a brow, popping another bite of her sweetroll into her mouth then. She wasn't sure where _that_ had come from … everything about being here, with him, was making her feel much freer than she ever had.

Killian arched a surprise smile at her, "Well, I'd like to think that you're have plenty reason to say my name tonight." He finished off the sweetroll, wiping his lips off. "Where to now?"

Emma bit her lip, lowering her lashes as her cheeks warmed once again, images of what _might_ happen later rushing into her mind then, making her heart beat faster.

"I don't know," she said then, focusing on the rest of her food then, sure that if she looked at him, her eyes would give away everything she was thinking about. "I wouldn't know where to go … we could just walk?" She looked up at him finally, hopefulness in her expression. She didn't care what they did … as long as she got to be near him.

"We can most certainly walk." Killian smiled at her, offering his arm once more. "We can walk all day and just enjoy the sights." He said, licking his lips clean of the taste of the sweetroll. "It's worth just watching your face."

Emma's eyes dropped to his lips briefly, before she made herself look away. Freedom or not, she probably shouldn't kiss him right here and now, no matter how much she wanted to. "Thank you," she said softly, taking his arm, though that wasn't why she was thanking him.

"You're welcome." Killian said, resting his hand over hers where it rested on his arm, before reaching into his coat pocket. "I brought money for you to buy new clothes for yourself."

Emma blinked a bit in surprise. "You… don't have to do that," she said quickly. "I'm sure there are other things for you to spend your money on." She ducked her head, feeling her cheeks redden again. She was touched, but when she'd left home, it had been with the knowledge that she'd be foregoing certain luxuries. "Really, I don't need new clothes."

"Think of it as a birthday gift." He said, giving he a look. "Besides it will give you something to do while I leave your side for a little while. I promise I won't be far." Killian smiled warmly at her. "Let me make this day special."

Emma looked up at him, another protest on her lips, but at the look in his eyes, she clamped her mouth shut. "If you insist," she murmured. "And why are you leaving my side?" she asked him then, a small smile on her lips. "Have you grown tired of me already, Leftenant?"

Killian tapped his finger against his lips. "It's a secret and I shan't spoil it." He said, smiling at her. "And you don't even have to buy yourself dresses." He teased. "Though tearing that off might be fun."

Emma arched a brow at that comment, her breath catching in her throat at the imagery it conjured, that low fire starting to build within her again. "Well," she said breathily, "perhaps you aren't as well-behaved as I thought."

Killian smirked, keeping his voice low. "And I thought you were an innocent princess. But you haven't seemed too innocent or hesitant, yet."

Emma turned to face him then, her tongue darting out over her lips. She should probably be ashamed of her brazenness, but with him, none of it seemed to matter. She could pretend that she was simply Hope, a girl quite enamored with her sailor, and not Emma, a betrothed princess.

"Well, I was hoping someone might rid me of my innocence problem," she said lowly, her eyes flicking to his. "Know anyone who might be interested?"

Killian felt a rush of desire flood his system at her words. His gaze dropped to her lips, watching as her tongue moved over her lip. If they weren't in public he would gladly kiss her. He lifted his eyes to hers. "I might know of a sailor… He would probably _gladly_ rid you of your innocence, love." He said lowly, his voice rough and gravely. "And he might just be able to do _that_ tonight."

"You don't say," Emma said, her tone still low, breathy, though her heart was pounding wildly, her mind racing with thoughts of what this day — and night —might bring. "I am quite fond of sailors… One in particular."

"Oh? You are? I had no idea that you were fond of sailors." Killian said, pressing his tongue to the inside of his cheek in an attempt to keep from laughing. "How fond?"

Emma could continue playing coy, but her expression changed then, growing very earnest and sincere.

"Fond enough to give him what is supposed to be my wedding night," she told him, her voice barely a whisper, her gaze lowered, biting her lip almost nervously. "It should be my choice, shouldn't it?"

"It _should_ be your choice." Killian said, staring at her in awe. He had know that it was her _birthday,_ but he hadn't thought about the fact that she would have been marrying the king today. "He'd be honored to be your choice, my love." He licked his lips as his gaze dropped to where her teeth had caught ahold of her bottom lip.

"It's no honor," Emma told him with a small smile. "It's only what I've wanted since the first time we met, whether I should have or not."

Killian smirked at her, "If we weren't out in public right now, I'd be kissing you." He said, stroking the top of her hand on his arm, again. "But that might just have to wait until tonight."

Emma lowered her lashes once more, smiling a bit. "I suppose I can try and be patient," she said lightly. "Though I will make no promises if we have to endure another week like this last one."

Killian widened his eyes for emphasis, "This week was _hell_." He led them farther into the market, heading towards where merchants were selling garments of every sort imaginable.

"I don't think keeping us apart is going to have the effect your brother was hoping it would have," Emma pointed out with a laugh. "My affections have not switched focus or intent." She sighed a little then. "But I don't want to spend another week like this one, it's not as though we have unlimited time." She ran her fingers absently over a pretty pale blue tunic that had little swans embroidered along the hem.

"I should surely hope that you haven't switched your interests. You were with a few _handsome_ sailors this week." Killian said cheekily, stepping back to admire her as she looked at the tunic. "Shall I leave you then to shop for yourself something to wear? I shan't be gone longer than a few minutes, love."

"You are the one who was worried I was going to change my mind," Emma pointed out, giving him a droll expression. She shook her head a little at that. "Maybe they were … but I only have eyes for one," she told him, before giving him a light nudge with her elbow. "If you're going to insist on being all secretive, fine, off you go. I won't wander too far."

Killian smirked at her, "I promise it's all good." He leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek, meeting her eyes as he pulled back. "Enjoy yourself _Hope_. Spend some money." He said as he stepped back, heading away from where she was.

It was her birthday and while he was certain whatever she bought herself and _tonight_, would be more than enough as a gift, but he wanted to get her something special. He wound his way back through the street, coming out on the other side of the market where smiths were selling their weaponry. He wanted to give her something that would protect her, forever, when he couldn't be there.

Emma watched him go, until the crowd swallowed him and she couldn't see him any longer. She had no idea what he was up to, but, as she'd been told countless times growing up, patience was a virtue. It just didn't happen to be one she was particularly _adept_ with.

She turned back to the merchant selling the embroidered tunics then, to inquire about prices. She didn't want to spend _too_ much, it wasn't hers, after all. She ended up buying a pair of plain white tunics, and then, simply because she couldn't resist, the blue one with the swans that had initially caught her eyes. She could wear it later, if things worked out the way she hoped they were going to.

Killian returned within the half hour, tucking away his gift for her in his coat. He'd give it to her tonight. He would make certain that _tonight_ happened and no one was going to interrupt them this time.

"Miss me?" He teased as he came up behind her, passing his hand over her back gently, a cheek grin on his face.

Emma shifted the packages, wrapped in brown paper, in her hands as she turned to face him, a smile on her lips when she saw him approaching, but she bit her lip to keep it in check, not wanting to appear _too_ eager or silly.

She gave him a small shrug instead. "Oh, you were gone? I didn't even notice," she teased lightly. She eyed him curiously, trying to figure out what his mystery leave of absence had been all about. She never had been very good with surprises.

"I was, but I didn't expect you to notice my absence." He teased, giving her a look as his gaze dropped to her packages. "What did you buy?" Killian questioned, arching a brow as he met her eyes again. "Will _I_enjoy it?" He said cheekily.

"Well, I did notice it was much quieter all of a sudden," Emma teased him back, laughing a little, in spite of her efforts to remain nonplussed. "I don't know, was I supposed to be shopping with _you_ in mind?" she asked him, arching her brow right back at him.

"Probably not…" He paused, licking his lips as he eyed her. "That wouldn't be so innocent would it?" Killian met her gaze before letting it drop to her lips, "The things I'd do if we weren't in public."

Emma's teeth caught her bottom lip as he looked at her. "Maybe I wasn't planning on _being_ innocent," she told him, flicking her gaze to his. "Sounds like your thoughts are anything but."

"Well, I've been thinking now all about what _might_ happen tonight. Those thoughts are far from innocent." Killian swallowed thickly, trying to look anywhere but her lips. "We should keep moving. You have sights to see on your day of freedom."

Emma's own breath was a little shallower then as she looked at him, trying to will herself to look anywhere else, and finding it more difficult than it should be. "All right then," she said, her voice coming out a little strained. "Let's walk. Show me something interesting."

"Well, the village really only has the port and the marketplace, which continues winding around the street for quite someways." Killian explained, nodding his head in the direction he'd come from before. "Shall we?"

"All right," Emma said, adjusting the packages in her hand once more so she could slip her arm through his, even though he hadn't offered it this time. She didn't care, she just wanted to touch him. "This is smaller than my village, I think."

"I didn't see much of your village. Just that lovely stretch of beach and a beautiful young woman." Killian said, smiling as she looped her arm through his. "Same beautiful girl happens to be here."

"Is that so?" Emma asked, turning her head to look at him as they begin walking down the cobbled village street, giving him an impish sort of grin. "Did you want to go and see her, then? I'm sure I can find some way to amuse myself while you do that … "

"Funny story," Killian said, trying to hide his amusement. "She's right here. With us. Looking just as beautiful as she did that first day. Though with a few more freckles than before."

Emma made a face, scrunching her nose a little then. "Oh, you noticed those, hm?" she said, ducking her head a little. "I'm sure I don't resemble a proper princess at all right now." Not that she had ever really been good at that, to begin with.

"You're still marginally proper…. For _now_." He retorted, nudging her with his elbow. "So what _did_ you buy?" Killian questioned, eyeing the packages in her arm.

Emma tilted her head and gave him a look. "You planning on making me _improper?"_she asked him, arching a brow, before looking back at the bundles in her arms. "I bought _tunics_," she said with a little sigh. "Anything else would just be impractical."

He arched a brow, "Oh I do intend to make you _very_ improper and highly unmarriable." He teased. "Well, it's a good thing you look beautiful in _anything_ you wear." Killian said, patting the top of her hand, where it rested on his arm.

Emma felt a rush of desire course through her at his words, even though she knew she shouldn't feel that way. Becoming unmarriageable was not something she was _supposed_ to want. But she did. She wanted _him_, and she didn't want to live the rest of her life always wondering what if.

Feeling somewhat emboldened, she tilted her face up, giving him a grin. "Well, if it all goes according to plan, does it really matter _what_ I'm wearing?" She almost couldn't believe the words were coming from _her_.

"I'll tell you how I feel about you without anything on come tomorrow." He teased, his gaze dropping to her lips again. "Stop looking at me like that, I want to kiss you." Killian said lowly, biting his bottom lip.

"Looking at you like _what_?" Emma asked coyly, coming to a stop, her arm still looped through his, so he had no choice but to stop as well. "Should I just close my eyes and let you drag me around?" With a grin, she clenched her eyes shut, tilting her face up a little defiantly.

Killian glanced up and down the street, checking to make sure that he didn't see anyone that he recognized. It was busy, people coming and going, not paying attention to anything that didn't pertain to them. "Exactly like that." Killian said, leaning down and quickly pressing a kiss to her lips. "_Behave_. So we get tonight."

Emma's smile widened when she felt his lips against hers, however brief it was, and she cracked one eye open to look at him. "You actually want me to keep my eyes closed?" she asked him, laughing a little. "How can I _see_ anything new?"

"Fine, I _guess_ you can look around. Just not at me like that. Because with those looks I don't know how the bloody hell I'm expected to make it to tonight. I might just haul you back to the ship, tell the rest of the lot to sod off and take you to my room." Killian retorted sassily, though his own words made him shudder.

Emma inhaled sharply, eyes opening and meeting his, even though he'd just told her _not_ to look at him that way, she couldn't help it, not when he was saying things like _that_. Things that made her whole body feel like it was burning. "What are you going to do, throw me over your shoulder?" she asked, against her own better judgment, knowing that _talking_ about it was only going to make it worse, arching a brow at him.

"_Aye_. That's exactly what I would do. Haul you over my shoulder all the way to my room… then throw you onto my bed." He smirked, knowing they were playing a dangerous game. "Night needs to come quickly."

"Well, I don't think I'd protest too much if you did." Emma stepped closer to him, even though she knew better. Her eyes looked up and down the village street, but she saw no other sailors dressed in blue, saw no one who was even paying them any attention at all.

Killian smiled down at her. "_Tonight_. I promise you. It's going to happen tonight." He tilted his head, brushing his knuckles over her cheek gently. "Tonight just needs to get here sooner."

"I hope so," Emma said, her eyes meeting his once more. "I … don't want to have any regrets, when I go back. This will not be a regret. _Not_ … well. Not would be a regret." She looked down, a small, wistful smile on her face. "We should probably keep walking."

"We should. Before we draw attention to ourselves." He said with a slight chuckle. "I surely hope, you know, that you don't wake up tomorrow and regret tonight. I hope its everything you believe it'll be."

"Killian," Emma said, pulling him to a stop before he could walk too far again. "I don't regret any of this, and I'm _not_ about to start. I knew when I stowed away on your ship what I was doing … what I wanted. I made my choice a long time ago."

"A _long_ time ago? So you mean, what? The moment we met?" Killian teased softly, looking down at her with an adoring smile. "I've made my decision to weather whatever we have to face."

"And what if I said yes?" Emma asked him, eyes searching his face. "What if I said the moment I met you is the moment I knew nothing would ever be the same for me? Would that be … too much?"

"That wouldn't be too much, because I know exactly what you're talking about." He admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. "I didn't think my life would ever be the same after I met you, when I thought I'd never see you again."

"I saw you, you know … before you … introduced yourself." Emma ducked her head, feeling her cheeks warm. "I was … afraid you might've caught me staring, so I tried to hide." She laughed a little, shaking her head.

"I looked down at the docks and instantly saw you… it was like seeing light for the very first time after a very long storm." He said quietly, keeping his voice low as he spoke. "All I knew was that I had to find you."

"I'm glad that you did," Emma told him, her voice just as quiet. There were people all around them, but she barely noticed. All that mattered was the two of them, the world could fall apart around them, and she wouldn't have even noticed. Her eyes dropped to his lips then … she wanted to kiss him, she wanted _more_ … and knowing that they had to wait was torture.

Killian glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "Why do you keep looking at me like that? I really don't know where I could take you out of the line of sight to kiss you like you _need_ to be kissed."

Emma's eyes raised back to his, though she was sure she must still be looking at him in a way that was only going to lead to trouble. She couldn't help it, she couldn't help the things she wanted when she looked at him. "Oh, I _need_ to be kissed, do I?" she asked, arching a brow.

"Hard and often." Killian winked at her, licking his lips as his gaze fell to her lips. "And now, preferably, but beggars can't be choosers. It'll have to wait." He said dejectedly. "Keep shopping, that'll distract us."

Emma felt a pang of disappointment … she just wanted to be alone with him, truly alone, without anything stopping them. "Well," she said, sighing a bit, "what else should we shop for?" Her eyes were still on his face, she was anything but distracted from him.

"I haven't the foggiest." He said, his shoulders sagging as he looked around the busy market. "We could always walk back towards the water, perhaps find some stretch of beach like yours?" Killian offered, at a loss for what they might need to shop for. "Unless you're hungry."

Emma smiled a little. "I'm not hungry, but if you are, we could eat," she said, shaking her head and looping her arm back through his. She nodded her head further down the path. "It looks like the village thins out a bit up there … we could see what else there is beyond that. Unless you think that's just … inviting trouble." She cast a sidelong glance at him then.

"That's the sort of trouble I was hoping to invite." He admitted, "That's why I brought up finding some abandoned stretch of beach." Killian chuckled, nudging her side. "As I said, you _need _to be kissed. Nightfall is still a long time away."

Emma kept her head ducked, trying to hide the smile that crossed her face then. "Well then, we should probably find a place away from all these other _people_."

"We definitely should. Perhaps it will tide us over until _tonight_." Killian drawled out, feeling his heart start to beat faster at the mention of what would occur just a few hours from now. He couldn't wait for the day to be over. To finally get to finish what they started a week ago.

Emma had no idea where the path outside of the village would lead, but it didn't matter, all that mattered was just a few minutes where there was no one else around. A few minutes to get them through the rest of this seemingly interminable day. Never in her life could she remember _wanting_ something this badly.

"So does this beat waking up early and preparing yourself to marry some miserable man?" Killian asked, tilting his head to look at her as they walked. "Frankly, now that I've see you in a ball gown and seen you like this. _This_ suits you far more than anything else."

Emma looked over at him as they walked, the crowd thinning out the farther they walked. There wasn't much ahead of them, she could see the palace of this kingdom, far off in the distance, the winding path meandering through a few little copses of trees along the way. "I don't even know what I'd do, if I were still back there … " she said honestly, shaking her head. "I don't … I never … " She trailed off, she didn't have the words to properly convey the sheer _helplessness_ she felt about the situation, how she was _sure_ there was something wrong, but no way to prove it.

Killian figured they were far enough away from the majority of people to be more familiar with her. He dropped his arm, catching ahold of her hand, squeezing tightly. "Perhaps if we're lucky, it can all be stopped from happening again when we return to your kingdom." He assured her, smiling warmly at her.

Emma raised her eyes to his, a hopeful sort of smile ghosting over her lips then. "I don't want to talk about going back now," she said, shaking her head a little. "We're far away … and I'm with you. That's enough for now."

Killian nodded his head, understanding. He was at a loss for what to do then, but he'd do anything to make it so she'd never have to go away. That he'd never have to lose her. "Not only are we far from _your_ kingdom, but I do believe we're far enough away from the village." He said, tugging on her hand as he walked backwards. "Lovely copse of trees will keep us concealed."

Emma gave him a smirk, her eyebrows going up as she allowed him to pull her along the path toward the trees. "What exactly do we need to be concealed for, Leftenant?" she asked teasingly, her heart racing now.

"I've spent a week without kissing you." Killian said, as if that explained _everything_. "It's time to make up for that lost time." He added, smirking at her as they came into the small copse of trees, concealing them from any prying eyes. "_Alone_."

"It was a very long week," Emma said, smiling a bit as she looked over her shoulder, back at the village, which seemed smaller now … farther away. Not anything to worry about in this moment … all that mattered here and now was the two of them. She turned back to face him. "Am I allowed to _look_ at you now?"

"You are most certainly allowed to look at me." Killian smirked at her, running his tongue along his bottom lip. "And put your packages down. They're in the way."

"Someone's demanding," Emma retorted, taking her sweet time setting her purchases down on the ground, before finally straightening back up and looking his way once again. The way he was smirking at her set her blood to spiking, her pulse racing.

"You're the one walking around town looking at me like a siren." Killian retorted, giving her a heated look. "I mean if you don't want to come here and kiss me after a week…"

"I wasn't aware I was looking at you like a _siren_," Emma retorted lowly, taking a step closer to him then. "Have you met many sirens, Killian? How can you be sure that's how they'd look at you?" She stopped in front of him then, biting her bottom lip and looking up at him, the same heat she saw in his blue eyes, surely reflected in her own.

"I've seen them in books and I've heard many a fateful tale. Drawing sailors in, seducing them with their looks, dragging them beneath the waves." Killian stepped closer to her, his voice catching in his throat. "_Emma_."

Her eyes dropped to his lips again, her hands reaching out before she could think twice — not that she would have, anyway — taking hold of the lapels of his jacket and pulling him to her. "There are no waves here," she whispered, her lips barely brushing against his.

Killian brushed his against hers, his arms looping around behind her, pulling her closer to him. "Just _you_ and just _me_." He nipped lightly at her bottom lip. "We'll make _waves_ together."

Emma gasped softly, his teeth on her lip sending shocks of pleasure through her. Her fingers tightened in the front of his jacket, and she leaned in, her lips more insistent against his then, not wanting to waste the time they had.

Killian groaned as he met her lips, his hand sliding up along her back, relishing her warmth. He slid his tongue along her bottom lip, seeing entrance. He'd missed this. He'd missed _her_.

Her tongue moved to slide against his, a soft moan escaping her lips. A shudder of desire raced down her spine, making her press closer to him, wanting to _feel_ him, wanting to be close, having been denied this for too long now.

Killian groaned against her mouth again, the feeling of having her pressed against him, bringing his entire body to life. He wanted her. He wanted her more than he'd ever wanted _anyone_ before.

She wanted so much more, things she didn't even know she'd wanted at all before he'd come into her life. But now she wanted everything, with him, she wanted every touch, every breath, every sigh, every kiss … all these things she'd only ever _heard_ about before … she wanted to _feel _them. "_Killian_," she rasped against his lips, pulling back just enough to catch a shaking breath.

"Just you wait…" Killian breathed out shakily, "Until tonight." He brushed his lips over hers again, before moving to press a line of kisses along her jaw. "When you get _everything_."

Emma groaned, eyes falling shut as she tipped her head back, loving the way his lips felt against her skin, the way it set her body to aching for him, for _more_. "_Gods_," she gasped out then.

Killian flicked his tongue out against her neck as he trailed kisses to her pulse point. His fingers slid over her back, over sides, trying to touch everywhere that he could. He could only imagine what she felt like without any barriers separating them.

Emma's body reacted to his touch immediately, pressing closer, arching into where she felt his hands. She felt as though every nerve within her was on high alert, as though she might actually go crazy if he _stopped_. She gasped, his tongue against her pulse point sending a jolt right to her center, her need stronger than anything she'd ever felt before.

Killian pulled back, breathing raggedly as he met Emma's gaze. "_Gods_ Emma." He swallowed thickly, the look on her face making him ache even worse. "I want _you_."

Emma's eyes opened, but they were heavy, half-lidded, desire and want and need coursing through her, making everything about this moment seem hazy, dreamlike. She'd never felt _anything_ like what she felt for him right now … the things he made her _want_ … she should be ashamed, but instead she just felt free. "And I want _you_," she whispered, her voice strained.

Killian looked down at her, barely keeping himself composed. He exhaled shakily, a slight laugh rising up in the back of his throat. "Tonight… _Tonight_. This is all going to happen tonight." He cupped her cheek, kissing her again. "Then I'll be able to touch you _everywhere_."

"Right … " Emma breathed out, trying to compose herself, not really remembering why it was so important. "We just have to … get through the rest of the day … "She closed her eyes, groaning softly against his lips once more. "How do we … how do we do that?"

"I don't know." Killian nipped at her bottom lip, his hands resting at her waist. "Maybe… just sit here. It's peaceful. We can just be alone here." He pulled back, his eyes still hooded with desire.

Emma gasped, her hand in his hair tightening a little. "That means … you have to … _behave_," she breathed out, barely able to hear her own words over the rush of blood roaring in her ears. She wasn't sure she _wanted_ him to behave. She wasn't sure of anything at this point, except that she wanted him.

"It's hard to behave." Killian said lowly, brushing his lips over hers again. "But out here is _not_ where your first time should be." He assured her. "It's going to happen. Mark my words."

"I don't care _where_," Emma whispered, leaning in, resting her forehead against his, well aware that her words were not _helping_ the situation they found themselves in now … but there was nothing and no one around to stop them, and she wasn't sure she'd _ever_ be done wanting to touch him.

"I don't care either, but I want it to be perfect for you Emma." Killian stroked her cheek gently, his forehead pressed against hers. "Tonight, in my room, just _us_. I will finally have you and you will have me."

Emma's eyelids fluttered a bit, her breath caught somewhere in the back of her throat then, images filling her mind, making her head spin, her body burn. "It will be perfect," she whispered, her hand moving to his cheek. "I'll be with _you_."

"I hope your books have prepared you for tonight." Killian said softly. "Because I'll make certain your first time is as pain free as possible." He kissed her gently. "I promise."

Emma smiled gently at him. "I know," she said quietly. A little tremor ran through her, but it wasn't fear … it was more like anticipation. A little bit like longing. She _wanted_ to know what it was like, she _wanted_ and she _craved_ to touch, to _be _touched, by someone that she _lo _…

No. That was for later, as well.

Before, it _had _been a thing to fear, the idea of being married to a man who didn't care at all about her as a person, or what she wanted or needed. If she were still back there today, _that_ was what tonight would bring her. But here … everything was different. And tonight … tonight would be perfect, of that much, she was certain. "I'm not afraid, Killian, I'm not going to change my mind. I get to make this choice, and I choose you."

Killian cupped her cheeks, his thumbs brushing over the rises of her cheekbones, "I choose you as well, my love." He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. "Your fearlessness is reassuring." He whispered against her lips. "I would imagine most would be worried about the unknown, but you're embracing it."

Emma smiled, shaking her head. "I'm not fearless," she told him, reaching for his hand then. "I'm… terrified. But not because of that. I trust you. And I want you. And that's all that matters to me, in the end."

Killian brushed a lock of hair behind her ear, a soft smile on his lips. "Just a few more hours." He said quietly, leaning to press a kiss to her forehead, sighing heavily. "If we get separated again for another week, it's going to be utter misery."

Emma let her arms go around him then, holding him closer, relishing the nearness. "We have to just make the most of whatever time we get, then," she said quietly, resting her head against his chest.

"Every second with you is worth it." Killian rested his chin on the top of her head, his eyes closing as he just held her.

Emma would have been happy, to stay just like this, indefinitely, never having to go back, never having to be some other man's wife … just being _his_. "We have a whole life to live in the next couple of months, you know," she said softly. "I don't want to waste the time we _do_ have."

"As long as we're not bloody separated. Otherwise we're going to have to devise a plan to see each other." He stroked his fingers over her back. "It's going to be a beautiful life in that timespan."

Emma raised her head from his chest to look up at him, smiling a bit. "Well, I don't know if you know this about me, but I'm _pretty_ sneaky. When I want to be. Years and years of slipping out of the palace unseen will do that for you." Her smile wavered a bit. "It already is, you know."

"I can be quite sly myself. We might just have a plan." Killian smiled down at her, "You did manage to come aboard without getting caught."

"Right under your noses," Emma said with a smirk, tipping her face up just a little more, an open invitation, if he were so inclined to take it. "I saw you up on deck yelling at the crew when I sneaked onboard, actually. I spent most of my time in the hold, hoping _you_ would be the one to find me."

Killian leaned down and kissed her, "I wish I had found you." He said against her lips, nipping at her bottom lip. "It would have been far more enjoyable than Liam discovering you."

Emma shuddered a little when she felt his teeth on her lip. "Oh, would it have been?" she breathed out, not pulling back, wanting to feel his lips against hers in this moment.

"Aye." He whispered before kissing her again, cupping the back of her neck. He was still in awe that she was really here. That she'd stowed away and found him.

Any words she might've thought to say next died on her lips as she kissed him back, her mouth moving against his, a soft sort of eagerness behind it now. They didn't have to speak now, this said everything they could possibly need to say.

Killian slid his hands along her back, moving around to settle on her hips. He kept her close, relishing her warmth, the way it felt to have her so near to him. It felt perfect.

"Would you have kept me hidden," Emma whispered against his lips, pulling back just enough to draw a breath, her eyes still closed as she savored everything about this perfect moment, "if you had found me first?"

"I would have." Killian brushed his lips over hers as he spoke, "I would have kept you somewhere nicer than cargo though… No one else would have known and we could have been alone."

Emma smirked against his lips then, her eyes opening just a bit. "Oh, I'm starting to understand now," she breathed out teasingly, letting one hand reach up and delve into his hair, loving the feel of it slipping through her fingers. "You want me all to _yourself_, that's what it is."

Killian groaned, the feeling of her fingers in his hair making a shiver run down his spine. "I do want you all to myself. Couldn't you tell by the jealous looks everytime someone else got to spend the day with you?"

"Oh, is _that _what those looks were for?" Emma asked, leaning in and kissing him again, letting her own teeth graze over his bottom lip this time, wondering what sort of reactions she could elicit from _him_.

Killian inhaled sharply when her teeth grazed over her bottom lip. She could surely do _that_ again. "_Gods_." He whispered, his eyes searching hers, desire evident in them. "That was what those looks were for. Want and jealousy."

The look in his eyes then sent a jolt right through her, making her feel weak in the knees. "You have nothing to be jealous about," she breathed raggedly, her lips brushing against his once more.

"But it was wasting our _lifetime_. I was jealous of the time they got to spend with you." Killian muttered against her lips, lips slanting over hers. His fingers slid along her sides, pulling her closer.

"I was wishing I was with you, every second," Emma breathed out, parting her lips beneath his, letting her tongue sweep over his bottom lip. A soft groan passed her lips as she pressed herself closer to him, wanting so much _more_.

Killian groaned when her lips met his again, before pulling back. "Let's hope that this week… we can be nearer to each other." He mumbled against her lips, going in for another kiss before breaking, "Or else it's going to be torture." He cupped her cheek gently. "We should sit down."

"I won't have another week like this last one," Emma said adamantly, her breathing ragged against his lips. "Whatever it takes, I'll be with you." She smiled a bit, allowing him pull her down onto to ground, letting her back rest against the trunk of one of the trees. "It's so quiet here," she said, looking up at the canopy of leaves above them. "You'd almost forget there's a village right out there."

"I've forgotten that there's a whole _world_ out there." Killian added, leaning against the tree beside her. He reached for her hand, lacing their fingers. "But then again, _my_ world might be in here right now. The only thing worth thinking about lately."

"Oh?" Emma asked, turning her head to look at him, smiling a bit. "And what's that thing?" she asked, a teasing lilt in her voice. "Anything I would know about?"

"You might know _her_." Killian said thoughtfully, rubbing his chin as he spoke. "She's got beautiful blond hair, green eyes, a smile that could light up the night. She's certainly become my world in the past few days."

Emma ducked her head, feeling her cheeks reddening. "You shouldn't say things like that," she said softly, raising her gaze back to his then. "You make me want to forget that I'm a princess."

"You should forget that you're a princess." Killian said, squeezing her hand. "Just be _Emma_… Just be the beautiful woman that I see sitting here beside me." He brought her hand up to his lips, kissing her knuckles.

Emma tilted her head to the side a bit, watching him, a soft smile on her lips. "I could do that," she whispered, glancing up briefly as a light breeze rustled through the branches above them, a few autumn leaves falling down around them. "For you, I can just be Emma."

"It would be nice if we could just be Emma and Killian, not a princess or a sailor, or anything that might keep us from just enjoying _this_." He sighed heavily, kissing her knuckles again. "That lifetime of ours."

"Well," Emma said, scooting a little closer to him then, leaning in and lowering her voice, "there's nothing stopping us from being … whatever we want … right _now_."

Killian's gaze dropped to her lips, "Come closer." He said just as lowly as she was speaking. He swallowed thickly, his heart rate picking up as he tugged on her hand.

Emma lowered her lashes, biting her lip as he pulled her closer. "What is it?" she whispered, eyes flickering to his lips. "I think we're about as close as … " She trailed off, knowing that wasn't exactly _true_. Her heart was pounding wildly in her chest.

"We _could_ be a lot closer right now… and we will be _very_ close tonight." Killian said lowly, his voice rough and gravely. His breathing was shallow, ragged, as he met her eyes. He curled his arm around behind her back, pulling her closer so her upper body was resting over his chest.

Emma gasped softly as he pulled her closer, her hands resting against his chest, before she slid them up, winding her arms around his neck, which pressed her just that little bit closer to him. Her eyes flicked to his, holding his gaze, finding herself unable to look away from the blue of his eyes. "Good," she breathed out then, "I want to be much closer."

Killian tugged at the tie that was holding her braid together, letting her hair fall around her shoulders. "This is how we can wast time before _tonight_." He said lowly, leaning in to brush his lips over hers. He tangled his fingers in her hair, twisting the strands between his fingers gently.

Emma sighed softly, her lips parting beneath his almost immediately. The feel of his fingers tangling in her hair sent another jolt through her, that same low burn that was now becoming all-too-familiar around him starting to flame within her again. "I like this plan," she breathed against his lips, before kissing him again.

"I do too." Killian agreed against her lips, a soft groan rising up in the back of his throat. "You're… more than welcome _explore_ what you feel." He said lowly, his fingers dancing over her back.

Emma grazed her teeth over his lip again, remembering the way he'd reacted the first time she'd done that, and wanting more of that. Her hand curled into the front of his shirt, drawing him closer, though it wasn't close _enough_, and she was beginning to realize that only one thing was ever going to quench this fire building within her. "But what if I don't want to stop?" she gasped against his lips.

Killian groaned when she scraped her teeth over his lip, his pulse jumping and his heart racing. "I didn't think that far… ahead." He rasped out, his eyes searching hers. "Maybe I wouldn't want you to stop _exploring_."

His groan sent another wave of want through her, and she gasped sharply, her grasp on him tightening as she pulled him closer, her lips insistent, needy against his now. "_Killian."_

"_Emma_." Killian tugged at her hair as the strands slid through his fingers, his lips slanting over hers. He wanted to just throw caution to the wind, to forgo _waiting_, just in case something interrupted them tonight, but he knew better.

The tug at her hair had her whimpering against his lips. She knew they should stop, but the word had never seemed more foreign to her. Her tongue slid out, over his lips, seeking entrance. Her skin felt as though it were too tight, too hot, that she was going to come completely apart if he didn't _touch_ her.

Killian's tongue slid over hers, exploring every corner of her mouth, savoring the way it felt. The way _everything_ felt. He had never felt so alive than he did right now, with her. He pulled her closer, wanting her pressed up against him.

Emma shivered, but she wasn't cold, in fact, she'd never felt more ablaze than she did in this moment. Her fingers toyed with the buttons on the front of his shirt, the possibilities, the _need, _all but overwhelming her at this point. She _wanted_, though she knew they were _waiting_ … it had never seemed so difficult.

Killian groaned against her lips, his eyes flickering open and flickering to where her fingers were. Gods, he wanted to just be done with waiting, and take her _here _and _now_. "_Emma_." He whispered, pulling back for a breath.

Emma gave a soft noise of protest when his lips were no longer against hers, her eyes opening slowly, meeting his eyes, her breath uneven, shaky. She leaned in again, just barely brushing her lips over his. "_Yes_?" she whispered.

"I _want_ you." Killian eyed her lips as she spoke, desire spiking inside of him as he watched her lips. "Gods… the night needs to get here…Because I can't wait much longer."

Her teeth caught her bottom lip, her own desire welling within her until she almost couldn't stand it. Even the mere act of _moving_ sent a frisson through her, making her body feel languid and aching. "Maybe sitting here was a bad idea … " she whispered, making no moves to be away from him, in spite of what she said.

Killian laughed, "I thought we could let you _explore_ what you feel, but… I think we might not be able to do that until _after_ tonight." He brushed his knuckles over her cheek gently. "_Gods_ Emma."

Emma lowered her gaze once again, smiling faintly. "I … I don't know _what_ I feel," she said honestly, "I don't even know where to begin." She looked up at him. "I don't like admitting when I don't know something … but in this particular … _activity_… you're gonna have to give me a little help. All I know is what I _feel_, and what I feel is so strong that if I let myself … I might not ever stop."

Killian pressed his forehead against hers, smiling softly at her. "Do you want me to tell you all the words associated with what you feel?" He asked quietly, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. He trailed his fingers down her spine, "To explain to you what that _want_ is?"

Emma's eyelids fluttered, and she inhaled sharply, feeling that low need starting to build again. She sighed against his lips, letting her eyes fall closed as she kissed him. "I know what it _is_," she breathed shakily, "but you're the only one who's ever made me feel like this."

Killian smirked at her words, stroking his fingers through her hair. "Well, I can honestly say that my need for you, has never been this strong before." He kissed her again. "Those books of yours have probably done you good."

"They're just words," Emma said, eyes finding his once again, "words only go so far, after a while words just aren't enough anymore." She bit her lip, almost nervously. "After a while … you actually want to feel what it is the books talk about." She raised her hand to his cheek. "I want to _feel_."

He leaned against her hand before tilting his head and pressing a kiss to her palm. "Just a few more hours." He whispered, his eyes holding her gaze. "Then you'll be _mine_ and feel everything you want to feel. We can head back when it starts to get dark. Everyone should be gone then."

Emma smiled, her eyes alight with adoration for him. "I'm glad I met you, Killian Jones," she said softly. "Otherwise I would have just accepted my fate, and never … never known there could be more. I would've died in the desert."

"And I would have just gone on living life, content not to know what lo…" He stopped himself, shaking his head as he brought her hand to his lips, kissing it instead. "We met each other for a reason Emma."

Emma's eyes widened a bit, his almost-spoken word not lost on her, the same one she'd almost slipped out with last week. "Funny how it works out," she said quietly. "The same person who brought the information that made the wedding a possibility … is the reason I'm not _at_ my wedding right now."

"It physically pains me to think about what today could have been for you. I was there, watching you as you were forced to sit beside him. To have him touch you however he did that made you so repulsed that you left." He kissed her hand again. "I was there for you. I promise that even if I'm not there for you in person, I am there for you _forever_ in spirit."

"Being with you … however long it lasts … whatever happens … I'll be able to get through it … because of you," Emma told him. Her heart hurt, in spite of her words. The idea of waking up one day, and _not_ seeing him … she didn't even know how to begin to process how she would get through that. She didn't want to think about it now. She didn't _have_ to.

"Come here love." Killian said, patting his chest. He wanted her to lay her chest there, to hold her. "I don't know how I'm supposed to give you back after all of this. How I'm supposed to just turn my back and _leave_."

Emma moved willingly into his arms, amazed at how _right_ it felt … she'd never been one who'd been overly fond of physical contact — but there'd never been anyone like Killian, either. "Shh," she told him, kissing him before he could say anything else. "We're not talking about that now. Not today."

"What do we want to talk about _today_ then?" Killian asked, holding her tightly, not wanting to _ever_ let her go again. She felt right in his arms, fitting to him as if she were made for him and he for her.

Emma smiled softly. "I don't know … maybe about how much I missed you this week?" she said, letting her arms go around him. There was no fear of being caught here, they were in their own little corner of the world, and it was perfect.

Killian kissed the top of her head and laughed. "I would love to hear about how much you missed me." He said as he stroked her back, "And in trade I'll tell you how much I missed you. Which was quite a lot."

"I didn't like not being able to … talk to you," Emma admitted. "I've gotten used to you, I guess." She smiled wistfully. "It was just very strange, seeing you, knowing I couldn't just … walk over to you without reason. I spent way too many hours trying to come up with excuses."

"Liam was constantly watching… I knew that if I found _any_ reason to approach you, I'd ruin all of this. I wanted to be with you on your birthday." Killian stopped rubbing her back. "Do you want your gift now?"

"You didn't have to get me anything … I have everything I want right here." Emma looked up at him, shaking her head then. "No," she told him, smiling softly. "Save it for later."

"Remind me to give it you later then, before we get caught up in _other_ things." He took her hand in his, lacing their fingers together. "I got you something because I want you to be able to take something _real _away from all of this. A reminder."

"I'm not likely to forget any of this, Killian," Emma told him, her hand moving to his cheek again. Biting her lip, she let her fingers trail along his jawline, his stubble tickling her palm. "Or you."

"You better not." Killian teased, giving her a playful look, turning to kiss her palm once more. "I'll be very disappointed if I make my way to land in ten years' time and you don't remember me."

"You're going to be out to sea for _ten years_?" Emma asked him, arching a brow, a smile quirking the corners of her lips. "You won't even be able to _walk_ properly when you come ashore, sailor."

"I'm over exaggerating." Killian said with a soft laugh. "I'd come for you within in the day if I could." He tried to keep a smile on his face, kissing her forehead quickly. "Back to nicer topics. Like that flower over there." He said, pointing towards a small flower blossoming near them, one that looked very similar to her kingdom's arms.

Emma turned her head to see where he was pointing, smiling softly. "Well, look at that. Even this far from home … " Her expression grew wistful. "Guess there are some things that are the same, no matter where you go."

Killian leaned, keeping an arm around her as he did, not wanting to lose that contact. He snatched the flower by the stem, admiring it for a moment. "There may be a hidden innuendo in that." He laughed, meeting her gaze as he tucked it behind her ear. "Plucking your kingdom's blossom."

Emma smiled a little, rolling her eyes at his jest. "Well, you haven't done that _yet_," she told him with a bland expression. "Unless you plan to be _satisfied_ with just the flower there."

Killian arched a brow before looking up at the sky through the leaves of the trees above, "Well in about an hour or so, I'd say it'll be safe to return to the ship and then I can satisfy the _real_ flower."

Emma gave him a look. "And what is it that's going to keep the ship so empty tonight — does the crew _really _enjoy their time ashore or something?"

"_Yes_. And while they enjoy their time ashore, we get to enjoy the time aboard." Killian smirked at her. "After a week cooped up on their most of them go out, have a drink - which I frown upon - and find themselves someone to warm their bed. There's many reasons, like I told you back when we first met, that I don't go off the ship often."

"All work and no play," Emma teased him lightly. "Sounds like it's a good thing I came along then. I mean, you really needed to lighten up."

Killian gave her a look, "Oh do I?" He rolled his eyes, scoffing. "I do not need to lighten, I'm perfectly fine, thank you very much." He tapped her nose, meeting her eyes.

"I don't know, Leftenant," Emma said, smirking at him teasingly, "you were pretty uptight when I first met you … not so much anymore. I like to think _I _had something to do with that." She scrunched her nose at him when he tapped it.

"If I've changed at all, it's completely because of you." Killian grinned, "That day when I saw you… everything changed." He leaned in and kissed her gently.

"Well, you changed me, too," Emma told him, smiling against his lips when he kissed her. "For the better, I think. Knowing you … well. My life will be better for it."

Killian ran his fingers through her hair, kissing her once more. "The way we met… and then again, that's no coincidence. It's for a reason and I hope that it all works out for us. Because I don't want to lose you."

Emma sighed, pressing closer to him once more, her fingers sliding into his hair. "You won't," she whispered against his lips. "No matter what happens. I'm always going to be _yours_."

"And I will be yours." Killian pressed his forehead against hers, trailing his fingers along her back, pulling her closer to him. "Do you want to walk back into the market and get something to eat before we head back? Or just stay right here until sun set?"

Emma shivered, feeling his fingers searing her, even through the fabric of her shirt. "Food would probably be a good idea," she whispered, "but it means moving … and I'm happy here."

"It's a painful decision. Moving or food. Because I'm just content to lay here with you." Killian kissed her again, leaning in and kissing her a little more fully.

Emma parted her lips beneath his, kissing him harder then, forgetting about anything else that might be going on in the moment — this was all that mattered, the way his lips tasted, the way his hands felt against her. If she'd stayed at the palace, the outcome of this evening would have been much the same — except now, the choice was _hers_, and when she was truly touched, for the first time, it would be by somebody that she _loved_.

Killian groaned softly against her lip, his fingers playing through her hair while his other hand rested on her back, keeping her close to him. He nipped gently at her bottom lip, his tongue flicking out. All he wanted was her, it was the only though overwhelming his mind.

Her hand splayed across his chest, the other one curled around the back of his neck. She tilted her head to the side to deepen the kiss, groaning low in her throat when he nipped at her lip, her tongue darting out to slide against his. Her desire was building again, but this time, she wouldn't try and quell it. She would let it build, because very soon, all of this would be sated.

Soon he'd be able to touch her without clothes keeping them apart. Killian's hand slid lower, over the small of her back, just barely brushing over the curve of her ass, pulling her closer despite himself. He wanted to touch her _everywhere, _to make her feel everything he could.

Emma gasped softly, allowing him to pull her even closer, close enough that she could _feel_ the sort of effect all this was having on him, as well. A breathy moan passed her lips, muffled only by his mouth, slanted over hers.

The moan that slipped past her lips had desire sparking within him, desire that wasn't going to be sated until they went back to the ship. He deepened the kiss, his tongue seeking hers, exploring her mouth.

Emma tugged lightly at his hair, pressing closer still, knowing they'd have to stop at some point to make it back … but right now it just didn't matter. "_Killian_," she rasped against his lips, pulling back just enough to draw a ragged breath.

"_Gods_." Killian breathed out, swallowing thickly as he opened his eyes to meet hers. "It's taking… all my self control right now." He kissed her again, trying not to let it go too far.

"Patience is a virtue, Leftenant," Emma breathed out against his lips, her own body trembling with all the things she wanted … all of which revolved around _him_.

Killian blinked slowly, trying to calm himself down, which was hard - all things considered. "We should probably start heading back… and behave." He dropped his voice low, "Before I just take you right here."

Emma licked her lips, out of habit more than anything. "Right," she breathed raggedly. "We should … " His next words had the rest of her sentence dying on her lips and she inhaled sharply, looking up at him, eyes wide.

"I probably shouldn't have said that." Killian said thickly, his eyes searching hers, his heart pounding rapidly in his chest. "Even if its true… I still would… if it was the smart thing to do."

"You can say it," Emma breathed out, her own heart thudding wildly as her eyes held his, unable to look away. "You can … " Her hand was curled around the back of his neck then, drawing him closer, kissing him, a hint of desperation behind it then.

Killian groaned when she kissed him, kissing her back with the same hint of desperation that her kiss held. His finger wound through her hair, his arm around her back, pulling her closer - wanting her flush against him, to feel her. They really should stop, but he didn't want to.

She was burning, she was on fire for him, and she knew if they didn't stop — there would _be_ no stopping. But she couldn't find it in her to care, or to pull away … everything about being him felt absolutely _right_, in a way nothing else ever had or ever would again. "Killian," she gasped against his lips.

Killian tugged at the material of her tunic, his brows knitting together as he pulled back from the kiss. "We should go… because I want this off and it _might_ be dark by the time we get into the village."

Emma could only nod, wide eyed and breathless as she looked at him. The light had grown dimmer … with any luck, by the time they made it to the docks, it would be dark, and the crew would have dispersed for their evening of freedom. Not that it would stop her … nothing was going to stop them, or this, tonight.

Killian leaned up and kissed her once more. "As much as I don't want you to move, _up_. Let's go." He swallowed thickly, trying to pull himself back together and calm down. "I can't wait any longer."

Emma kissed him back, needfully, before pulling back, breathless and shaken. She moved to stand up, her legs much unsteadier than they had ever been before. She somehow managed to remember to gather her packages from the forest floor, turning to look back over her shoulder at him, her eyes full of longing, she was sure.

Killian stood up slowly, his hands on his hips as he tried to focus on the task at hand and not the other task that his body was telling him to think about. "To the ship." He said, his eyes meeting hers as he walked towards her, offering his arm once more. "Do you have everything?"

"Yeah," Emma breathed, reaching to take his arm once more. This time when she touched him, the warmth that jolted through her was tinged with something else, something more … promise and possibility and anticipation … it was enough to steal her breath.

"Alright then, let's head back." Killian said quietly, not sure of his voice as they headed out of the copse of trees and back to the main road, leading back towards the village. "You still sure about all of this?"

Emma gave him a look. "Very sure," she told him, no hesitance or doubt in her voice at all. "You're not about to change your mind on _me_, are you?" she asked lightly, though her heart felt like it was in her throat.

"Hell no." Killian gave her a look as they continued walking. "I don't care if we have to find somewhere else. It's going to be _tonight_." He insisted, giving her a look that said that she meant it.

"Good," Emma breathed out, probably more relieved than she _needed_ to sound, but at this point, it didn't matter. Everything was different now — and nobody would _ever_ be able to take tonight away from them.

She was happy to note that much of the crowd from earlier in the day had dispersed, so walking back through the village didn't take nearly as long. Still, she knew they were both keeping a wary eye out for anyone from the ship, not wanting to run the risk of anything interrupting this.

Killian kept scanning the thinned out crowds, looking for anyone from the ship. He saw a few of the men in the taverns they passed, but they seemed far too interested in drinking than spotting their Leftenant. "I do believe the ship will empty." He assured her, patting the top of her hand as they walked towards the docks.

"And your brother?" Emma asked, with no small amount of trepidation, though his hand against hers was a comfort. "Will he be off joining in all the revelry as well? Or do you need to go and placate him first?"

"I have plans in how we'll be rid of him for the night. At least, rid of him so much so that he shan't bother us." Killian winked at her. "When we head aboard, go straight down to my cabin."

Emma managed a small smile then, though her heart had started racing once more. "I can do that," she said quietly, looking up just in time to see the docks, not too far ahead of them.

Killian inhaled shakily, "It's finally going to happen." He said, stroking the top of her and on his. "You and I, my love. _Finally_. I promise, it's happening."

Emma cast him a sideways glance … the usual bustle of crewman around the ship was nowhere to be seen as they approached — it was almost … eerie, how silent the deck was as they climbed the gangplank. "So quiet," she noted, unnecessarily, but she was feeling nervous, and when she was nervous, she had a tendency to _talk_.

"Which is good." He reminded her, "No one to catch us." He kept his voice low, his gaze flickering to the Captain's quarters. "Go ahead and go to my room, I'll be down soon." Killian turned to face Emma, smiling softly. He was anxious and nervous about all of this _finally_ happening. His heart was pounding in his chest, his pulse thumping in his ears.

His conversation with his brother went well, Liam seemed tired himself and quickly believed that the day of guiding around an overexcited princess had worn Killian out. There were no reminders to behave, or be good, for _once_ Liam seemed to genuinely trust his brother. On the one day he shouldn't.

Killian made his way below deck, taking his time as he went. If he was nervous, he was certain Emma was as well. He reached his bedroom door, knocking softly to let her know he was there, before he slipped into the room. "He thinks we've just gone to bed." He rubbed the back of his neck, swallowing thickly.

Emma made her way to his cabin, the passageways in the ship completely empty for once. Her heart was pounding in her chest, blood roaring in her ears, so loud it was almost deafening. She was more nervous than she'd ever been … but that was a good thing. It meant that it _mattered_. And considering how her life _could_ be going right now … And she wanted this, more than she'd ever wanted anything.

She paced around his sparse quarters, catching a glimpse of herself in the looking glass above his basin. It was a good thing there had been no one aboard to see her. Her hair was still free of its normal braid from earlier, and the breeze outside had tangled it so that it was a wild fall of cascading blonde curls. Her cheeks were flushed, but she couldn't blame the sea breeze for that one. Her eyes were alight with expectation, anticipation.

She turned at the knock, her heart quickening even more, if that were possible. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked at him, though she tried to keep her demeanor light. "It's a not a _complete_ lie," she pointed out when he spoke, the barest of smirks tugging at her lips.

"We are exhausted aren't we?" Killian grinned at her, "Of waiting." He reached in his pocket, removing the package from earlier. "I want you to have this before everything else tonight." He said hesitantly, rocking from his heels to the balls of his feet. He was nervous, insanely so, because he wanted tonight to be _perfect_. "It's also not exactly something I should have in my pocket when we start this." He added, laughing nervously.

Emma arched a brow curiously. "That sounds slightly ominous," she said with a light, nervous laugh, talking the small package from his hands. She looked at it, then back at him, before she started to peel the brown paper it was wrapped in away. "You didn't have to get me anything…"

"I wanted to get you something you could keep with you always. Even if I'm not there _this_ can protect you. As if I were there." Killian smile softly, watching as she opened the packaging. "I saw the dagger and thought that it was perfect for you." He rubbed the back of his neck with a nervous laugh. "It might be stupid."

Emma's eyes widened as she finally got the wrapping off, revealing a beautiful, ornate dagger. She inhaled sharply. "It's beautiful," she breathed, looking at him, her eyes wide and searching as they met his. "It's not stupid at all," she said earnestly. "It's perfect. Thank you, Killian."

Killian sighed a breath of relief, stepping towards her with a smile on his lips. "I'm glad you like it… I wanted you to have something to protect you. Since I can't be there to do it." He winked at her, reaching out to cup her cheek.

"Thank you," she said again, her voice quiet and almost reverent, leaning into his touch. "I'll keep it close, always." Her expression belied the fact that it was not the dagger she was speaking of. Her eyes met his and she sighed, her heart fluttering in her chest.

Killian leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to her lips, letting his forehead rest against hers. He brushed his fingers through her hair, sighing contentedly. "You're beautiful." He said quietly, marveling in just how beautiful she truly was. Her cheeks tinted pink, flushed just as he was certain his own were. Her hair was wind swept, so much paler than it had been when they first met. Her nose and cheeks covered in fresh freckles, that fit her perfectly.

Emma smiled softly, lowering her lashes, feeling her cheeks warm once more. Many people had told her, the princess, how beautiful she was. None of them had ever truly known her. Not the way he did.

She reached behind her, setting the dagger down on the small table there, before facing him once again, resting her hands against his chest as she pulled him closer then.

"Are you ready for this Emma?" Killian breathed out, his hands sliding down her sides, pulling her closer to him. His heart was pounding so fast that he was certain she should be able to hear it. His lips brushed against hers gently.

"Oh, yes," she whispered, pressing her lips against his, fingers curling in the front of his shirt. "More than."

Killian tugged at the hem of her tunic, drawing it up her back, not fully ready to rid her of it. Not yet. He kissed her more fully, slanting his lips over hers with an edge of desperation. His fingers slid over the newly bared skin of her back, wanting her to slowly get used to everything.

Emma gasped, the feel of his hands on her bare skin sending fire coursing through her veins. "Killian," she breathed raggedly, her lips parting beneath his, granting him any and all access that he might want now. There were no barriers tonight, she was going to be his.

"_Emma_." He groaned, his lips slanting over hers again. His fingers trailed over her back, relishing the warmth of her skin beneath his fingertips. He wanted to feel more - _all_ - and he would. By the end of the night. Killian pulled away from her lips, trailing kisses along her jaw, down her neck, he pushed the neck of her shirt to the side as much as he could, to bare her shoulder, his lips brushing over her pale skin.

"_Oh_." Emma's eyes fell shut as her head tipped back, instinctively, for his lips. Goosebumps rose on her skin, everywhere he touched, everywhere his lips brushed, but she was anything but cold. Her knees felt weak, as though if she weren't holding onto him, she might not be able to stand for much longer — though, that probably wouldn't be an issue here.

Killian groaned quietly against her shoulder, before he pulled back, licking his lips as he eyed her. "_Emma_." He rasped out, his eyes searching hers. He leaned back in and kissed her, taking a step forward, walking her back towards the bed. His hands slipped beneath her tunic at her waist, fingers ghosting up along her sides.

Emma stepped back as he stepped forward, letting him guide her backward, her lips never leaving his. Her tongue slid out, over his bottom lip, another sigh escaping her when his fingers brushed over her skin once more, igniting a desire she didn't even know she'd _possessed_, before he'd come along.

Killian pulled back once he had her legs against the edge of his bed. All the awkwardness from that first day in his room were gone, replaced with _need. _"Do think it's time for this to come off?" He questioned, slowly raising the hem of her tunic higher.

Emma swallowed thickly, her breath caught in her throat as she looked up at him, her own fingers toying again with the buttons on his shirt. "I think it is," she whispered, her eyes dark with want as she looked at him then, everything about this moment hazy and full of desire. "Don't you?"

"It's been time all day." Killian retorted with a slight laugh. He pressed his tongue to the inside of his cheek as he looked down at her, drawing the material higher and higher up her torso.

"Oh, I think longer than that," Emma whispered, dropping her gaze and biting her lip. This was a moment she'd always been taught to be afraid of … to be nervous about … but she didn't feel anything but anticipation, _need_ burning hot within her. There was nothing about this that would ever be wrong, not when she was with him.

Killian's gaze dropped to her lips, before he divested her of the tunic, tossing it aside. He inhaled sharply as he looked down at the bare skin revealed to him, his mouth going dry and desire and need burning hotter. "_Gods_… you're beautiful." He whispered, leaning in to kiss her as his hands skimmed along her ribs, thumbs brushing beneath her breasts.

The look in his eyes had her head reeling. She should be feeling all sorts of things, she knew, but all she felt in that moment was that she wanted him touching her, she didn't want him to _stop_. The only fear she had now was that she would somehow disappoint … that she wouldn't live up to everything he'd dreamed. Instead of _saying_ something that might come out all wrong, she kissed him back, a new edge of need behind it then.

Killian's lips slanted over hers, groaning against her mouth as he cupped one breast, his thumb passing over her nipple lightly, wondering what sort of response he could pull from her. Everything about this felt _right_ and part of him didn't even care if they got caught after this. It didn't matter - only she did.

Emma gasped sharply against his lips, her nipples going taut beneath his touch, sparks of pure _want_ going straight to her core. Her eyelids fluttered and she arched, wanting to be closer to his hands, wanting to feel them _everywhere_.

Killian nipped at her bottom lip, pulling back, wanting to see her expression. "Do you like that Emma?" He asked lowly, his voice rough and thick with desire. His thumb brushed over her nipple again, swallowing thickly as he watched her face. "Lay down, love."

"Oh, _yes_." Emma gave a soft whimper, her eyes opening slowly, meeting his. Her breath caught at his expression, and she nodded, feeling as though she'd forgotten how to speak. Her eyes never left his as she moved back, lowering herself onto his bed, lying back against the blankets, cool and soft against her bared skin, as she looked up at him.

Killian stripped his jacket from his body, tossing it aside to wherever her tunic had been thrown. He stared down at her, marveling at how _right_ she looked laying on his bed, her hair fanned out behind her on the pillow. He kicked off his boots before moving onto the bed, keeping his weight off of her. He rested his weight on his forearm beside her as he hovered above her, lips brushing over hers. His freehand slid over her chest, cupping her breast once more.

Emma wasn't sure if she was supposed to _do_ something … it felt strange to just lie there, and she wanted to _feel more_, so she arched into his touch, her lips moving against his insistently. "_Killian_," she gasped against his lips, her fingers back at the buttons on his shirt, only this time, she was working at getting them open.

His breath caught in the back of his throat when he felt her fingers working at the buttons of his shirt. "That's it, love." Killian assured her, brushing his lips over hers. He pulled his hand away from her breasts, reaching to loosen his cravat, helping her undress him.

Her fingers fumbled a few times, hands shaking more than she realized. She groaned against his lips, pulling back enough that she could actually _concentrate_ on what she was doing, breathing a sigh of relief once she had him divested of his shirt, tossing both it and his cravat aside. "Only seems fair," she breathed out, running her hands over his chest, wanting to touch him, feel his skin.

Killian groaned as her hands slid over his skin. His skin feeling on fire everywhere she touched. He kissed the underside of her jaw, letting her explore in this moment, before he pushed things further along.

Emma knew it must be taking every bit of willpower that he had, to go this slow, to take his time for her sake, and she couldn't help but feel just _that much_ closer to him. Her head pressed back against the pillow, a soft moan passing her lips as her hands trailed over every expanse of his skin that she could reach now.

Killian shifted slightly, his lips trailing down her throat, trailing along her collarbone, his tongue daring out against her skin. His hand skimmed lower, fingers ghosting over her stomach, dipping lower, wanting to take his time, but also wanting to see her responses. He moved lower still, pressing his lips against the swells of his breast, eyes trained on her face as he let his tongue flick out against her nipple.

Emma shifted beneath him a little, wriggling a bit to try and bring herself even closer to his touch. It was probably too bold, _too_ wanton, but she didn't _care._ She just wanted this, wanted _him_, and nothing else really mattered. Her lips parted and she gasped sharply when his tongue flicked over her sensitive, taut nipple. "_Oh." _

Killian moved his hand lower, keeping his lips focused on her breasts. His gaze was glued to her face, focused on the way her lips parted, the way her eyes were heated. _Everything_ about her in this moment. His fingers brushed over the laces at the front of her trousers, before gently brushing lower, his fingers playing just along her inner thigh, testing her reaction.

Everything he did made her feel like she couldn't breathe properly. Her body was screaming for more, but she didn't know what the words were to even begin to ask for it. Her heart was in her throat, and she swallowed thickly, looking down at him, her eyes meeting his. "_Killian_," she whispered, as if it were the only word she knew, her fingers threading through his hair.

"_Yes_?" Killian met her gaze a small smirk forming at his lips, before pressing a line of kisses down her chest to her navel. "Is this what you want to feel Emma?" He asked, his finger brushing higher, feeling her heat even through her pants.

Emma shuddered with pleasure then, sparks seemingly flying every time he touched her at all. "Gods," she gasped out raggedly, biting down on her lip because she didn't trust herself to say more. "_Yes_, that's what I want … "

Killian tugged at the laces of her trousers, his eyes on her face as he continued to trail his lips lower, brushing along the skin just above her trousers. "_Emma_." He drawled out, his fingers finally working them open. "Are you still certain that this is what you want?"

Emma would have laughed, if her mind wasn't already filled with thoughts of _having_him, of him having her. Her hips arched a little as he tugged at the laces of her trousers, trying to aid him in getting her out of them quicker. "_Killian_," she rasped out, "don't you dare stop now."

"Just ensuring that you still want it." He said as he worked her trousers down her hips, groaning as he sat back, pulling them down her pale legs and tossing them off the bed. Killian's eyes swept over her, his heart racing faster now. "Gods Emma."

"I definitely want it," Emma breathed out, her breath catching as she looked at him. She was completely bare to him now — he was the first, and, gods, she wanted him to be the _only, _man who would ever see her like this. Her eyes met his, her heart racing at the heat she saw in his eyes then. She'd been called beautiful before … but no one had ever looked at her like _that_.

Killian trailed his fingers over her thighs gently, his breathing ragged as he met her eyes. It took everything in him to stay calm. To keep everything slow and gentle. He leaned down, lips brushing just below her navel, before moving and pressing a kiss to her inner thigh. He was certain that if tonight were her wedding night the king would not be doing _this_.

Emma gasped, biting down hard on her lip again, not wanting to make a sound that might draw unwanted attention, not wanting this night to be interrupted or ruined for _anything_. "Killian … " she breathed out, uncertain of his actions, but definitely not wanting him to _stop_.

"_Shhh_." He whispered, "I promise you'll enjoy this." Killian brushed his fingers over her center gently, his lips kissing higher along her inner thigh, coming to the apex of her thighs, his hot breath dancing over her sensitive flesh. He brushed his thumb over her little bundle of nerves, knowing that this was the first time _anyone_ had touched her as such. He watched her face, wanting to see her reaction.

Emma's eyes widened, her hips instinctively bucking toward his touch. Her lips parted, but no sound came out, just breathless anticipation. Every nerve within her felt as though it were trembling, his touch on her most sensitive of spots sending a shaft of desire shooting straight through her, unlike anything she'd ever felt before.

Killian pulled his hand away, hands sliding over her thighs, spreading them wider as he settled between them. His lips brushed over her heated flesh, his tongue flicking out against her clit, wanting to see that same response from her. Knowing it was all because of _him_.

Emma arched, unable to stop herself, her eyes clenching shut as she bit down harder on her lip to keep from crying out. She whimpered, nonetheless, unable to quell that. Her fingers tightened in his hair, her other hand fisting in the blanket at her side. She would never have begun to guess that it was supposed to feel like _this_.

Killian groaned against her slick skin, her response making his ache for her even worse now. The way her body arched, the way she whimpered in response, only made him want to see exactly what she would do when he made her come undone. His hand slid back up her thigh, a single finger joining his lips and tongue in working her. He didn't want to hurt her, but she needed to get adjusted to it all. His finger slid over her, doing no more than that just yet.

She couldn't hold back the moan then. Her fingers tugged at his hair, lightly, his name passing her lips breathlessly as he assaulted all her senses with the ministrations of his lips and fingers. "_Gods_," she groaned, her hips pressing back against him, wanting to feel _more_. That low fire within her was coiling, tighter and tighter, like she was on the edge of _something_.

Killian smirked against her flesh as he let the very tip of his finger slide into her. His tongue continued to work her clit, wanting to work her to the very edge, to watch her come undone for the very first time. All for him. "This won't hurt." He told her, his voice low and thick with desire. This would help any discomfort later. Killian slid his finger into her, before pulling back and repeating the motion, his eyes locked on her face.

"Kill_ian_!" Emma gasped, feeling nothing but complete and unadulterated _bliss_ in this moment. She had no doubt it wouldn't feel like this with anyone else, and for the thousandth time, she was grateful to be _here_, with _him_. Her toes curled then, that coiling low within her starting to unfurl, she could feel it, building inside her, about to push her over the edge.

"That's it." Killian encouraged, his finger sliding in and out of her faster, imagining what it would be like when he was _finally_ one with her. "Just let go." He whispered, his tongue flicking over her little bundle of nerves, finger curling within her, trying to find that sweet spot, trying to learn her body.

Another whimpering sigh escaped her throat. His tongue, his lips, were working wonders on her, making her feel things she'd never even known _could_ be felt, and his finger, curled just so, finding a spot within her that made her back arch up off the bed almost completely. "_Oh!_" she breathed out, her eyes opening, the edges of her vision hazy and white from desire.

"I want you to come for me Emma." Killian growled out against her skin, knowing that it was possibly a foreign word to her. But he was certain that she was feeling _exactly_ what he wanted her to feel. He continued to work her with his tongue, his lips, his finger.

His growl against her skin sent a reverberation through her that felt like it echoed all the way to the very core of her being. She shuddered, a cry falling from her lips that she couldn't have stopped if she tried, as something that felt like … _release _from all the tension, the longing that had been building since the moment they met. It felt like waves, crashing over her, and when her eyes squeezed shut once more, she saw stars.

Killian groaned, feeling her muscles tightening around his finger, her expression as her release hit making his need for her all the more real. "_Emma_." He breathed out as he pulled back, resting his chin against her thigh as he looked up at her.

Emma's eyes opened slowly, meeting his. Her breathing was ragged and strained, her body still alight from everything he had made her feel, trembling still with the aftershocks of it all. "_Gods_," she breathed out lowly.

Killian moved back up the bed, pressing his palms against the mattress on either side of her as he looked down at her. "Do you want _more_ Emma?" He asked lowly, "Because _gods_ I need you."

Emma bit her lip, looking up at him as he moved back over her, her eyes wide, her heart thudding wildly in her chest. Her chest was slightly heaving from her strained breaths, but she felt light and as though she were made of liquid, still craving his touch.

"I want _everything_," she whispered, moving a little, feeling bolder now, her hands reaching for the fastenings on his own trousers. "I want _you_."

Killian groaned, feeling her hands so close to him. His eyes fluttered closed for a second, trying to keep some semblance of control. "I think you'll find that I want you _quite_ a bit." He said, feeling the laces of his trousers starting to come loose.

Emma moved slowly, though her hands were still shaking, almost methodically, undoing his trousers and pushing them down his hips. She drew a shaky breath, looking at him. "Yes," she whispered softly in response to his own words, "I can definitely see that … "

Killian dipped down and pressed a kiss to her lips. "You realize that this might be…. uncomfortable at first, right?" He asked, brushing his lips over hers, settling his weight against her, wanting to be closer to her.

Emma smiled a little. She could taste herself on his lips, but it didn't bother her in the slightest, it only reminded her of … _everything_, sending another shiver racing through her. "I know," she whispered softly. "But it's all right. I trust you." Her eyes met his, holding his gaze.

Killian kissed her again, if only to keep the words that wanted to come out at bay. It was far too soon to feel _that_ and yet he was certain that he did. For her and her alone. He shifted her legs, settling between them. "Are you ready Emma?" He asked softly, nipping at her bottom lip, his blue eyes searching hers.

Emma sighed against his lips, her hand curling around the back of his neck and holding him close to her as she kissed him eagerly. "Yes," she breathed against his lips, eyes opening to meet his, her legs spreading a bit more, accommodating him. There was a flutter in her heart, but it wasn't fear … there was nothing to fear here, this was right where she was supposed to be.

Killian reached between them positioning himself right at her center. "_Emma_." He whispered before kissing her, silencing any sounds she might make, fearful that someone might int erupt the very thing they'd been waiting for. He thrust forward slowly, not wanting to unnecessarily hurt her. He groaned against his lips, overwhelmed with the sensation.

Emma sucked in a breath, hissing slightly at the new sensation. There was a twinge of pain — nothing unbearable, nothing that would make her want to _stop _(gods, no, anything but _stopping_), but she was grateful that he took the time. She knew how differently this night could be going for her … and she was grateful that she was with _him_ instead. Her eyes were locked on his face, taking in every expression that flickered there — that alone was enough to make the pain seemingly dissipate. After a few moments, she moved, just a little, just enough to gauge how it would _feel_ … and she gasped again, this time, not out of pain.

Killian groaned when she moved, "_Gods_." He managed to get out, shifting his hips slowly, moving back before pushing forward again. "Emma." He rasped out, his lips brushing against hers, his eyes searching her face, mesmerized by how she looked laying there beneath him. _His_.

"Killian," Emma breathed out, letting her eyes fall shut, letting each new movement, each new sensation, wash over her. She noted the way he reacted when she moved her hips, so she did it again, and again, finding a slow, easy rhythm, groaning softly at the way he felt within her — foreign, but _right_. She drew him back down to her, kissing him again, letting herself get lost and completely consumed by him.

Killian groaned against her lips, pleasantly surprised when she started to pick up a rhythm, meeting hers with his own movements. No one else could ever have this moment with her and he wished that no one else could ever have her in this way. He was greedy, he wanted her all to himself.

She didn't know what she was doing, but she knew what _felt_ good, and going by the little sounds he made, the look on his face, she could tell it felt good to him too. She would never live to regret this moment, would never have to wish for things that could never be — because the thing she wanted was here and now, it was _him_, and she never wanted to let him go.

Killian started to pick up the pace of his movements, still being as gentle as he could be, not wanting to cause her any sort of pain or discomfort. But he could tell, from the way she rocked back, and the way she sounded - she was enjoying this. He pulled back from her lips, brushing them over her jaw, "Gods you feel amazing."

"So … " Emma breathed out raggedly, eyelids fluttering a bit as he moved just that little bit faster, "so do _you." _And she meant it. The initial pain and discomfort had given way to something _wholly_ different now, something wonderful, something that she knew wouldn't have _been_ wonderful, if not for him.

Killian kissed her again, smiling against her lips, his tongue flicking out along her bottom lip, deepening the kiss. He wanted to freeze this moment, these sensations, and make it last _forever_. So they never had to be apart, so she never had to leave. Just this - just her - just them.

Emma parted her lips beneath his, her tongue sliding against his, sending another shivering racing right to her core, making her burn just a little bit hotter. She never wanted to leave here, or him, or this moment. "_Killian_," she whispered, words on her tongue that wanted to spill over, but she tried to keep it to just one. Just his name.

"I know." Killian said against her lips. There words that came after his name, he could hear them hanging in the air - with his own words. Feelings that he felt so deeply for her. Feelings that once she was gone, would never fade, they would only make him ache with the simple need to have her in the same room as him again.

Emma kissed him again, her hips moving in tandem with his, steady and _perfect_. With a breathy sigh, she drew her knees up, because she just _felt_ like she should. She inhaled sharply as the motion drew him in just a little deeper, a soft moan passing her lips then as it sparked a new wave of pleasure, a new set of sensations and feelings.

Killian was about to ask if she was alright, but the moan that followed the inhale told him that all was well. He groaned against her lips, kissing her back more fervently, his movements matching her own. He wanted to make this last for _her. _

Emma had no idea how she would ever go back after this, how she would ever be able to _be_ in a place where he wasn't. Luckily, she didn't have to think about that now, though. All she needed to do now was be _with_ him. Her eyes fell shut once more, her fingertips playing through the hair at the nape of his neck as she leaned up to kiss him, matching his eagerness with her own.

Killian groaned at the feeling of her fingers playing with his hair, the eagerness of her kiss. It was perfect, tonight, her, everything. There was nothing to want from this, except for it to last forever. He knew it wouldn't, but he wished it could.

Emma could feel that need growing again, that low, fiery coil of desire within her, starting to unfurl. She shifted her hips once more, a soft cry eliciting from her then as the slightly new angle had him hitting that _spot_ inside her, the one from before, the one that had made her come completely undone.

Killian held her hip as he rocked into her, keeping the angle just right, knowing from the way she cried out that it was the right angle to get her right to where he was. On the very edge. "_Gods_ Emma." He gritted, his eyes focused on hers.

"Oh, _yes," _Emma breathed raggedly, feeling that flutter starting again, that one that had heralded that complete moment of utter bliss before. Her fingers dug into his shoulder lightly as every move he made pushed her just that much closer to it.

"I'm close Emma." Killian panted out, feeling his own release starting to build, the white hot heat coiling. He moved a little faster, picking up the pace of his movements, wanting to push her over the edge.

She didn't have to _know_ what his words meant to _know_ what they meant. She gave another little cry, biting down on her lip to silence it, even though his movements now had her _right there_. His name tumbled from her lips breathlessly when it crashed over her again, stronger than before, much more intense, her entire body arcing up against his.

Killian pressed his lips together to keep from shouting her name, his hips rocking into hers one final time as his release hit. He pressed his face into the crook of her neck, holding still, savoring the feeling of her body trembling around his. Knowing that _he_ had done that for her.

Emma's body sagged back against the mattress, his weight pressing her down into it even more, not that she minded. She liked the feeling of him above her like this … more than she probably should. Her heart was pounding wildly in her chest, her breathing shallow and erratic. "Oh … my … _gods_," she managed to rasp out after a moment.

"Not so innocent anymore, _princess_." Killian teased gently, his lips brushing against her neck as he pulled back slightly. "I should stop crushing you, shouldn't I?" He asked, though he didn't want to pull away from her yet.

Emma groaned softly at the feel of his lips against her neck, her arms going around him then. "I like you where you are," she told him lowly. There was no sense in being coy right now, besides, her mind was quite addled from everything that she couldn't have if she _tried_.

"I really didn't want to move." Killian admitted, pulling back just enough to look down at her with a smile. "So, _princess_, how does it feel?" He asked, an ever so slightly cocky tone in his voice. Happiness lighting up every plane of his face.

"Then _don't_ move," Emma retorted, smiling back at him, jutting her chin a little defiantly. Her smile softened then, her eyes meeting his. "It feels … amazing," she whispered.

"You were quite right about being a natural." He laughed, grinning down at her, brushing hair away from her cheeks. Killian leaned in and kissed her gently. "_You_ were amazing."

Emma blushed a bit, lowering her gaze. "I hope it was … all right," she said softly. "I hope you weren't … disappointed." She raised her eyes back to his. "It was perfect, for me."

"There's no way that _that_ was disappointing." Killian laughed, shaking his head. "You were…_gods_." He grinned, brushing his lips over hers again. "Now that I know… I feel like we may have to meet in the storage room more often."

Emma arched a brow at him, a smirk playing over her lips as she let her fingertips trace lightly down his arm. Now that she _had_ touched him, she never wanted to _stop_. "Oh?" she asked him lowly, "and what do you plan to do with me in there?"

"This. Again and _again_." Killian pressed his tongue to the inside of his cheek with a chuckle. "That is, if the _princess_ wants to have me after tonight. You never know, you could be bored already."

Emma gave him a look, a smirk tugging at the corners of her lips. "Oh, I think it's safe to say I'm not bored of you yet, _Leftenant_," she said. "Something tells me there's much more to _this_ that you can … teach me."

Killian grinned down at her, widening his eyes. "Oh, there's a _lot_ that I can teach you, love. But some things might not be _appropriate_ for a princess to know about."

Emma widened her eyes right back at him. "Do I look like I particularly _care_ what's_ appropriate_ for a princess to know about?" she asked him. She moved a little beneath him, her entire body still extremely sensitive in the _best_ ways. "I want to know about _you_ and about _this_."

"Well, I've told you that you're allowed to _explore_." Killian reminded her, kissing the tip of her nose. "You didn't get quite bold there at the beginning… and then when you moved your hips." He smirked at her.

"Well, I _am_ new at this," Emma retorted, rolling her eyes a little. "But if you're going to give me an _open invitation_, I might just have to take you up on it." She smirked a little then at his remark about her hips. "I _thought_ you liked that," she said lowly. "Seemed like you did."

"Oh, I _loved_ the way that felt." He winked at her, a lazy smirk spreading over his lips. "You're a natural." Killian laughed, "But don't let anyone else find that out. Because that's just for me to know."

"I'm not sure that's the kind of attention I need to be drawing to myself, anyway," Emma said lightly, grazing her fingernails over the skin of his throat, leaning in to catch his lips again. "I'm not sure being a _natural_ at this particular activity will afford me any special treatment."

Killian kissed her back, scrapping his teeth over her bottom lip and tugging playfully. "It will afford you special treatment with _me_. Because… you were excellent at all of this. For your first time."

Emma groaned at that, eyelids fluttering shut. "Well, they say … " she breathed out raggedly, "that _practice_ makes perfect." She slid her hand back into his hair, pulling at it lightly. "Think there's any truth in that?"

"Oh, we're going to practice until we're _perfect_." He retorted, his pulse jumping when her fingers slid through his hair. "I'd say _every day_ we should meet to practice, but…"

"But what?" Emma breathed, gaze flickering to his. "I think that sounds like a pretty spectacular plan, myself." She gave his hair another little tug, before shifting again, propping herself up on her elbows as best she could with him above her, leaning into kiss him once more.

"Oh, you like that plan?" He cocked one brow, his gaze dropping to her lips just before she kissed him again. Killian shifted slightly, cupping her cheek as he leaned in to the kiss.

"Is there a reason I _shouldn't_ like that plan?" Emma whispered against his lips, her hand curling around the back of his neck once again to keep him close. "Should I pretend to be all demure and shy now, and pretend I didn't _really_ enjoy what we just did?"

"Hell no." Killian mumbled against her lips, "I want to know that _you_ enjoyed what we just did." He stroked his fingers over her cheek, leaning in to kiss her again. "I mean… I could _feel_ that you enjoyed it."

"Oh, I enjoyed it very much," Emma whispered lowly, kissing him again, this time, lightly sucking at his bottom lip, flicking her tongue over it, trying to find all the things that he might like, things that would make _him_ feel as good as he made her feel.

Killian groaned quietly, enjoying the way that she was sucking at his bottom lip. His eyes fluttered closed, letting his hips rest against her more fully again. Reminding her, even though he didn't intended to push for more, the effect that she had on him. He just wanted to spend all night like this, with her. Letting her learn and explore.

Emma grinned a little against his lips, having gotten the sort of reaction she'd hoped for. She gasped a little then, when he pressed back against her, her eyelids fluttering. "_Oh_," she breathed. "Guess that means you like that."

"That's exactly what that means, love." Killian smirked down at her, brushing his lips over hers, "That's the effect you have on me."

Emma sighed, leaning in again to kiss him once more. "Well, that's a good thing," she whispered against his lips. "I like having that effect on you. You … have an effect on me, too."

"Oh, I noticed." Killian retorted, running his tongue over his bottom lip as he looked down at her. "I think it's safe to say we have an effect on each other."

"Oh, I noticed." Killian retorted, running his tongue over his bottom lip as he looked down at her. "I think it's safe to say we have an effect on each other."

"I suppose it's a good thing that we're here, _together_, like this, then," Emma said lowly, biting down on her lip. "I mean … we're in a … _position_ to do something about these effects we have, aren't we?"

"Is that you telling me that you want more, love?" Killian asked, teasingly rocking his hips forward. He leaned in and kissed her, "Because I'm quite pleased to find that you want more."

Emma inhaled sharply, eyes falling shut, lips parting against his. "I think … I … _yes_," she breathed out. "I want _more_ … " She wasn't sure if she was _supposed _to want more now, or how she was supposed to behave … all she knew was how she felt.

"You know," Killian drawled out, lips brushing along her jaw, his voice low and rough. "There are other _positions_ since you mentioned that…. If you're wanting to learn more tonight."

Emma's eyes widened a little, her head tipping back for his lips, his words sending a shiver down her spine. "Tell me," she breathed out, hands roaming over his back. She should be more nervous, she knew, she should be wary and cautious, but she wasn't. She was with _him_, and she wanted to know, everything, with him. "Tell me what _you _want, Killian."

Killian's heart fluttered at her eagerness to learn more. These next few months were going to be something else. "I'm going to roll us over." He explained, searching her face. "You're going to straddle my hips. Okay?"

Emma nodded, eyes wide and bright and eager as she looked at him. "All right," she said, biting down on her lip. She wasn't afraid of any of this, she wanted to know all the things he liked, wanted to know everything about him, in the time she had with him.

Killian rolled them over, his hands going to her hips as he laid back against the mattress. He groaned at the sight of her above him, her hair hanging over her shoulders, and unbelievably beautiful. "You know how you moved your hips before? It's going to be like that."

Emma looked down at him, enjoying this vantage point. It made her feel sort of powerful, and she liked that. And she liked the way he looked at her, even though she knew she probably shouldn't. "I think," she whispered with a small smirk, "I can figure _that_ part out." She moved a little then, feeling him pressing against her entrance, and she bit her lip, hissing at the sensation.

Killian inhaled sharply, his eyes dropping to where she was moving, groaning at the sight. "Do you want me in you again Emma?" He asked, his gaze heated and needy.

Emma arched a brow, moving a little bit more, taking him just a little bit inside, letting herself get used to the feeling from this new position. "Does that answer your question?" she breathed out shakily, letting herself sink down on him more.

Killian's lips parted with a silent groan, hands guiding her hips but letting her be in control. "Gods yes…" His eyes flickered shutting, relishing the sensations.

Emma moved more, sinking onto him more fully, allowing herself time to adjust, finally reaching a point where she just didn't _care_. She groaned, loudly, head falling back as he filled her completely, her hips moving almost on instinct. Nothing had ever felt more _right_ to her, than being one with him, like this.

Killian rocked his hips upwards, watching her face attentively. He slid his hands along her waist and hips, guiding her movements. "Bloody hell Emma."

Her eyes closed, she drew a shaky breath. She had the control here, she could go as slow or as fast as she wanted. She rocked her hips, gasping at the way it felt, the way _he _felt. His hands along her skin made her feel like she was on fire, and she was willing to let it consume her.

Killian groaned out her name, his hips rocking upwards to meet her movements. For a beginner at all of this, she sure as hell learned fast. "That's it… Like that Emma."

"Oh, _Gods," _Emma breathed out, her hips moving a little faster then, almost of their own accord … the need to _feel_ him was overwhelming all other thought and reason. Her hands splayed over his chest, using that as leverage as she moved, trying to find just the right tempo for them both.

"Fuck." Killian gasped, knowing that there was nothing straight laced or proper about them now. "Gods Emma." He covered her hand on his chest with one hand, squeezing it lightly.

Emma's eyes opened, looking down at him, feeling an odd sense of smug satisfaction, being able to make Mr. Straightlaced lose control like that. But it was more than that, it had effect on her too, it sent a lance of white-hot pleasure right through her, burning her to her core. "_Killian_," she hissed out, her teeth gritted, not wanting to shout.

"Emma." Killian slid his hand up her side, tugging her down. He wanted her closer. He wanted to kiss her, to touch her, to lame claim to everything they were together. It was intense, just how complete he felt with her.

She moved to him when he pulled her down, yet another new angle that made her gasp at the sensation. Her hair fell around them like a golden curtain as she kissed him, full of hunger and need, her hips still moving against his, wanting to feel _all_these feelings that he sent coursing through her.

Killian's hands slid over her back, relishing her smooth warm skin beneath his touch. He rocked his hips to meet every movement, caught up in the building desire. He groaned against her lips, kissing her desperately.

Emma's tongue swept out, past his lips, exploring his mouth as her hips rocked in tandem with his own movements. She could feel that_ release_ building within her again. She groaned against his mouth, the only thing muffling the noise.

Killian trailed his hand over her hip, slipping lower, his thumb seeking out her little bundle of nerves, wanting to push her over the edge first. His tongue tangled with hers, silencing any sounds she might make.

Emma gasped, her teeth biting down on his bottom lip in response to his touch against her most sensitive spot. Her hips moved faster, pressing closer, wanting _more_, knowing that it wouldn't be long before she came apart, once again.

Killian groaned against her lips, tongue sliding over hers, lips deepening the kiss. He rocked his hips faster, his thumb working over her clit more fervently.

Emma's lips tore from his, a soft cry eliciting from her throat when it hit her again, even _more_ intense than before. _"Killian_!" she gasped loudly, feeling her inner muscles squeezing around him, making it feel as though he were filling her even more.

Killian gave a quiet shout of her name as his own release hit, brought on by hers. He rocked his hips a few more times, riding her through her release. His eyes focused on her face as he watched her come undone.

Emma's head fell forward, her face buried in the crook of his neck, her body trembling with the aftershocks. She gave a soft whimper against his skin, unable to form any sort of coherent sentence at that point.

"You're bloody amazing." He whispered, his arms curling around her, keeping her close. He was sated, in a way that he had never imagined being sated before. If he truly believed in soul mates, he was certain he'd found his better half.

Emma raised her head then, eyes seeking his face. She was sure this was the part where the regret was _supposed_ to kick in, where she was supposed to feel bad, or guilty or _wrong_ about this. But she felt none of those things. She felt happy, and complete, and _right_. She smiled softly, leaning in and kissing him. "How does it feel, _Leftenant_, to have stolen another man's wedding night?" she teased lightly.

"It feels right." He said after a moment, fingers trailing over her back. "Exactly how it should have been. Like I said… It should have been me beside you at that dinner, just as it was supposed to be me with you, tonight." Killian tucked her hair behind her ear, "How does it feel to have had your innocence plucked?"

"_Plucked_?" she said, arching a brow. "We might be taking the flower metaphor too far." Emma laughed a little, shaking her head, before her expression grew serious. "And it feels … right. It wouldn't have, it had been anyone _but_ you."

"I like the flower metaphor." He retorted, pursing his lips. "I'm quite proud of that fact." Killian leaned up and kissed her. "Well, I'm glad that I was able to be the first person you're with." He said, his brows creasing. "And only if fate is kind."

Emma smiled against his lips, kissing him and savoring the moment, before pulling back. She sighed then, moving to rest her head against his chest, listening to the still-fast thump of his heart. "I'd like that," she said quietly. "To stay with you … I'd like that."

"I don't even know how to make that work, but if I could I would… To live a true lifetime with you and not three months." He sighed, stroking her back gently.

Emma raised her head once more to look at him. "It doesn't matter now," she said quietly, smiling at him. "And it's not something I want to talk about now anyway." She bit back a grin, widening her eyes. "No upsetting conversations when we're naked, new rule."

Killian smirked at her words, his eyes lighting up. "How about if you're in my room you're naked. That's a good rule in my book." He leaned up and kissed her again, pulling back to meet her eyes. "You know, you're very beautiful."

"Not sure how well that one's going to work out, Leftenant," Emma joked back, leaning in and catching his bottom lip with her teeth playfully. "The ship won't always be so empty, you know."

"Which is a damn shame." He laughed, giving her a look as she nipped at his lip. "You know everyone is going to be coming back to the ship late…. You very well may be able to stay here till morning. And then sneak back to your room."

Emma's brows rose at that. "Are you saying … you _want_ me to stay with you tonight?" she asked quietly. She wanted that more than anything right now, but she honestly hadn't been sure how it would work out.

Killian leaned up and pressed a kiss to her lips, "Aye, I want you to stay for as long as you can… I know it may not be the whole night. You can stay until we hear the crewmen return. I'll dress and go harass them about being drunken fools and you can slip back to your room."

Emma nodded. "I will stay, then," she said, then looked down. "I wasn't … I didn't know if I'd be able to stay or if it would … " She sighed. "I wasn't quite ready to leave yet."

"Well, I certainly don't want you to leave yet." Killian said, trailing his fingers down her back. "I'd like you to stay forever, but… beggars can't be choosers. I'm glad I've got you in here, in my arms, for now."

Emma shivered a little as his fingertips ran along her spine. Her eyelids fluttered and she sighed. "That feels really nice," she told him, her voice quiet.

"Everything about today has felt nice." Killian said as he lazily trailed his fingers down her back, repeating the action that she said she liked. It wasn't hard to want to touch her, he would gladly give up everything to stay like this with her indefinitely.

"Today has been perfect," Emma whispered, resting her head back against his chest once again. She smiled to herself. "You know, they say a girl's wedding day is supposed to be the happiest of her life … does it still count if she didn't actually _get_ married?"

Killian laughed, "Aye, I think it still counts even if you weren't married today. Just having an illicit affair with a sailor for your kingdom. All in the life of a princess."

"Sounds like a whole lot more fun than I was _supposed_ to have today," Emma said with a laugh, pressing her lips against the hollow between his collarbones then.

"I thought we weren't talking about sad things. You and I are naked. Remember?" Killian laughed, stroking her back again. "Besides, you got a lot more out of me tonight than anything _that_ marriage bed could have offered."

"Who was sad?" Emma retorted, raising her head to look at him. "I was talking about … _good_ things. Very good things." She raised a brow at him. "Books don't really prepare you for … _everything_."

"Well, I should surely hope that I'm better than written words." Killian laughed, tapping her on the nose. "And there's still more for you to learn, my love. In time."

"My old tutor used to say that there was nothing in the world you couldn't learn from books," Emma laughed, scrunching her nose a bit when he tapped it. "I think he was wrong."

"Clearly, he was _very_ wrong." Killian grinned at her, "So did you enjoy what you've learned tonight? Worth the wait and any discomfort?" He questioned, canting his head.

Emma gave him a lopsided grin. "I'm pretty certain you already know the answer to all of that," she told him. "I mean, if you couldn't _tell_ that I enjoyed it … "

"But I like _hearing_ that you enjoyed it. Since you are new to tall of this." He leaned up and kissed her lopsided grin, nipping at her bottom lip with a laugh.

Emma groaned a little, giving him a look. "Oh, wait, this is the part I'm supposed to say something about it being the best I ever had … or something? But would that _really_ mean anything, coming from me?" She arched a brow at him, laughing a little.

Killian gave her a look, rolling his eyes. "Well that would be a little uninformative." He played his fingers through her hair with a heavy sigh. "I mean… I don't even know, I just wanted to make sure you enjoyed it and that it so much more than you imagined. That is was a good birthday and 'wedding' night."

"I mean, I suppose I could always go and do some comparisons … " Emma said teasingly, knowing full well she would never do that, but teasing him was so easy. "I told you before, Killian," she said with a happy sigh. "Today has been perfect. _You_ have been perfect."

"You best not go and find yourself other men to try out." Killian said, tapping her nose again. "Especially if you have to have other _wardens_ this week." He laughed, leaning in and kissing her again. "You were perfect."

Emma gave him a droll look. "I don't _want_ anyone else," she told him. "You are more than enough … you are the only one I'm interested in doing … _this_," she gestured down at the two of them, "with."

Killian tapped her lips with a laugh, "I best be." He winked at her, before running his hand down her back. "You know… _you_ are the best that I've ever had."

Emma blinked a little at that, taken aback. "W-what?" she said, feeling her cheeks reddening, lowering her gaze almost shyly. "How is that even … _possible_?"

Killian tucked her hair behind her ears, grinning at her, brushing his thumb over her reddening cheek. "Because it's _you?_" He offered as an answer, swallowing thickly. "You just were."

Emma smiled, a little nervously. "Well … I guess I'll take it as a compliment. I'm glad I didn't … disappoint you somehow. I mean, what with your _dreams_ and everything."

"Well, I don't have to dream anymore because now I know." Killian smiled warmly up at her, brushing her cheek with the backs of his knuckles. "Especially if I get to have you in bed with me tonight, for a little while."

"I won't leave until I _have_ to," Emma told him, leaning in to kiss him again. She thought maybe she should feel self-conscious, lying here naked with him, but she felt none of that. She felt safe here with him, which was a thing she knew she never would have felt if she'd been married today.

"Well, if you're going to stay for a while, be a love and grab the blankets and pull them up so you don't get cold." He said, giving her a warm smile. He kissed her again, smiling against her lips.

Emma laughed a little, moving a bit so she could reach the blankets and pull them up over them. "I wasn't even cold," she told him with a grin. "You're very warm, you know."

"That can be our excuse. Anytime you get cold you can just sneak down here to… _warm up_." Killian licked his lips, chuckling as he curled his arms around her, relishing _her_ warmth.

Emma grinned at him, feeling almost _stupidly_ happy in the moment. "Don't tell me _that_," she whispered, leaning in to kiss him once again. "What will you do if you come back here one night and find me waiting here for you? Just like this?"

Killian inhaled sharply, licking his lips before he finally found the words to say. "Oh.. I'd lock the door and join you." He slid his hands over her sides. "Make sure you were nice and _warm_.."

"Oh _would_ you now?" she whispered, eyes flickering to his. Emma brushed her lips over his again, and then again, a bit more insistently now, sighing a bit as she did.

"Aye, I would." Killian smiled as he kissed her in return. "Now, I'm hoping that you find a way to be down here one day… Waiting for me." He nipped at her lip, "Quite improper."

Emma groaned a little when he nipped her lip. "You have to stop doing that, or I might want to be _improper_ again," she breathed out, looking at him from beneath her lashes.

"_Again_?" Killian asked, a little breathless. "You know, for never doing this before tonight… I have a feeling that you might be the death of me. In the best way possible." He slid his tongue over her lip, nipping again.

"Well, if I shouldn't _want_ to … " Emma breathed out, not making any moves to pull away from him. "We have a whole lifetime to live in … not a lot of time … I don't want to waste another minute." She sighed then, parting her lips beneath his, her own tongue sliding out to tangle with his.

Killian's fingers slid into her hair. "Oh.. you _should_ want to do this. The fact that you want to do this, _this _often is amazing." He kissed her again, slanting his lips over hers, tongue tangling with his, before pulling back. "You had a point there… a liftetime."

Emma pressed a little closer to him then, though there wasn't much space between them as it was, with her draped over him this way. "What point was that?" she breathed out, her lips still brushing over his, not wanting to lose the contact.

"That we have a lifetime to cram into this short span of time. We have to make the most of it." Killian smirked against her lips, kissing her a little more fully then.

"It's true," Emma whispered, tilting her head a bit to deepen the kiss. "I'm smart like that sometimes." She flicked her tongue out over his lips, enjoying the way it felt to be so _close _to him. "Better start making the _most_ of it … right now."

"How did you prefer it?" Killian asked lowly as he slanted his lips over her mouth, groaning softly against her lips. "You or me on top?" He asked, catching a breath quickly.

"I don't have a preference yet," Emma told him with a soft smile, her voice low and breathy, "it's all new to me, I just want _you_."

"I think I want you like _this_." Killian told her, sliding his hands down her back, cupping her hips. "I want you… like before… driving your self downwards, on to me. Again and again." He breathed out, lips barely brushing hers, eyes searching hers.

Emma inhaled sharply, his words going straight through her, lighting her on fire from within. She kissed him again, an edge of hunger to it now, a soft groan escaping her lips, before she pulled back, moving to sit up straight again. The blanket fell from around her as she moved, and she was once again, exposed to him, completely. "Like this?" she whispered, biting down on her lower lip as she looked at him, moving her hips just so she could feel him pressing against her once more.

"_Fuck_." Killian hissed, nodding his head, at a loss for what the right words were to say in that moment. She was slick and hot as she rocked her hips, grinding against him and making his desire jump alive. "You know… You can touch _me…._guide me where you want me."

Emma inhaled sharply, his words fanning the flames of desire in her that were already threatening to scorch her. She looked down at him, the corners of her lips quirking a bit. "And what if I wanted to … _tease_ you first?" she asked lowly. She may not have any clue what she was doing, but it was easy to figure out what things she did had an effect on him. She rocked her hips once again, sucking in a breath as she felt him against her slick folds, close, but not where _either_ of them really wanted him to be.

Killian met her eyes, hazy with desire, "Emma." He groaned as if that was the answer to all of her questions, nodding his head slightly. "Yes."

Emma gave him a little smirk, pleased by the reactions she got out of him. "Yes _what_," she teased, voice breathless as she moved again, only to learn that she was really torturing them both this way.

"Yes… to.. _teasing_." Killian panted out, his gaze dropping to where she slid along his length. Desire was coiling within him, need and want and _everything_ that she caused.

Emma groaned a little, eyes falling shut as she continued her actions, creating a delicious friction between them, making her desire burn white-hot. She hadn't known it was even possible to feel this good, and she didn't want it to stop, ever.

Killian bit his lip to stifle the sound that rose up in his throat. He rocked his hips up, meeting her movements, the friction setting every inch of him on fire. "Fuck Emma." He hissed through gritted teeth, his hand gripping her hip.

Emma leaned forward then, her hair falling over her shoulder as she braced one hand on the pillow beside his head, still only teasing with her movements. "Patience is a virtue, you know," she whispered, brushing her lips over his, "but by all means, if you want something /more/, I'm not going to stop you."

Killian wound his fingers through her hair, cupping the back her head as she leaned over him. "You mean…" He started, his voice strained. "If I rolled you over and took what I wanted. Is that what you _want_?"

"Maybe that's exactly what I mean," Emma retorted lowly, the edge of a challenge in her voice. She brushed her lips over his again, a soft moan escaping her throat.

Killian leaned up and kissed her hard, his hands gripping her hips as he rolled them over suddenly, his hips grinding against her. "Like this _love_? Is this what you wanted?"

Emma gasped sharply, a jolt going through her body and making her arch up against him once he had her on her back again. "_Yes_," she hissed out, groaning loudly.

Killian leaned in and kissed her, not wanting her to be too loud, not wanting to ruin tonight. He rocked his hips against her, the friction sending desire shooting through him. He gripped her hip tightly, shifting and thrusting into her partially, wanting to tease her like she had teased him.

Emma whimpered against his lips, knowing she had to keep her voice down, but it was a whole lot easier said than done. She drew her legs up once again, trying to urge him to move deeper, wanting to feel him inside again.

Killian was a little rougher with her than earlier, holding her hip tightly, thrusting forward into her completely. He groaned against her lips, overwhelmed by the sensation of her wrapped around him.

Emma kissed him hard, muffling the noises that were threatening to tear from her throat. She loved the fact that he didn't treat her like she was made of porcelain … she was no delicate thing, and she never would be, with him, like this. Almost as if driven by instinct, she wrapped her legs around his waist, inhaling sharply as it drew him even deeper into her, her head pressing back against the pillow as she rocked her hips against his.

Killian drove into her again and again, leaving behind the gentleness of before when she responded so well to it. He figured that she wouldn't want to be treated like she was breakable, because she certainly didn't act breakable. He slid his tongue along her bottom lip, seeking entrance.

Her lips parted against his, her tongue sliding out against his eagerly. Her own hips met his rhythm, harder and faster, hitting all the right spots inside her. "Killian!" she gasped raggedly.

Killian groaned against her lips, parting for a breath, "_Fuck_." He hissed out as he kept the faster pace, driving into her again and again, angling his thrusts to hit that sweet spot within her. "_Emma_."

Her back arced up off the bed, her legs tightening around his waist as she urged him to move just that much faster. "_Gods_," she groaned out, too loudly, but she didn't _care_, nothing else mattered but this right now.

"_Shh_," Killian hissed, kissing her again to silence her. He didn't want them to be found out, but at the same time he wanted to hear her cries, to hear how he effected her.

Emma kissed him back, almost desperately, his lips muffling the sounds of the noises he kept drawing from her throat. Never in her life had she felt _anything_ like this, the way he made her feel was unreal.

Killian groaned against her lips, rocking his hips into her, shifting the angle to make sure he hit _that_ spot within her. He wanted her to feel this, not just now, but tomorrow. When they couldn't do anything but _remember_ tonight.

"_Killian_!" Her fingers dug into his shoulders, needing to hold onto _something_, and sure she was going to leave little marks on his skin — perfect little crescents from her nails.

"_Emma_." Killian groaned, his lips dragging along her jaw. "Come on Emma." He rasped out, fingers digging into her hips, wanting to leave some mark on her, "Fuck."

The low rumble of his voice, his lips searing along her jawline, pushed her closer to that edge again, the one he just kept her hurtling over. She moaned, something that was probably his name, but she was nearly incoherent with the pleasure of it all at this point.

"Come for _me_ Emma," Killian growled out, his lips close to her ear, hot breath dancing over her skin. His movements became faster, more insistent, _desperate_.

His lips by her ear, the way he growled out her name sent her over the edge without a warning at all, and she bit down on her lip, hard, knowing if she didn't do _something_she'd cry out, far too loudly.

Killian pressed his face into the curve of her neck as his release hit, just seconds after her own. He cried out her name, trying to muffle the sound against her neck. He rocked his hips, just enough to draw her release out, wanting her to feel everything.

Emma was trembling at this point, her entire body felt like it was setting off sparks, wherever he touched. Her legs slipped from around him, she felt as though she were made of liquid — completely sated, a dull ache between her legs that would serve as reminder of all of this come morning. "_Gods_," she finally managed to breathe out.

"Emma." He whispered, lips brushing over her shoulder, his weight resting against her. "Gods… You are… Bloody amazing." "So … " Emma breathed out raggedly, "so are you." She rested her head back against the pillow, looking up at him with the slightest bit of awe in her expression then.

"Do you feel alright?" He asked, lazily kissing her throat, wanting to bask in this sensation.

Emma smiled lazily, eyelids fluttering as his lips brushed over her skin. "I feel better than all right," she whispered, letting her fingers thread through his hair. "I feel … amazing."

"Well you are amazing." He retorted, sighing as he curled his arms beneath her, rolling them over so they were facing each other, bodies pressed close. "We should sleep some, but I don't want to waste a moment of this."

Emma's eyes met his, a small smile on her lips. "I'm not even sleepy," she said quietly. "I should be … but … I think I'm afraid if I sleep I'll wake up and it'll all be a dream."

"Oh, this isn't a dream…. But I know what you mean." Killian smiled at her, his arms wrapped around her tightly. "It feels a fair bit like a dream."

"Even if it's _not_ a dream … I'm not quite ready for it to be over yet. Today … tonight, I mean," Emma said quietly. "Since it may be awhile before it can happen again."

"If Liam had anything to say about it, it would never happen again." Killian sighed, stroking her back. "He may reassign you again… Just be prepared that another week may pass before we even get a few moments alone."

"I won't make it another week like this last one," Emma told him honestly. "We'll figure _something_ out. Even if I have to sneak in here at night and wait for you." She widened her eyes a little, a small smirk on her lips.

"You know, I'm not going to complain about a week of not being with you on deck if I have _this_ waiting for me in the evenings because… you make everything worth it." He leaned in and kissed her smirking lips. "You're marvelous."

Emma ducked her head, her cheeks warming. "I think you might have too loose a definition of the word 'marvelous'," she said lightly, amazed at how he could make her go from teasing and smirking, to almost feeling _shy_. She'd never had anyone regard her the way that he did.

"Well, I'm quite certain you realized I was a tight-laced man when we met and you've reduced me to _this_quite easily, so I'd say you're _quite_ remarkable." He kissed the tip of her nose, sighing. "I'm happy with you."

"If I hadn't met you, I would have just accepted … everything. Now I don't _want_to. Now I want _you_." Emma leaned in, pressing her lips against his.

"Which is going to be an issue for us." Killian exhaled heavily as he pulled back from the kiss. "You'll eventually have to go back. I know you don't desire to talk about it, but… It's still something that weighs upon our futures. I don't want any of this to cause you future difficulties."

"This will be the reason I can _deal_ with my future difficulties, Killian," she told him, her eyes seeking his. "I'm going to have … a lot of things that will not be pleasant for me. This will not be one of those things."

Killian cupped her cheek, frowning, "I wish I could be there by your side through all of this… If it could just be _me_ instead of…" He shook his head, biting his bottom lip. "I'm so sorry."

Emma reached up, curling her hand around his wrist, turning her head to kiss his palm. "It _will_ be you," she whispered. "Nothing I do, from here on out, will be without you there … whether you're really there or not. You think something like this ever just … ends?"

"No… I don't believe that something like this _ends_." Killian brushed his thumb over her lips, smiling sadly at her. "Because I will find away to be near you again. I'll find _some_ way to come to Ishtar, just to see you again. I promise you."

Emma opened her mouth to say something — probably something it was too soon to say … but she felt it, nonetheless. After a moment, though, she bit her lip, lowering her lashes. "Thank you, Killian," she said quietly. "This has been … one of the best days I've ever had."

Killian leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "It's been one of the best day I've had as well, my love." He stroked her side, pulling her closer. "You really should rest."

Emma sighed. "Don't let me sleep too long," she whispered. "Eventually, I have to go back to my own cabin." She didn't sound happy about that. It was warm here, and she felt safe and comfortable in his arms.

Killlian chuckled, "Maybe I'll just keep you here all night and say to the hell with the consequences." He kissed her shoulder, sighing as he let his eyes close. "I'll wake you when I hear them return."

Emma smiled a little. "You would do that, wouldn't you?" she teased him lightly. "I'm starting to think you have a bit of greedy side to you, Leftenant."

"Only with you, my love." Killlian replied, his voice heavy with the sleep that was setting in. He was exhausted, he'd barely slept all week, they'd been out all day, and tonight had been… _remarkable_. "I'm only greedy with you."

"Better only be with me," Emma responded, her own voice sleepy as she felt her eyelids starting to grow heavy. "I'm a princess, we don't like to share, as a rule."

Killian smiled sleepily, holding her closer. "And I'm a greedy man who gets to go to bed tonight with a _princess_." He exhaled heavily, satisfied with her weight in his arms.


	6. Counting Stars

A/n: Lots of smutty goodness! Please remember that this is from a roleplay, meaning its back-and-forth dialogue between two individuals. The formatting may be off due to the use of the mobile app.

* * *

It was still dark when Emma started to hear the sounds of the sailors returning to the ship. She had never been a very heavy sleeper, so it didn't take much to rouse her. Though actually moving to leave the warmth of the bed … and the arms she was currently wrapped up in … was not something she was wanting to do.

She contemplated trying to slip away without waking him … but who knew how long it would be before they could be alone again like this? She nuzzled against his neck, pressing a soft line of kisses along the underside of his jaw. "Killian," she whispered.

Killian groaned softly as he was pulled from his peaceful state of sleeping. He was confused as his eyes opened, the soft orange hue of the oil lantern hanging near the door cast enough light on them to remind him that it had been _real_. "Emma." He mumbled, his eyes focusing on her. "You have to go." He said, catching the sound of the men returning. "Regrettably."

"I do," Emma whispered, her brow furrowed with discontent at the idea. "I'd rather stay here … it's warm here." She knew she couldn't, but she still had a _few_ minutes before it would absolutely be a dire situation. She wanted to stay … in this place she could now associate with something _truly_ wonderful.

Killian's brows creased together as he frowned, "That's the best night sleep I've had in a _very_ long time." He said softly, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I wish you could stay."

"Same," Emma whispered, sighing heavily and letting her eyes fall closed when he kissed her forehead. "I don't want to go." Her eyes drifted toward the ceiling of the room, hearing the sound of people walking up above them on deck. "You could keep me hidden in here, if you wanted," she whispered, a small, sleepy smile tugging at her lips.

Killian placed a soft kiss on her lips, "Ah, but Liam _knows_ you're on the ship. He'd tear the place up looking for you. Remember, _untouched_ princess." He tapped her nose, frowning.

"Right," Emma said, feigning seriousness. "I'm _completely_ untouched after last night. There was … _no_ touching, whatsoever." Her eyes widened a bit, in spite of the frown on his lips, which she leaned in and kissed.

Killian laughed at her words. "Of course… Completely intact. Honor, virtue, maidenhead… all of that, _untouched_ by me." He stroked her cheek, kissing her again. "I wish for the day you can spend the entire night with me and wake by my side at first light."

"Are you saying I'm not _virtuous_ any longer?" Emma asked, gasping as though she were offended. She smiled faintly. "Someday … " she said wistfully, and she really wanted to believe they'd _have_ that someday. She moved a little then, giving a little hiss, the exertions of the previous evening had left their mark, and she would be feeling the dull — but not at all unpleasant — ache between her legs for the rest of the day. She didn't mind it a bit. It was a reminder.

Killian sat up on his elbows, his gaze focused on her face. A smug grin creased his lips, despite his attempt to mask it. "I'm guessing you're _feeling_ last night, love?" He asked, his eyes flickering to her legs, smirking as he remembered last night.

Emma gave him a look, her own lips twitching when she caught the smug satisfaction he was trying hard to hide. "If I _wasn't_ feeling it, I would say you probably didn't do it right," she retorted with no small amount of sass.

Killian rolled his eyes. "Ah, I see your knowledge from your books _shining_ through." He sat up, leaning close to her, dropping his voice low. "I'll make sure you _always_ feel it, love."

Emma arched a brow at him, her hand going around the back of his neck, pulling him in closer so she could kiss him once again. "I'm gonna hold you to that, Leftenant," she breathed against his lips.

Killian sank into the kiss, his arm lazily looping around her waist. "_Good_ morning." He laughed, trying to lessen the ever so slight desperation he let come through in the kiss. "You should go, so we can have more nights like this." He toyed with her hair. "Sleep a little more. You'll need your rest."

Emma didn't miss the edge of desperation in the kiss, and she wasn't able to hold back her own bit of need. She sighed a bit, eyelids fluttering as her fingernails grazed lightly over his neck. "I should go," she whispered, without much conviction in her voice. "How long will it be before we get to another port?"

"You won't be seeing land till the middle of next month." Killian said as he brushed hair behind her ear, his brows creasing together. "So, come morning I'll try to arrange for you to go on land again, before set off."

"That's not … " Emma bit her lip, her cheeks warming a bit as she looked down, shaking her head a little. "I don't mind the seeing land part of it … I was just … wondering when the ship would be _empty_ again." It was probably too brazen of her. But she really didn't care.

Killian kissed her again at her words, smiling against her lips. "Don't worry, my love, we'll find a way to be like this again. Even out at sea. We'll just have to be sly."

Emma arched a brow. "You don't think I can be sly?" she asked him. "I got _on_ the ship, didn't I?" She draped her arms over his shoulders, keeping him close. She knew she had to go, every ounce of logic and common sense she had told her as much … but logic and common sense were not driving her thoughts right now. He was.

"You did and you were _incredibly_ clever." He curled his arm around her waist. "So I know that you will be capable to sneak around the ship with me." Killian kissed her again. "And capable of doing _anything_ you put your mind to."

Emma smirked at him then, nipping at his lower lip, before pulling back. "Oh, I don't think you have _any_ idea what I might put my mind to, Leftenant," she said lowly, gaze flicking to his, no small amount of heat in her eyes.

"_Stop_." He laughed, his eyes searching hers. "There's absolutely _no_ time to do anything about that look." Killian arched a brow, shaking his head. "But at the same time, I'm not ready to let go of you."

"What look?" Emma asked, all wide eyed innocence once again, despite the fact that the blanket had fallen from around her at this point, and there was nothing innocent about the _nothing_ she had on. "There's no look."

Killian rested his hand on the top of her leg, giving her a look of his own. "You had a definite _I-want-you_look and you mustn't do that to me right now. It might be a _week_ or even a bloody month before we're able to satisfy that look."

"Well, I definitely _do_ want you." Emma arched a brow at him, completely nonplussed by his words. "Ye of little faith," she told him. "Do you _really_ think I'm going to let it be _that_ long? You're out of your mind."

"I'm being realistic in regards to _Captain Killjoy_." Killian laughed, resting his chin on her shoulder. "If we have any control over this situation it _better_ not take that long."

"I bet you know all sorts of hiding places on this ship," Emma said lightly, pressing her lips against his temple. "We'll figure it out. I'm not going long without you … not when we only have a few months."

"An _entire_ lifetime." He reminded her, stroking her back gently. "You really should go. Sleep a little while and then join me on the deck. Let's hope that Liam suspects nothing."

"So eager to be rid of me," Emma teased, leaning in and catching his lips again briefly, before pulling back, her smile a little faltering. For all her bravado and sass, she was still very new to all of this — and she didn't want it to be a one-time thing. What she felt for him was … well. It was something she'd given up on the idea of, a long time ago. But now she had _him_ … and she wasn't so eager to let him go.

Killian frowned when she pulled away, "How am I supposed to ever sleep again without you next me?" He asked, canting his head to the side as she eyed you. "I just want to keep you in here."

"I'd give it all up if I could have that," Emma said, her voice very soft and quiet as she looked up at him, her hand moving to cup his cheek. "Everything. All I want is_you_."

"As would I my love." Killian whispered, covering her hand with his, squeezing gently. "You really need to go, though. I don't want you to get caught."

Emma nodded, smiling a bit wistfully then as she peered over his shoulder at the floor of his cabin, trying to see where her clothes had ended up. She fixed him with a warmer grin then. "You're going to have to move," she whispered conspiratorially, "if I'm expected to get out of this bed."

Killian fixed her with a look, "No the bed is warm, I don't want to get out of it." He leaned in and kissed her once more, before standing up with little shame over the fact that he was completely bare. "Now let's find where your clothes have gone." Killian said, looking around the floor. "Or you can where your new tunics."

Emma did little to hide the fact that she was looking, as her eyes swept over him. It seemed silly to be delicate about it NOW. "I think," she said, finally turning her attention to the matters at hand, "that my trousers are over there." She pointed. "Will you hand them to me? Please."

Killian walked across the room, sweeping up her trousers and his own, tossing hers to her. "It's such a shame to cover something so beautiful." He said cheekily, smirking at her.

"Funny, I was just thinking the same thing about you," Emma retorted, swinging her legs over the side of the bed to pull her pants on. She couldn't really say that she had anything to compare him to, but it would be difficult to find a more handsome man, of that much, she was certain. "Though I'm sure your crew wouldn't mind if I walked around like this," she added with an impish grin.

Killian narrowed his eyes, "No, _this_, is for my eyes only." He said, his voice almost a growl as he watched her dress, pulling his own trousers on. His hands went to his hips, still shirtless, as he looked down at her. "Just remember you promised to be in here at least _once_ waiting for me."

Emma smirked up at him, pulling her tunic over her head and fanning her hair out over her shoulders. "Sounds like my Leftenant is a little possessive," she teased, standing up and looking around for her boots then. "And don't you worry, I'll make my way back here."

Killian pressed his tongue to the inside of his cheek, eyeing her, "I may be possessive of what's _mine_." He smirked, arching a brow as watched her dressing. "Is this a problem?"

"Is that what I am?" Emma asked lowly, taking a step toward him then, her eyes never leaving his face as she moved. "Yours?"

"Yes." Killian said firmly, holding his hands out for her. "Just as I am _yours_." He tilted his head, smiling at her, "Forever, I assure you of that."

Emma reached for his hands, stepping closer to him, smiling back at him. "Well, I'll see your forever and raise you my own, how's that? No matter what."

"No matter what." Killian assured her, bringing her hands to his lips, kissing her knuckles. "Forever."

Emma smiled softly, her head tilting a bit as she watched him. "I have to go now," she said quietly, in a voice laced with regret over the fact. "I'll see you up on deck in a few hours."

"I'll see you soon." Killian smiled, leaning in and kissing her softly. "Go, my love, don't get caught."

Emma held onto his hand as she stepped back, until she couldn't hold onto it any more and keep going. "See you soon," she said, pushing open the door and stepping out into the corridor.

It was still dark, thankfully, and none of the other sailors were around — she assumed they made their way, drunk or half-drunk or otherwise incapacitated, back to their own quarters upon arriving back on the ship, which worked out well for her. She slipped back into her own quarters, unseen, pressing herself back against the door for a moment once she was safely inside.

If she'd been back at the palace, if she'd had to marry … that man … she knew that tonight would have been a night for tears and fear and pain and unhappiness. But she felt none of that now. She felt safe and _pleasantly_ achy and most of all … she felt loved.

It was too late to sleep and too early to go see what Liam wanted him to do for the day. If he went up to see Liam now, he was certain that he'd be far too giddy and excited, to have just woken up and Liam would somehow _know_. As it was, he wasn't entirely certain that the two of them would be convincing in their deception for the duration of her voyage with them. But they would do what they could, for as long as they could. That was all that mattered. Last night was all that mattered.

He paced, the only thing he could do right then and there. There was no way he was sleeping, not after sleeping with her. He would just lay awake, missing her weight in his arms. She'd quickly become part of his life, as if she'd always been there. He didn't know what he'd do when she was gone.

Emma knew she should probably try and get more rest, but the idea of getting into bed _now_ … after everything … and _alone, _was not an idea she wanted to entertain. She paced around her small room for awhile, wondering how on earth she was supposed to sleep in a bed without him now. Even though they'd only shared one night — it had been so perfect, she couldn't imagine ever feeling _right_ without him by her side.

After awhile, when the sky outside the portholes started to lighten, Emma gave up the pacing, made her way over to the basin. She peeled off her clothing and set about cleaning herself for the day, pulling out the new clothes that she had purchased the day before. She chose the pretty blue tunic to wear, it might be impractical for working on the ship, but she didn't care too much, they would still be in port for most of the morning anyway. After she was dressed, she rebraided her hair and slipped her boots back on, before making her way up to the deck once more. It was hard to keep from smiling, so she kept her head down as she passed the crew, not wanting to seem suspicious.

Killlian slipped into his brother's quarters, just after the sun rose. He was up, which was no surprise, the rowdy crew coming aboard had woken him as well. "So, brother, what are the orders for today?" He questioned, tucking his hands behind his back.

Liam glanced up from the map he was studying, brows creased together and jaw set hard. "Stay away from the princess, that's my order for the day."

His heart skipped a beat at his words, his expression falling despite himself. "Not that it matters, but for what reason? I was nothing but polite with the woman. Has she complained?"

"No. You and I both know that she is not going to complain about _you_." Liam tucked his hands behind his back, mirroring his brother as he strode around the table, eyes locking on his. "She's playing you, Killian, and you are letting her."

"I don't know what you mean." Killian's voice wavered under the disapproving gaze of his brother.

Liam scoffed, "What I saw of the two you in the palace gardens was enough to prove my theory. Everything now is only aiding to it. Killian, she's using you to get her taste of life before her marriage. She is not a fool, from what I've seen, she would have known this ship was returning in three month's time. She bargained with us in such a way that she still expected to be married off when she returned." He shook his head. "You're just a diversion, nothing more. That is not something you should allow yourself to be."

"There's nothing going on between us." Killian retorted, the slightest edge of desperation in his voice. He knew it wasn't true - he knew _her_, Liam didn't. This wasn't some game.

"You're dismissed." Liam said, stepping away from him. "Ready the crew to load the cargo."

"Yes Captain." Killian bowed slightly, before excusing himself from his quarters, heading back out onto the deck. Emma was there, of course she was. And while he couldn't go to her, not yet, not without suspicions, he was certain she could read his posture. Uncomfortable and unnerved.

Emma was standing at the railing, talking with the old sailor who had known her grandfather Leopold, whom she had become quite close with over the past week, when she saw Killian make his way on deck. She couldn't help the way she perked up a bit, but the way he stood, the expression on his face, made her frown. He didn't approach,s so she could only assume he'd been told _not _to. Her brow furrowed. What she wouldn't give to be able to go back to the night before, when they hadn't had a care in the world, except for each other.

"Careful, Highness," Albom — the old sailor — said then, and Emma turned to face him, confusion on her face. "Don't think I don't know that look," he went on. "Does _he _know?"

"Know what?" Emma asked, playing off his words and looking down at the railing, avoiding his eyes.

"That you're about a breath away from renouncing your crown entirely and taking up a life at sea for that one?"

Emma's breath caught, and she kept her head bowed. "Would it be so terrible?" she asked after a moment, looking up at the kindly old face.

He smiled at her, affectionately, the way she imagined her grandfather would have. "I think you already have the answer to that one, Highness. Or would you rather just be called _Emma_ now?" Emma couldn't help the smile then, the hopefulness that filled her heart.

Killian's gaze flickered towards Emma again, wishing he could reach out to her and tell her what Liam had said. He didn't believe it. At least he kept telling himself that he did. Part of him did. The same part of him that feared the future, what it would mean for the both of them. Nothing about this was going to be pleasant when the voyage ended, one way or the other. If the realization that Liam was right hit, it would hurt as much as the realization that she would be another man's… the woman he loved.

The word had bounced around in his head more than once last night, but he kept telling himself that he was foolish to feel _that_ much. Knowing how this would all end. But he still did, he still felt it. You can't tell the heart no.

He took his frustration out on the hungover sailors, barking orders at them, with a far crueler tone than he typically took. Only Liam would be able to ruin the joy that he had felt this morning. If Liam found out just how far into this he was… he'd sworn a promise to him which he'd broken. Even if the kingdom didn't want him to be rid of, Liam would.

Emma wanted to tell him … she wanted to talk to him, but he was busy all morning, and he seemed far more snappish with the crewman than normal. Something had happened. Something had been said, and Emma had a pretty good idea of who would bother to say anything … the only person who could take away the happiness they'd both felt the night before. And they _had_ felt it. They'd been _happy_ and it had been _perfect_.

They hadn't pulled out of port yet, and the _Captain_ had not made an appearance on deck, which was probably for the best. Emma wasn't sure she would remember her manners at this point. If he'd said something to Killian … something to make him doubt — and he must have, because she could see it, every time Killian looked her way.

She should have told him last night. She should have told him how she felt. How she _really_ felt. What she wanted. That she'd rather die than be apart from him, that she _would_ die if she had to marry the King. That her whole life had been …_nothing_, until he'd come along. She'd broken every vow she'd ever made as a princess, and vows she hadn't even taken yet were already meaningless … and she wouldn't change a thing about it. She had _no_ regrets. But … did he?

Albom was explaining their course for the next week and half — how long they'd be at sea before reaching their next port of call, but Emma couldn't concentrate. "I'm sorry," she told him then, casting another glance at Killian. "I'm not feeling very well, I think I'm going to go rest. Um, if they need me to work, just send someone to get me?" She moved away from the railing then, making her way down to the stairwell.

Killian watched as Emma headed for the stairwell, his heart physically aching as he watched her go. He didn't want her to misunderstand what this was, what he was feeling right now. He didn't want her to think that last night had meant _nothing_ because it sure as hell meant everything to him. If only Liam could stay out of it. But he meant well, he knew he did, but the overbearing brother wasn't what he needed right now. He needed _her_.

He barked out the last of his orders, sparing a glance towards the Captain's quarters before he headed after Emma. But it was not to be. He barely made it half way across the deck, before he heard Liam step out onto the deck. He inhaled deeply, staying stiff, waiting.

"_Where's the princess_?" Liam asked - not Killian, but the of them men made some mention that she'd just gone below deck. But Killian didn't make a note of who it was, just what had been said. how it looked.

Killian turned around to face Liam, trying to play it off. But the look on his brother's face said it all. _Disappointment_. Utter disappointment. He'd failed him.

Liam didn't say another word, before he headed across the deck, descending down the flight of stairs. With every intention to have a word with the princess.

Emma had just reached the bottom of the stairs and was heading about to head into the narrow crewman's passage that led to the berth, where the cabins and bunks for the sailors were, when she heard footsteps behind her. Her heart sped up, a flicker of hope filling her as she thought maybe he had followed after her … she wanted _desperately_ to talk to him, to tell him …

But her smile faded when she turned around and saw who it was behind her. "Captain," she said with a nod of her head, not wanting to say or do anything to make him suspicious or — _more_ angry than he already was. She could tell this was not going to be a pleasant conversation.

"_Princess_," He said dryly, looking down at her with narrowed eyes. "Before we leave port, there is a discussion I desire to have with you." Liam placed his hands behind his back, his posture poised and stiff. "I would like to discuss with you what you think you're doing with my brother. This _game_ you're playing."

He set his jaw hard, venom lacing his every word. "I don't pretend to believe that your intentions aboard this vessel were harmless. You're using it as a diversion to your duties. It is not mine, nor Killian's, nor any man aboard this ship's fault that you are to be married off to someone you do not know. While you_are_ royal, you are not free to do as you wish, to whomever you wish." He ushered her away from the stairwell.

Liam glared down at her, "This game you're playing, with Killian ends now. I will not have you _use_ him for your own pleasures and hurt him. He's a fool, painfully hopeful, and its someone like _you_ that will rip that from him. You feed him with false hope, false flattery, because he is _easy_ to get to. To satisfy your need to have freedom. You came aboard this ship with a ready plan, ready to use your marriage to bargain your stay aboard this ship. If you insist on continuing this, or any _other_ relations you attempt during your stay here, and you will remain _locked_ in your cabin until we return to the Kingdom."

Up on deck Killian couldn't stand the suspense of _what_ was happening below deck. He barked out a few more orders, before catching sight of the elder sailor - the one who seemed to adore Emma - watching him with a nod of his head. He slipped through the doorway, closing it silently as he headed down the stairwell. He could hear his brother's voice and he cringed at every word he said.

Emma couldn't help the surprised bark of laughter that bubbled up from her throat then, before she choked it back. She looked at the Captain — so like, and yet so _completely opposite_ — from his brother, her expression incredulous.

"And you've gathered all of this from the two minutes you've _actually_ spoken to me like I'm an _actual_ human being?" she asked, her tone sharp, her eyes flashing. It was a well known fact, around the palace, that incurring Emma's wrath was something to be avoided at all costs.

"You don't know _anything_ about me. You haven't even bothered to _try_. I"m just a nuisance to you, and yet you deign yourself fit to _judge _me. Tell me, Captain, has anyone ever looked at you, and told you that when you turn eighteen, you're going to be married to man old enough to be your _grandfather_? That you'll _belong_ to him, and do whatever it is he says, and you'll have to leave your home, and live in some dried up, dead, barren place, with no friends and no one who even cares about you at all?"

Her lip trembled, but she would _not_ give him the satisfaction of crying right now. "I didn't come here to use my impending marriage as a bargaining chip, _Captain_," she spat angrily. "You forced my hand on that one! What I told you when you found me aboard your ship was the truth. I would rather you have killed me at sea, than be married off to _that_ man. It's not a matter of not _knowing_ him, I know him well enough. It's a matter of not having any say. Having no _choice_."

She shook her head then, exhaling shakily. "I have done _everything_ you've asked of me since I've been on your ship. I haven't complained once. Nor will I. But if you think I'm doing any of this for _you_ or for this _game_ you seem to think I'm playing … you couldn't _be_ more wrong. I'm doing this for _him_. I left to be with _him_. I'm not playing a game." She finally made herself look him dead in the eyes. "I love him. And I would give up _everything_ I have for him. I may have to go back and fulfill my duties when all of this is said and done, but that doesn't change a damn thing about what I feel. If I had a _choice_ at all … well. He'd be it. This is no game to me, Captain."

Liam's expression softened from vehement distaste to looking perplexed by the princess standing before him. She loved his brother? There was nothing distrustful about her words or the way that she pronounced them. No reason for him to completely discredit what she had said. But still, the complications of the situation. "You do realize that this… _union_ that you and he seem to be aiming for… It cannot be. What would the King of Ishtar say if he were to discover that a Leftenant from his bride-to-be's Kingdom had stolen that very woman from him? Would war rage in your Kingdom for _this_?"

He stepped forward, dropping his voice, "Do not hurt him. We have both lost our mother and father and for him to lose you as well…"

Emma's hands were balled into fists at her side, her jaw clenched. "My goal is not to _hurt_ anyone, Captain. He is not the only one with a heart at stake in all of this, you know." She shook her head, feeling some of the anger leaving her. "I didn't plan any of this. Meeting him was an _accident_. It just happened, but I can't change … any of it. I can't change what I feel … what he feels — what I can only _hope_ he feels. We're both aware of the reality of the situation … but if you had a chance to be happy, even for a little while … wouldn't you want it?" She shook her head, her mouth a thin line. "And the King of Ishtar is … perhaps I shouldn't say it, but were he turn up dead, I would not mourn him. But no war will be waged over this. Ishtar has no force. That's what this … union was for." She shuddered a bit.

Liam shook his head, "When I saw the two of you in the palace gardens…" He laughed, incredulous about this entire situation. "Killian is an incredibly caring man, one with morals and codes of honor that he has instilled himself. Ones that not even I uphold. But when I looked at his face, I saw something in his eyes that I've never seen him have before. Whatever this is… this _love_ that the two of you have, it is not as fake as I wished it were… But there is still a level of dignity and honor I expect to be used when are on board. I will not allow the two of you to make a show of this. There are consequences for such behavior, not just for you, but for him and all of us."

"I know what kind of man he is, Captain," Emma said earnestly. "He's the kind of man … that all men should be. Why do you think I … " She shook her head, a sort of exasperated, helpless look on her face. "I am not here to be a spectacle for anyone. But I won't have my feelings dictated to me. And neither should he. What happens, happens, but it's between _us_."

Liam stiffened at her words, but let it go. The more he pushed, he figured, the harder that they would push back. "You don't have my blessing, but there's nothing I can truly do to stop either of you. But don't bring him under when all of this ends. Let him go. If you love him you will." Liam nodded his head, "Your highness, you may be excused if you pleased, I have little else to say on the matter."

Emma smiled tightly. "It's good that you care about him so much," she said, knowing she should have shut up, but she'd never been good at that. She couldn't help but bristle a little. _She_ had a heart, too, after all. One just as breakable. "After … whatever happens … he'll still have you. I won't have anybody." She ducked her head then, as she stepped past him, feeling the tears stinging the backs of her eyes, and not wanting _him_ to see. She made her way toward her cabin, where she'd been going in the first place.

Killian's heart was pounding in his chest as he kept quiet in the stairwell, listening to every word that was exchanged between the two of them. She loved him. And now Liam knew and, for what it was worth, he approved - his voice told Killian that much, even if his words were guarded. Once he heard Emma leave, he bounded down the stairs, pushing the door open.

"Brother," He started, words left unsaid as he smiled at him. Hopeful, excited, in love. "Thank you." Killian said softly as he turned on his heels, heading down the corridor towards Emma's cabin.

He didn't knock. What was the point of waiting for her to come to the door? "_Emma_." Killian breathed out like a prayer as he slipped into her room, a smile spreading across his face. Lighting up his eyes.

Emma's head raised when she heard the door open, for a second, afraid she was going to be lectured again. She had just admitted that she _loved_ him … and she should have told him first, she'd wanted to say it a hundred times last night. But she'd had to say _something_, she couldn't have his brother believing her intentions to be anything but the most pure, when it came to Killian.

Her eyes widened, something like disbelief and bewilderment crossing her features when she saw him enter her room then. "Killian?" she said, her voice a very breathless whisper. "What are you … doing here?"

Killian searched her face for the briefest second before he spoke, his voice quiet, wavering, "I heard everything." He stepped towards her slowly, swallowing thickly as he moved. "_Emma_…" He laughed, breathlessly, excited and nervous all the same. "Everything."

Understanding dawned, and her breath caught. "You were listening?" she whispered, taking a step forward as he did. The room was not so big, another step from either of them and they'd be touching once more. "You heard … I wanted to … I wanted to tell you last night."

"I wanted to tell you last night as well." Killian smiled, his lips twitching at the corners as he reached out and cupped her cheek. "_Emma_." Gods, he loved her. So much so that he ached, physically and emotionally and mentally ached, when she wasn't right there beside him. She was part of him now.

"I should have told you first," Emma said, her voice still that same breathy whisper. "Last night, I should have said it. Your brother should not have been the first one to know." She turned her head, kissing his palm. "I love you, Killian. I think I always have."

"And I love you." Killian inhaled deeply, letting out a heavy sigh. He brushed his thumb over her lips, smiling lovingly at her. "I knew when we parted that first day, that what I felt… was _love_."

"You felt it then, too?" Emma asked, a hopeful smile lighting up her face. She'd thought … surely, it had just been her. "I always thought my parents were insane, when they talked about their first meeting … I didn't think it really _happened _like that."

Killian drew her closer to him, his arms looping around her. "Nor did I… But if it happened to them and it happened to _us_, can they really deny you this? Can they say no to the very thing that they share?" He kissed the top of her head, smoothing his hands over her back.

"I'm hoping … not," Emma said, looking up at him, her own arms going around him. "Because if you heard everything … you know … I'd give it all up. All of it. And I wouldn't even think twice about it."

"I did hear all of that and I was a bit floored that you'd give up _everything_ for me, but I 'd give up everything for you. Without a second thought. Just to be with you." He kissed her forehead, smiling against her skin. "I love you."

"Why is it so surprising?" Emma asked him softly. "You think I care about crowns and jewels and palaces? I care about _you_." She tilted her face up to look at him. "I meant everything I said … I don't know what he said to you, before … something about me playing a game with you? I never learned how to play those kinds of games, Killian. And I don't think I ever will."

Killian leaned down and kissed her lips gently, sighing against them. "I didn't really think that you'd do something like that, my love. But he said it, just right, just well enough to make me doubt this. I shouldn't have. I love _you_."

"Don't doubt me," Emma whispered, her eyes flickering to his. "Please don't ever … I wouldn't have brought up my 'future husband'," she said distastefully, "at all when he found me onboard … if he'd just listened in the first place. This is not a game to me. I came here for _you_. Because just being near you was worth it."

Killian tilted his head, "I'll never doubt you again Emma." He brushed his fingers over her cheek gently. "I trust you and I love you." He said those words again, his heart pounding faster. "We don't have to hide anymore."

Emma's smile widened as she looked at him, holding him close enough that she couldn't tell if the rapid pounding against her chest was his heart, or her own — or maybe it was both. They were truly connected now, after all. "I love you," she said, liking the way the words felt on her lips.

Killian leaned down and kissed her gently, his lips brushing over hers. "I like the way that sounds. It's better than any of it sounded when I dreamed about it."

Emma smiled against his lips, refusing to break the contact there. She let her eyes fall shut and sighed softly. "You dreamed about this?" she murmured.

"I did. I dreamed about.." He laughed, shaking his head. "I dreamed about a happily ever after for us. Wishful thinking, I know. But I did." Killian kissed her again. "I love you Emma. I never pictured falling in love. Until I met you."

"I dream about it too," Emma told him, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him more fully then. "If I get a happily ever after, it _will_ be with you. There's no alternative."

"You're my happy ending, even if our ending comes too soon. It'll still be forever. I can't move on from this." He held her tighter, refusing to let her go. Not now, not ever.

"I will never … no matter what, you will be the only one," Emma told him. "I don't care what it takes." She looked up at him again, eyes searching his face. "We don't have to talk about any of this now … we can just be happy."

Killian laughed softly, nodding his head. "Happy, I can do happy. Because the most beautiful woman that I've ever met _loves_ me. And my brother is allowing it, not that he truly had a say."

"No, he gets no say here," Emma said, shaking her head as she looked up at him. "I mean, he could try and tell me not to love you … but it's not possible." She blushed a little then, looking down. "Most beautiful?" she asked quietly. "Is that so?"

"Yes. _Most beautiful_. And I've seen everything now, so I can make a valued judgement about that." Killian smirked at her, arching a brow with a slightly mischievous glint in his eyes. "I don't think there will come a day where someone could tell me not to love you and succeed."

Emma raised her eyebrows at his comment, a blush creeping up on her cheeks then. "I suppose that's fair," she said with an almost nervous laugh. "Though I do have to wonder about your eyesight."

"My eyesight is perfectly fine, I'll have you know." Killian said, tapping his nose. "You are _beautiful_." He kissed her lips once more, slanting his lips over hers gently.

Emma started to speak again, cut off by his lips against hers. She gave a muffled noise of acceptance as he slanted his mouth over hers, her lips parting of their own accord. Her hand moved around to the back of his neck, keeping him close, not quite ready for any of this to be over just yet. The press of his lips against hers was far too heady a thing to walk away from right now.

Killian ran his fingers along her back, pulling her closer to him. They were free to be like this, until they returned to her kingdom, which was more than he ever expected them being able to have. He pulled back, keeping close to her, "_Emma_."

Emma sighed against his lips, her eyes opening when he pulled back. "Yes?" she whispered, keeping herself pressed close to him.

Killian stroked his thumb over the rise of her cheek, pressing his forehead against hers. "I love you." He said again, enjoying the way that those words passed his lips. How _real_ all of this felt and was. "And it wasn't the _princess_ I fell for first. It was the woman I met that first day, the woman I see now."

"I'm glad you met _me_ first," Emma said, smiling softly. "You may not have… I don't know. Most people only ever see the princess. They never really see me, but you did. You do. And I love you for that."

"I'm glad you put up with that straight laced man you met that day." Killian tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, "Princess or not, you're an amazing young woman, _my_ love."

"I'm glad I got out of the castle the day you came to port… Imagine, never having met each other." Emma reached up, wrapping her hand around his wrist.

"Or worse, meeting years from now." Killian cringed at the thought. "It doesn't really matter, the what ifs, because we did meet and we're together now."

"I can't imagine that now… Not knowing you. It feels like you've always been here." Emma gave him a look, smiling a bit. "Or maybe that's stupid to say."

"No, that's exactly how I feel as well, love." Killian smiled at her, laughing softly, his fingers trailing over her side. "You've always been here, at least that's how it feels."

Emma shivered a bit as his fingers ran over her sides. Even after the previous night, any touch from him was enough to set her senses to flaring. It was unlike anything she'd ever known. "Good to know it's not just me," she whispered.

"It's certainly not just you." Killian smiled down at her adoringly, he leaned down and kissed her again, keeping it soft and light.

"I would say that I'm sorry, for having caused you trouble," she said quietly. "But I'm not sorry for coming here, or for any of this. I'm only sorry I didn't meet you sooner."

"Well, the only thing that I'm truly sorry for was having a sucessful expedition and bringing back those damned plants." He closed his eyes, shaking his head. "Your face when we saw the riders from Ishtar, I was none the wiser as to who you were but…. the look in your eyes made my heartache."

"I should have told you then… Who I was. Instead of just running away like I did." Emma looked down. "It had just been such a nice day, I was afraid you'd be angry that I lied, and I didn't think I'd ever see you again. I didn't want us to part badly."

"I was certainly not expecting for you to come through those doors at the palace. That the very woman I had been discussing the princess with, was the princess." Killian chuckled, hanging his head. "I'm glad that you stowed away."

"I think it was Fate," Emma said, nodding once. "And I didn't used to believe in that at all. Until I met you." She looked up at him, smiling a bit. "Do you think there's still time to go ashore, before we leave this port? Or did your brother waste all our time with his yelling?"

Killian laughed, taking her hands in his. "There's plenty of time to go ashore. The men are still loading the cargo." He canted his head to the side, searching her face, "What are you wanting to see?"

Emma smiled, shaking her head. "Nothing in particular. But Albom said it was going to be nearly two weeks before we make port again … I think another bit of time on dry, steady land wouldn't go amiss, in that case."

Killian chuckled, "He seems to have taken a shining to you." He squeezed her hands, smiling down at her. "It's nice to see that the crew enjoys your company aboard the ship. I don't see why they wouldn't."

"He knew my grandfather," Emma explained. "He sailed in _his_ Navy." She smiled wistfully, looking down. "I never knew him. He died before I was born. I guess I just like hearing about him from someone who wasn't … you know, his daughter."

"Albom is a good man, one of our finest sailors aboard." Killian commented, smiling as she spoke. "It's only fitting that you should be aboard this ship then, hmm?"

"Maybe I should just join the Navy, hmm?" Emma joked, widening her eyes at him, a smirk tugging at her lips then. "I think I'd make a good sailor — think they'd have me?"

"Hope? Yes, if you pretended to be a man." Killian teased, his hands resting at her hips as he looked her over with narrowed eyes. "Emma, sadly not. Princess after all."

"That princess thing really ruins all my best plans," Emma said dryly, draping her arms over his shoulders. She'd talked about going ashore, but to be honest, she was just as content to stay here, like this, with him. "Being royalty is very overrated."

Killian ran his fingers along her sides, keeping her close to him. "Being in the Navy is overrated as well. Too many rules and regulations to abide by, not nearly enough time to just spend with… _princesses_."

Emma bit her lip, looking at him from beneath her lashes then. "We should go ashore," she whispered. "Back to that place we went yesterday, in the trees. We have time … I would … like to see it again, before we leave this place."

Killian pulled back, a smile plastered to his lips that wasn't going to go away any time soon. "Come on then, let's go." He held his arm up for her to take, reaching behind him to pull the door open.

"You're very agreeable, Leftenant," Emma said lightly, looping her arm through his with a bright grin. It was nice, knowing that she wouldn't have to pretend that she barely tolerated his presence now. "Gotta say, I enjoy that about you."

Killian smirked, laughing as he led her down the corridor. He was _happy_. While he knew his brother expected them to behave, they were far more freer now. They didn't have to sneak around, unless they wanted to. "I hope you enjoy _more_ than just that about me."

Emma cast him a sidelong glance as they made their way toward the stairwell that led up to the deck. "There might be a _few_ other things," she said, arching a brow.

Killian pressed his tongue to the inside of his cheek, chuckling low at her words. "Just a few?" He opened the door to the stairwell, motioning for her to go ahead of him.

Emma stepped into the stairwell, turning to face him then as she backed up toward the stairs. "I think you're fishing for compliments now," she teased him.

"I might be. A man _always_ enjoys having his ego stroked," Killian retorted, smirking at her with a slightly mischievous glint in his gaze. "No more having to sneak into the stairwell, you know."

Emma gave him an appraising look in response to his smirk, her own lips twitching just a little. "But what if I _want_ to sneak into the stairwell?" she asked him, lowering her voice and leaning in a little.

Killian's gaze dropped to her lips, a slow, lazy sort of smirk curving his lips upwards. "Then, I _suppose_, we can sneak into the stairwell for our rendezvous."

Emma's eyelids fluttered, her tongue darting out over her lips out of nervous habit when she saw him looking. "Is that what we're doing?" she whispered, voice a little strained as her heart started to beat a little faster.

"Is _that_ what we're doing? I thought we were… going back to that little copse of trees." Killian stepped closer, gaze dropping to her lips once more, his pulse pounding in his ears.

Emma's breath caught in her throat as he stepped closer. "I thought so too," she whispered, gaze falling to his lips. "I think you're distracting me on purpose."

"I am not the distracting one here." Killian retorted, licking his lips just because he knew she was watching his lips. "_You_ are the siren after all, my love."

Emma started to lean in, one hand curling into the lapel on his jacket, but at the last minute, just as their lips were about to touch, she pulled back, a small smirk on her lips. Her fingers were still holding onto his jacket as she stepped backward up the stairs then, pulling him along with her. "Patience is a virtue," she breathed lowly.

Killian inhaled sharply when she pulled away from him, incredulous but somehow expecting that from her. "Are you certain you didn't learn a _few_ games from court, love?" He teased as he followed her up the stairwell.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Emma retorted, smiling at him innocently, wide-eyed and guileless as they reached the deck. "Maybe you just make it very _easy_, Leftenant."

Killian could feel the crew watching them, no doubt Liam had said something while they were still below deck. It had been a spectacle, her rushing off, then Liam, followed by himself. But they were privy to at least something, judging by their expressions. "Come along." He said lowly, offering her his arm again. "I don't make _anything_ easy."

Emma arched a brow at him. "Well, I think we both know that's not true," she said quietly, looping her arm with his once more, maintaining _some_ semblance of dignity while they were on deck with the other crewmen.

Killian couldn't resist rolling his eyes at that, laughing to himself as he led her towards the gangplank and back down onto the dock. "We have at least an hour or so, before we absolutely must be back."

"Well … I wonder what we can do to amuse ourselves for an _hour_," Emma mused, her expression thoughtful, pulling him just a bit closer to her side as they walked, arm in arm, down the dock and toward the small fishing village.

Killian smirked at her words, "Well, I certainly think that we can find our way to the copse of trees and lay there for a little while." He mused, pressing his tongue to the inside of his cheek, giving her a cheeky grin.

"Of course," Emma nodded, keeping her expression as nonplussed as possible then. "I can't think of _any_ way this could lead to something else."

"Why would it lead to _anything_ else?" Killian asked, as if there was no reason for him to assume that something would most likely happen once they reached the outskirts of the village. "It's not as if something almost happened there yesterday."

"I'm not sure I like what you're insinuating, Leftenant," Emma said lowly, feigning insult. "I'm an untouched, betrothed _princess_ after all. What would they say of me _cavorting_ with the likes of you?" She arched a brow at him, the glint of mischief in her eyes letting him know _exactly_ what she thought of the idea.

Killian laughed, "Of course. Untouched in _every_ way." He kept his voice low as they wound their way through the crowd. "It's not as if anything occurred last night… Numerous times, or anything."

"Are you sure that was me?" Emma asked, eyes widening, even as her heart sped up at his words … the memory of the night before not one that would be leaving her _any _time soon. "Perhaps you could refresh my memory."

"When we get to that little copse of trees, I'll _gladly_ remind you of last night. Just to ensure that that truly was you last night… Could have been some other wanton princess."

Emma willed the crowd of people to move faster, wanting to be _alone_ with him once more. His words had set her heart to pounding again, that low coil of desire burning hot once again within her. "We'd better make sure," she said with a solemn nod. "I would like to believe that I am the _only_ princess for you."

"I would like to think that as well, but _apparently_ there's some other princess that may have been warming my bed last night." Killian arched a brow at her, pursing his lips. "You know, now that _he_ knows, you may actually be able to stay an entire night with me."

Emma's lips twitched at that, unable to hold back her smile then. "Are you sure it's _me_ you want, and not this other princess you might have spent time with in my absence?"

Killian paused for a long minute, as if he was trying to decide _who_ it was that he wanted. "I suppose, since you're _here_, I'll chose you. That other princess isn't really around."

Emma gave him a look, brow arched imperiously. "Oh, I see how it is," she said, giving him a nudge with her elbow. "It's all a matter of _convenience_." Her lips quirked up with a teasing smirk. They had nearly reached the outskirts of the village by then, the little copse of trees was not far now — they'd be well and truly alone, for a little while. "You're very lucky I don't subscribe to that notion, considering how many sailors there are around for me to choose from … "

Killian laughed, "By all means if you want to check out the other sailors, see if they're as _satisfying_ as I am…" He nudged her back, moving his arm and taking a hold of her hand now that they were clear of the village.

Emma made a thoughtful face, as though she were considering it. With a little shrug, she made like she was going to turn back for the ship. "Well … in that case … " she began, mostly because she was sort of _morbidly_ curious to see what his reaction would be.

Killian's brows shot up, his mouth parting and closing a few times before he found words. "You do realize that I was jesting?" His brows creased together. "I didn't really for you to…"

Emma turned back to him then, a laugh bubbling out of her throat then. "Oh, so you're the only one who gets to make dumb jokes?" she asked him, arching a brow. "Do you honestly think, after _everything_ I said to your brother and to you this morning, that I would _do _that?"

Killian gave her a look, "I was suddenly worrying that you'd taken my jesting as truth. There's no one else I would rather be with than you." He informed her, squeezing her hand as they approached the copse of trees.

"I thought I'd made myself perfectly clear. The only person I want is you," Emma told him, lacing her fingers with his then, smiling a bit to herself as they found themselves beneath the canopy of the trees once more. "But if you require more proof … " She turned to face him then.

Killian's gaze dropped to her lips, "I wouldn't complain about _proof_ from you. But, I can also provide proof of my own, if that's what's necessary, love."

Emma let her hand slip from his then, moving to stand in front of him. "Perhaps we could both use some more proof," she said quietly, reaching up and untying the leather cord that held her braid in place, releasing the loose, golden waves around her shoulders. "I think you should come closer now, Leftenant."

Killian inhaled sharply as her hair cascaded over her shoulders, reminding him of last night, tangling his fingers in her hair. He stepped closer to her, licking his lips as his gaze fell to her lips. "_Emma_." He breathed out, standing a breath away from her.

Emma bit her lip, looking up at him from beneath her lashes. "You're not close enough," she whispered. "Are you going to look, or are you going to _touch_?"

Killian reached out, his hands encircling her hips as he pulled her closer. His lips brushed against hers, before he kissed her with a little more force, desperation evident.

Emma sighed softly, lips parting beneath his, slanting against his as she wasted no time, deepening the kiss. She had been wanting to kiss him, _really_ kiss him, like this, since she'd confessed her feelings. And now she could.

Killian groaned against her lips as he kissed her back, wanting _her_ like this since he'd heard her confess her feelings for him. It had been one of those moments that called for _this_.

Her fingers curled in his lapels, and she pulled him closer, wanting to feel every part of him pressed up against her now, wanting _him_ in a way that was entirely new … she _loved_ him, and he loved her, and that made everything, all of this, feel so much more _intense_ and real.

Killian's tongue slid along her bottom lip, seeking entrance. His fingers tangled in her hair, cupping the back of her head as his other arm looped around her back pulling her in close. He had never known need like this - until her. He groaned against her lips, his tongue sliding over hers, wanting to give her _everything_.

Emma's tongue slid out to meet his, a shiver of desire racing through her at the sensation. That dull throb of need was back between her legs and she just _wanted_him in ways she hadn't even known it was possible _to _want someone.

Killian's fingers worked her tunic up, fingers sliding along the waist band of her trousers. He pulled back from the kiss, trying to catch a breath. "_Emma_." He groaned, nipping at her bottom lip. He moved his hands down to work at the laces of her trousers.

Her vision was slightly hazy when she opened her eyes to look at him, a low groan rising up in her throat when he nipped at her lips. Her own hands slid down, working to get his trousers undone. "_Killian_," she breathed out.

Killian's fingers fumbled with the laces of her trousers, finally working them open, tugging them slightly down her hips. "Gods, I want _you_." He said lowly, his voice thick with desire. "I've wanted you since we woke up this morning."

Emma sucked in a sharp breath, her fingers fumbling with the buttons on his trousers as she tried to get them undone. "And here I thought that was just me," she whispered, leaning in and kissing him again, an edge of hunger behind it now.

"Not just you." Killian mumbled before he kissed her back, hungry and needy. His lips slanted over hers, his tongue sliding along her bottom lip, teeth dragging over her lips. His fingers tugged at her tunic, working up her torso.

Everything he did only ignited her need for him. Her fingers pushed his trousers down, her hand wrapping around him, no hint of shyness in her movements. She wanted him, and he wanted her, and that was all that mattered right now. She gasped against his lips, uttering his name breathlessly as she moved her hand over him.

Killian inhaled sharply when her fingers curled around him. She hadn't lied when she said she was a fast learner. He rocked his hips forward into her hand, groaning against her lips. His hand slid up beneath her tunic, cupping her breast, his thumb stroking over her nipple. He wanted her, more than he'd ever wanted anything and he could have her. All to himself. For now.

Emma moaned against his lips, her body arching into his touch, reacting almost instantaneously to it. "_Yes_," she gasped out, eyes falling closed as she moved her hand along him, slightly faster now, wanting to drag out all the reactions she could from him.

"Go slow." Killian rasped out, lips slanting over hers still, before pulling back. "Keep at that and you'll have me undone." He curled his hand around her wrist, stilling her motions as he looked down into her eyes.

"Maybe that's just how I _want_ you," Emma breathed out lowly, eyes flickering to his. "We don't have a lot of time, slow is overrated right now."

"I know we don't have a lot of time." Killian drawled out, lips close to hers. "But wouldn't you rather have me _in_ you. _Thrusting_ into you." His hand fell to her hip, pulling her closer.

Emma gave a soft little noise of acquiescence at his words, groaning a bit, low in her throat when he pulled her closer. "_Yes_, that's what I want," she practically growled then, teeth grazing over his teeth.

Killian took a step forward, keeping her close as he moved her back towards the nearest tree. "And that's how you're going to have me, love." He whispered lowly, fingers trailing along her side.

"Then hurry up," Emma hissed out, kissing him again, more desperately than before. Goosebumps rose on her skin where he touched, and she pulled back just enough to pull her tunic over her head and drop it to the ground, not wanting to catch it on something and rip it — there'd be no good explanation for _that_.

Killian pressed her back against the nearest tree, "Loosen my cravat." He said as he curled his hands around her hips, hoisting her upwards. "Legs around my waist."

"_Gladly_," Emma breathed out, the bark of the tree biting into her now-bare skin, sending a strange shiver of pleasure down her spine. She reached up, loosening his cravat with her fingers, her legs wrapping around him without needing to be told twice.

Killian ground his hips against hers, relishing the delicious friction of her slick skin sliding against him. "_Emma_." He growled out, lips trailing along her jawline.

Emma tipped her head back for his lips, pressing it against the trunk of the tree, gasping softly. "Oh, _Gods_," she rasped out, hips pressing against his, urging him onward.

Killian flicked his tongue out against her skin, teeth scraping gently over her smooth, pale skin. He rocked against her, knowing that he was playing with fire for both of them. "What do you _want_?"

Emma groaned loudly, there was no one around to hear her, and she really didn't care either way. "I want _you_," she breathed out raggedly. Her fingers dug into his shoulders, hips rocking back against his.

Killian gripped her hip tightly, holding her steady. He thrust forward, slowly at first - uncertain if there would be any discomfort for her today. He pulled back, thrusting forward a little harder the second time, before starting a steady pace. "_Emma_."

There was a tiny tinge of pain, but it was nothing that would make her want to _stop_, and it was well overshadowed by the sheer pleasure of having him inside her again. It felt better than _anything_ had a right to. She rocked back against him, a moan escaping her throat as he began moving faster.

Killian pressed his forehead against her shoulder, groaning far louder than he'd been able to do last night. "_Fuck_." He hissed out through clenched teeth, picking up the pace of his movements as he rocked into her.

It felt … freer, out here, somehow, to not have to hold back, for fear of being overheard or caught. A soft cry elicited from her and she didn't bother to bite her lip to keep quiet. "_Killian_," she moaned, legs tightening around his waist.

"_Gods_." Killian rasped out, his lips brushing along her throat, tongue flicking out against her pulse point, wanting to overwhelm her completely. "I love you."

The words — words they could finally say out loud, like this — sent a fiery lance of want through her. "_Gods_," she gasped, her head falling backward, against the trunk of the tree, giving his lips, his teeth, all the access he wanted. "I love _you_.

Killian picked up the pace of his movements, rocking into her harder and faster then, wanting to make her feel _everything_ that he had to offer her. The words, being able to say them, was an incredible sensation. "_Emma_."

She gave a sharp cry then, her entire body reacting to the new pace of his movements. "_Yes_," she gasped, as she realized she _liked_ the faster pace, the rougher edge to the movements. "Killian … _Gods_."

Killian nipped at the curve of her shoulder, his tongue flicking out against her skin. He slid his hand up along her side, keeping one at her hip. His thumb brushed over her nipple, wanting to pull every reaction from her.

Emma arched against him, crying out again, every move he made now only serving to set her body ablaze in ways she'd never even imagined. She had no idea how to go back from this, how to carry on when they couldn't be together.

"I love you." He panted out against her shoulder, keeping his pace as he moved. The responses that he got out of her made his skin burn hotter, desire run deeper. She was perfect and completely _his_.

Emma could feel the beginning flutters of her release, already building, and she gasped. "_Close_." She had no idea how he managed it, how he pulled these feelings out of her, how just one little word from him could have her on the brink.

Killian reached between them, his thumb brushing over her little bundle of nerves, at her words. "Then _come_ for me." He rasped out, shifting the angle of his thrusts, trying to drive in just right.

And there it was, with almost no warning, she was hurtling over that edge that he was so good at driving her to. She cried out, far too loudly, but she didn't _care_because it just felt so _good_.

Killian continued thrusting into her, not quite at the edge himself. Not yet, but so close. He growled lowly against her ear, nipping at her earlobe. "_Emma_…" He held her hip tighter, shifting his angle again as he let out a strangled cry of her name then, his release hitting hard and fast.

His growl at her ear was enough to set her off again, another release building right off the first one, hitting her with an intensity that was almost _blinding_. "Killian!" she cried out, eyes squeezing shut as her fingers dug into his shoulders.

Killian stilled his movements, pressing her back against the tree as he held her hip tightly. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, groaning, louder than he'd been able to last night.

Emma's breath was shallow and rapid, and she let out a breathless little laugh. "If that's the sort of thing I'm _not_ supposed to want to do with you … I think we messed up."

"Of course you're not supposed to want _that_." Killian laughed breathlessly. "Remember pure, untouched princess. Not someone in love with a sailor. Breaking all sorts of rules of honor."

"I don't _want_ to be pure and untouched," Emma whispered, brushing her lips over his neck then, that part of her brain that normally censored the things she said not working properly in the moment. "I just want to be yours."

"You _are_ mine and you always will be." He replied softly, kissing along her shoulder, sighing heavily. "No matter what or wherever you go you are _mine_ Emma. Just as I am yours."

"I'm glad," Emma whispered. "I'm glad we met when we did, I'm glad for all of this." She raised her head to look at him. "Your brother seems to think that this will all end badly for us, and that we'll be sorry … but I won't be. Never having met you seems a lot worse than the alternative."

"The good-bye might hurt, but all of this has been worth it and always will be." Killian brushed his lips over her neck again. "I love _you_." He whispered, holding her closer.

"We have a long time before we have to worry about that," she said quietly. "A lifetime, remember?" She looked at him, her eyes searching his face. "I love you."

"A beautiful lifetime." He leaned his forehead against hers, smiling at her warmly. "You know, you learn exceptionally fast. You… are bloody amazing, love."

Emma felt a blush creeping up on her cheeks then. "I want to be good for you," she said quietly. "I don't want to let you down. You… are pretty damned incredible, you know."

"There's no way that you could let me down, love." Killian whispered lowly, bumping his nose against hers. "We are incredible _together_." He corrected, stroking her back gently.

Emma leaned in, catching his lips once again. "It was never something I particularly looked forward to. The books made it sound…" She bit back a smile. "But they all got to be with someone they loved. I didn't think I would ever have that. Until you."

"It's not so bad then, is it?" Killian questioned, cupping her cheek gently. "It certainly makes all of this a lot more fun when you're madly in love with the other person."

"Well, I've nothing to compare it to," Emma pointed out with a smile, "but I have to say, I don't know how it could possibly be any better than it is with you."

Killian brushed his lips over hers, "There's certainly aspects of this that you wouldn't get with anyone else, love."

Killian brushed his lips over hers, "There's certainly aspects of this that you wouldn't get with anyone else, love."

Emma arched a brow at him. "Oh?" she asked, draping her arms over his neck and pulling him close once more, letting her lips linger against his. "And what aspects are those, hmm?"

"Remember yesterday… When I teased you with my lips?" Killian smirked at her, "Not really a pleasure most men do."

Oh, she definitely remembered _that_. She bit her lip, looking at him from beneath her lashes. "Guess that means I probably ought to keep you around," she said quietly, voice strained.

"Oh you definitely can keep me." Killian grinned at her, fingers trailing over her sides. "There's a lot of things I've yet to teach you."

"Well, if they're all things like _that_, then I must say, I really can't wait," Emma said, a small smirk making the corners of her lips curve upwards. "I've enjoyed everything so far."

"There's plenty of different positions for you to find out about." Killian kissed her again, "And what I did for you, you can do for me."

Emma gave a little shiver at his words, anticipation and desire coursing through her. "Well," she whispered, pressing her lips against his then, "I would like to make _you_ feel good, too."

"Just being with you makes me feel good, love." He drawled out, rocking against her gently.

Emma gasped as he rocked against her, another shock of desire shooting through her. "Oh!" she groaned out, head falling back against the trunk of the tree behind her.

"Do you think you can handle more, love?" Killian asked, his voice low and rough, desire burning within him again. "Is that what you want before we have to return?"

"Gods, yes," Emma rasped out, fingers tugging at his hair as her own hips rocked back instinctively. "Please, Killian, I want _more_."

"Do you want me _in_ you again Emma?" He growled out lowly, his lips brushing over hers, wanting to taunt and tease her. "Is that what you want? Do you want to feel me _thrusting_ into you again?"

Emma's whole body quivered at his words. "Yes," she breathed out. "Yes, Killian, that's _exactly_ what I want."

Killian held her hip firmly with one hand, his other slipping between them. His thumb brushed her clit gently, his eyes focusing on her face. "Tell me _exactly_ what you want. I want to hear _you_ say it."

"Oh, gods," Emma gasped raggedly, his fingers finding that spot that set her on fire. "I want… you," she groaned. "Inside. Now."

Killian shifted his hips, holding her steady as he thrust forward, seating himself _completely_ in her. He groaned loudly, lips brushing over hers, a low growl rising up in the back of his throat.

Emma gave a cry of pleasure, lips parting as her hips ground down against his, wanting to feel him completely inside her once again. "Yes!" she gasped, "Killian, gods."

Killian nipped at her bottom lip, not really caring if her marked her, certain that her brother was no _fool_ in regards to what was happening between the two of them. No one mattered except _her_ in this moment. "_Emma_." He growled out, shifting and driving into her again _hard_.

Emma hissed sharply, loving the twinge of pain, mingling with the pleasure of it all. She was learning new things about herself, being with Killian, things she never would have guessed before. Her fingers tugged at his hair, a low groan rising in her throat.

"Just let go Emma." He rasped out against her lips, groaning at the way it felt to have her fingers tugging at his hair. He held her hips tightly, rocking into her at a steady pace.

Emma's hips undulated against his, meeting him thrust for thrust, crying out again, louder than she'd been able to the previous night. "Killian!"

"Gods." He panted out, lips brushing along her jawline, moving down to her pulse point, his tongue flicking out. Her cries only made him pick up the pace, wanting to give her everything.

Emma's head tipped back, allowing his lips access, wanting to give him /everything/. "Faster," she breathed out, not even sure where this was coming from, but knowing that she /needed/ it. "I want more, Killian."

"_More_?" Killian growled out, slipping his hand down, brushing his thumb over her clit. He pulled out almost completely before driving in forward again.

"Yes, _more_," Emma whimpered, back arching as best she could, against the tree. "_Killian_." Her fingers dug into his shoulders then, her hips grinding against his, wanting _everything_ he could give her.

He shifted the angle of his hips, driving into her again and _again_. "_Fuck_." Killian groaned out, his thumb working against her clit faster, wanting to push her over the edge.

Emma groaned loudly, her lips seeking his again, crashing against them hungrily, teeth tugging at his bottom lip, more roughly than she'd dared before. Her body was aching, trembling, desperate for more of him. There were many things she wanted to know about _this_, many ways she could already envision this happening, again, and again, and _again_, and it only made her crave him more.

Killian couldn't wait to teach her everything there was to know about sex - like this. To teach her every way and everywhere that he could take her, to give her what she craved. But for now, they had this, and it was perfect. "Emma, gods.. I love you."

"I … " Emma ground out, teeth gritted as he continued to slam into her, loving that he didn't treat her like she was made of glass. She wasn't afraid to be manhandled a little — in fact, she was finding that she quite enjoyed it. "I love _you_," she finally managed to gasp.

Killian dragged his teeth over her shoulder, his tongue flicking out against her skin as he moved. "Gods, you feel…. bloody amazing." He rasped out, "Tight…_hot_."

Emma felt a surge go through her, his words igniting something she hadn't even realized she _possessed_. "Gods, Kill_ian_," she breathed raggedly, sure that he could _feel_ just what kind of effect those words of his had on her as her legs tightened around him even more.

Killian groaned at her response to his words. He rocked his hips into her faster, _harder_, wanting to give her what she wanted. "That's it… Emma… _Fuck_."

"Oh, gods," she gasped, feeling the bite of the bark of the tree against her back, knowing she would be raw and scraped up, and not caring one bit. She was glad she'd discarded her tunic beforehand, skin would heal, the material of the shirt would not be so easily fixed. And she wanted to _remember_ this.

"_Come_." Killian growled out against her mouth, wanting to feel her come undone around him. "For me Emma… Come for _me_." He let his fingers dig into her hip tightly.

Emma's eyes squeezed shut, that feeling of release about to overtake her at any moment now. "_Close_," she rasped against his lips, her tongue flicking out to slide against his.

Killian stopped abruptly, stilling his movements, wanting to prolong this for a few more minutes. "_Emma_." He drawled out, lips brushing along her jawline. "What do you want?"

Emma whimpered, her hips rocking back against his insistently. "For you to _not stop_," she growled out lowly, opening her eyes and looking at him, her expression intense and needy.

Killian started to move again, rocking into her _hard_ and_ fast_ angling his every thrust just thumb worked over her clit faster, teasing her little bundle of nerves. Her look, her growl, _everything_ about her set him off, needy and desperate for her.

Emma cried out, eyes clenching shut once more as she ground back against him, feeling those flutters beginning again. "Killian!"

Killian covered her lips with his, kissing her fiercely, his tongue sliding past her lips to tangle with hers. He held her hip tighter, keeping her upright as he drove into her again and again.

Emma groaned against his lips, her tongue sliding against his fervently. Her release crashed over her then, her inner muscles squeezing around him.

Killian slammed into her once more, her release bringing on his own. He groaned against his lips, the sound still louder than anything they'd been afforded last night. He pulled away, trying to catch his breath and give her a chance to breath. "_Gods_."

"Wow," Emma breathed out, closing her eyes and resting her forehead against his. "That was…" She gave a breathless little laugh. "You're very good at that."

Killian chuckled quietly, nodding his head as he pressed his forehead against hers. "As are you, my love. As are you." He stroked his fingers over her side, sighing heavily. "We're going to have to return soon."

Emma sighed heavily, letting her legs slip from around him, planting her feet back on the ground. "Right," she said softly. "Not just yet, though?"

Killian's hands went to her hips, still leaning against her for support. "Not just yet." He assured her, kissing her forehead gently. "I don't want to leave your side yet."

"Good," Emma breathed, her arms going around his neck once more. "I like it out here. So quiet. Just us." She smiled softly.

"Would you ever want to live in a place like this? A small village by the sea. A little home in the forest, close enough to have a ship at the docks." Killian asked, knowing that those were desires that he shouldn't necessarily have right now.

Emma smiled softly. "That sounds perfect to me," she admitted, a little wistfully. "Better than anything I've got waiting back home." She even hated using the word "home", talking about the palace now. Being with him… That felt more like home.

"It would be our perfect little world. No real obligations… just _us_ and our own little paradise." He sighed, pressing his lips against her cheek. "Our perfect _home_." He wanted that with her, more than he'd realized he ever would.

Emma looked around then… She could almost see it. A little cottage, no one around for miles, just them, and a house by the sea. No royal duties, just happiness. She sighed, leaning in and kissing him again. "You could always kidnap me for real," she whispered, only half-jesting.

"What I wouldn't give to be able to do just that." Killian admitted, kissing her back gently. "But the _what ifs_ keep me from fulfilling that wish." He shook his head, kissing her once more. "It can be our little dream place."

"I'd be willing to risk the what-ifs," Emma said. "I did mean what I said before." She lowered her lashes. "I could be happy here. If… if I had you."

Killian brought his hand up to cup her cheek, tilting his head. "You yourself said your parents aren't acting as they have before. I wouldn't want them to take out _this_ on my brother or the crew. As much as I want to steal you away… I know the outcome that could potential occur."

"Then that's all the more reason to figure out what's going on," she said, her eyes a little sad. "Because I don't get a happy ending without you."

Killian leaned in and kissed her, his lips slanting over hers gently. "I love you." He whispered against her lips. He slid his arms around her back, pulling her closer. "We'll find some way… somehow."

"Gods, I love you," Emma whispered, leaning in and kissing him again. She let her lips linger against his for a long, sweet, breathless moment.

Killian wound his fingers through her hair, smiling against her lips. A soft laugh passed his lips, eyes fluttering closed. "And I love you, Emma. More than I thought I would ever love anyone."

"I thought that what my parents have is… Something not everyone gets. And I still don't think it is." She sighed as his fingers played through her hair. "I definitely didn't think I would ever get to experience it. Until you showed up."

"Well, I suppose its good that you were in that market that day. Watching me aboard the ship." Killian playfully nipped her bottom lip, smiling at her. "Let's hope fate is kinder to us."

Emma rolled her eyes a little at him then, brushing her lips along his jawline. "I hate to break it to you, Leftenant," she whispered, as if she were imparting a very big secret, "but I wasn't there just to watch you, you know."

Killian laughed, shaking his head, "I would have assumed not. Seeing as you didn't know me yet and all. But, I can't complain - I enjoyed looking up from my work and spotting _you._"

"I always tried to get out of the palace on the days the fleet came in," Emma said with a shrug. "The market is always full of new people and things to see. Never saw anything like /you/ before, though."

"That's because I generally kept to myself. Didn't ever really leave the ship." He shrugged his shoulders, stroking her cheek gently. "Until of course I saw you."

Emma raised a brow at that. "So you're saying that seeing my face in the crowd was enough to entice you to leave your ship?" She smiled a little then. "That's very flattering."

"It was indeed what enticed me to leave the ship… I felt like I'd met you before, that I was drawn to you. When you vanished into the crowd at first, I thought I'd never meet you." He admitted, his cheeks tinting pink.

"I was embarrassed," Emma admitted, ducking her head. "You caught me staring." She laughed a little. "I don't normally do that."

"Stare at sailors? You don't do that often? Well, that's good because then I'd have to be jealous." He laughed, kissing the top of her head. "I love you Emma."

"No, I don't," Emma said softly, feeling her cheeks reddening. "But _you_ … well. You have _nothing_ to be jealous of, I can assure you of that." She looked up at him. "Are you sure you don't have a different princess in every kingdom?"

Killian laughed, shaking his head at her words. "I must inform you that you are my _first_ princess. And only at that. And I'm not a man with a girl in every port, either."

"I'm _glad_," Emma said with a small smile, looking down once more. "Though I am surprised. Surely you've seen _you_." She laughed a little, shaking her head.

"Ah, I have seen me, but also the straight-laced morally minded sailor isn't really all what most are looking for. Typically, someone who knows how to have fun is more attractive." He said with a shrug.

A/n: Lots of smutty goodness! Please remember that this is from a roleplay, meaning its back-and-forth dialogue between two individuals. The formatting may be off due to the use of the mobile app.

* * *

"Well, then, that's their loss, isn't it?" Emma said, raising her chin a bit defiantly then. "I happen to think you're … just right." She smiled a little then. "I'm enough of a troublemaker for the both of us, I think."

"That's why we work, I think." He laughed, kissing the corners of her lips. "Their loss and our gain, love."

"I suppose you didn't expect to leave port with all this extra cargo," Emma said with a grin, looking down at herself and back at him. "I didn't really expect to be leaving with the fleet."

"I didn't really expect to see you again after the gardens…" Killian laughed, shaking his head. "Nor did I expect to have any of this." He motioned between them. "But I'm thankful."

"I didn't expect it either," Emma confessed. "But I certainly didn't want my first kiss to be given to that … man." She closed her eyes, a shudder running down her spine, and not the good kind. "Though if it wasn't for you, he would've been … I wasn't about to kiss just anyone. I _wanted_ you — I mean, I wanted to _kiss_ you," she amended quickly, realizing how the words had come out.

Killian laughed, "Ah, had you _wanted_ more from me there in the garden… My dear brother would have seen us." He kissed her softly, smiling against her lips. "I love you."

Emma rolled her eyes, jutting her chin defiantly. "I have no idea what sort of princess you think I am, but I certain wasn't about to … _have you_ … in the palace gardens," she laughed, kissing him back.

"You weren't?" He teased, running his fingers through her hair with a laugh. "You stowed away on a ship for that, however." Killian pointed out with a wink.

Emma gave him a playful shove with her hand then. "That is _not_ the reason!" she protested, trying not to laugh. "Or … it wasn't the _whole_ reason, at least," she added lamely, making a face. "It wasn't like I was just _dying_ to … to have a sailor under my belt or something."

Killian arched a brow, "I shan't be offended if that _was_ your intention. Because I'm more than welcome to get plenty of things under your belt before you have to leave my company."

"There has only ever been _one_ sailor — or man, at all — that I've been interested in … having under my belt," Emma said pointedly, giving him a look. She arched a brow, giving him a small smirk. "Oh? Should I even ask what you've got in mind for me, Leftenant."

"I'm obviously going to make sure you understand everything that relates to all of this, just in case our dreams don't get to come true and you still have to marry _him_. I want you prepared for anything." He kissed her softly, "I'll protect you even when I'm not there."

Emma let her eyes fall closed as he kissed her, her own lips pressing back against his. She sighed, letting her fingers thread through his hair at the nape of his neck. "I love you," she breathed out. "I'll never love anyone the way I love you."

"You better not." Killian laughed, pressing his forehead against the crook of her neck. "After you there's not going to be another person I want. I'll swear off women, unless they're you."

Emma threw her arms around his neck then, burying her face in the crook of his neck and breathing deeply. "I'd stay with you forever, if I could. I'd be yours, always."

"Maybe I really should run away with you." He jested, though in all actuality it was all that he wanted. He would never have a care in the world, so long as she was beside him.

Emma raised her head, her eyes lighting up, even though she knew it was all just in their dreams that any of this would happen. "We could do it," she whispered. "Go somewhere where no one had ever heard of either of us. Change our names … sail the seas if that's what we wanted to do."

"We could become pirates," He teased, his lips brushing along her jawline. "No one would dare question who we were or where we hailed from. We could just be."

Emma groaned softly, tilting her head back for him. "You think I'd be a good pirate?" she asked him, a teasing smile on her lips and a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"All the sneaking out, disobeying rules, all of that… Pirate material." He laughed, flicking his tongue out against her neck, humming against her skin.

Emma gave an imperious shake of her head, her hair tumbling around her shoulders once again. She gave a little shiver at his tongue against her skin. "And what makes _you_ such an expert on pirates, hmm, Leftenant?"

"I've encountered a few in my time aboard the Jewel." Killian admitted, pulling back to meet her eyes, searching them. "Dangerous encounters, but there's something mildly appealing to the freedom."

"I think it would be … kind of nice. To have all that freedom, not answer to anyone but yourself," Emma couldn't help but smile a bit as she talked about it. "Plus, I would think a _pirate_ would have no problems stealing a princess away for his very own."

"Oh, of course not. But then again a _pirate princess_ would probably steal herself a sailor, wouldn't she?" Killian grinned at her, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Oh, at _least_ one," Emma teased back, widening her eyes a little as she leaned in to kiss him once more. "And the best kind would be a straight-laced one like yourself. Because corrupting you would be half the fun."

"The irony that you would be corrupting _me_." Killian retorted, a slow smirk on his lips. "I distinctly remember being the one to corrupt _you_, Emma." He whispered, lips brushing over hers as he spoke.

"Ah, but who _enticed_ you to do the corrupting in the first place?" Emma asked him, arching a brow and grinning at him sweetly. "Come on, a little bit of this credit is mine. _I_ got you off the ship, didn't I?"

"You did get me off the ship with your siren magic." He grinned at her, stealing another kiss. "And seduced me with your limited knowledge of seduction."

Emma grinned, a little smugly then. "Still sticking with the siren thing, are you?" she said teasingly, grazing her teeth along his bottom lip lightly. "Maybe you're just easily seduced by princesses."

"I wouldn't know, seeing as I've only had to deal with _one_." He smirked, groaning slightly when her teeth grazed his bottom lip. "More than enough for me."

"I hope so," Emma breathed out. "Because I only want _you_." She sighed, kissing him again, before pulling back a little. "We have to go soon, don't we?"

"We do… We should already be heading back, most likely." Killian sighed heavily, "But, the plus side of all of this, is that you may be able to stay the night, tonight."

"Oh, a troublemaker like me, I think I'll find my way to your room whether or not I'm supposed to be there," Emma breathed out, leaning in and brushing her lips over his once more.

"Maybe they'll just sail off and leave us here." Killian laughed softly, nipping teasingly at her bottom lip. He pulled away, sighing heavily. "I'm really not fond over _not_ holding you."

"Well, we just have to behave a few more hours, right?" Emma said, pulling away and gathering her discarded clothes. "And perhaps you might just find a princess waiting in your bed tonight."

Killian looked up at her as he laced his trousers back up, tucking his shirt back into his pants. "Oh? My very own princess waiting for me in my bed? Well… I'll be counting the hours till then."

Emma pulled her tunic over her head, fanning her hair out over her shoulders as she looked at him. "I'm sure you can come up with _something_ to do with the escaped princess hiding in your room," she said lowly, raising her brows at him suggestively.

"Probably just sleep…" He suggested with a cheeky grin on his lips, snatching up his cravat and retying it around his throat. "Hold you in my arms, all of that _fun_ stuff."

Emma tossed him a lazy smile. "Well, I _did_ sleep better with you than I have … probably ever," she said, lacing up her own trousers, before sitting down amid the leaves to pull her boots back on.

"Then you should definitely spend the night again. Because that was the best night of sleep I've had as well. Though, you might have just worn me out completely." He teased, tugging his jacket on again.

"I don't have a problem doing that again," Emma retorted, looking up at him from her spot on the ground, wide-eyed and innocent in her expression.

"You know, now that I know that you are quite wanton, those innocent eyes will get you no where." Killian winked at her, clicking his tongue against his teeth. "Nice try though."

Emma scoffed, standing up and dusting off her pants as she did, giving him a look. "I am _not_ wanton," she retorted, giving him a look. "And even if I _was_, I've not heard any complaints out of _you."_

"Try telling me that next time you're grinding against me, love." Killian smirked, pressing his tongue to the inside of his cheek as he looked towards. "Oh, I'm not complaining. I love it."

Emma gave him a look, barely concealing a smirk of her own. "Well, with any luck, that'll only be a few hours from now," she said with a shrug, making her way toward the edge of the trees, waiting for him to follow her.

Killian followed after her, moving up to offer his arm to her once more. "I can't wait for those hours to pass to get to that _moment_ again with you." He drawled out with a satisfied smirk.

"Only just the _one_ moment?" Emma asked, tossing her head a little defiantly, giving him a grin as she looped her arm through his once again. "I was expecting a _little _more out of you, Leftenant."

"Well, I suppose if you're good - as discussed, you get the _whole_ evening." Killian smirked, arching a brow as he looked towards her, covering her hand with his.

"And if I'm _not_ good?" Emma asked, arching a brow and giving him a cheeky grin. "Will I have to be _punished_, Leftenant?"

"You might just have to be." Killian licked his lips as he looked towards her, "There are other positions, that you still need to be _taught_."

Emma couldn't keep the grin off her face then, her brow arching, curiosity piqued. "Well, I'm quite interested in all of this," she told him, lowering her voice. "I'd like to know _everything_ you could teach me."

"Oh, I'll make sure you know _everything_ there is to know, love." Killian assured her, running his tongue along his bottom lip as he eyed her. "I'm certain you'll enjoy it."

"What's not to enjoy?" Emma asked him with a little one-shouldered shrug. "I see no downside to any of our … _activities_." She looked out toward the docks then. "Not too late to turn around and go back — hide out."

"I'm sure Liam won't leave until we're back on board." Killian said begrudgingly. "Just try not to make it look _so_ apparent that we left the ship for the sole purpose of fucking a copse of trees."

Emma laughed then, shaking her head as she nudged him with her elbow. "Easy there, Leftenant. You _are_ still talking to a princess." She cast a sidelong look at him, feeling her heartbeat quickening again.

"But not an _innocent_ princess." He reminded her with a satisfied smirk on his lips. "Which is my kind of princess, either way."

"Well, an _innocent_ princess wouldn't be here with you in the first place, now _would_she?" Emma countered, rolling her eyes a little at his smirk. "And you'd be bored to death with the kind of princess I am _supposed_ to be."

"I don't know. It would still be _you_ and I think you're fascinating in your own right, love." Killian said, tapping the side of his nose as they walked towards the ship. "Just a few more hours."

Emma smiled, perking up a bit at his words. "You think I'm _fascinating_?" she asked him, giving him a quizzical look. Nobody had ever found her _fascinating _before he'd come along.

"Yes. You're plenty fascinating…" Killian smiled at her lovingly, "It's going to take me _more_ than a lifetime to fully understand you, love." He explained, squeezing her hand.

She shook her head, feeling her cheeks reddening. "I'm not. In just… just a girl. Who happens to be a princess. Who kinda hates being a princess." She made a face, then smiled a little. "A girl who's in love with you."

"A girl who's also _perfect_. Even if she cant' see it." Killian pursed his lips, wishing he could kiss her then. "I love you as well."

"I'm certainly not perfect," Emma laughed then, giving him a little playful shove. "I think our activities in the trees have addled your brain, Leftenant."

"Perhaps they _have_, but the most peculiar thing is, is the fact that I thought you were perfect and amazing _before_ we got that far." He nudged her back, laughing softly.

Emma just nodded her head solemnly. "Too much time at sea," she lamented sadly, "and my siren magic." She widened her eyes dramatically. "You really just didn't stand a chance."

Killian let out a heavy sigh, laughing under his breath. "Of course… Your siren magic has lured me into believing that you are perfect and _beautiful_."

"You're doomed, sailor," Emma told him, casting a glance ahead and daring to lean over and press her lips to his cheek briefly. "But then again, so am I."

"Oh, you're a doomed _sailor _as well?" Killian smirked at her, stroking his fingers over the top of her hand briefly, before pulling it away. He looked ahead, the ship now closely in sight. "Our prison awaits us."

"Rather be a sailor than a princess," Emma pointed out, sighing a little when they had to pull away. "Only for a few more hours," she said, nodding once as if to convince herself. "We can get through a few hours."

Killian gave her a look, "We can make it through the next few hours as long as we don't end up in the stairwell. All of our trouble starts in that little passage way."

"Oh, and I suppose you're going to blame that on me?" Emma asked, arching a brow at him and grinning a bit. "I'm completely innocent, you started all the things there."

"I started _some_ of the things there you started _most_ of what happens in there." Killian retorted, giving her a look as they headed towards the gangplank. "Should we put you to work?"

"I'm offended that you'd suggest I'm anything but innocent, Leftenant," Emma scoffed lightly, rolling her eyes a bit. "And yes, put me to work. I don't want to sit around and be useless all afternoon — time needs to pass _quickly_."

"You're _not_ innocent." He said lowly as they stepped on board, the crew casting curious looks in their direction. "We could always put you to scrubbing the deck. That would surely pass the time."

Emma cast him a sidelong glance, a small, devious smirk tugging at the corners of her lips then. He was right. She _wasn't_ innocent, though she certainly hid it well when she had to. "Is that where you want me?" she asked him in a low voice. "On my hands and knees?"

Killian's brows shot up, giving her a curious look. "That's exactly where I intend for you to be… Doing your duties aboard the ship." He arched a brow, pursing his lips.

Emma nodded, wide-eyed and guileless. "Of course. Hands and knees. Scrubbing the _deck_." She gave him a look. "You have deckhands for that job."

"Oh, I don't have anyone for _that_ job." Killian retorted, giving her a look, arching his brow upwards as he looked her over. He clapped his hands together, nodding for her to walk ahead of him. "Let's get you your supplies."

"I am _not_ scrubbing the deck," Emma said, arching a brow at him. "You can't do that with everyone walking around on it right now _anyway_. And it's more than a one-person job. You act like I haven't _read_ things. You're not going to trick me into doing _grunt_ work." She crossed her arms in front of her chest, giving him a pointed look.

Killian started laughing, "Fine, fine. You've caught me." He threw his hands up in innocence. He knew the crew was watching, but now that at least his brother knew - he didn't feel the need to be so crisp with her, like before. "You can tie knots again."

"That's better," Emma said sassily, nodding her head at him, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "When will I get a chance at the helm?" she asked then. "Or is that sort of off-limits for the likes of me?"

Killian glanced back at the helm, where one of the sailors - Ioan - was preparing to set course. The ship was a hive of commotion as they hauled up the gangplank, drawing the anchor back up, and setting the sails. "You cold do it right now…. If you wanted."

Emma blinked at him, laughing a little. Nothing would make her _happier_ than having a shot at it, but she didn't want to go getting in the way and invoking the ire of all the crewmen onboard. "Won't they be needing to pull out of port soon?" she asked uncertainly, looking down. "I wouldn't want to be in the way right now."

"I'm more than authorized to sail the ship, love. If I'm truly steering and you're aiding me, I think it's more than manageable." He smiled at her brightly, knowing that this would make her happy. "Come on."

Emma couldn't help the way she perked up, in spite of herself and not wanting to seem _too_ eager about it all. "As long as it would be all right," she said.

"It will be perfectly alright," Killian chuckled, heading up to the helm. He relieved the sailor, taking the position at the helm. "As inappropriate as I'm sure it may seem, stand here between my arms."

Emma gave him a look, lips twitching slightly. "Is this how you teach _all_ the sailors to sail?" she asked teasingly. "Or am I just special?"

"Oh you're _very_ special." Killian said, briefly resting his hand on her hip, taking care that no one could see the action. His hands went back to the wheel, showing her how to hold her hands. "Like this."

"Better be," Emma whispered quietly, before turning her attention to the ship's steering wheel, watching where he placed his hands, and mimicking the action. "Like this?" she asked, turning her head just a bit to look at him.

"Aye, just like that love." Killian assured her, watching as the wind caught in the sails, the ship lurching forward. "Hold tight and just follow my actions." He said, guiding the ship out of the dock.

Emma's face was a mask of concentration, not wanting to do something stupid and land them in a world of trouble, wanting to prove that she _could_ do this. The sound of the wind whipping into the sails caught her attention, and she looked up briefly, watching the sails billow with the wind, before looking back to see what to do next.

Killian took one hand off the wheel, pointing ahead of them. Focus on that point right there and just guide the ship in that direction." Killian said softly, his fingers idly brushing over her hands.

Emma bit her lip, looking where he pointed, and concentrating on holding the helm steady, her hands wrapped tight around the wheel. She didn't realize how tightly she was holding on until he brushed his fingers over her hands,and she loosened her grip, a little.

"That's a girl, you've got it." He assured her, curling his fingers around her hand, tilting his head enough so he could see her face. A smile spread over his lips as he took in her expression. "Are you enjoying this?"

The sea breeze was starting to pick up as the ship moved through the waters, tangling it's way through her hair. She smiled, turning her head just enough to look at him. "This is … amazing," she said, nodding. "I could give up everything for this."

Killian chewed on the inside of his bottom lip, nodding at her words with a heavy sigh. "What I wouldn't give so you could give it all up for _this_. It suits you, my love."

"Well, it wouldn't just be for _this_," Emma whispered. "There might be _something else_I'd be giving it all up for." She let her eyes flicker over his face, before turning back to focus on the direction they were going. She didn't feel nervous about it now, something about holding onto the helm felt — natural to her. Like she'd always been meant to do it.

"If all the world wasn't here to see us, I'd kiss you right now." He said softly, so only she could hear him. "But I can't, so just _imagine_ it." Killian squeezed her hands warmly.

"You can kiss me all you like later," Emma whispered back, closing her eyes for a minute as she _imagined_ it, just like he said, a small smile on her lips. "So, how'm I doing?" she asked then, looking back out over the horizon.

"You're doing _perfect_." Killian assured her, releasing her hands and taking hold of the helm again. "A right good sailor you'd be. Or rather, you _are." _He smiled, looking out at the horizon before them.

Emma moved over a little bit, allowing him room to stand next to her, liking the feeling of sort of taking control of the ship, along with him. Again, it just felt _right_. "It's beautiful from here," she said, loud enough to be heard over the whipping of the wind and the sails above them. "The view, I mean."

"It reminds me of your high tower." Killian said as he let go of the helm, letting her take full control. "The wind whipping through your hair, the sea before you, that look of power in your eyes, because you had control."

Emma blinked a little, realizing that control of the ship was now solely hers. But she wasn't nervous about it. She felt good, holding the helm this way. She looked at him. "You've always seen a very different Emma than the rest of the world gets to see," she said, looking back out across the water. "I think I like your Emma better. This is … the person I _want_ to be."

"Well, I think I like _both_ Emmas." Killian smiled at her, admiring her as she sailed the ship. "But I am quite fond of this Emma, who's so strong willed and _beautiful_."

Emma wrinkled her nose a bit. "You like trussed up, fancy-dressed _Princess_Emma?" she asked him with a small grin on her lips. "Because I tell you what, that whole thing is a lot of work."

Killian dropped his voice low, stepping closer to her as if he was inspecting something on the wheel. "Ah, yes, but tussed up fancy-dressed Emma would be incredibly fun to rip her dress of."

Emma's smirk widened a little, and she cast a sidelong look at him from the corner of her eyes. "Is that what the straight-laced, morally upstanding Leftenant thinks about?" she teased him lightly.

"That is what the princess pulls out of that straight-laced Leftenant." Killian pressed his tongue to the inside of his cheek as he watched her sailing. "You like it."

Emma gave a nonchalant little shrug. "What if I do?" she asked him, her tone still light and playful. "Would that be such a bad thing? Something tells me you didn't do a whole lot of things you weren't_ supposed_ to do before you met me."

Killian gave her a look, "I was a very good straight-laced sailor before you came along…now, well." He laughed, leaning close to whisper, "I've defollowed a princess."

Emma grinned. "Well, I'm happy to be an agent in the demise of the straight-laced little sailor," she said with a bow of her head. "Siren that I am, and all."

Killian laughed, rolling his eyes slightly as he carefully brushed his hand along the small of her back, knowing that no one could see them. "You're a devious siren. Leading me to my demise in such a pleasurable way."

"I don't hear many complaints out of you," Emma told him, feeling pleased all the way through when she felt his hand at the small of her back. "I think you _like_ that I'm a siren."

"I _do_ like that you're _my_ siren." He winked at her, keeping his hand there at the small of her back, looking back out at sea. "It's nice to be a little more open like this."

"I don't mind people knowing that I'm yours," Emma said, smiling wistfully. "I'd tell the whole world, and not care one bit about if it was proper or not. It's the truth."

"_Shhh_." He laughed, stroking his fingers along her back, glancing down at the crew who were engrossed in their work. "We don't want Liam going back on his… well, acceptance."

"So I shouldn't shout about how much I love you?" Emma asked him, keeping her voice quiet, though there was mischief in her eyes. "Seems unfair. I can finally say it out loud, but only sometimes?"

"But only sometimes… with _me_… Or I suppose if Liam's around, as he knows." He laughed softly, shaking his head, "And that sailor friend of yours. He seems to _know_."

Emma grinned at him, her hands loosening a bit more on the helm, feeling much more comfortable with the whole thing. "Well, when I'm _alone_ with you, I make no promises about things I will or will not say," she said, lowering her voice even more and giving him a look.

"Well, I certainly hope that you won't be withholding anything when you're with me. I want the two of us to be _open_ with each other." Killian quickly pressed a kiss to her cheek, before looking back ahead at the horizon.

Emma couldn't suppress her smile then, though she did her best to keep her eyes out on the sea. "That wasn't very proper, Leftenant," she said teasingly, feeling lighter — happier — than she could ever remember feeling.

"And I don't bloody care," Killian retorted, a smirk playing on his lips, looking at her out of the corner of his eyes. "Are you enjoying sailing the ship, love?"

Emma nodded, still smiling, her eyes bright and happy. "I am. How much longer do I get to do it before your brother comes and yells at me again?" she laughed.

"I don't think he'll be yelling at you again, not if I have anything to say about." Killian laughed, taking a hold of the wheel, pointing ahead of them. "We need to sail to the right."

"All right," Emma said, nodding. "Tell me how to do that. Show me." She wanted to know everything about this, and wanted to know _how _to do it. She wasn't interested in merely letting other people do things for her.

Killian moved around behind her once more, he took a hold of her hands moving them to new positions on the helm. "Now turn it to the right, rather sharply." He guided her hands, the ship moving as they did.

"Hard to believe that this whole huge ship is moved just by _this_," Emma commented as she let him guide her hands, enjoying the excuse to be able to touch him, no matter how slight the contact.

"It's moving all account of you." Killian smiled, knowing just how much she must love this - being in control of something of such magnitude.

"That's a lot of pressure," Emma said, smiling a little, turning her head enough to look at him then. "Thank you," she said softly then.

"You're doing perfect." Killian told her, smiling reassuringly at her. "You, my love, are steering a ship across the ocean. I think all of your dreams are coming true."

"Well, almost all of them," Emma said, smiling a little wistfully, before looking back out over the horizon. There was no land to be seen ahead of them, nothing but an endless expanse of blue ocean, and she loved it.

"Maybe if you wish hard enough… everything else will come true too." He offered, knowing the thought was whimsical, but wishing that somehow that could be true. That _wishing_ was all they need do to get what they wanted."

"Maybe I just haven't picked the right star to make my wishes on yet," Emma said, wishing she could lean back against him for a moment, but knowing better. "Bet I could find one out here, after the sun goes down, though."

Killian brushed his hand over her back again, wishing he could rest his chin on her shoulder and hold her close as they sailed. But he knew better than to do that. "Well, we can sail until sundown if you want to. Stay out here and wish on stars."

"Well, as long as it won't upset anyone. I can't imagine wanting to give this job up," Emma said, smiling at the prospect. "It's easily the best job on the ship."

"I'm right here with you, so I can't see why anyone should be upset." Killian moved to cover her hands with his again, sighing softly, "Though it's a tad bit torturous as we can't really be much more physical."

Emma turned her head, giving him a look. "I'm supposed to be steering a ship here, and there you go, talking about things that are _distracting_," she said, her tone lightly teasing. "Bad form, Leftenant."

"If I wanted to distract you, love, my hands would not be so tame currently. There's a lot I believe I could do without anyone seeing." He teased lightly, truly not wanting to distract her.

Emma inhaled sharply, keeping her eyes straight ahead, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of knowing that his words were affecting her. "Well, I think you're bluffing," she heard herself saying before she could think better of it.

Killian arched a brow, leaning close to her ear, keeping one eye on the crew to avoid being seen. "Don't test your luck love. I wouldn't want you first sailing experience to be sullied by a challenge."

Emma arched a brow, still not turning to look at him as she bit back a smile. "What kind of _challenge_ would you offer that would be sullying, hmmm?" she asked, as though she weren't all that interested.

"The kind that might get us chastised by my brother and possibly banned from being around one another on account of _bad_ behavior." Killian said lowly, his hand resting at her hip while the other stayed around her hand.

"Well, we certainly wouldn't want _that_," Emma said, biting the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling. "I mean, think of the sneaking around we'd have to do in that case. It would be just _awful_."

"_Shhh_." He laughed, quickly pressing a kiss to her cheek, a smile curving his lips upwards. "I thought you enjoyed being able to be a little more open about our mutual attraction."

"I'm a princess, we're entitled to wild mood swings, didn't you know that?" Emma joked lightly, enjoying the breeze through her hair and the feeling of being _this_ free. "I am fairly certain I can like _both_ things about this … relationship." That's what it was, after all, though they'd never called it such.

"Oh? _Relationship_?" Killian smirked, his hand moving back to cover her hand, squeezing it tightly, "Does that imply that I am in fact courting a princess now?"

Emma smiled a little, looking down at their hands. "Well, what would you call it?" she asked him, turning her attention back to him. "I just know it's … the most important relationship I've ever had."

Killian's gaze dropped to her lips, but he quickly looked away, not wanting to cause a scene between the two of them. "Aye, it's the most important for me as well, my love. The only _relationship _I've had like this before."

Emma noticed when his gaze dropped, and it made her heart beat a little faster, but she didn't move toward him, like she wanted to. "I'd say I find that hard to believe, but I mean, you said you never left the ship before you saw me … you're kind of a stick in the mud, you know that?" She grinned at him.

Killian gave her a look, "I might be a stick in the mud, but I _have_ done more than you. So be glad you got someone with _some _ experience. Makes it far more enjoyable for _you_."

Emma rolled her eyes a little. "Yes, yes, I _bow_before your wisdom," she said dryly. She wasn't an idiot, and didn't expect to have been _his_ first, but that didn't mean she wanted to _talk_ about it. She made a face. "If things had gone as planned, I would have gotten someone with _decades_ more experience, so really, by _your_ logic, he would've been even _better_ for me."

"That is _not_ what I meant." Killian retorted quickly, ducking his head. "I was just…" He really needed to learn to _think_ before he spoke. "Nevermind." He added, loosening his hold on her hands.

Emma couldn't help but smile, glancing around quickly before leaning in and pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. "See what I mean?" she whispered playfully. "Stick in the mud. But that's kinda one of the things I love about you."

"You're very strange, love." Killian said, giving her a curious look, his brows creased together. "I had assumed there that you were annoyed by my comment. That I'd offended you."

"Why would I be annoyed or offended?" Emma asked, genuinely confused. "You were simply being honest. I can't be upset about _that_." She tilted her head to the side, regarding him solemnly. "I _am_ strange, I think that's one of the reasons you like me."

"Well, you didn't necessarily seem thrilled by what I had said." Killian offered as an explanation, tilting his head to the side with a shrug. "It _was_ callous, I suppose." He stroked his thumbs over the tops of her hands. "Your strangeness does happen to be one of your charming traits."

Emma gave him a look. "Well, would you be _thrilled_ talking about past … encounters of mine, if there were any? Or would you want to talk about my … future husband?" she asked, arching a brow. "I'm not … upset. It's just not a conversation that I think _anyone_ would want to have, you know?"

"No. _No_… that's definitely not anything I want to hear about." Killian replied, his hand coming up to rest on the small of her back again, exhaling heavily. "I'm sorry that I brought it up."

Emma smiled at him reassuringly. "Stop worrying. It's fine. I'm the one who brought up the 'r' word, after all." She shook her head. "I don't care about anything else. I care about _you_ and I care about _us_. That's all that matters."

"Well, this _is_ a relationship - you're allowed to use that word." Killian said softly, brushing his lips against her cheek, pulling away when he thought one of the sailors was about to look back at them.

"I didn't know," Emma said quietly, noting how low in the sky the sun was getting — it really hadn't felt like she'd been at the helm for _hours_, but apparently, they had been. "All of this is new to me. All of this is not something I was ever supposed to _have_."

Killian stroked his fingers along her back, smiling warmly at her, "You're more than allowed to use that word. That describes what we are, I think." He rested his chin against her shoulder briefly, before realizing that they weren't alone - a still rude awakening. "I love you."

Emma smiled sadly when he pulled away … lamenting the fact that they weren't alone. Darkness couldn't come soon enough, when she could steal away and wait for him, when she could truly just _be_ with him. She looked at him again. "I love you," she said, mouthing the words so as not to be heard.

Killian's gaze dropped to her lips and he smiled - a smile that spread across his entire face. "Do you still want to stargaze after you afternoon at the helm?"

Emma's smile widened when his did and she jutted her chin a little defiantly. "I think … the stars will be here tomorrow. And the night after that … and after that."

"Is that a _no_ then?" He smirked, licking his lips as he eyed her lips again. "Or are you… _tired_ - thinking about going to bed early tonight _princess_?" He asked, arching a curious brow.

"I might be," Emma responded, lowering her lashes demurely. "It's been a _very_ long day out here in the sun. I can't really think of a better place for me to go … than bed."

"Than your _own_ bed or somewhere else?" He asked with a small smirk on his lips, trying to control himself from kissing her like he wanted to. "Because there's one bed that would really enjoy your company."

Emma bit back her smile, still looking down. "Well, I am aware you might still have duties to attend to right now," she said, keeping her tone serious. "But like I said, I'm _very_ tired. And in my exhausted state … I might just find myself into a bed that … isn't my own." She bit her lip, chancing a glance at his face then. "And if I _did_ … I might just wait there."

"I can take the helm." Killian said quietly, "You can go to _bed_ and in a little while I'll get one of the men to relieve my post. Then I'll come to find you."

"I don't think you'll have much trouble … _finding_ me," Emma told him quietly, moving aside to let him take over at the helm. "I'm … going to rest now, Leftenant," she said then, taking a step back, speaking loud enough for the others to hear then. "Thank you for such a lovely day." She gave him a look before she headed across the deck then, toward the stairwell.

"I thought you'd enjoy getting a chance at the helm," Killian said politely, trying to see - if even possible - disinterested in the princess. "You did fine enough with the task." He added, watching as she headed across the deck.

He waited, just enough time to see that he had grown tired of the task, before he waved for one of the sailors to come up and take his post. He made some mention of getting something to eat before resting for the night. The princess had worn him out with wanting to walk around town.

Killian made his way below deck, heading towards his bedroom with a light step in his stride. _Excitement_.

Emma had managed to make it to his cabin without any incident. No one had been around to see her or stop her, which was good, it would have been pretty difficult to explain herself. Luckily, she didn't have to.

She slipped inside, and made short work of removing her boots, flexing her toes and allowing them to enjoy the freedom from her shoes. She sighed and moved to sit on the edge of his bed, smiling a bit to herself as she waited.

Killian knocked on his door, looking up and down the corridor before he slipped into the room. He inhaled sharply as he took in the sight of her sitting there - just the very image of her being in _his_ room - was a welcoming sight. "Hello, love. I see you made your way here to me."

Emma looked up at him, smiling as he entered. "I told you I might get lost," she said, wide eyed and innocent. "But then I was tired, and I thought … well, there's a _perfectly_ good bed, right here."

"A perfectly good bed that is plenty happy to find you in it." Killian said with a wink, shucking his jacket off and moving to hang it on the hook on the wall. He took his hat off, sitting it on the desk, before he toed his boots off. "Did you enjoy today?"

"Today was perfect," Emma told him, smiling as she watched him, moving about the small room. It seemed smaller with him in it, but in a good way. He had a way that was sort of all-encompassing, and she loved it. "Thank you."

Killian smiled at her, "It was worth it to see your face. You look _right_ sailing a ship. Are we certain you _aren't _a pirate, here to steal yourself a sailor to take you all over the realms?" He teased as he moved to sit down on the bed beside her.

"Well which is it?" Emma asked him, immediately moving closer to him, now that there was no one around to discourage their behavior. "Am I a siren or a pirate?"

"_Both_.. I think. Trying to tempt me and lure me into unlawfulness." He his arm looping around her waist, wanting her as close as possible now that they were finally _alone_.

"You've figured me out, Leftenant," Emma said, nodding solemnly. "But now you've caught me, so what is it you're going to do with a nefarious troublemaker like me?"

Killian scooted back on the bed, until his back hit the wall. He caught a hold of her hand, tugging her back. "Come here, love, and straddle my lap." He said, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"This is a very odd sort of punishment," Emma said, her voice coming out much breathier than she'd intended as she moved to do exactly what he said. She sucked in a breath as she settled into his lap, feeling him pressing against the juncture of her thighs.

A quiet groan passed his lips as she settled down on his lap, welcoming the ever so light friction it created. "Sometimes there's a thin line between punishment and pleasure, love." He drawled out in a low voice, his hands encircling her waist as he leaned up to kiss her, scraping his teeth over her bottom lip.

"I'm starting to realize this," she whispered. Her hands rested on his shoulders as she leaned into his kiss, groaning against his lips when his teeth grazed over hers. She moved a little against him, wanting more of the friction it created, even if it wasn't nearly enough.

Killian cupped the back of her head, fingers winding through her hair as he kissed her, letting the kiss deepen. A groan passed his lips when she moved, the friction sparking desire within him. "_Emma_."

Emma gasped against his lips, a soft mumbled sound of surrender escaping her own lips as she kissed him back, hungrily, desperate for him now. The way it felt to be pressed so close to him, in all ways, was not something she thought she would _ever _be tired of.

Killian's hands slipped beneath the hem of her tunic, sliding them up over her bare sides. A soft groan passed his lips as he deepened the kiss, rocking his hips upwards to meet her movements.

"_Oh_," Emma breathed out against his lips, tilting her head once again, deepening the kiss. "Killian … " Her fingers curled in the front of his shirt, pulling him closer, her hips rocking against his on instinct, wanting to _feel_ everything.

Killian pushed her tunic up higher, his thumbs brushing beneath her breasts, sliding up higher to lightly tease her nipples. He wanted to give her _everything_he had to offer.

Emma's body responded to his touch immediately, her nipples going taut as she arched closer to his touch. She groaned loudly, the sound muffled by his mouth against hers.

Killian nipped at her bottom lip as he pulled back for a breath. He tugged her tunic up and over her head, tossing it aside. "Gods you're gorgeous." He breathed out, his thumbs still teasing her nipples, watching her expression.

Emma bit her lip, trying not to make a sound. Her eyes were wide as they met his, the way he pulled all these sensations from her, with a simple touch, was unreal to her.

Killian smiled at her, lovingly and adoringly, as he lowered his head and pressed a line of kisses along her collarbone. He wanted to make tonight last, because they _could_ - she didn't have to go anywhere, not tonight.

Emma sighed, eyes falling shut then, savoring the way his lips felt against her skin. Her fingers threaded through his hair. "Killian," she whispered, though there wasn't anything else that followed. She just wanted to say his name.

"I love you." He whispered as a reply, his tongue flicking out against the dip between her shoulder and neck, before resuming his line of kisses along her pale skin. His hands slid along her ribs, running his thumb along the gentle curve, before returning to her breasts. He kneaded them gently, well aware of the effect it pulled from her.

Emma shivered in response to his ministrations, her body felt like it was on fire, aching for him in all the right places. "I love you," she breathed out, before inhaling sharply when his hands returned to her breasts.

Killian rocked his hips upwards, grinding against her gently, wanting to prolong this for as long as he could. He trailed his lips along her collarbone, before moving back up along her throat, and claiming her lips again.

Emma's eyes fell closed and she sighed against his lips, her tongue sliding out along his lips when he kissed her again. She pressed her hips back against his, rocking them gently, loving the way it felt, even though their layers of clothing.

Killian groaned against her lips, his tongue sliding out to join hers, deepening the kiss. His fingers worked at the laces of her trousers, wanting to be rid the layers that separated them.

Emma sucked in a breath, his hands tugging at her trousers sending a jolt of need straight to her core. Her tongue slid against his, shivers racing down her spine, her hands moving to unbutton his shirt.

Killian groaned against her lips, nipping lightly at her bottom lip as he worked her trousers open, fingers dipping below the waistband once they were loosened. "_Emma_."

Emma gasped, finally getting his shirt unbuttoned, pushing it off his shoulders and away from him then, hands roaming over his skin. "Oh, gods," she breathed lowly, feeling his fingers dip lower.

"I need you to get up so we can get these off," He said, his voice low and rough, dragging his fingers as low as he could beneath the waistband of her pants.

Emma kissed him again, before raising up onto her knees so she could work the trousers down over her hips, moving just long enough to discard them completely, before turning back to him. "Doesn't seem fair, Leftenant," she said lowly. "I'm much more naked than you."

Killian gestured to his trousers, "Well, I think you know how to unlace a pair of trousers, don't you love?" He quipped, cocking a brow as his gaze flickered over her.

"Oh, I see," Emma said, smirking slightly, moving back to him. "You're going to make me do _all _the work today, aren't you?" She let her fingertips brush over _him_purposefully as she moved to unlace his trousers. Maybe she was supposed to be more demure, shyer about this whole thing, but that seemed pointless to her. If she wanted something, she would damn well make sure she got it.

Killian groaned when she brushed her fingers over him, leaning back against the wall. "I-… Well yes, I did intend for you to do the work… Hence how I had us sitting, love."

Emma leaned in, finally getting the trousers undone, and pushing them down his hips, before she caught his lips once more. "Well, if that's what you _really_ want," she whispered, lowering herself onto his lap, a soft moan escaping her lips when she felt him pressing against her again, without the barrier of clothing this time.

Killian groaned as she settled herself onto his lap, feeling her slick heat pressing against him. "Do you think you could do all of the work? Like this?"

Emma inhaled sharply, biting down on her lip, and leaning forward, hair falling over her shoulder as she kissed him once again. "I think," she breathed, rocking her hips against him a little, "I could probably manage that."

Killian tangled his fingers in her hair, cradling the back of her head as he kissed her. He groaned against her lips as she shifted her hips, the friction igniting need within him.

"_Oh_," she gasped softly, moving a little bit more, taking him in, but only a little … not everything they both wanted. She wondered how long this could be drawn out before they both just snapped.

One hand moved to her hip, keeping her steady and keeping himself still - letting her guide this moment. "_That_… that's it, Emma." He breathed out, swallowing thickly as he brushed his lips over hers.

Emma stilled her movements, feeling him _just there_, but not quite, her eyelids fluttering. "Just … like _that_?" she breathed out. "You don't want … _more_?"

"Of course I want more." Killian replied, cupping her cheek. "But I want _you_ to do exactly what you want. Your choices, you decide how this goes."

Emma leaned down, lowering her voice as she brushed her lips over his. "Even if it takes me a very," she sank down onto him, taking all of him in then, "/very/ long time?" She moved her hips, slowly, wanting to drag it out as long as possible.

Killian's eyes fluttered closed, a groan passing his lips. His hands moved to her hips, finger stroking over her pale skin. "Gods, you feel… bloody amazing Emma."

"So," Emma gasped out, "so do you." She groaned, keeping her pace slow and and teasing, not nearly enough to give them what they both wanted. "Gods, Killian."

Killian ran his hands along her sides, all the way up to her breasts, brushing his thumbs beneath the swells of her breasts, drawing them up over her nipples. "_Emma_."

Emma's lips parted soundlessly, her head falling back just a little as she rocked against him, a little faster now. The way his hands felt against her body was unlike anything she'd ever known before — she never wanted anyone else's hands to touch her, ever. She only wanted _him_.

"Gods I love you." He rasped out as he rocked up to meet her movements. There was no way that he could ever come back from this, from her - she was all he needed.

Her eyes opened, meeting his, her hands moving to rest on his shoulders, using them for leverage as he movements became faster, more needy. "I love _you_," she whispered fervently, leaning in to catch his lips once again.

Killian groaned against her lips as he kissed her back. He rocked his hips upwards, meeting her movements, his hand steadying her hip. He was lost completely in _her_.

She moved a bit more then, sighing against his lips as she did. "Tell me," she breathed out, "tell me if you want … something different. More?" She wasn't _uncertain_, not really, but she wanted to please him, as much as he pleased her.

"No, it's perfect." He assured her, leaning in to catch her lips, kissing her like she deserved to _always_ be kissed. Killian held her hips firmly, guiding her movements.

Bolstered by his kiss, Emma moved against him, faster still, grinding her hips so she could feel /everything/. A soft moan escaped her lips, and her fingers delved into his dark hair once again.

Killian groaned against her lips, his teeth dragging over her bottom lip. His hands slid around to rest at the small of her back, guiding her movements, keeping her close.

Emma gasped sharply, feeling his teeth against her lip. She pressed closer to him, her movements picking up, finding a rhythm that made that fluttery feeling come back, that let her know it really wouldn't be long before she was over that edge again.

"That's it Emma." Killian groaned out against her lips, rocking his hips up to meet her movements. "Just like… Fuck." He knew it wasn't going to be long now.

Emma could feel that coil of desire, starting to unfurl, low within her. She didn't want this to be over, not yet, but she knew they still had the rest of the night. She wouldn't have to disappear before dawn this time. "_Killian_," she breathed, feeling her muscles start to flutter around him.

Killian slid his hand low, brushing his thumb against that little bundle of nerves just above where they were joined. "Come on Emma." He whispered, knowing they couldn't hold off on this any longer.

"_Oh_," Emma cried out softly, her head falling forward against his shoulder as she came apart, her hips still rocking against his, wanting him there with her. Her teeth grazed over his shoulder, a whimpery moan escaping her throat as his thumb pressed against her most sensitive of spots.

Killian came with a shout, gripping her hip tightly as his release hit. "Emma." He whispered, brushing his lips against her throat.

Emma shivered in his arms, raising her head to look at him, eyes wide and searching as they roamed over his face. She caught her bottom lip in her teeth, lowering her lashes.

"You're amazing." Killian whispered, cupping her cheek, leaning in to kiss her softly. "How do you feel?"

Emma leaned into the kiss, returning it softly, pulling back with a smile. "I feel wonderful," she told him quietly. "Why wouldn't I feel anything but amazing? I'm with _you_."

"It's all still new for you, I just want to ensure that you're alright." He said, resting his hands on her hips, his thumbs tracing her hip bones.

"It's new," Emma conceded, "but it's also good," she added, giving him a pointed look. "You don't have to worry about me, Killian. I /enjoy/ this. Probably more than I'm meant to." She smiled a bit.

"Sex should be fun," Killian said, playing his fingers through her hair. "If you love the person that is. I'm sure propriety would say otherwise, but that's a lie."

"I feel like I've been given the scare tactic version of events," Emma said, laughing a little. "It's … functional and meant to create … little princes and princesses." She made a face. "Beyond that, they don't really go into details. That's where the books come in. But even _they_ don't tell you that it can be … " She widened her eyes pointedly.

"Ah yes, princes and princesses." He scrunched up his nose. "Or bastards in this case, as I am not a prince." Killian laughed, rolling his eyes. "They don't wish for you to know because it gives men power. Have you often heard complaints of men having multiple partners while women get chastised."

"I'm not really supposed to hear that kind of talk at all," Emma told him, rolling her eyes a bit. "I _certainly_ shouldn't be here, like this, with the likes of you." She draped her arms over his neck, pulling him in closer. "See how well I listen to the rules?"

"Dirty old sailor, certainly not a suitable _mate_ for a future queen as yourself." Killian laughed, rolling his eyes, "Yet, here we are - living our _lifetime_." He kissed the tip of her nose, "I love your lack of rule abiding."

"You're _hardly _dirty. Or old," Emma retorted dryly. "You're like, what, a few years older than me?" She wrinkled her nose when he kissed it. "Of course you do. I wouldn't even be here if I _didn't _break the rules now and again. Or all the time."

"I'm twenty-two, so no, I'm not much older than you are, love." He rolled his eyes, "I suppose you've never heard of sarcasm?" Killian retorted, nipping at her bottom lip then. "I find the rule breaking aspect of you to be _very_ appealing."

Emma laughed. "I _know_ what sarcasm is," she told him, giving his hair a little tug in retaliation for him nipping at her lip. "See, I knew this about you. You _pretend_ to be a stick in the mud, but in the right circumstances — you have a dark side."

Killian arched a brow, "Well, given what occurred back that the village - in that little copse of trees - I'd say that its safe to say that I _do_ have a dark side, brought out by a siren of a princess."

"What?" Emma asked, widening her eyes innocently as she leaned in and kissed him again. "Are we _not_ supposed to do things like that in secluded little copses of trees? Is that _frowned_ upon or something?"

"Well, it was rather wanton of us, love." Killian said with a charming grin on his lips. "And so desperate to for one another - very improper and _dark_." He teased.

Emma arched a brow. "Oh _was_ it now?" she asked, brushing her lips over his once again. "Something tells me … there's a lot more where that came from. Much _more_desperate and dark, even."

Killian smirked, "Well, that all depends on if the princess is ready to divulge deeper into the depths of _this_." He said, leaning up to kiss her, fingers trailing down her spine.

Emma grinned, leaning in and catching his lips once again. "Oh, I think that's a safe bet," she said lowly. "I told you … I want to know … _everything_."

"What have you read about in your books? What sort of stories have you been reading?" Killian asked, his hands resting on her hips, his lips brushing against hers.

Emma gave him a look. "I don't know what you're _expecting_ me to have read," she breathed out, "but it was nothing … crazy. _You're _the one with the _experience_, remember?" She nipped at his bottom lip then, tugging at it with her teeth.

"Then I'm certain that none of your books ever had _her_ on her knees did they?" He asked against her lips, a groan passing them when she tugged at them. "_Gods_."

Emma sighed softly, a shiver racing down her spine at his words. "Is that what you _want_?" she breathed out, her heart pounding in her chest as she brushed her lips over his. "Because I can do that … "

"You're the one who wanted to _learn_ all about this." KIllian drawled out, nipping at her bottom lip, dragging his teeth over it. "Is that what _you_ want to do?"

Emma inhaled shakily, groaning against his lips, her fingers tangling in his hair. "Oh, I want to," she breathed out raggedly. She wanted to be able to make him feel as good as he made her feel, and she was willing and eager to be with him, in all ways.

Killian smirked against her lips, "Then I'll teach you, love." He whispered, nipping at her bottom lip, sliding his tongue along her bottom lip. "I'll pay you back in kind."

Emma shivered, her tongue sliding out to tangle with his, allowing herself to get lost in the moment, before pulling back enough to catch a breath. "We need to move, then," she whispered shakily, letting her lips brush over his as she spoke.

"We do," He combed his fingers through her hair, pulling away from her lips, his eyes searching hers. "You're certain that you want to do this Emma? You don't have to."

Emma smiled at him, nodding as she leaned in to catch his lips. "I want to," she whispered, before pulling back and moving to the side of the bed, looking over her shoulder to see if he was going to follow.

Killian scooted to the edge of the bed, swinging his legs over. He chewed on the inside of his bottom lip, looking at her, searching her eyes. "I love you Emma."

"And I love you." Emma smiled at him, moving off the bed now, kneeling beside it. She looked up at him, trying not to let any of the nervousness she felt show — she wasn't nervous about _doing_ it … but about not being _good_ at it. "I think you're going to have to come a little closer," she breathed out, her hands sliding up over his thighs then.

Killian moved to the very edge of the bed, his hand resting on her shoulder, stroking his fingers over the back of her shoulder. "You don't have to do keep doing this if you don't end up liking it."

"Anyone ever tell you you worry too much?" Emma asked him, a glint of mischief in her eyes as she looked up at him. She leaned forward, eyes never leaving his face as her breath danced over him then.

"Frequently and often." Killian groaned when her breath danced over _him_, making his breath catch in the back of his throat, fingers gripping the edge of the bed tightly.

"We should do something to loosen you _up_," Emma whispered then, before letting her tongue flick out over the tip of him. She didn't have the first idea what she was doing, she would have to go off of the reactions she pulled from him, and she planned to do just that.

"_Oh_." Killlian inhaled sharply, his eyes falling closed when her tongue flicked out against his flesh. "Gods Emma." He said softly, a groan rising up in the back of his throat.

Emma was bolstered and emboldened by his reaction. Without waiting, she wrapped her lips around him, her tongue laving over his flesh as she moved, slowly, taking more of him into her mouth, watching his face for his reactions.

"_Em-" _He didn't quite get her name out, his fingers moving to curl in her hair. "That's it Emma." Killian panted out, his eyes focused on her lips, watching as she took him into her mouth.

Emma moved, a little faster now, her eyes still on his. Her hands moved to his hips, drawing him closer as she took more of him into her mouth then.

"_Fuck_." Killian inhaled sharply, fingers twisting in her hair, tugging at the strands as her lips wrapped around him more fully, making him groan loudly.

Emma moved faster still, taking almost all of him into her mouth then, wanting to pull _more _of those sounds from his throat. They spurred her on, made her want to give him even _more_ pleasure, to return everything he'd done for her.

"Emma." He groaned, trying to keep his hips still, wanting more. "Like that." Killian assured her, tugging at her hair. "Gods… You're good at this."

It wasn't really a matter of good or bad, Emma decided. It was a matter of what made him _feel_ the most, and she could tell, just by the way he reacted, what she needed to do. She pressed her tongue along the underside of his shaft, moving her mouth along his length, wanting to elicit more cries like that one out of him.

"_Emma_!" Killian cried out again, trying to stifle the sound as her name passed his lips. He didn't want to to be _too_ loud, worried that someone might come in to check on them. She was a natural at this, she had definitely not lied when she said she was a quick learner. "_Fuck_."

Emma smirked a little around him, feeling oddly pleased with herself. She was quite certain that princesses were not meant to be on their knees with their lips around sailors … but she didn't care what she was _meant_ to be doing, she only cared about _him_. She kept the same pace, her eyes never leaving his face as she moved.

Killian groaned loudly as she continued with that pace, pushing him towards his release. "Emma… It's not going to be long…"

Emma didn't relent, she kept her lips around him, her mouth moving a little faster now, wanting to push him over that edge, like he'd done so many times for her now.

Killian rocked his hips forward a few times, his release building up and hitting suddenly. He gasped her name, stilling beneath her ministrations. "Emma."

Emma kept her mouth around him, not relenting until she was sure she'd wrung every last bit of pleasure from him that she could, running her tongue over his flesh once more before pulling back. She looked up at him, brushing the back of her hand over her lips, a small smile on her lips.

His eyes were heavy as he looked down at her, a lopsided smile on his lips. "Damn princess… That was…." He laughed, rubbing his hand over his face.

Emma swallowed thickly, her tongue darting out over her lips. "Satisfactory?" she asked him, arching a brow at him, her fingers digging into his hips just a little as she raised back up to her feet.

"Very satisfactory." Killian assured her, holding his hands out for her. "Come here you insanely gorgeous woman."

Emma couldn't keep from smiling then, as she reached for his hands, allowing him to pull her back to him. "Are you talking to _me_?" she asked him, eyes widening as she let her arms go back over his shoulders, pulling him closer.

"Yes you." Killian laughed, kissing her then. "You're a gorgeous woman, if you didn't know this." He grinned at her, "I love you."

Emma sighed, letting herself get lost in the kiss then. "You keep saying it, I guess you must really believe that," she whispered against his lips, letting her fingers play through the hair at the back of his head. "I love _you_."

Killian nuzzled her neck, exhaling heavily. "A lifetime with you is going to be a beautiful thing."

"It already is," Emma breathed out, letting her eyes fall closed, sinking against him, enjoying the feeling of nothing being between them, nothing keeping them apart. At least for _now_, they could just be _together_.

Killian hummed, his arms going around her, smoothing his hands over her skin. "I love you." He kissed her shoulder, nuzzling her neck. "You're mine for always, here for now."

"I wish we could stay right here, just like this," Emma breathed out, turning her head to bury her face in the crook of his neck. She inhaled deeply, just wanting to breathe him in.

Killian smiled, kissing along her shoulder. "I'm so thankful that I met you Emma… You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Emma sighed softly, enjoying the way his lips felt pressing against her skin. "I am?" she whispered, breathless, her eyes opening to search his face. "Really?"

"Yes… Really." Killian assured her. "I finally have someone who is mine… For now… For always. That's completely mine." He laughed, "I'm addled don't laugh at me."

Emma grinned brighter then. "And what is it that has you so addled, hmm, Leftenant?" she asked teasingly, pressing her lips against his once again.

"That marvelous mouth of yours has left me addled." Killian whispered, kissing her cheek. "I am thankful you're spending the night because I don't want to let you go."

Emma laughed a little. "I am pretty sure I broke about a _hundred_ princess rules just now," she whispered, letting her lips brush over the shell of his ear then. "Wouldn't be averse to breaking a few hundred more with you, either."

Killian laughed, "Oh we've broken a lot of rules today, love. And yesterday and we'll break more from now until we part." He kissed her shoulder gently.

Killian laughed, "Oh we've broken a lot of rules today, love. And yesterday and we'll break more from now until we part." He kissed her shoulder gently.

Emma's hands roamed over his shoulders, along his back, wherever she could reach. "Is that a promise?" she whispered. "Because I might just have to hold you to that one."

"We have to pace ourselves in all the rules we break. We've got a life time to fit them into." Killian laughed, enjoying her hands on his skin.

Emma smiled wistfully. "Okay," she said softly. "We'll only break one or two rules a night." She pressed a soft line of kisses along the column of his throat, not quite ready to be done with him just yet.

Killian laughed, "Such an inappropriate princess. Breaking rules with sailors." He nipped at her earlobe playfully, running his hands along her back. "I love you."

"One sailor," Emma corrected him, nipping at his pulse point, flicking her tongue over the same spot. "Just one."

Killian groaned, tilting his head to give her lips access. "It best be just one. Just as there is only _one_princess for me."

Emma smirked against his skin, teasingly nipping her way up to his earlobe. "Well, that princess_ better_ be me," she breathed out. "Otherwise I'm gonna be pretty sorry I broke all those rules with you."

"I _think_ she's you. I mean… gorgeous, blond hair, funny, _beautiful_, and everything I could have dreamed of to have as my own." He laughed, combing his fingers through her hair. "Does that sound like you?"

"It _could _be me," Emma whispered, trailing her lips along his jaw, til they found his lips once again. "I mean, does this princess of yours have a penchant for escaping from the palace and having secret rendezvous with sailors?"

"Oh yes, she most certainly does." Killian let out a breathy little sound, enjoying the way her lips felt against his skin. "She's also, quite mischievous for someone supposed to be so innocent."

Emma grinned, nipping at his bottom lip. "When did I _ever_ say I was innocent, hmm? What _ever_ gave you that idea?" She widened her eyes dramatically.

"You've made jest of your innocence on several occasions, _princess_." Killian said against her lips, a soft groan passing his lips, enjoying the way it felt to have her in his arms like this.

"And you've taken me _seriously_?" Emma teased, "well, that one's on you, isn't it, Leftenant?" She looked up, her eyes meeting his. "I _think_ I've probably proven otherwise."

Killian nodded in agreement. "I think you've just found yourself the perfect man that's willing to do what you want." He teased, nipping at her earlobe. "That's all I am."

Emma shivered a bit, moving back onto the bed then, and pulling him down with her. "Well, you are perfect for _me_, and that's really all I care about right now," she whispered.

"You're cold," Killian said softly, noting how she was shivering. He leaned down and grabbed the blankets, drawing them up their bodies. He curled close to her, his arms going around her middle. "Better?"

Emma felt her cheeks warming then, and she lowered her lashes. "I wasn't shivering because I was cold," she said softly, keeping her gaze averted, not sure why she felt so shy about all this _now_.

Killian arched a brow, "_Oh_?" He questioned, giving her a curious look. "Was that a very different sort of shiver, then?"

Emma laughed a little nervously, her eyes flickering up to meet his. "Well, what do _you_ think?" she asked him, her voice just barely a whisper.

"I think that _that_ is a yes." He said, stroking his fingers over her hip, "However… I do want to know why you're suddenly nervous." Killian's brows creased together, "Did I say something?"

Emma shook her head, smiling softly. "You didn't do anything. It's me. I don't know, after … _everything_ … I still have these moments where I feel like I _should_ be … a lot more nervous about all of this." She laughed a little. "It's stupid, I know. I just _don't_ feel nervous with you. And I worry that maybe that's … wrong."

"Why should you be nervous with me?" Killian asked gently, holding her gaze. "Of all the people you should be nervous around, I am not one of them. I don't want you to have to have your guard up or act unlike yourself with me."

Emma sighed. "I'm just used to being around people who judge everything I do, every word I say, every move I make. It's … so different, being with you. Just getting to _be_ me. Sometimes I forget that it's okay to do that."

Killian pressed a kiss to her forehead, his lips lingering against her skin. "I love you. _You_ - not any facade you feel the need to put up. I fell for the woman I met in the market that day and that is who you really are."

"And I love _you_," Emma told him, sighing softly, eyelids fluttering when he pressed his lips against her skin. "You are the only one who's ever bothered to look at _me_. Not the princess."

"Even one day when you're the Queen of Ishtar, you will still be _my Emma_. Simply that." Killian assured her, kissing her cheek and keeping her close. "If need be, I'll come there and being your consort." He teased softy, "To be there to remind you that you're just Emma."

Emma smiled sadly. "I may hold you to that one," she said quietly, nestling into his arms, not wanting to let go for anything right now. "You may get a very desperate letter one day, you know."

"I would drop _everything_for you Emma." Killian whispered, burying his nose in her hair. "If you have to sacrifice the sea, then I should sacrifice the sea for you."

Emma looked up at him, her eyes a little sad and earnest. "I would never ask you too," she said. "I would simply … run off with you. No need for us _both _to sacrifice what we love, right?"

"Love _is_ sacrifice Emma. I would give up anything for you." Killian assured her, leaning in and kissing her gently, cupping her cheek as he pressed his forehead to hers.

Emma kissed him back, the tiniest edge of desperation behind it now. "I know," she breathed out, "and I love you for it. For a lot of things … I _love_ you."

"_Shhh_." He whispered, cupping her cheek as he kissed her back, slanting his lips over hers, kissing her like she deserved to be kissed. "We have this lifetime. No worrying tonight."

Emma groaned softly against his lips, wanting to forget everything else that wasn't inside _this_ room right now. Just wanting to be lost in this moment, with him, until they _had_ to leave.

Killian rolled them over so he was above her, his weight lightly pressing into her as he curled his arm beneath the small of her back. He groaned against her lips, tongue sliding along her bottom lip.

Emma shivered again, leaning up to kiss him more fully, her arms going around his neck, pulling him closer. Her tongue slid out to tangle with his, a low groan forming in the back of her throat.

Killian slid his tongue along hers, deepening the kiss further. He let his weight press against her more, relishing the warmth of her resting beneath him.

Emma's eyelids fluttered, and she pressed herself against him more, wanting to feel _all _of him against her. "Killian," she breathed out raggedly, fingers threading through his hair.

Killian rested his hand on her hip, drawing one leg around him, grinding forward against her. "Is that what you want Emma?" He asked, his words low and raspy.

"Yes," Emma gasped out, her body arching against his, almost of its own volition. Her fingers tugged at his hair, and she kissed him, more insistently then. "Yes, that's what I want. Right now, _please_."

Killian shifted his hold on her hip, guiding himself forward with one single thrust. He groaned her name, his eyes fluttering closed as he moved slowly. "_Emma."_

Emma cried out softly, voice muffled by his lips against hers. She drew her legs up then, wrapping them around his waist, drawing him in even deeper, which only served to ignite her desire for him even more.

Killian flicked his tongue out against her bottom lip, nipping at it lightly as he moved his hips slowly, wanting to enjoy this for as long as possible. If he could freeze this moment he would, because being with her was… _perfect_.

"_Oh_," she breathed out, her hips moving back in perfect rhythm with his, keeping the pace slow and even, _perfect_, wanting this to last as long as possible, not wanting to let go of him for anything right now.

Killian trailed his lips along her jaw, flicking his tongue out against her skin. "_Emma_." He breathed out, catching a hold of her hand and lacing their fingers.

Emma's fingers curled around his hand when he laced their fingers, holding onto him like a lifeline as she moved with him, nothing about this moment rushed or hurried.

"I _love_ you." He said softly, not wanting to break the gentleness of this moment. With her - everything was _perfect_. There was no way that he could ever be without this in the future. Without _her_.

Emma's eyes fluttered open, meeting his, those impossibly blue ones that she had been lost in from the moment they'd met. She leaned up, just enough to catch his lips with hers again. "I love you," she whispered, just as softly.

Killian leaned down and kissed her back, keeping the kiss gentle and loving, pouring out everything he felt for her in the kiss. The thought of ever losing her was utterly terrifying. Having her at his side felt _right_. Losing this was so very wrong.

There was no way for them to be any closer than they were in this moment, but she still wanted to be. She hated the idea of waking up one day and _not_ seeing him, not being with him. It was unthinkable to her. They _belonged_ together, of that much, she was completely certain.

Killian brushed his lips along her jaw, moving down along her throat, his tongue flicking out against her pulse point. He picked up the pace, moving his hips only slightly faster. "_Emma_."

Emma groaned, probably too loudly, but she didn't care. She met his new, faster rhythm, with her own, her body feeling as though it had turned to liquid fire under his touch. She had never known it was possible to _want_ someone so much.

"_Gods_," He breathed out shakily, leaning up to catch her lips again, kissing her to silence her groan, despite wanting nothing more than to _hear_ that. Like he'd been able to back in the copse of trees, where they'd been alone.

His lips against hers muffled the next groan that tore its way from her throat. There was nothing that even came close to the way it felt to have him _inside_ her, to be this close to him. Her legs tightened around his waist, pulling him even deeper.

Killian groaned against her lips, his hand moving to hold onto her hip, seeking purchase as he continued to move. There was nothing like having her wrapped around him, to feel _this_ close to her.

Emma could feel that low coil starting to unfurl within her, and she knew it wouldn't be long … but she wasn't ready for this to be over, not yet. "Killian," she breathed raggedly against his lips, her fingers digging into his biceps as she rocked back against him.

"_Emma_." Killian groaned against her lips, his eyes locking with hers, searching them as he continued his pace, loving the way it felt each time she rocked into him. "_Gods_."

"I'm … close," she breathed out, her voice ragged, strained. "Oh, _gods_," she groaned then, her hips instinctively moving against his a little faster, desperate to get _there_.

"Come for me, Emma. Come." Killian groaned out, feeling his own release building, ready to hit. He wasn't going to last much longer, honestly. He rocked forward faster, angling his movements just right.

Emma squeezed her eyes shut, letting the sensations take over, the world shattering behind her eyes as her release hit. She kissed him hard to muffle the cry that wanted desperately to tear itself from her throat then.

Killian's eyes fell shut as he focused on the sensation of her muscles tightening around him, sparking his own release. He slammed forward once more, seating himself in her fully, groaning her name against her lips.

Emma was trembling, her lips brushing against his, his name tumbling from her lips breathlessly. Her legs stayed around him, holding him tight against her, not wanting to break this contact yet. "_Gods_," she breathed raggedly.

Killian groaned softly against her lips as he looked down at her, finally opening his eyes slowly. "Gods, is right… _Emma_." He laughed a little, breathless. "You're amazing."

"Me?" Emma breathed out raggedly, laughing lightly. "I think it's mostly you who is the amazing one here." She buried her face against the crook of his neck.

"I disagree." He whispered, curling his arms around her and keeping her impossibly close to him. "You're just as amazing as I am, if I have to be amazing."

"Maybe," Emma breathed out, nuzzling against his neck, "we're amazing _together_." She sighed, letting her breath dance over his skin. "Isn't that how it's supposed to be?"

"That is how it's supposed to be." He assured her, brushing his lips over her shoulder with a contented sigh. "I love you, you know… I keep having to say this just to make sure you know."

Emma smiled contently, letting her legs fall back to the mattress beneath her then, sighing softly. "You can say it as much as you like," she told him, running her fingers through his hair. "I don't mind hearing it. And I love you, too."

Killian leaned into her touch, enjoying the way her fingers felt in his hair. He groaned a little, laughing. "You can just stay right there and do that for forever, thank you."

Emma smiled, letting her nails graze over his scalp lightly as she continued running her fingers through his hair. "I think I have found the way to control you, Leftenant," she teased quietly.

"You can get me to do _anything_ with that talent." Killian said with a laugh, groaning a little at just how good it felt. "Besides, you seem to enjoy it too."

"Should I _not_ enjoy touching you?" Emma asked, still dragging her fingers through his hair. "Because I can always stop. Or at least, _pretend_ like I don't, if that's what I'm _meant_ to do."

"Oh, no. You're meant to enjoy it. If you didn't enjoy it, then we'd have a problem." He laughed, a little breathier than he'd intended to be. "You're bloody amazing."

Emma smiled at him, leaning in and kissing him softly. "You keep saying that. I might have to start believing that you mean it, if you don't stop with all the flattery."

"I shan't stop with the flattery ever. I shall have to write you a dozen letters to take with you, telling you about all the ways that you're amazing, just to ensure that you always remember." He said, kissing her again.

Emma smiled against his lips. "Nobody's ever written me love letters before," she said softly. "I think you should do that. And maybe I'll do the same for you."

"I'll write them for you then. As many as I can between now and then." He assured her, brushing his lips over hers, his tongue flicking out against her bottom lip. "I love you."

Emma sighed softly, leaning up, pressing her lips against his. Her tongue slid out to meet his, not pressing for more, just wanting the _sensations_ that came from kissing him.

Killian pulled back with a smile, tilting his head, "You're not tired yet are you, or anything?" He asked, combing his fingers through her hair, tangling in her blond strands.

Emma shook her head. "I know I should be, after today," she said, smiling a little. "But I'm not. I don't … I don't want to sleep yet. I don't want to waste any time that I have with you."

"I don't want to waste it either. I'm not ready to _not_ have you awake and talking to me." He laughed softly, pressing a kiss to her cheek, his breath dancing over her skin. "I love you."

"I've never had anyone I liked talking to _more_," she told him, figuring at this point, there were no secrets between them, no reason to hold anything back. "I feel like I've … known you. A lot longer than I actually _have."_

"It's a funny feeling," He admitted with a smile, "I feel like you've been right here, through all these years. Part of my life." And before they'd get to enjoy that sort of real experience, she'd be gone.

"I guess that means maybe we were always supposed to be in each other's lives," Emma said, leaning up to kiss him again, letting her eyes fall closed as she let the moment linger.

Killian hummed against her lips, stroking his fingers along her cheek. "Then we _will_ be in each other's lives… no matter what, I promise you. We'll find a way."

Emma sighed softly, letting her lips continue to brush over his as she spoke. "I'm going to hold you to that, you know," she said quietly.

"You better. Keep me in line and make sure I do what I say." He winked at her, laughing, "You know, I'm not as straight laced anymore, you'll be the one in charge of me."

"Are you saying I have my very own sailor at my command?" Emma asked, widening her eyes at him a little. "I bet I'm the only princess who can claim _that_."

"I'm sure you are. Sailors aren't exactly the sorts of men that a princes is meant to consort with." He teased, trailing his fingers over her side. "But you get your very own."

"I don't really care _who_ or _what_ I'm supposed to consort with," Emma told him, letting her foot trail along the back of his calf then. "I love you. I want to be with you. That's all I care about."

Killian shuddered with a laugh, "You're getting very good at learning what to do, Emma." He said, widening his eyes for emphasis, stroking her back. "I'm expecting you to take charge completely by the end of the week."

"And what on earth will you do if I decide to do just that?" Emma breathed out, her voice coming out lower than she had intended.

"I will be an incredibly lucky man." Killian retorted, bumping his nose against hers. "Because I'd actually like to _see_ you taking more control and getting your fill of this."

Emma gave him a look, arching a brow and smirking a bit. "You think I'm not getting my _fill_ of you?" she asked him, her voice still in that low, breathy tone.

"I don't know… Are you getting your fill of me, love?" He asked, sliding his hands down over back slowly, pulling her closer to him.

"Well … not at the _moment_," Emma whispered leadingly, letting her hands roam over his back as he pulled her closer. "But it has happened … quite a few times now … "

"Not right _now…_I see." Killian's eyes fluttered shut, enjoying the way her hands felt on his skin. "It's been _many_ times since then." He drawled out, lazily kissing her shoulder.

Emma sighed, a shiver racing through her at the feel of his lips against her skin once again. "Many times," she breathed out. "And many more to … _come_," she added pointedly, biting back a grin then as her nails grazed lightly down his spine.

Killian smirked, "I see you're picking up on all of this _very_ fast. I'm glad that I've corrupted a princess so well." He trailed his fingers over her arms, drawing her closer.

Emma laughed a little breathlessly as he pulled her still closer. "Maybe I'm just easily corruptible, just waiting for the right _sailor_ to come along and get started on all of that," she teased, leaning up and brushing her lips along his stubbled jaw. "Just how much closer are you trying to get me, Leftenant?" she whispered, lips brushing the shell of his ear when she spoke.

"I am _not_ trying to start anything." Killian said as he curled his arms around her, "But I wish there were a way to have you as close as possible to me, because this is not working."

Emma nuzzled against his neck, pressing her lips along the column of his throat. "No, I don't think it's actually _possible_ to be close enough to you."

"It's impossible." Killian assured her,sliding his hands along her back, relishing the warmth of her skin beneath his hands. "I just want to be as close as possible."

"Forever," Emma murmured against his skin, loving the way his hands felt against her skin. "I could be happy to stay right here, just like this, indefinitely. Who needs the rest of the world?"

"We definitely do not need the rest of the world. Just each other. Our little _lifetime_ with each other." Killian kissed her temple, combing his fingers through her hair.

Emma's eyelids fluttered. "You can keep doing _that_, if you want," she breathed out, letting her head fall back against the pillow then, smiling up at him, fingertips running along his jawline.

Killian ran his fingers through her hair again, smiling down at her adoringly. "So you like your hair played with as much as I do?" He laughed softly, leaning down to kiss the tip of her nose.

Emma wrinkled her nose when he kissed it. "I guess I do," she said, laughing lightly. "I've never been in the position to find out before." She smirked a bit. "Though I find myself in a lot of positions with you that I've never been in before."

"And there's _still_ more to be in with me." He added, wiggling his brows suggestively. "But, we shall save them until much later, as to not ruin the novelity of it all before it ends."

Emma pretended to be thoughtful for a moment. "You really think the novelty of this is going to wear off?" she asked him, arching a brow and smirking a little. "I don't see how that's possible … maybe I should be insulted now?"

"Why should _you_ be insulted? I'm not going to get bored of you, but you know… You're a princess you're used to nice, new, shiny things when you get bored. Might happen with me." He teased.

"If I wanted nice and shiny and new, you think I would have _escaped _the palace in the first place? And made my way to the _docks_?" She widened her eyes dramatically. "I think you have a strange idea about what kind of princess you're dealing with."

"I've just heard stories of princess and the likes of them… I know how you _could_ be," He winked at her, leaning in to kiss her, letting it linger. "Though, I trust you're truer to your word than the stories of others."

"Trust that I love you," Emma said, her eyes seeking his, searching earnestly. "That I will never love anyone else the way I love you. That's the kind of princess I am."

"The best kind that there is." He whispered, searching her eyes as he cupped her cheek. "Trust that I love and adore you, _my_ Emma." Killian said softly.

"That's the only Emma I _want_ to be, from now on," she said, turning her head to press her lips against his palm. "I'm happier than I've ever been, out here on the sea with you."

Killian brushed his thumb over her bottom lip, sighing with a gentle smile, "Then _my_ Emma you shall always be. For now and for always." He assured her.

"That will never be in question, Killian," she said quietly, lowering her lashes and sighing softly. Every touch from him was a sort of magic, all its own. "I've given you my heart, no one else can claim that."

Killian kissed her cheek before pressing his face into the crook of her neck. "My heart belongs to you. Do with it as you please." He said quietly, "No one can have it."

"I think I'll just keep it," Emma whispered. "As long as you'll do the same for mine. I don't need to _do_ anything else with it. Just having it is good enough for me."

Killian laughed, noting just how tired their conversation would have sounded to anyone listening. Talking about trading hearts or something of the like, was what it sounded like. "Of course I'll keep yours."

Emma laughed a little when he did. "This is very fanciful chat we're having, Leftenant. I used to be so practical, until you came along."

"And I used to be so very straight-laced and then a certain princess appeared in my life and everything changed." Killian nuzzled her shoulder, flicking his tongue out.

Emma shivered, feeling his tongue against her skin. A soft sigh escaped her lips. "I dunno, I think the straightlaced thing was an act, Leftenant," she breathed out. "You were just _waiting _to release this dark side of yours."

"Perhaps I was… and you were just the person to do that for me." He nipped at her shoulder then, humming against her skin. "Thank you for that _release_."

Emma groaned a little, her fingers slipping back into his hair, tugging lightly at the dark strands. "That one and many others, I'm sure," she breathed out, her voice a little shakier than it had been a moment ago.

He moved his lips to cover her pulse point, his tongue flicking out against the skin, sucking lightly, just enough to bring a red mark to her skin. "Oh, there will be _many_ releases I'm sure."

Emma's eyelids fluttered, a soft moan forming in the back of her throat. "And how exactly am I going to explain that mark you've left on my neck, Leftenant?" she asked him, laughing breathlessly.

"Won't your tunic hide it somewhat? Or wear your hair over it." Killian said lowly, pulling back to meet her eyes. "Or I'm going to have to find more _hidden_ places to mark you."

Emma inhaled sharply at the look in his eyes, her lashes lowering. She bit her lip. "Maybe that's a good idea," she breathed out, her voice equally low then.

Killian trailed his fingers lower beneath the sheets. He danced his fingertips over her inner thigh, a smirk on his lips. "That's fairly hidden isn't it?"

"I … " Emma gasped out, "I think so." She was acutely aware of every spot on her skin that his fingertips brushed, another wave of want coursing through her again, making her glad to be lying down, knowing her knees were already weak.

Killian smirked at her as he moved, slowly moving down along her body. His lips brushed over her breasts, her stomach, paying careful attention to every inch of skin he passed.

Emma bit down harder on her lip, trying not to utter any sound as he made his way down her body. His lips set every inch of her on fire, and her eyelids fell shut, letting herself get lost in the sensations he pulled from her.

"I think right here-" His lips brushed over a spot on her inner thigh, his tongue flicking out and his teeth just barely touching her skin. "Might be a perfect spot." Killian moved a little higher on her leg, "Or here."

Emma's lips parted, a soft gasp escaping her then as her body arched, ever-so-slightly, against his lips. "Oh, _gods_," she breathed out raggedly, already feeling that need for him, coiled hot and low within her.

Killian sucked on the spot on her thigh, wanting to leave a mark there on her skin. His tongue flicked out over the flesh, before he pulled back. "Was that a good spot? Or should I also mark…" He brushed his lips higher, close to her heated flesh. "here?"

Emma gasped out again, fingers delving into his thick hair, eyes opening to look down at him. "Killian … " she whispered, an almost whimpering tone in her voice now.

Killian let his teeth scrape over her skin, sucking at the skin hard enough to leave a decent little red mark in his wake. He groaned against her skin, enjoying the way her fingers felt in his hair.

His groan reverberated against her skin, almost close enough to where she _really_wanted to feel him. She hissed out, a mix of sharp pain from his mouth sucking at her skin, combined with overwhelming amounts of pleasure from the same action. "_Gods."_

Killian pulled back, brushing his thumbs over the spots that he'd marked, an impish smirk on his lips. "There… much better." He drawled out lowly, tilting his head. "Was there something else you wanted?"

Emma's mouth opened, then shut again, as though she were about to say something but thought better of it. "I could think of a _few_ things_," _she uttered, her voice strained and breathless.

Killian slid his hands along her inner thighs, pushing them wider, before moving to press his lips between them, his tongue flicking out over her bundle of her nerves. "This?"

"_Oh_!" Emma cried out, before she could stop herself, the sudden shock and pleasure of having him _there_ all but overwhelming her. Her fingers tightened in his hair, hips bucking against his lips.

Killian smirked at her response, his eyes locked on her face. His mouth worked over her, wanting to pull everything from her.

"_Killian_," Emma rasped, biting down hard on her lower lip, not wanting to make _too_much noise, though it was nearly impossible, with the things he was doing to her now.

Killian slid his tongue along her slick folds, his tongue dipping into her center. He growled against her skin, knowing what the reverberations would do for her.

Another cry fell from her lips, his name this time, her hips moving of their own volition, wanting /more/. His growl went right through her, the fingers of her free hand fisting tightly in the blankets at her side.

There would never be a day that came when he wouldn't enjoy watching her like this. He dragged his fingers over her thighs, his mouth working intently at her core.

"Kil - _Killian_," Emma groaned out, eyes squeezing shut as he continued his assault against her sensitive flesh with his mouth. It shouldn't be allowed, the things he could do to her.

"Come for me, love." He drawled out against her skin, his tongue working over her, wanting to push her to the edge - _again_. He wanted to give her everything she deserved.

"_Close_," she breathed out, drawing her knees up, toes curling in the blankets as she felt that clenching in her stomach beginning, once again.

Killian continued to work his tongue right over that little bundle of nerves, pleased by the fact that he had her _almost _there so quickly. "_Come_." He growled out.

Emma cried out, louder than she should have, but it was so hard to care, when her release crashed over her. "_Fuck_," she hissed loudly, a word she had _never_ uttered before, but there was no other word that accurately conveyed the way he made her feel.

Killian pulled back with an utterly pleased expression on his face, "What was that princess?" He asked, kissing both of her inner thighs before resting his cheek on her leg.

Emma gave a breathless laugh. "That's a good question," she gasped out. Her legs were trembling, she was sure he could feel that when he rested his cheek against them.

Killian laughed, tilting his head to kiss her leg. "You seemed to enjoy yourself there." He said, stroking her leg, "I love you, _princess_."

"Was I … not supposed to?" Emma asked, her mind still a little foggy as she came down from the high of all the things he did to her. "I can try hard not to next time … "

"Of course you're supposed to enjoy it!" Killian laughed, rolling his eyes. "Why the bloody hell do you think that you're not supposed to enjoy any of this?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "I wasn't exactly being _serious_, you know," she laughed. "If the goal is to utterly _wreck _me, Leftenant, I'd say you're well on your way to doing just that."

"I've even got you cursing like a sailor." He said with a laugh, winking at her. Killian moved back up along her, leaning down to kiss her. "I'm glad you enjoy it."

"Seemed like the thing to say," Emma whispered against his lips, "in the moment. Not that I've ever had any other cause to say it." She smirked, nipping lightly at his bottom lip.

"You're more than allowed to curse around me. I won't tell anyone." He said with a laugh, kissing the tip of her nose and then her lips again. "You can do anything with me."

"Don't tell me _that_,_" _Emma breathed lowly. "You have no idea what might go on inside this head of mine." She kissed him again, letting her lips linger against his, not wanting to give up this closeness for anything.

"Why can't I tell you that? I want to encourage your _thoughts_ in your head." Killian said softly, brushing her lips over his, letting his weight press against him. "Gods, you're perfect."

"You're crazy," Emma whispered, feeling her cheeks warm at his words. "I'm very far from perfect, you know." She sighed as he pressed against her, loving how it felt to be this close to him.

"_Shhh_you're just exhausted. You are very perfect." Killian said as he leaned in and kissed her, bumping his nose against hers. "I love you."

"I'm not exhausted in the least," Emma retorted, jutting her chin a bit defiantly. "Maybe _you_ can't keep up, Leftenant, but _I _am just fine."

"I never said that I was exhausted. I'm just checking on the little princess laying beneath me. It might be past your bed time or you've done too much for your delicate sensibilities."

"I think my delicate sensibilities have long since abandoned me, don't you?" Emma asked him, grinning up at him, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"Right about the time that your virtue was abandoned." Killian said smugly, nuzzling her neck, his lips brushing against her skin. "Still rather proud about that."

"Oh, _are_ you now?" Emma asked, laughing a little as he nuzzled against her. "Can't imagine _why_ that would make you proud."

"Deflowering a princess… taking her honor and virtue as my own. Teaching her _everything_ there is to know… and getting her to fall in love with me." He smirked, "I did good."

"Starting to think this was all some sort of fiendish plot of yours," Emma said, widening her eyes dramatically. "Are you sure you didn't come into port that day with those very plans in mind?"

"I had no prior-knowledge to a princess among the peasants looking for fun and adventure. Pure stroke of luck." He grinned, "One that I'm thankful for."

"I suppose it _was_ lucky I managed to get away when I did … though I suppose we would have met, one way or the other. When you came to the palace." Emma smiled softly.

"It wouldn't have been the same." Killian said with a little shrug, "I wouldn't have been so furious that it wasn't me beside you, keeping you away from that ancient man." He inwardly groaned at the remembrance of that dinner. "But I would have gone after you… even if we hadn't met."

Emma arched a brow at him. "Oh? You would have?" she asked, shifting a little beneath him, trying to pull him closer to her again. "Why?"

"Because… You were so distressed and no one seemed to care about _you_. It was all a show and it was clearly not what you wanted." Killian stroked her arm. "I would have felt that I needed to be that person, even if I was a stranger."

"I think … I still would have kissed you. Only you, though," Emma told him. "There's … something about you. Even if I'd only just met you … I still would have wanted to. I wanted to … when I took you to my beach, to the tower." She lowered her gaze, wondering if she should be so free with her words, but knowing that this was the only place she _could_.

Killian laughed, feeling his cheeks go red. "Gods, I'm glad I wasn't the only who thought about kissing you at the tower." He shook his head, grinning from ear to ear. "I wanted to."

"You did?" Emma asked, feeling her heart speed up. It was stupid — little things like that, getting to her, after _everything_ they'd done by now. Her hand moved to cup his cheek. "I .. might have … if I hadn't seen the banners when I did."

"Damned Ishtar, ruining our plans." Killian said as he leaned up to kiss her, stroking his fingers over the back of her neck. "Perhaps it will sink into the sand."

"We can hope," Emma whispered, pressing her lips against his once more, sighing softly as he ran his fingers over her spine. "I don't want tonight to end," she said after a long quiet moment.

"I don't want any of this to end." Killian admitted, ducking his head with a sigh. "Ever…I'll just keep you in here and no one will know that you're here."

"Planning on holding me hostage, are you, Leftenant?" Emma breathed out, letting her fingertips play over the back of his neck. "I do hope you plan on making my stay here enjoyable, at the very least."

"Haven't I made it enjoyable yet?" Killian questioned, searching her face with a smile that spread across his own. "I would give you all that I could if I held you hostage."

"Oh, if I'm in for more treatment like what I've endured so far, I think being held hostage by you wouldn't be so bad at all," Emma said, returning his smile. It was almost impossible not to grin when he did.

"Oh, it'll be the same treatment." Killian said with a little laugh. "No pleasure at all… All miserable treatment."

"Oh, yes, it sounds simply dreadful," Emma quipped lightly, nestling closer to him. "Can't see a single thing about this situation to like, really."

Killian laughed, rubbing his hand along her back. "Oh, of course not. It'll be an awful experience for you. Nothing that you want at all."

"Well, I'm only supposed to want things like pretty dresses and tiaras and … one day becoming queen." She made a face. "Not supposed to want _sailors_ in my bed."

"Oh, so you _want_ sailors - plural - in your bed?" Killian cocked a brow, "Well, forgive me if I say you'll be in _my_ bed and there shall only be one sailor in it."

Emma rolled her eyes. "I just meant the general _idea_ is not for princesses to want your type in their bed," she said dryly. "I only want one. What the hell do I need _more_ of you for? You're plenty trouble enough, Leftenant."

Killian feigned offense, scoffing at her words, "I can't believe you'd say such a thing to me, _love_. I'm certainly not as much trouble as a certain princess who's in the room."

"What, you mean it's not _normal_ for princesses to stow away on your ship?" Emma asked, pretending to be shocked, biting back a laugh. "I thought that was the thing to do! Well, now I'm embarrassed."

"You're a hell of a lot of trouble, but I'm fairly certain that's one of the reasons I've fallen in love with you like this." Killian said, his fingers trailing up along her side.

"You could always just leave me at the next port, you know," Emma told him with a grin, letting her fingertips play over the back of his neck. "If I'm so very troublesome."

"But where would I find a new trusty companion? I've gotten quite fond of having you around." Killian shrugged his shoulders, "I think I'll keep you around."

"I see," Emma said, letting her fingers tug lightly at his hair then. "You're keeping me around to _amuse_ you. Well, at least I know where I stand." She grinned then, wriggling a little underneath him. "Or _lie_, as the case may be."

"You lay with me." He said, nipping at her bottom lip. "We should rest, it's getting late." Killian said, brushing his lips along her jawline. "Princesses need their rest."

A breathy sigh escaped Emma's lips, her eyelids fluttering. "I'm not exactly taxing my reserves lying here with you, you know," she pointed out dryly. "How long until we reach the next port? I mean, I'm aware we _just_ left this one, I was just curious where we were going next."

"I'd say perhaps two weeks…As long as the weather remains good." Killian leaned down and kissed her lips before rolling over onto the bed beside her, pulling her close.

Emma nestled close to him. "And where are we going?" she asked him, resting her head against his chest.

"It's a small little kingdom called Noreshore. The last time I was there was shortly after joining the Navy. It was a beautiful little spot along the coast. Very cheerful, kindhearted people. And _very_ wealthy. The village was elaborate." Killian explained, kissing the top of her head.

"I think I remember reading about that one," Emma said. "They're known for their elaborate festivals, if I remember correctly." She smiled a little then. "Maybe we'll be there in time for one of them."

"Perhaps if the fates are kind, we _will_." He cupped her cheek, grinning at her, "There festivals are beautiful. I watched - didn't partake, when I was there last."

"Are you just going to _watch_ this time?" Emma asked him. "If there is one … would you just stay aboard your ship, or could I perhaps entice you out with me?" She smiled at him. "It would be nice to go to a party in a place where _I_ am not expected to be a gracious host to everyone."

"Oh, I will most certainly attend _any_ festival we encounter - as long as you are with me." He winked at her, curling his arms around her and pulling her as close as possible. "We could dance and enjoy ourselves."

Emma arched a brow at him. "Do you dance?" she asked him with a quirk of her lips. "Doesn't seem like something a leftenant would need to know." She curled closer to him. "Though I will not say no to being able to dance with you."

"I do know how to dance, thank you very much. There is a time and a place for dancing." Killian gave her a look, "There could be dancing at important events, I would have to know."

"Oh, well, excuse me, I had no idea you were so very _important_," Emma teased him, mischief in her eyes. "And really, how did you ever attend these important events if you couldn't be persuaded off the ship, hmm?"

"I didn't actually… um, attend them." He said with a shy little laugh. "I knew how to dance and all but… I never felt the need to actually go to any of them. But I know the skill."

Emma's face broke into a wide grin, as if she'd won some little victory by getting this admission out of him. "Well, we're just going to have to get you out of your shell, a little bit, Leftenant," she joked lightly, leaning in and kissing him softly.

Killian tangled their legs together, laughing at her expression - loving how _happy_ she looked here - with him. "Oh, I'm sure you'll do well with getting me out of it. Just as I've done well with… whatever I'm doing for you."

"Oh, you mean _corrupting_ me?" Emma quipped, grinning more when her legs tangled with his. "Because face it, you have become a defiler of royalty. How does that make you feel?"

"It makes me oddly proud." Killian said, pursing his lips. "I"ve done my duty, I believe. I was made to corrupt a certain princess, I do believe." He winked at her.

"I think you were," Emma said softly, smiling when he winked at her. "Just like I was made to drag you out into the world of actually _living_." She widened her eyes at him.

"I was living! Just not well." He laughed, his eyes fluttering closed as he pressed his face into the crook of her neck. "I love you."

"Same can be said for me," Emma said softly, sighing as she let her eyes fall shut, enjoying the nearness of him, his warmth surrounding her, making her feel safe and loved. "I love you too."

Killian trailed his fingers gently along her back, sighing heavily. "I'll see you in the morning. Sleep." He said softly, kissing her shoulder.

Emma still wasn't quite believing that they had the _whole_ night, that she wouldn't have to sneak out of here before dawn, but for now, she was content to nestle close to him, letting her eyes fall closed as she listened to the even, steady sound of his breathing, his heart thudding comfortingly against hers. "Goodnight," she whispered.


End file.
